Returning To A Destined Journey
by darkwings13
Summary: Sequel to a Journey of Fate. Raphael and Talim set out again,to obtain Soul Calibur. Talim wishes to restore the world and heal her new love. Raphael wants to use it to make a new world so that he can protect Amy and Talim. Fate will decide their future.
1. Departure

Disclaimer:

Darkwings13: I don't own Soul Calibur or the characters.

* * *

><p>"Promise me, you'll take care of my father Talim," Amy whispered as she hugged Talim.<p>

Talim nodded with a smile on her face. "I promise, I won't let anything happen to him Amy." The priestess looked at her friend and added, "And I promise that we'll return to you as soon as possible Amy. I know how you're feeling, but remember... that no matter how far we are from you, our souls will always be connected."

Amy looked up at the shining night sky and sighed. "I wish you two didn't have to go. I'm scared Talim. I'm really scared. What if something happens? I wish I can come along with you and father."

Talim hugged Amy alittle tighter and said, "You are our fragile butterfly. We'd rather die than see anything hurt you. I can honestly tell you, that you're a very precious friend to me Amy, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm stronger than I look Talim," said Amy as they let go of the embrace.

Talim gave her a small smile. "I know you are Amy. But you know Raphael will not agree to letting you come with us." Talim looked over at Raphael who was checking their supplies and making sure that their horses were ready for the long journey. His light blonde hair danced in the wind and he was adjusting his boots when he caught her looking. He gave her a quick smile and returned back to what he was doing.

She turned back to Amy and said reassuringly, "We'll be back before you know it. But whenever you miss us, just look to the night sky and know that we're looking up at the same moon as you are. And when you feel the night breeze on your skin, know that we're also feeling the same thing."

Amy lips curved upward into a rare smile. "I'm so glad, that you've met my father on your journey. Our lives have changed so much ever since we've met you." But then Amy's tone turned serious. "But your journey is far from over Talim. Anything can happen. Promise me, that no matter what happens, you and my father will continue to stay by each other's side and support one another. I can't bear it if this journey teared you two apart."

Talim strapped her crescent blades onto her belt and looked down at the shining weapon. "I promise, I shall do my best. But sometimes, we can't control our fate. And then, all we can do is ask for the wind's guidance."

This time, her companion only looked at her sadly. "Fate can be cruel sometimes Talim."

* * *

><p>Raphael held the reins in his hand and gave a gentle tug to make his black stallion turn to the left through a fork in the road. He turned around and looked at his castle which was getting smaller the further he rode. He was also getting further away from his beloved daughter and the same feelings of love and worry tugged at his heart. Amy had seemed more at ease at seeing him depart than the other times but he could see the fear and worry in her eyes as she hugged him good-bye.<p>

"Don't worry Raphael, Amy will be fine," said Talim as she pulled up beside him on her light chestnut colored horse. She placed a comforting hand on his own cold hands and gave him a cheerful smile.

He returned the smile and held the priestess hands gently. Yes, the reason why Amy seemed more at ease at his departure was because of Talim. They both trusted the priestess and they knew that she placed their safety above her own. For Raphael, it was the same thing. Amy's and Talim's lives were more important to him than anything in the world. For them, he would obtain Soul Calibur to create a new world where he can protect and care for them. "Thank you Talim."

Even though Raphael had only said three short words, Talim could understand the depths of his feelings in them as clearly as she can read the wind. "You're welcome Raphael." Gazing into his beautiful cardinal red eyes that she had come to love, she smiled at the memory of the first time she had saw them. It seemed so long ago, and so much has changed. But her goals of restoring the world to normal remained the same. The only thing different was that the goal had become more personal. This time, she would obtain Soul Calibur to heal Raphael and Amy, so that they would never have to suffer from their sickness again. And then, they can return back to the embrace of the sun... and she'll be the one to grant them that freedom again.

They two continued on their journey; above them, the moon showered it pale white light and the stars glimmered with hopeful light.

* * *

><p>Darkwings13: If you have not read A Journey of Fate, then this might confuse you just a little bit so I would recommend reading that one before you read this story.<p> 


	2. To the Eternal Land

Humming softly to herself, Talim gazed at the starry night above her while Raphael was busy analyzing a map beside her. They were about a day's travel from the nearest town in Hungary near the borders of Austria. There, they would restock on their supplies and continue heading north into Styria of Austria. Adding a few more kindlings to the fire, she warmed her hands around the warm flames. "Isn't it a lovely night Raphael?"

Looking up from his map, he chuckled and returned the map to his bag. The horses were tied to the trees behind them and their ears perked up at the sound of their master's voice. "Yes, it is, ma petite." Placing an arm around the priestess, he gathered her in his arms and she rested her head on his shoulders.

Overhead, the stars shone brightly in the night sky and the soft green grass around them rippled like gentle waves accompanied by the music of the breeze flowing past them. Soft snow fell down around them and settled like stardust. They sat there in companionable silence and he smiled at her fondly. Her bright eyes looked at him questioningly as he played with the ribbons her belt. "Talim... you look very lovely tonight."

She leaned back against him and looked up at him with a smile. "Raphael, you know that I have never cared for physical appearances."

Raphael grinned and kissed her on the forehead. "Well, I'm pleased to know that you did not fall for me because of my good looks."

Talim blushed and cuddled up against him as they looked at the white snow falling around them. "Raphael, shouldn't we set up tent? It's starting to get cold."

"With you in my arms, it's never cold."

Talim blushed once more at the compliment and she closed her eyes in contentment. But then she let out a sneeze and her head accidentally struck Raphael's chin. "Achoo!"

"Guhh!" He rubbed his sore chin and glanced down at the priestess. "Hmm... it looks like you're going to catch a cold, Talim."

At that, Talim shivered and shook her head. "N-No! Of course not!"

Raphael arched an eyebrow at her. "To be safe, you should drink some of the medicine I brought with us."

Talim inwardly gagged at the thought of having to drink the nasty brown liquid Raphael made. She caught a small cold awhile ago and that thing was the most foulest thing she ever had to drink. Shaking her head vigorously at the thought of having to take it again, she quickly looked up at Raphael with pleading eyes.

Raphael sighed and looked at the puppy eyes she was giving him. "You know... you're still so childish sometimes, ma petite."

"Am not," protested Talim, pouting at him with her soft pink lips.

With a charming smile on his face, he took off his green outer coat and wrapped it around her. "There's no need to be embarrassed, Talim. You are after all, seventeen years younger than me. It would not be unusual for me to see you as a child sometimes." He gave her another kiss on the forehead before winking at her. "But of course, you are more mature than even me sometimes. Now, stay here while I set up the tent."

Talim watched as he gracefully strolled over to the belongings and began setting up the tent. Huddled inside his warm coat, she inhaled the scent of his cologne and sighed contently. The night was young but she and Raphael had decided to take it easy and rest before they continued travelling the next night. After awhile., Raphael announced that the tent was up and that they should head in for shelter.

Entering the tent, she thought with some embarrassment about what others would say if they saw. It was very informal, that's for sure. But of course, Raphael was a perfect gentleman and they would always sleep with a line of bags between them (at her insistence). She smiled when she saw that he had set up her sleeping space but then her smile dropped when she saw the bottle in his hand. Before she could run for it, he grabbed her and his eyes gleamed with a slightly mischievousness look. "Your medicine, ma petite."

"But I'm not sick," protested Talim, making a face at the bottle. She hastily added, "And the wind will cure me if I'm sick. So please Raphael, I don't want to. Achoo!"

Raphael shook his head and reached into his pocket for some candies. "Here, I got you some sweets to help remove the bitter taste of the medicine. Now, be a dear and drink it for me."

Talim finally gave in and when Raphael held the spoon of brown liquid for her, she held in her breath and quickly swallowed. Taking the candies from his hand, she hurriedly unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth. But her expression was scrunched up as she tried to rid the foul taste. Her eyes snapped open when Raphael gave her a kiss on the lips. "Ummph?"

The kiss was brief as Raphael drew away and said nonchalantly, "You're right... it does taste pretty bad."

"Raphael!"

* * *

><p>Huddled under her warm coat and blanket that they had packed, Talim slowly stirred awake and sat up. Her eyes blinked in confusion and she brushed back her long untied hair. She glanced over at Raphael, who was still sleeping and quietly tied her hair into its trademark pigtails before exiting the tent. Her eyes were tinged with worry as she read the wind and she murmured, "What... is happening?"<p>

A strange wind reached out to her from the spiritual world and she held to her heart in fear. Her grandmother had told her that if she was to ever sense this wind, that means something is wrong with the spiritual world. As a wind priestess, her duty was to go and find out the cause and try to fix it if possible. She bit her lips and wondered what could be happening. But she had a feeling that it might be related to Soul Calibur and Soul Edge. As the swords grew stronger, she could constantly feel their powers in the wind. And surely... it was undoing the balance of nature.

Pacing back and forth in front of their tent, her sandals crunched against the thin layer of snow and she looked up at the rising sun for answer. She could send her soul to the spirit world but she had a feeling Raphael would disagree with her putting herself in danger. And there wasn't a way to do this without him realizing that something was wrong with her. After all, with her soul gone, her body would be in defense mode. Anything that even touched her would be attacked. Talim winced and began imagining what would happen if she perform the ritual without his knowledge.

* * *

><p>Imagination... time...<p>

Raphael tilted his head and looked at his love in puzzlement. "Talim?" Her eyes were empty and she sat perfectly still on the green gas. Bending down on one knee, he waved his hand in front of her face. When she didn't show any reaction to it, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Talim? Augh!"

Raphael stumbled back and held a hand to his bleeding nose when she punched him. "That's it! We're so breaking up!"

* * *

><p>Talim shook her head and chased away the silly daydream. But still... it was likely that he would get a bloody nose if he touched her while her soul was off in the spirit world. What in the world should she say to him?<p>

"Talim, why are you up so early?"

She turned around but when she saw him, she immediately turned away and squeaked, "Raphael! Put your shirt back on!" She turned redder when she heard him chuckle in amusement. When a minute or so passed, he announced that he was decent and she reluctantly turned around. "Ermm... Raphael, I... I need to meditate and talk to the wind for awhile."

He gave her a curious look. "But you've always done that. Why are you telling me that ma petite?"

Talim fiddled with her pigtails. "Well... this time, it's special. You can't talk to me or touch me or else... ermm... I'll lose focus."

Raphael stroked his chin thoughtfully. Ever since he met Talim, he knew she was a terrible liar. Her words were always punctuated with hesitation and she always avoided direct eye contact. It didn't help that her hands always idly fiddled with her sun and moon medallion either. Walking over to her, he gave a stern look. "Really?"

Talim nodded and took a step backwards. "Yep."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Raphael's red eyes narrowed. "You know Talim, your attempts at lies are quite endearing but I don't really appreciate it when you're dishonest with me." He reached for her hand and sighed, "What is it?" Seeing her hesitation, he pulled her towards him and said softly, "Talim, after all we've been through, you do realize by now that we do things... together.

Talim looked up as the warm light from the sun illuminated his face and she said, "But... I don't want to involve you in-"

"Anything that has to do with you, has to do with me," he cut in sharply. "Come now Talim, what is it? You know that I am not a patient man."

Tentaviely, she answered, "There's something wrong with the wind. More than usual these days. I think it has something to do with the spiritual world."

"The spiritual world?" Raphael tilted his head in puzzlement. "But, what does that have to do with you?"

Talim placed a hand on her medallion. "Our world is linked to the spirit world. If there's something wrong with one, it'll affect the other one. As a wind priestess, it's my duty to investigate and see what is happening. And I believe that this may have to do with the soul swords..."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"No!" Talim immediately protested against the idea. "It's extremely dangerous for a living human to go to the spirit world. It is known as the afterlife, Raphael. If you stay there for too long, there's a chance that you can actually die."

"And you expect me to let you waltz off on you own?" Raphael asked coldly. "There is no room for discussion Talim. I'm coming with you." He looked her in the eye and said, "If you can't bring me along, then you're not going anywhere."

Talim closed her eyes and hugged him. "Please don't do this. I don't want to see anything happen to you."

"Imagine how I feel, dearest." He tilted her chin up and said wistfully, "You don't want anything to happen to me and that's exactly how I feel about you." With his eyes downcast, he murmured, "Perhaps you should have remained behind with Amy."

Talim piped up, "Of course not! It is my duty to reach Soul Calibur and Soul Edge and restore balance. After all, that was my mission before I met you."

"So... are we going or not? After all, it's your mission." Raphael put a hand on his chest and smirked. "And as your future husband, it's my duty to look after you."

Talim sighed. He was so difficult... and bossy... and domineering. But nonetheless, she couldn't help but love him for the way he cared about her.

* * *

><p>"You drew some kind of magic rune in the dirt to teleport us?" They were standing in a glade and in the middle, was a big circle with intricate runes around it.<p>

Unstrapping her crescent blades from her belt, Talim walked into the middle of the large circle. "I'm going to begin the ritual to transfer our souls safely to the spirit world, Raphael." Biting her lips, she asked him once more, "Raphael, are you sure you want to do this? It's very risky and the last time I did this, my grandmother and father went with me. But this time..."

He shook his head at her. "Ma petite, you need to believe in yourself. I can only do so much to help you, the rest is up to you. Just place your faith in your wind and in yourself and you should be fine." He then gave her a reassuring smile. "Personally, I know you can do it. And I don't say that to many people, Talim."

She smiled at him tenderly. "Thank you..." Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath and raised her weapons upward to the sky. Slowly, she began dancing around in the circle. The ribbons on her belt flowed smoothly through the air around her and her dark pigtails bounced around. The gold light of the sun occasionally reflected off her gold anklets and arm bands. Twirling languidly through the circle, Talim came to a stop on the east symbol. "Fires of the warm east, hear my voice and burn through."

The symbol glowed a light red and Talim continued dancing. She leaped over to the west symbol and twirled to a stop there as well. "Winds of the west, flow out and guide us." Emitting an emerald green color, the second symbol was released. Leaping backward in a graceful arc, Talim performed a few more steps before resting on the south symbol. "Foundation of the earth that lies in the south, stay firm and protect our passage." Radiating a soft brown, the symbol was unsealed.

Raphael eyes drunk in the sight before him and he crossed his arms in observation. To be truthful, he was fascinated by the ritual and he made a mental note to ask Talim more about her wind practices. If he was going to be with her, he would need to learn more about her religion. He had never been very religious and he always found the bickerings between the Catholics and Protestants to be rather useless. His family had scolded him for his lack of belief in the past but he never found the reason to believe. Ever since he met Talim, he actually believed more in her wind then in the God he had been taught to believe in ever since he was a child. His eyes returned to his dearest as she was close to finishing.

Dancing northward, she stepped onto the north symbol and whispered the final incantation. "Pure waters of the north, navigate us through and cleanse our souls." The last symbol shone an icy blue and as it opened, the entire circle shone with white light. At last, Talim opened her eyes. But instead of the warm chocolate brown, her eyes were a deep sea green.

A strange shape appeared in front of her. Cloaked in silver light, Raphael couldn't see any more specific details but he could hear the voice that came out very clearly. "State thy name and thy element's guardian." The voice was neither old or young, neither was it female or male. But the power was evident in its tone.

Talim's head flicked upward. "I am Talim, of the village of the wind deity."

The creature or person turned to look at Raphael. Long gold hair hanged down in a straight wave and its skin was a pearl white. But the hood covered the eyes and Raphael was unable to see them. Speaking softly to the priestess, it said, "Does he meet the qualifications?"

Talim nodded.

"Very well then, you two may pass. But remember, even you have limits." With those departing words, the person vanished.

Talim held out her hand to Raphael. "It's alright Raphael. Come quickly, before the circle closes."

"This should be interesting," he mused as he stepped into the circle with Talim by his side.

* * *

><p>"Open your eyes Raphael."<p>

As he opened them, he breathed in sharply at the sight shown before him. The sky was a canvas of vivid orange, yellow and red. Splashes of light purple were occasionally seen near wispy clouds. The sun shone a beautiful gold yellow. Flowers of every color bloomed and swayed in the wind around them while a magnificent crystal blue waterfall could be seen from far away. Tall trees were present everywhere but their leaves were more detailed and the colors were also autumn colored. A flock of strange birds flew past them overhead. They looked like herons but he wasn't sure herons were that big and they were much lovelier than the ones he had seen in his books.

Standing beside Raphael, Talim looked up into his face and she smiled to see the look of admiration and wonderment at what he was seeing. But there was something even more beautiful in his eyes than the place they were standing in. His eyes... were a lovely sky blue, the blue that was hidden under the red colors of Soul Edge's powers.

"Talim, this place is beautiful. But why don't I feel weak from the sunlight? And where are we?" questioned Raphael.

Gesturing to the view around them, Talim began explaining. "This is one of the paradise in the spirit world. Hopefully, this is where we'll go when we die. Our bodies are still in the real world, all I've done is transport our souls here." She paused and looks at Raphael. When he didn't ask any questions, she continued. "That's why you feel fine while standing in this bright sunlight Rapahel, you're in your soul form. All of Soul Edge's taint is removed from your soul while you're here, and that's why I can see that you're real eye color is blue."

His fingers move subconsciously up to his eyes. "You can see that?"

Talim nodded. "Do you... like this place Raphael?" she asked timidly.

He wrapped his arms around her and said, "Ma petite, I believe that this place is probably even more beautiful than the Garden of Eden. I've almost forgotten what it was like... to stand beneath the light of the sun."

She beamed up at him before looking at the field of flowers longingly. She had a mission she needed to do but... this place was so beautiful and she had Raphael with her. The last time she was here, her grandma didn't let her stay for too long and of course, playing was out of the question.

Raphael glanced down and saw the look in Talim's eyes. He knew that look quite well and he smirked. "Hmmm... wishing to slack off, ma petite?"

Talim blushed and twiddled with her fingers. The music of a river nearby beckoned to her and she looked around at the gorgeous flowers. "Well... maybe it wouldn't be too bad if we spent some time to admire the scenery. But then again..."

"You worry too much, Talim." Raphael bent down and plucked a beautiful white lily, knowing that it was her favorite flower. Standing next to her, he twined it into her hair and said, "I couldn't have chosen a better flower for you." He admired the soft white and green petals resting against her ebony hair before adding, "Did you know that lilies symbolize purity."

"You definitely picked the perfect flower then." Talim laughed as she skipped away from him. "Come on, let's go and explore. I want you to see everything this place has to offer."

He stood up and stretched. "Nothing could possibly be more beautiful than you Talim," he thought quietly.

Strolling over to big apple tree, he watched her worriedly when she scrambled up there like a cat and picked the ripe fruits. When she picked enough apples, he smiled and held out his arms. "Come on Talim, I'll catch you." Talim hesitated slightly before leaping down. When he caught her in his arms, he teased her. "My my, it looks like my little wind priestess has gained alittle bit of weight."

"Wha-what?" Talim blushed but she smiled when he pecked her on the cheek and told her to get on his back. "I thought you said that I gained weight."

He chuckled as he carried her through the fields of trees and flowers. "I doubt you'll ever be too heavy for me to carry."

Talim rested her head on his hair in contentment and looked up at the colorful sky. They went from place to place, admiring all the beauty that nature had to offer and things went well until a white bird flapped over and plucked her hat off her head. Raphael watched with amusement as she chased after it and it was only after she stumbled and fell into a river, that the bird seemed to feel a little guilty as it plopped into her lap and held out her hat.

Raphael did not know whether he should laugh, go help her, or look away in embarrassment as her white top and pants became see-through because of the water. He did a combination of all three and the two of them sat on a rock and waited for the sun to dry her clothes. He casually slipped a comment about her see-through pants becoming practically invisible whenever it touched water and he was rewarded with ten minutes of silence from his dearest. It took some charming words and caresses before she talked to him again.

They had been wandering around for the past hour talking, exploring, and they had finished eating a strange pink fruit when all of a sudden, Talim gasped and let the remainder of the fruit drop from her hand. "No... it can't be."

Seeing the spreading horror on her face, Raphael hands tightened in anxiety and he looked around for any sign of danger. "Talim, what's the matter?"

"They can't possibly be here. It can't be. It can't be," murmured Talim as she repeatedly shook her head in shock.

"What? What's here?"

Before Talim could answer, the answer appeared before them. Two hideous monsters stepped out from behind a thicket of trees and bared sharp fangs that dripped with yellow venom. At first, he thought it was some kind of demented giant but with closer inspection, he realized that the while the heads were human, the body was that of an arachnoids. The body was covered in gristly black hair and red markings were seen clearly on their backs. The face was not much better; he thought one looked like a male while the other was a female but they were both so hideous that it was hard to tell. The eyes were bloodshot and the skin was an ashy gray and heavily scarred. He looked down at their feet and grimaced. The ground that they touched instantly withered and dies. Flowers that were starting to bloom broke down and their petals drifted off into the wind. "What are they Talim?"

"The tainted... In this world, there are boundaries that must be followed. They have sinned in their past lives and this is their true form here. They must stay where those of their kind belong and receive their punishments before they're allowed to be reincarnated and given a second chance at life." She slowly adjusted her gloves and analyzed the distance from their enemies. "The revival of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur has thrown everything off balance. The wards and spells used to keep the tainted in their prison can no longer hold them back." Talim eyes traveled heavenward and she whispered sadly, "The stars and wind are crying..."

Raphael looked up to see the sky beginning to darken. A cold wind howled around them and whipped their clothes back and forth. "Raphael, stay back. I'll need to purify them," said Talim as she stepped in front of him.

"I'm not letting you fight those things alone Talim."

She merely shook her head. "The rules here are different Raphael. I promised Amy that I wouldn't let you get hurt."

He grasped her by the shoulders and turned her around to look at him. "We're in this together. I'm not going to stand by and watch. If I have to fight them with my fists to protect you then not even hell can stop me."

Talim looked at the ground and then she nodded to herself stiffly. There was no chance of persuading him otherwise, but in some small part in her heart, she felt kind of warm inside. He cared about her... Talim quickly began explaining as the monsters began to advance. "Look into your soul Raphael, and find your core energy. Find out what lies in there and use that power to summon your weapon. Here, I'll show you."

Closing her eyes, she concentrated hard and whispered, "Purity." Shining white elbow blades appeared in her hands and she gripped them tightly.

He glanced over to see the monsters steadily advancing toward them. Wretched things, they'll pay for this. He closed his eyes as well and concentrated. He could feel nothing at first but then something sparked a vivid red and he quickly lashed onto the feeling. As he grabbed it, the clarity of it all was revealed to him. "Domination." A crimson red rapier appeared in his hand, the hilt was etched with good veins and the blade was colored in vermillion steel.

It was just in time as one of the spiders let out a loud inhuman cry, charged, and swiped at him with a hairy leg. Sidestepping quickly, he hacked the leg right off. The thing shrieked and swiped at him again. Raphael smirked. "The likes of you, could never stop me." Rolling under it, he thrust his blade up it's abdomen. Warm blood gushed out and he spat the nasty liquid out of his mouth and quickly got out from under the thing.

Leaping away from her opponent, Talim called on the energy of the wind and her weapon instantly sharpened the deadly metal. Invisible air waves whirled around it and increased the range as well. "Wind! Be with me!" She ran from side to side towards the beast and when it tried to grab her, she moved her arms back and with a sickening crunch, she brought them together in a firm attack and broke its bones.

The demon let out a hellish scream of agony and tried to bite her with its long extended fangs. Timing herself, she backed away at the last moment and thrust her right elbow blade into one of its eye. Seeing her chance, she inflicted several deep cuts on her enemy and turned to see how Raphael was doing.

Raphael gave a small grunt of pain as one of the spider's flailing legs connected with his back and knocked him to one side. He jumped back to his feet quickly and readied his rapier to counter attack. "Raphael! Get ready to finish it off!" cried Talim as she raised her arms up to the sky and with her elbow blades, she moved them into two sweeping arc. "I call upon the lord of wind; to release the third seal on heaven's coffer. Spiralling gale!"

Destructive air currents surrounded the monster and began slicing the thing up to ribbons. Raphael held the rapier in his hand straight out and charged forward as the wind died down. But even with all of that damage, the beast still tried to get up. "Enough! Die already!" Thrusting the blade into its head, he twisted it sharply. The monster let out a dying scream and collapsed. To his surprise, its remains began fading away into many strands of thin lights. He was about to join Talim to finish off the other demon when all of a sudden, he felt extremely light headed and dizzy. Falling to one knee, he shook his head drunkenly. His eyes widen in shock as he saw his legs beginning to grow transparent and fade.

Talim blocked another attack from her monstrous opponent but then, she felt Raphael's soul beginning to disappear. Swiftly backing away from her demon, she gasped. Raphael was on his knees and clutching his head in pain. No, they had stayed here for too long. They must return back to their bodies before it was too late.

She ran to him. Kneeling beside him, she began placing a strong barrier around them to stop the monster from attacking. The beast scuttled forward and screeched at the force field that was preventing it from devouring their souls. Raphael groaned in pain as his soul began dissolving into mist.

"Hold on, I'll get us out of here Raphael." Concentrating, Talim chanted the words to her incantation. The monster bashed it head against the barrier and attacked the invisible force with all its might. Cracks were beginning to appear in her hastily formed shield and her lips moved even faster to finish the spell. Her soul also began melting away and she winced at the intense pain that was coursing through her. It seems that taking Raphael here with her had shortened her own time immensely, much more than she had expected. "Gates of... four... close and...ugh... seal yourselves ." Her eyes opened wide and they returned to the same deep sea green Raphael saw before. White light engulfed them and swiftly transported them out of there as the barrier shattered into a million pieces.

The monster cried with rage at her enemies' disappearance and at her mate's death. The only thing they left behind was a pure white lily that had dropped from Talim's hair. Raising her remaining bloodshot eye, she howled up at the now raining skies.

* * *

><p>Wonderful relief surged through his body as his soul returned to its natural vessel. The pain was instantly gone and he felt as good as new. Talim sighed in relief beside him. "We've made it..."<p>

"Talim, what happened to us back there?"

She shook her head. "Our souls were apart from our bodies for too long. Any longer, and we would've died. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It was all my fault that-"

He shushed her. "As long as we're alright, it doesn't matter. If I had to do that all over again, I would." He kissed her lightly on the forehead and added, "It wasn't your fault ma petite. Don't blame yourself, alright?"

Talim closed her eyes and relaxed as he hugged her. She was exhausted from using so much magic. Raphael could sense that and he said, "I've never seen you control the elements like that before. It must be tiring isn't it?"

"It is," she whispered. "Here in this world, my powers are limited to purifications and healing. Occasionally, I can use the wind to attack but its power is on a much smaller scale compared to the spells I can use when I'm in the other world."

"But you can't travel or remain there for too long. Am I right?"

She nodded tiredly. He carried her up in his arms and began walking back to their horses. "Go to sleep Talim. I'll take care of everything else. The next time you wake up, we'll be in a nice inn instead of sleeping out here in this miserable cold." He glanced down and saw that she was already fast asleep. "Good night my dearest."

* * *

><p>Darkwings13: You know how Talim's always saying that the balance of the world is warped and how she can communicate with the wind and stars. Well, I decided that it was very vague how she knew all of that so this chapter was written in mind to sort of try and clarify that. I don't know if it made sense or not, so feel free to tell me if it's confusing. After all, people say that they find it hard to understand my logic sometimes.<p> 


	3. Phantom Pavilion

They had been staying at a small inn for the past two days and both agreed that it was time to depart. Raphael had bitten two women already and if they stayed any longer, they would look suspicious. Of course, Talim had immediately purified the victims as soon as Raphael was done drinking but she still felt alittle guilty inside. The moon high up in the sky and they were ready to leave. However, Raphael noticed that they needed to restock on some essential supplies. "Wait here for me ma petite, I'm going to restock on some items. It won't take long," he told her as he left.

It had been awhile since he left and she wondered what was taking him so long. She hesitated for a moment before going off to search for him. Walking around the town at a brisk pace, she bumped into a few townsfolk and hastily apologized. They merely gave her an annoyed expression and continued on their ways. "Stupid foreigners," muttered one of the civilian as he glared at her while rubbing his arm. "Hurry up and get out of my way, trash."

Talim heard the rude comment and she felt alittle hurt by it. It was the same attitude the Spanish and the Portuguese had when they met her people. Why couldn't everyone live in harmony with each other? She snapped her head up when Raphael was immediately by her side and when she saw the look in his eyes, she knew that it wasn't going to be good.

His hands reached forward with lightning speed and he latched it onto the man's wrist. With cold eyes, he bent it backward to a breaking point and the man screamed as he was forced to one knee. "I'm sorry... did you say something to my dearest?"

People started gathering around them and Talim pulled on Raphael's arm. "Raphael! Please stop!"

"Let go of me! You're breaking my arm!" screamed the dirty peasant as Raphael bent it back even more.

Raphael gave him a cruel grin before snapping it back with a crunch. As the man laid there cursing him and threatening him that he would go to the authorities, Raphael cooly drew his pouch and threw a gold coin at him. "Are you going to go report me now, worthless dog?" The greedy man's eyes widened at the coin and he hesitantly picked it up. Raphael said, "You're all the same. Pride and honor has no value, compared to money, is that right?" The man hesitated before nodding and Raphael said, "Then grovel before my dearest's feet and beg for forgiveness; perhaps I'll give you another coin."

"Raphael!" Talim gave him a look of utter frustration and ran off.

"Talim! Wait!"

Talim didn't hear him as she disappeared into the crowds. She was deeply saddened by what he did. He may have defended her, but he degraded a human being before her eyes. Why couldn't he stop being so cynical and sadistic sometimes? Lost in thought, she had almost walked past something critical. A poster advertising some kind of event that'll be happening at some place called the Phantom Pavilion. A strong wind whipped past her and she caught the poster as it flew off the wall. Reading the wind, she frowned and looked at the piece of paper.

Before she could do anything about it, Raphael caught up to her and he looked at her disapprovingly. "Talim, would you care to explain to me why you just ran away?"

"Raphael." Talim looked at him solemnly. "You know that I love you but nonetheless, I can not accept your actions sometimes. What you did back there was wrong and it hurts me deeply."

His eyes flashed. "I defended you and you're telling me it's wrong?"

"You hurt and degraded that man!"

Raphael snapped, "I did not force him to take the money. He took it because he was greedy and he had no pride."

Talim knew it was no use arguing with him so she just turned away and stayed silent. Raphael looked at the difficult girl and sighed. Reluctantly, he turned her around and said, "You... can't understand how angry I was when he insulted you. You are mine to protect and mine to love Talim; I couldn't let him get away with that."

Talim's expression softened and she whispered, "I know... but..." She shook her head and decided that it was best to drop the subject. Giving him a smile, she said, "Thank you, for defending me, Raphael."

Raphael returned her smile and he was about to give her a kiss when she quickly piped up. "Oh! Raphael, do you know where the Phantom Pavilion is?" Talim quickly showed him the poster in her hand.

He scanned it briefly with a frown. "Yes, but this is rather shady business for someone like you to be asking about though."

"What is it about?"

He handed the poster back to her with an obvious look of disdain. "Aristocrats and nobles buy strong warriors and have them fight against each other in some sort of arena for entertainment. Legally, it's been outlawed in most places but the sport is still conducted in secret. Heavily funded by the wealthy of course. I've been to a few of these in the past where I had to try and secure some alliances for my family. It was vulgar and very unrefined for my tastes Talim. I don't want you to see such things. I've heard that it's even gotten worse over the course of the years."

Talim shook her head and placed the poster back in her bag. "I must go Raphael. The wind's telling me that we'll find something important there."

He crossed his arms and gave her a hard look. "Are you sure this is the best thing to do?"

"Yes."

He ran a hand through his hair tiredly. "Very well then. The Phantom Pavilion has been one of the oldest arenas where this sport takes place. Assuming they haven't been caught, the place is located deep underground in Venice. We're very close to Austria's borders right now. It should take us about two to three weeks to travel there." He paused and glanced at Talim. "Business must be pretty bad if they're openly advertising themselves like this. And Soul Edge and Soul Calibur is-."

"I know that Soul Edge and Soul Calibur are recovering their powers even quicker than I thought Raphael. But this feeling, I can't ignore it." Talim looked up at the night sky before looking at the people walking back and forth in the busy streets worriedly. "This world... Oh, I'm so worried."

He smirked and adjusted her cloak as he reached for her hand. "As long as we have each other, we'll be alright."

* * *

><p>Winter was fast approaching and the days got colder and colder on their journey. The only benefit was that the night grew longer so they were able to cover more distance than before. Finally, they arrived at the great city of Venice. Talim marveled at the beautiful sights and Raphael surprised her by taking her to a boat and paying for a ride through the canals. He smiled at her joy as she sat beside him and the two enjoyed the lovely sights together.<p>

As for Talim, she thought it was wonderfully romantic and she snuggled up against him as the boat slowly rode through the calm waters. After that, they made their way to a fancy restaurant where many of the people stared at her foreign clothes with slight distaste. Raphael made a comment that she should be proud of her beautiful body and that made the other women there puffed up their chests in annoyance while Talim blushed in embarrassment and ask for his green coat to cover herself.

As they waited for their food, Talim turned to see Raphael staring daggers at a particularly young man that had been eyeing her as she gazed out of the glass windows in the bright restaurant. When she saw him slyly trip the waiter so that hot soup rained down on the man, she gave him a disapproving glance. But this only seemed to amuse him even further and he just continued eating.

When they finished, they rented a room with two beds at a comfortable inn. Both agreed that Raphael would pose as some noble from France and that she would be his warrior that he had paid for. When Talim asked why, he said that it was rather rare for a lady of high rank or any ladies in fact, to participate in seeing these events. But Raphael warned her that if anyone gave her strange looks, she was to tell him immediately. "Stay by my side at all times Talim. We're dealing with some very immoral people here." She consented to his simple request and they both retired to bed to wait for the next night.

* * *

><p>The next night...<p>

Raphael took awhile to remember the location of where they were supposed to be going but in the end, they managed to find the person who would let them join the event. Knocking on the doors to a beautiful villa, a maid opened it and stared at them.

After whispering some words into her ears, he gestured to Talim a few times and the maid quickly bowed and acknowledged that he was welcomed to attend the events at the Phantom Pavillion that night. The maid then told them to wait in the foyer and the carriage would soon arrive for them. As they waited, the master of the house came down to greet Raphael. The two discussed some politics and made pleasant conversation to pass the time. She caught the look of slight distaste on Raphael's face when the master of the house proudly claimed that he had done his best to help host the events. Other lords around the city also helped prepared these things.

When she heard the sound of a carriage, she saw the look of relief on Raphael's face and they hurriedly left. Seating him beside her, they rode in silence for awhile and Talim noticed that he seemed lost in thought. Was he thinking about his past? She placed her hand on top of his right one that was resting on his knee and gave him a smile. He perked up slightly and gave her one of his charming smile. "Thank you, Talim."

"Were you thinking about something?"

He shrugged. "Nothing important. Anyway, we'll be heading underground to avoid any unnecessary attention and we should arrive at the Phantom Pavillion soon. Remember, stay by my side at all times ma petite."

Talim nodded. When the carriage rolled to a halt and they stepped out. Raphael sighed tiredly. "I hate these types of places."

The place was filled to the brim with people. Animals such as elephants and bears were performing for the chaotic audience. A starry night sky above them was partially covered by the fabrics strung across the tent poles of the four corners. Talim gave a worried glance at the doubled walled arena that resembled a cage hanging over a dark pit. Listening to the loud cheers, she saw one of the warriors get knocked against the wall and to her surprise, the wall fell down. The other warrior pushed forward his advantage and began pressing his opponent closer and closer to the ledge. Talim turned away at the last moment as she heard the man fall down into the pit. "How horrible..."

"Do you want to leave?" Raphael asked with concern. "If it wasn't at your insistence, I would never allow you to step foot in this kind of place. It is... quite barbaric."

She shook her head. "I have my duties, Raphael."

He sighed and said, "Very well, let's take a seat then. Follow me." Leading their way up to the elite seats, he gave a slight smirk as the other people around them looked at them jealously. Seating himself, he watched as Talim made herself comfortable beside him. Scanning the crowd, he was relieved to see that there was no one there that knew him.

"My my, what a lovely lady we have here."

Raphael head snapped to the left to see a well dressed gentlemen looking at Talim. "My, and who may you be my good sir?" asked the stranger.

"I'm the duke of Melan. This is my contestant, Cecily," Raphael lied smoothly. Adjusting his cuffs, he said in a nonchalant voice, "And who may you be?"

The man laughed and ran a hand through his dark red hair. "I'm the baron of Denoise. It's a pleasure to be able to meet a duke from France, here of all places." They shook hands and the baron proceeded to sit down beside Raphael.

Raphael's eyebrow rose up. This baron must have more power than he thought, to be able to afford a seat here. Either that or he's rich. The baron gave Talim a lingering glance and Raphael felt an immediate dislike toward the man. Turning in his seat to block the baron's view, Raphael gave him a cold smile. "So, I can assume you come here often?"

The baron nodded. "This is the place that makes me forget all my troubles. The exciting matches... the bets... ahh, that atmosphere!" He gestured to the place lovingly before turning back to Raphael. "But do tell me, how can you bear to have that girl sitting beside you, fight in there." And the baron gestured to the fighting below them.

"She's more capable than most warriors I know," Raphael replied curtly.

"Tell you what, duke of Melan. I shall offer you more gold than the amount she can win for you in three years for her hand. What do you say to my proposal?"

Raphael suppressed the urge to strangle the man. "My apologies, but I'm rather fond of her. It would take more than gold to part her away from me."

The baron gave a depressed sigh and nodded understandingly. "I see, if I was in your place, I would be rather reluctant to part with such a beauty. So, isn't she going to go in the ring soon?"

"No, we're here to look around today. Tomorrow, we shall be participating."

The baron of Denoise sighed again. "What a disappointment, I was hoping to at least see her in battle tonight. But I guess I can wait for tomorrow."

Raphael thought to himself, "You can keep waiting... pervert." His eyes flickered over to Talim who was watching the fight intensely. He leaned over and whispered, "Have you discovered anything yet?"

Talim shook her head and her pigtails bounced slightly. "No, but I'm sure something will turn up sooner or later Raphael."

"Fine, but we will definitely not return here tomorrow."

Talim gave him a confused look and was about to say something when the baron suddenly spoke up. "Oh, I just remembered. You should get Cecily to go and sign up for combat tomorrow over at that signing booth."

Raphael and Talim looked at where the baron was pointing. A line of strong warriors were standing behind one another to sign their name on a piece of paper. The manager was making sure that the warriors didn't get too rowdy or start any needless fights. Raphael leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry, you're signing for tomorrow. By that time we'll be long gone so it's alright." He did feel slightly annoyed at the baron though.

"I'll be right back... ermm, master." Talim got up and nimbly sidestep past people and headed over to the line.

Raphael turned his attention back to the ring with a bored expression. Unbeknownst to him, the baron motioned to one of his servants from far away and gave a knowing glance in Talim's direction. The servant understood immediately what his master wanted and he nodded and bowed away. The baron gave a small grin to himself. "This should be an interesting night..." he thought to himself snidely.

* * *

><p>"Ummm, excuse me. Where can I sign for tomorrow's battles?" Talim asked nervously.<p>

The one in charge of organizing the signing smirked and pointed to one of the sheets of paper. Talim looked at the piece of parchment and signed her name on it. When she finished, she said thank you and walked away. The man looked at the paper and then he looked at the bag of gold coins he was recently bribed with. "It's a good thing those foreigners can't read our language."

As Talim manoeuvred through the crowds, two strong men suddenly grabbed her. "Hey, what's going on? Please, let go!" But the two men were experienced with this sort of thing and they held her hands securely. "Raph-" Talim tried to scream but one of them covered her mouth and she watched with terrified eyes as they roughly pulled her away from the crowds.

* * *

><p>As another pointless match finished, Raphael rubbed his neck tiredly and looked around to see if Talim had returned yet. It was rather strange that she was taking so long. A loud voice from the stage caught his attention and he turned to look at the announcer walking into the ring. "Ladies and gentlemen, we will now be showing you our final match for tonight."<p>

The crowd booed and jeered. "More, we want more!"

The announcer held up his hand for some silence. When the noise had died down alittle, he resumed speaking. "Now now, the last battle for tonight will be something you've never seen before. We have a real treat for you tonight, ladies and gentleman!"

This time, the crowd began listening intently. The excitement on their faces was rather twisted and Raphael pursed his lips in disgust. "Nobles, they've got nothing better to do with their useless lives," he thought.

Seeing that the crowd's attention was finally captured, the announcer continued. "Not only will this be a battle to the death, it shall be a battle between man and beast. Or should I say, beasts and girl..." Getting off the stage, the announcer motioned to someone standing in the shadow.

Everyone gave screams of fright as three cages were revealed from the ceiling. Raphael leaned forward as well and his eyes widened at the creatures inside. Lizards... really big lizards. But this was not normal, these lizards were as large as a man and they wield deadly sharp axes in one hand and a gleaming shield in the other hand. A fourth cage was revealed and Raphael felt his heart stop for a moment. Talim was trapped inside and she was frantic. The bottom of the cage opened and the four fell down below. Landing gracefully on her feet, Talim looked around for a way out. But the arena was now hovering over an open pit and the two walls were raised up high. She was trapped. Talim looked around in confusion and fear as she quickly readied her double crescent blades. "What's this? What's happening?"

"Get her out of there!" screamed Raphael as he leapt out of his seat.

The people around him looked at him with confusion and the baron of Denoise snickered to himself quietly. "You could try looking for the manager my good duke. I'm sure he'll understand that something must've happened to the paperworks."

Rudely pushing people aside, Raphael hurried down the aisle with his hands tightened around his Queen's Guard. With one eye on the ring, he pursed his lips in frustration. "Talim, hold on."

* * *

><p>Talim quickly unstrapped her crescent blades around her belt and held them nervously. The lizards stared at her with big yellow eyes and growled. She backed away from them fearfully, "Please, don't do this."<p>

One of the lizards twirled the axe in his hand and leapt toward her. Talim quickly evaded the rash attack and countered by slicing her left elbow blade down and stabbing forward with her right one. The attack left a small wound on the lizard's abdomen. Talim quickly backed away again. "No, it seems like their scales serve as some kind of armour, my attack barely made it past," she thought worriedly.

* * *

><p>Raphael held the manager's throat in a tight grip. "Tell me, what made you think you can do whatever you wish with my contestant?"<p>

The man choked on his reply and struggled to remove Raphael's hand from his throat. "Help... me..."

But the remaining guards were all scared of this strange but powerful man that had defeated three of their best men without a sweat.

"I shall take great pleasure in killing you if you're not willing to cooperate." Raising his Queen's Guard up high, Raphael brought the sword down upon the man's head.

The man screamed, "It was the baron of Denoise! He made me do it. Please, don't kill me!"

Raphael smiled coldly. "I see. Thanks for wasting my time, wretched dog." And Raphael mercilessly slashed the man's throat. As the manager's body dropped to the ground, the bag of coins in his pocket felled out. Raphael picked up the bag and held it out to the guards. "Who wants power and riches?"

* * *

><p>Nimbly dodging another attack, Talim rolled to her left and quickly got back up just as one of the lizards slam her against the wall. "Augh!" The wall collapsed down and Talim found it alittle difficult to breath. She hoped that her lungs weren't damaged. The flames around the arena flickered and the smoke made her eyes watered. She slowly stood up and faced her opponents.<p>

The three beasts scuttled forward slowly and stared at her. Talim stared back into those eyes and for some reason, there was a spark of intelligence inside them. There were no signs of evil energy but if someone had cast a spell on them to warp their bodies, then it might be a different story. Talim didn't notice that she was inching her way closer to the ledge and was on the verge of falling into the pit as she pondered on what she should do next.

The lizards grinned and continued pushing forward. "I don't think so!" They all looked up to see Raphael leaping down from a cage and he quickly ripped off his cape and threw it at them. Two of the lizards avoided it but the third one became entangled in the rich fabric. Raphael seized his chance and kicked the lizard forward. He then followed up the attack by repeatedly stabbing the beast and with one final thrust, he knocked the half-dead lizard into the pit. Grabbing Talim's hand, he dragged her back to safety into the middle of the ring and got into his battle stance.

* * *

><p>The baron of Denoise watched from his seat and snarled furiously. "Humph, I don't care if he's a duke. That man has been irritating me from the very start. I'll see to it that he doesn't leave this place alive."<p>

The baron was about to gesture for his servant when suddenly, a dark cloaked man fell on him. "Sorry, my bad." And the man walked away.

However, the baron looked down in horror at the knife that was impaled in his heart and he tried to cry for help. Nothing came out except for a thin trickle of blood and a small whisper of, "Brother... help... me..." The assassin smiled to see that his mission was accomplished and he pat the small pouch of gold clipped to his belt and left.

* * *

><p>Spiraling through the air, Talim slammed her elbow blades down on one of the lizards head and followed with a swift back kick. She was about to deliver the final blow but at the last moment she hesitated. The lizard saw his opening and he knocked her aside with his tail. "Ahh!" Talim cried as she fell backward.<p>

Raphael spun to his right and quickly caught her. "Talim, you'll die if you keep holding back. They're mere beasts; do not show compassion for such trash."

Talim looked up at him with uncertain eyes. "I'm sorry, but there's something that's just not right. Isn't there a way to avoid such needless bloodshed?"

They two quickly broke apart as the second lizard swung his axe down on them. Raphael retaliated with a low slash aimed at the knees and the lizard fell down and howled at his wound. Raphael then turned toward Talim and said, "If they don't die then we'll die. There's no other way of getting off this stage until we're the only ones left standing."

Talim bit her lips and held her weapons tightly. She had promised Amy that they'll return to her. She can't be a burden to Raphael and drag him down. "I'm so sorry..." she whispered.

Looking up with grim determination, she ran toward the injured lizard and thrust her elbow blades forward. The lizard weakly deflected the first attack but Talim shot forth another thrust and the blade went through the lizard's eye and through his brain. The death was instant. A few feet away, Raphael hacked his opponent's head off and claimed victory as well. The crowd went wild and cheered for them and confetti rained down on their heads. But Talim did not hear anything, or see anything as she felt the spells placed on the lizard that she killed dissipated. His soul left his body and Talim could see it for what it truly was. Horrified, she stumbled backward and her eyes widened. "No... You are human?"

The soul looked at her sadly and drifted away. Raphael's dead lizard did the same thing and his soul joined his companion as well. Wait, she did not see the soul of their first fallen enemy. She ran toward the pit and peered down into its darkness. Was he still alive? She turned toward Raphael and cried, "Raphael, we must leave! We've got to find the lizard that fell down there."

"Why? What's going on Talim?"

Talim hastily began explaining. "They're not lizards; they're humans. Someone warped their minds and bodies using the blackest and most twisted magic imaginable. We must find out who's doing this."

The arena slowly began moving toward a dock and Raphael and Talim quickly got off. Grabbing one of the workers, Raphael said, "Tell me, where does that pit lead to? Lying would be a very bad option to pick right now."

The frightened employee stuttered, "Si- sir, our workers already collected the dead bodies and hauled them out."

Talim spoke up in a strained voice. "Where did you put them?"

The man gulped and answered hesitantly. "We... throw them into the river. The authorities can't be allowed to know about this so we that's the only way to hide the bodies."

She slid down to the ground and shook her head over and over. "I was too late.. I couldn't heal them. Please forgive me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." Tears dripped down her face and she continued repeating those words over and over again.

* * *

><p>Darkwings13: And that was Talim's first battle from Soul Calibur 4. What did you guys think? It's alittle late but you guys should listen to Phantasmagoria, the battle song for this stage on youtube while you're reading this , and the next chapter will be about Yun-Seong, Seong Mina and Amy's story. Hint, I made Lizardman survive for a reason. If you play Yun-Seong's and Seong-Mina stories in Soul Calibur 4, they're fighting the lizards as well. But where as their chapters are called Circle of the Damned, Talim's is called Change.<p> 


	4. Intertwining Fates

After many months of traveling, Yun-Seong had finally arrived at Ostrheinsburg Castle and was currently standing on a raft that was drifting around the dark castle. The sky was gray with ominous clouds and the water reflected the lifeless color of the sky above it. It was strange; the fact that he was so close to obtaining Soul Edge since he always thought it would be much more difficult. He had met Hwang a few weeks ago and again, he was met with the same speech that Talim and Mina have said to him. "Yun-Seong, I know that you're only doing what you believe to be best for Korea, but that sword will bring you nothing but pain and regret."

Why couldn't they understand? It doesn't matter if the sword is evil, he was sure that he'll be able to control it and protect his homeland with it. So he said, "I want to find out for myself Hwang. I'm much stronger than the last time you've met me."

Hwang merely grinned sadly. "True, but that doesn't mean you've gotten smarter. I can see that you're not going to listen to me but please keep in mind what I've just said. For your sake, I hope you'll find something beside Soul Edge on this journey of yours."

After Hwang left, Yun-Seong was filled with even more doubt. But he shook his head at the idea of quitting and he continued his journey.

Staring off into space, Yun-Seong did not notice three lizards swimming closer and closer to his raft until it was too late and the beasts had finally climbed on board. "Damn, I should've been more careful!" he thought to himself angrily. Getting into his battle stance, Yun-Seong looked at the creatures standing before him. "What is this?"

Lizardman looked at his opponent warily and growled. After losing to that strange girl and her partner at the Phantom Pavilion and getting thrown into a river, it had taken three weeks to heal his wounds. After he had recovered, he had continued on his journey for Soul Edge and two more of his kin had found him. Looking at the red hair guy, Lizardman snarled and his comrades quickly charged forward.

* * *

><p>Traveling around in search of Yun-Seong, Seong-Mina came across some news that Talim was last spotted around Venice. Deciding that since the priestess was also after the legendary swords, her path would eventually cross with Yun-Seong so Mina decided to head there as well. Next thing she knew, they were heard to have participated in some shady events at the Phantom Pavilion and security around the place has increased by tenfold. "I guess that little one must've wrecked quite a bit of havoc to garner such reactions," she said to herself.<p>

The only way she managed to enter was by getting some fancy rich merchant to hire her as a contestant and have her enter the battles. She had heard that their previous manager was killed a few months ago and was replaced with an older man who had eyes as cold as steel and muscles that should've belonged to some of the combatants instead. Finding him, she had asked for information about Talim and she gulped nervously when his eyes grew even colder. "Are you a friend of that girl?"

Instinct told Seong-Mina that honesty was probably not a good idea right now so she denied it. "Nope, she's just someone I'm trying to track down. Personal reasons so I can't really say."

But the man still asked, "What reasons?"

"Umm... she..." The light from the fires flickered over her sweaty face and the sound of the crowd's cheering was starting to give her a headache. "She stole my fiancé!" Mina blurted out quickly.

At that, the man's eyebrows raised up. "Oh, a love triangle huh? Well then, I'll guess I can tell you. But how about you do something for me in return?"

"What do you have in mind mister?" Mina asked suspiciously.

The man glanced down at the arena. "Win a battle against three of my special pets and I'll tell you everything you'll need to know about that girl."

Mina grinned confidently and agreed. As she walked into the arena, the people cheered wildly and she couldn't help but strike a pose and waved. Something heavy dropped on the stage and Seong-Mina froze. Her –this is not going to be pretty- sense were tingling and when she turned around her eyes widened. "What is this? Lizards?"

Apparently, the Phantom Pavilion had continued its practice of capturing and using these deformed beasts for combat. The lizards growled ferociously and raised their weapons at her. Seong-Mina stared back at them and readied her Scarlet Thunder. "Come and get me lizard brains!"

* * *

><p>Amy sat on her bed and looked out at the cold winter air. It was early in the night and the moon was still young. It has been about three months since her father and Talim had left on their journey and with each passing day, Amy's heart grew heavier and heavier with doubts and worries. There have also been many reports from of people fleeing from up north where there were rumours of strange and terrible monsters. The last news that she had heard of was of some famous samurai named Mitsurugi who was heading toward that hell to test his strength. Would her father and Talim be alright?<p>

Getting off her bed, she walked over to her window and flung it open. Chilly air currents quickly invaded and Amy remembered what Talim had said to her when she left.

_"Whenever you miss us, just look to the night sky and know that we're looking up at the same moon as you are. And when you feel the night breeze on your skin, know that we're also feeling the same thing."_

Amy shook her head and looked out at the layers of snow reflecting the white light of the moon and held her hands out to the cold wind. How could they expect her to stay here while they were in danger? Amy's eyes widened in surprise when she noticed a beautiful purple butterfly being tossed around in the night's air. It came closer and closer to her outstretched hand and finally, it managed to land on it. She held it there in her warm hands and said, "Going against the natural law of order huh?"

The wings of the butterfly fluttered up and down tiredly. Amy gave it a small smile and said "Thank you". She knew what she was going to do now. Fragile or not, she will be strong and prove herself to her father. Like this butterfly, she will be tossed outside in this cruel and cold world. But she will cut a path with her sword and the swordplay her father taught her. Born a beggar, her father had saved her from that fate. Now, she will do the same thing for him. She shut the window and made her way down to the armoury to fetch her Albion. There was nothing more she wanted then for him and Talim to return to her so that they could go back to the old days.

Amy closed her eyes and thought back to the days before she and her father became infected. Those days... now seemed so long ago. If only he never left on that journey, they wouldn't have to hide from the world like this. But she never blamed him. She could only sorrow over those lost days and wish for them back.

In the armoury, Amy held up her rapier and whispered, "I'm taking back what's rightfully ours. Our past and present has been stolen from us. But the future... is mine." Amy slashed the air and closed her eyes. "There is no destiny in this world that is unchangeable. And even if there was, I shall cut down fate herself to save my father."

* * *

><p>Leaping into the air, Yun-Seong let out a barrage of precise kicks that knocked one of the lizards backward into its friend. But the other lizard had analyzed the situation carefully and when Yun-Seong landed, it smacked him hard in the chest with its massive tail. "Guargh!" The impact knocked him off the raft and the strong currents carried the struggling warrior far away. "I can't believe -gasp- I was so close!"<p>

* * *

><p>With another swing of her Scarlet Thunder, Seong-Mina dispatched the last lizard and stepped backward to savour in a moment's rest. "How come there were so many of you?" she asked the unconscious things.<p>

After taking some time to receive her battle reward, she finally located the manager who told her about Talim sojourn here. "She was the contestant of some lord from France and when they got here, my men said they were hardly recognizable from the rest of the crowds. But then things spiralled downward when our long time customer, the Baron of Denoise ordered her capture and had her thrown into the arena to fight the same lizards you just fought."

Seong-Mina stroked her chin and thought about what he just said. "Did she win?"

The manager shrugged and said, "In a way she did, but it was rather iffy. Her master leapt into the arena to fight with her himself and in the end, they killed those things. After asking some information about what did we do with the bodies in the pit and how we came across these monsters, they left. After their departure, much to our horror, we've found the baron of Denoise dead in his seat. The girl you were looking for, her master must've taken revenge and killed the baron. We've had to up our security before those fancy aristocrats would dare come back."

"I see, do you know where they're headed? Oh and how did you capture such strange beasts?" Seong-Mina asked.

The manager crossed his arms and gave her a slight frown. "There have been reports of many strange monsters that are supposedly even uglier than these things we've captured." His eyes flickered over to the unconscious lizards still left on the arena. "Through the black market, we've been able to obtain these beasts. I believe the girl and her master are headed up north into Germany where it's considered a living hell right now. If you're sure you really want to go after her then I've got nothing to say but good luck. Believe me, you'll need it."

Seong-Mina thanked the manager and when he left, she looked out toward the crowds of people still milling about. "The world is about to come crashing down on their heads, and yet they still find the time for such amusements. "Talim, I pray that you'll reach Soul Edge before Yun-Seong." She held her precious weapon in her hand and prepared to leave. "And when I find you Yun-Seong, we're so going home whether you like it or not... together."

* * *

><p>Dodging one of Talim's vertical strikes, Raphael countered the attack by sidestepping it and with a flick of his rapier; he held his sword up to Talim's neck. "And with that, you would've died about five times already," Raphael said angrily. "Talim, if you continue to fight like this, you'll die. Is that what you want?"<p>

Talim looked at him with despair in her big brown eyes and remained silent. Cold wet snow drifted around them and clung to her long eyelashes and the wind pulled at her white fur coat. Their horses stood nearby and watched the battle with interest. When she did not reply, Raphael seized the front of her robes and pulled her close to his face. "I asked you, do you seek death Talim?"

After awhile, she looked away from him and continued to avoid his gaze. Raphael ground his in teeth in frustration. She's been like this ever since the battle at the Phantom Pavilion. At first, he thought it would be best to let her deal with the problem on her own but she only spiralled deeper into her depression. He had try pleading with her, comforting her, and talking to her, but nothing was working. Slowly, his grip relaxed and he let her go. Turning away from her, he said, "Go and get some rest."

Talim watched as he walked away and began setting up the tent. With slow steps, she made her way over to a nearby rock and climbed up on its flat surface. Hesitating slightly, she got into the lotus position and tried to meditate.

When Raphael finished with the tent, he got started on their fire. In all that time, he stayed silent and every once in awhile, he sneeked a glance over to the motionless priestess. Tired, he sat down and stared dismally into the flames. Perhaps he was too harsh with her but... he was truly worried about her. If she didn't stop acting like this, she may never recover. Reluctantly, he made his way over to her.

As a cold wind blew past her, Talim opened her eyes and looked up at the dark night skies. The moon was hidden by the clouds and not a single star could be seen. Finally, she lowered her head and looked down at the ground in shame.

"Talim, you've been sitting on that rock for the past two hours," Raphael said worriedly, walking over to her as he left the light of their campfire and the horses. Seating himself next to her, he reached for her hand and held it tenderly. "Dearest, you need to get over it. They're dead and nothing is going to bring them back. Blaming yourself won't do any good."

Talim slowly looked at him. "I've failed the wind. It told me to go there... and helped them. And yet..." She raised her other hand up and it trembled slightly. "With my own hands, I killed them. I cannot forgive myself." A single tear leaked from her eyes and her lips quivered. "I... Whenever I try to talk to the wind, I remember my failure and I just... I'm too scared to communicate with the wind." She turned away from Raphael. "I'm sorry, for being such a burden. You don't... deserve to be stuck with someone as useless as me."

Raphael pulled her against him and let her bury her face on his neck. Her tears began soaking his shirt as he stroked her hair. He knew it was an extremely grim matter when Talim can't even talk to her wind. Ever since that event, she had rarely smiled and for the past three weeks, she would continuall pray for their souls and beg for their forgiveness. Stroking her hair, he whispered, "If you can't talk to the wind... then you can talk to me. I'm here and I'll listen, Talim. Stop keeping it inside yourself. " He pulled away and look into her eyes. "Crying and blaming yourself won't help those souls. Only by finding the ones behind the experiments will give meaning to their death."

"But..."

"You're not a child!" He said harshly. "You're better than this miserable wreck right now. I have seen what you're capapble of and I know you can stand up on your own two feet. Do you want anymore people to suffer their fates? If you don't, then you must do your best and find the strength to find the culprits and stop them. You can't change the past but you can change the future." He wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "I can only do so much to help you. It's up to you, to decide on what to do. I can spend all night trying to comfort or yell you but only you, can choose to stand up. So what is it going to be, dearest?"

Talim felt her heart grow warm as he said that. He was truly... her pillar of strength. He did not give up on her and neither did he let her wallow in despair. His words were sometimes harsh but they were the truths. And for that, she was truly grateful. Talim closed her eyes and said a grateful thank you as she put a hand on his chest and kissed him softly.

Raphael was slightly surprised. She was never the first one to openly show their affections like this. But nonetheless, he wrapped his arms around her longingly and returned the kiss. When they broke apart, his heart grew light when he saw her smile. "It's good to see your smile again, Talim. You look so much more beautiful when you're happy."

Talim blushed and relaxed in his embrace. They both looked up when the cloud blocking the moon drifted away and Talim said in awe, "It's so... beautiful." She reached for his hand and said, "I hope... that our love will never die. So that we may be by each other's side and watch the moon like this every night."

"The moon changes with time... but my love for you, is as constant as the light of the sun," Raphael said poetically as he looked down at her. He smiled as he was rewarded with another smile from his little wind priestess and they sat there in companionable silence.

* * *

><p>Darkwings13: There have been strange reports of monsters around Ostrheinsburg in Mitsurugi's profile information in Soul Calibur 4 so that's not made up. This is going to be rather challenging, weaving all the characters' stories together. But I think I'll be able to manage.<p> 


	5. Borders of Wind and Earth

Talim snapped awake and quickly held a hand to her mouth to deafen her screams. Her body was covered in sweat and tears trailed down her cheeks. Try as hard as she could, small sounds still escaped from her lips and she deftly bit her hands to try and stop. Her body wouldn't stop shaking and in her mind, the nightmare was still fresh. She saw monsters... so many of them. They were killing everyone and everything in sight. Red eyes shone from the darkness and blood dyed the ground a vivid red. Quaking with fear, she prayed that it was nothing more than a nightmare. But somehow, she felt that it was instead... a vision. The wind howled outside their tent and Talim briefly wondered if it had brought her the images.

"Talim?"

She froze when Raphael moved the bags that separated their sleeping spaces and reached for her. His arms wrapped around her and he held her against his body. "I-I'm sorry... did I wake you, Raphael?"

Raphael reached up to her face and when he felt that it was wet, he stayed stilled. Her body was shaking and her voice did not sound right. He ran a hand through her untied hair and held her against him. "Talim, what's wrong?"

"I... It's nothing."

Her breathing was hitched and uneven. Reaching for her hand, he checked her pulse and noted that it was racing. There was something frightening her... "Talim, did something happen?" He felt her hair brush his clothes as she shook her head but he knew better. He repeated the question with more force. "Talim. I want the truth, now."

"It was... just a nightmare," Talim answered quietly. "But it feels almost too real. I don't know... but I... I'm scared. I think there's something waiting for us, up north in Germany."

Raphael held her small body tenderly. "It's just a dream Talim. Don't worry about it." He rubbed her back comfortingly and said, "Go back to sleep dearest, the sun is still up. We have a long way to go tomorrow." Raphael noticed that she seemed unwilling to let go so he whispered into her ears, "Do you wish to sleep in my arms?"

Talim stilled for a moment. With his arms around her, she felt alittle comforted by the security it offered her. And that dream... she shivered when she remembered the images and she pressed herself against him alittle closer. "Please."

Raphael nodded as he swept away the bags and pulled her over to his side. Lying back down on his side, he rested his chin on her head and rubbed her arms a few times. "Talim, you're cold."

She nodded silently before saying, "There's something wrong... My heart, it won't stop pounding. I'm so afraid, Raphael." She looked up at him and her eyes were dim. "I just know something bad will happen near Ostrheinsburg."

Raphael brushed away her worries. "As long as we have each other, we'll be alright." He closed his eyes and murmured, "Go to sleep dearest. Everything will be alright."

Talim closed her eyes and stayed still as he pulled the blankets over them. In her heart, she prayed that he was right. But the cries of the wind outside seemed to bode a more ominous future...

* * *

><p>After some time, they finally arrived at a quaint town near Ostrheinsburg. During these days, Talim continually forced a smile on her face and tried to act as normal as possible. But the dreams continued to haunt her and she often woke up with her fist in her mouth to try and deafen the screams. When she read the wind, she was beginning to believe that her dreams were real. The air was filled with chaotic energy and it only got worse the closer they got to Ostrheinsburg, where it was rumored to be a cursed land. Talim could sense Soul Edge even from such a great distance and she knew that things were going to draw to a close soon.<p>

During these days, Raphael was a great source of comfort for her. With his observational skills, he could tell that she was troubled. When his gentler methods didn't work, he would push her to train to take her mind off her worries and he often scolded her when she didn't concentrate. His strictness with her made her stronger and she was thankful for it.

Raphael glanced over to his comapanion who was deep in thought but his eyes narrowed when two sentries quickly stopped them from entering the town. Raising mere farm tools at them, one said, "Who are you and what business do you have here?"

Raphael adjusted his black fur coat and replied curtly, "We're mere travelers. All we need is one night's rest here and we shall depart the very next day."

The two whispered together and one of them said, "Are you two humans?"

Talim head perked up and she looked at them with surprise. "What do you mean by that?"

They looked at her suspiciously before answering. "There have been many sightings of monsters around here. The town Asmakain was just recently destroyed by those fiends. Some of my friends... were killed." The farmer closed his eyes bitterly. "And that town is only a week's journey from here so you can see why everyone here is on edge. Those damn demons... "

The other man spat on the ground and spoke in a harsh voice. "Demons the whole lot of them. Why just the other day, a stranger washed up on our river. When he woke up, he said he was ambushed by some giant lizard further north."

Talim gasped when he said lizard. Could it be the same one Raphael had knocked down into the pit? "Giant lizard? Please, tell me where I can find this survivor," Talim said hastily.

Raphael glanced over at Talim and he drew some coins out of his bag. Flicking it to the men he said, "As you can see, we're clearly humans. And it's evident that we're quite busy as well. So tell me, where can we find this man who survived such an attack?"

The men told Raphael that the survivor was currently resting at the village inn, Great Grey, and that he was due to depart on some quest of his soon. Leading their horses through the gate, they found the inn almost immediately since it was quite a small town out in the middle of nowhere.

Giving their horses to the stable boy, they walked in, went to the counter to pay for their rooms as well as inquire about the town's recent stranger the sentries mentioned. The innkeeper explained that he was currently resting but he should be down in time for dinner. "So it would be best if you two just sit down at the dining area and have some hot food and wait," she said.

They agreed that it wouldn't hurt to wait so they walked into the small but well-lit and comfortable dining area and sat down. Only three other people were there eating dinner and they barely spare Raphael and Talim a glance. Talim craned her head and looked outside and began fiddling with her pigtails nervously. Raphael shook his head at her and told her to relax. She tried but after a few minutes she stood up and said, "Raphael, I'm going to go ask around town for more news of these monsters that everyone keeps talking about. Wait for me here alright?"

Taking off his wet coat and draping it over his chair, Raphael said, "Don't wander off too far. I'll order some food so come back before it gets cold Talim."

She nodded and quietly departed. As she left, her heart was heavy as she remembered her dreams. With a hand on her medallion, she looked up at the cloudy grey skies and when she saw lightning flash across the sky, she flinched. A cold wind howled past her and she seemed to freeze. With the last bit of hope in her heart, she made her way over to a old woman who was standing near an oak tree while a few people walked around the gloomy town. With a trembling voice, she said, "Ma'am."

The old lady looked over at her and said, "You're not from around here, are you child?" She pulled on her shawl and asked, "Why have you come, to such a cursed land?"

"What... do you mean by that?"

The old lady cackled. "We're all going to die, don't you know? It's the end for all of us. Those beasts are coming... they're going to devour us!" She grabbed onto Talim' arms and her withered old face seemed slightly mad. "They killed my son and his wife in Asmakain... They're all dead... all dead..."

Talim tried to console her but she just got pushed away as the old woman ran off shrieking into the night. With a heavy heart, she heard the cold wind howl past her once more and she closed her eyes in sorrow. "I can no longer run away from the truth..."

* * *

><p>After Talim left, Raphael ordered some warn tomato soup and some hot fresh bread. Tearing a piece of bread, he dipped it into his soup and began chewing on the nutritious sustenance. He had only been eating for about twenty minutes when his meal was rudely interrupted by someone with bright red hair who sat down in the opposite chair. Raphael judged the kid to be about eighteen or so and from his quick observation, the guy had a terrible sense of fashion. He was tying a flashy green bandanna around his head while a big necklace swung from his neck and his pants were a bright red with decorative koi fishes stitched onto the red silk. Why the kid was topless in this weather, Raphael couldn't be sure. The red head frowned at Raphael's obvious distaste and said, "I don't like the look in your eyes."<p>

Pushing away his food, Raphael crossed his arms and gave him a contemptuous look as well. "And you're quite the rude one. Sitting down at my table without invitation and saying something like that."

Yun-Seong grinned and leaned backward in his chair. "The innkeeper said you were looking for me, so I just walked over. What do you want anyway?"

Raphael opened his mouth but before any words could come out, the red head leaped out of his chair and shouted with happy enthusiasm, "Tal! Is it really you?" And to Raphael's shock, he ran over and hugged Talim who just came through the door.

"Yun-Seong?" Talim was taken by surprise and it showed on her face as she let her old friend hugged her.

Raphael stood straight up, walked over to them and pulled him off of her. "What do you think you're doing!"

Yun-Seong raised his hands up and laughed, "Take it easy man. We know each other. In fact, she was my travelling buddy for half the continent." Yun-Seong turned to look at Talim cheerfully but he stopped when he saw the expression on her face. "Tal? Is something wrong?"

Raphael saw that her skin was pale and her eyes conveyed a sense of deep fear and panic. "Talim, what's going on? Did something happen?"

She stared at him and whispered, "The border between this world and the spiritual realm is almost completely broken... Most of the tainted, have passed through. From what the townspeople have been telling me, this is not the crime of foul magic tempering like the lizards we've fought. Soul Edge and Soul Calibur powers are almost completely restored. Their presence alone is ripping the fabric of nature apart."

Yun-Seong noticed that a few people were staring at them so he dragged her and Raphael over to a more secluded corner of the dining room. "Tal, just calm down and tell us everything."

She walked over to one of the chair and sat down slowly. "I... I didn't want to believe. But to confirm if it was true, I communicated with the wind. It's just as I feared, the tear in the borders is widening every second and more monsters are escaping their prisons. My dreams..."

Raphael held on to her hand and whispered, "Your dreams... they were visions then?" He watched as she closed her eyes in sorrow and nodded.

Yun-Seong kneeled down beside her and gave her a few comforting pats on her knees. "Hey, it's no big deal. We'll just send any monsters we see packing and once I obtain Soul Edge and save Korea, I'll give you the sword to purify. Everything will be back to normal, Talim."

Talim looked at him and she smiled sadly. "Thank you Yun-Seong. But I'm afraid that it won't be that easy."

She reached out for Raphael and he quickly grabbed her hand. "What is it Talim?"

"I want you to take Yun-Seong and get out of here quickly. I shall remain behind and perform the sealing ceremony."

His grip on her hand tightened painfully. "No. If you think that I'll abandon you behind like this then you're sadly mistaken Talim. I shall cut down every beast and demon that gets in my way to protect you if I have to."

Yun-Seong looked at the two and he was beginning to wonder what was going on between these two.

But Talim shook her head and said sadly, "The ceremony I shall be performing will seal away everything that is tainted with evil energy. You'll be sealed away if you stay, Raphael."

"Isn't there any other way?" Raphael asked. But he knew that there was probably no other way to deal with a problem of such unworldly magnitude.

Talim let go of his hand and folded them on her lap. "No. You and Yun-Seong need to alert the people to get out of here quickly. By my calculations, they shall arrive here in about three day's time. That will give me enough time to prepare the ceremony." Seeing the obvious discomfort on Raphael's face at the idea of leaving her behind, she smiled and added, "I shall wait here for you two to come back and fetch me. I'll be fine Raphael, trust me."

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before placing a hand on her cheek tenderly. "Tell me the truth Talim. Will anything happen to you? Will I get to see you again?" He waited to see if she was lying to him. After all this time, he knew all of her manners when she attempted to hide things from him.

Talim knew as well that he was waiting for her usual giveaways when she lied. So she twisted the truth. She smiled as she gently placed her hand on top of his hand that was on her cheek. "I will see you again. And that's the truth."

"Alright then..." Reluctantly, he removed his hand and gave her a swift kiss on her forehead before turning to Yun-Seong. "Let's go."

Talim watched as they made their way out the door to warn everyone and she sat there silently. Placing a hand on her medallion, she whispered, "May we meet again... in the spirit world."

* * *

><p>Watching the people flee before him, Raphael sat on his horse and with a lingering glance at the deserted town where Talim had remained behind, he whipped his horse forward. There was nothing to do besides believe in her. But he couldn't help but feel uneasy at the thought of leaving her behind.<p>

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do? What if something happens to her?" interrupted Yun-Seong who was sitting behind Raphael.

Raphael snapped out of his thought. "We do not posses spiritual powers like she does. Therefore, we'll be nothing but a burden for her."

Yun-Seong scratched his head and mumbled, "I suppose so. But you know Talim, she hides everything inside. What if there's something she's not telling us?"

Raphael sighed in exasperation. "In case you haven't notice, I'm trying my best to believe in her and not go running back there like a maniac. You're not helping my state of mind with all you doubts and worries."

"Fine," grumbled Yun-Seong. "But anyway, what's going on between you and her? Are you two... in a relationship?" He eyed the obviously older man suspiciously.

"That is none of your business. And will you stop holding onto my waist so tightly! I'm having difficulty breathing here," Raphael snapped.

"But why are we riding so fast?"

"Because I feel like it!

* * *

><p>"How strange, we haven't seen anyone for days now Kilik." Xianghua stood on top of a large hill and took a good look all around her. As far as the eye could see, there was nothing but snow and grey skies with a few pine trees here and there.<p>

Kilik stood beside her and held his necklace in his hand. The fragment of Dvapara-Yuga let out a small blue light and Kilik could sense a massive wave of dark energy crawling toward them. "Xianghua, we need to continue heading north. There's something strange going on."

She looked at him and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Demonic energy is coming together there. The balance of the world is gone and this is just one of the side effects." Kilik closed his eyes and focused on the swirling energy that was being repelled by his necklace. On closer inspection, he found out that someone was weaving purifying energy around themselves to ward away the negative energy. Who could it be? "Let's go Xianghua, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Do you think it's Soul Edge?" she asked worriedly.

"There can be no doubt that it's related to Soul Edge, Xianghua…"

* * *

><p>Standing on the roof of the inn, Talim stared straight ahead and closed her eyes. Holding out her hands to the howling wind, she smiled gently. "Wind, do not cry for me… It is my duty as the wind priestess to take this burden." The only thing she regretted was leaving behind Raphael, Amy, Yun-Seong and her family who were all waiting for her return. A small tear trickled down her cheeks and she whispered, "Goodbye Raphael, may you find happiness without me."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Let the heavens awaken... and rain down judgement. Wind... hear my calls and come forth! Bring with you the eternal songs that has transcended time and space and unleash your wrath on those that threatened this world!<em>


	6. Queen of the Winds

"So… he was the one who attacked my tribe." Zasalamel stepped out from behind a tree and watched as Raphael and Yun-Seong prepared a fire and settled down for a brief respite. The villagers around them were setting up tents and fortifying the small area with rocks and traps. They've chosen a good spot to rest. There were many trees surrounding that circle which provided some shelter as well as defense against the cold. A sentry was keeping vigilant while the rest tried to get some rest. But Zasalamel's eyes never strayed from his target, the blond man with the crimson fire eyes.

When he had returned to the location of his tribe to find more information about Soul Calibur, he discovered that they were gone. Using abit of arcane spells, he was able to manipulate time to show him what had happened. As he watched the three members of his tribe get bitten, his interests were piqued when a young priestess with purifying powers restored them back to normal and told them to flee. The man who had bit them was unconscious because he tried to bite that girl and her purity was too much for him. Zasalamel dispelled the magic when he say them leave the place to head out and obtain Soul Calibur.

With another glance, Zasalamel turned to leave. "Fools, you do not understand the power of that sword. I will make my vision a reality and no one shall get in my way." But with the awakening of the hero king Algol, his plans may become a bit complicated. That girl with the purifying powers… she may be useful after all.

* * *

><p>"Hey, watch where you're going!" Seong-Mina rubbed her bruised backside and got off the cold ground. Taking a good look at the young boy who had slammed into her, she looked at the rest of his family members standing behind him, an old grandmother, two little sisters and his mother. She crossed her arms and said, "Tell me, where are you guys running off to in such a hurry?"<p>

The mother stepped forward and brushed a few strands of light brown hair away from her face and began explaining that monsters were heading toward their town and it was no longer safe to live there. At that, the boy perked up and said, "But mother, that guy said that priestess will seal away the monsters. Then we can go back, right?"

His mother shook her head and ruffled his hair. "She's just a young girl Rufus; she won't be able to win."

Seong-Mina eyes widened and she asked, "Was it a girl with two dark pigtails, wearing a green vest, pink ribbons on her belt, white pants and did she hold two strange weapons in her hands?"

The boy nodded. "Yep, do you know her miss?"

"Please, just tell me the direction of your town little boy." Seong-Mina bit her lips in worry. She didn't know Talim for that long but she knew that she was a good kid and to leave her to defend herself in a deserted town was just not right.

* * *

><p>Drawing the final symbol into the ground, Talim got up and did a quick stretch to get the blood flowing again. Her horse gave a worried neigh and it moved alittle closer to its mistress. Talim smiled and stroked its head. "I'm fine Coco, don't worry about me. In fact, I should be the one apologizing for dragging you into this."<p>

Her horse shook its head and rubbed it head against her cheek. Talim smiled and gave it an apple from her bag. As her horse ate the fruit, she gave it a few more pats on the head. "We're both going to die soon… I'm sorry for being so selfish to you. You deserve a better owner than me Coco."

Coco paused and snorted. As if to say that she was being silly. Talim hugged her horse and looked up into the sky. The skies were painted a rich dark blue and the moon was round and bright with its company of flickering stars. Mounting her horse, she made her way back to the inn to get a few hour of rest before the monsters arrive. Trying to stay optimistic she said, "Tonight is my final night in this world; at least it's a pretty one. Right Coco?"

Her horse tossed it head and let out a low whinny. "I know, they'll be coming very soon…" And the wind brought her the sharp smell of demonic energy.

* * *

><p>Raphael stared into the flickering red flames and sat there unmoving, lost in deep thoughts. Yun-Seong sat beside him and gave the older man a worried glance. "Hey man, lighten up. Tal would be very sad if she saw you like this."<p>

Raphael grunted and warmed his hand around the fire. "How would you know?"

"We've travelled together for awhile and I got to know her quite well. She's a nice girl and she's the type of person who cares more for others than herself." Yun-Seong proceeded to tell Raphael of the time she risked her life to cure a sick orphan at a watermill village.

The Frenchman nodded and said, "Typical. She's a very caring and benevolent girl, but sometimes, I wish she wasn't like that, I'm afraid that it'll kill her someday." He returned his gaze to the fire and sat there in silence as he rested a hand on his bent leg.

Yun-Seong laid a comforting hand on Raphael shoulder. "But that's what we love best about her. She's not Talim if she isn't all those things."

A spark of jealousy lit up inside Raphael and he shrugged Yun-Seong's hand away. "Your so called love for her is nowhere as strong as mine. We've been through more than you can believe and nothing will come between us ever again."

Yun-Seong's eyebrow rose up and he let out a low whistle. "So it's true that there is something going on between you two. Tell me, how long have you two been together? And what do you mean by nothing will come between you two ever again?" He then tapped on his chin thoughtfully and stared at Raphael. "By the way... aren't you alittle too old for her?"

"Look here, I'm not going to…." Raphael stopped in midsentence and froze. "Did you hear that?"

Yun-Seong closed his eyes and listened hard but he shook his head. "Nope. What did you hear anyway?"

"I heard Talim's voice. She was calling for us." Raphael stood up and grabbed his Queen Guard and made his way past the tents and people sitting around them.

Yun-Seong got up as well and followed him. "Hey wait for me!"

As they walked past the sentry, the man stopped them and said, "Where are you guys going? It's dangerous to leave at this time of night."

Raphael merely pushed the man aside and continued on his way. Yun-Seong gave the man a 'There's no use trying to reason with him' look and left as well. But to himself, he wondered why Talim was with such a grumpy guy.

* * *

><p>In a clearing with a few straggly trees, Raphael stopped and looked around. He and Yun-Seong have been walking for quite a while when they noticed a set of foot prints. One looked like it belonged to a man while the other set was smaller and daintier. Tracking it, they have come here where the foot prints have ended. Their breaths came out in mists but thankfully, it wasn't too cold tonight. Raphael's head snapped up when he heard the priestess calling for him from above. "Umphp! Umfp!"<p>

"Talim! What are you doing up there?"

She was tied around the waist and dangling from the rope that was tied tightly around a sturdy branch. Her mouth was gagged and she was blindfolded as well. "Urmph!"

Yun-Seong ran up toward the tree and began climbing it. "Hold on Tal! Me and Raphael will get you down, just hang tight!"

Raphael rolled his eyes at the lame pun and stood there with his arms out, ready to catch her. Yun-Seong was using his White Storm to cut the rope and with another sawing motion, the rope snapped and Talim dropped down below. Catching her, Raphael gently set her down and began removing the gags, the blindfold and the ropes around her torso. "Talim, what happened? I thought you were back at the-"

But before he could finish, she embraced him tightly. He stroked her back and said, "Is everything alright, ma petite?" When she didn't answer he merely said, "Its ok, I'm here now. I won't let anything happen to you."

She drew back alittle and smiled at him. He returned the gesture and they stood there looking at each other. But before he knew it, he saw a blur of silver and gasped as it pierced his stomach. He quickly grabbed her hand as she tried to push it in deeper. "What..." Raphael slowly looked into Talim's eyes. What he saw in there made him realize the truth. Anger flared from his eyes as he slowly crushed her fingers around the knife. "How dare you... wear her body..." He pulled her hand away and quickly slapped her hard.

With a grunt, the fake clone slammed into a tree as Raphael rushed forward and gripped her neck tightly in his hands. "I'll crush your neck for that..." But he felt Yun-Seong slammed into him and the two rolled away in a tangle of arms and legs. "What are you doing you idiot!"

Yun-Seong snapped back, "What do you think you're doing to Talim! You... you girlfried abuser!"

It took alot of self control for Raphael to not slap the Korean. "Look at her eyes! She's not Talim!"

Yun-Seong hesitated for a minute and saw that indeed, it couldn't be Talim. The eyes were pitched black like the deepest and darkest cave, unlike the warm dark chocolate he remembered. And the smile on her face belonged to a monster. "Then… what is that thing?"

Raphael spat out a bit of blood and gingerly touched the wound on his stomach. Luckily for him, it wasn't a vital spot. With a grunt, he ripped his cape and used it as a temporary bandage. _There goes another cape. _Gripping his rapier, he pointed it toward the imposter and said, "Who are you?"

"So, you're still floundering mortal." Zasalamel appeared from behind a tree and walked casually toward them. "Revenant, you can show them your true form now," he ordered.

Talim bowed her head and began her transformation. Yun-Seong made a disgusted face and Raphael had to agree with him. Layers of flesh were peeling off her and her clothes were changing as well. In the end, what faced them was a skeleton dressed in a wide feather hat, white neck collar, green shirt and red striped pants. He held two wicked looking blades in his hands and stared at them with merciless eyes.

Raphael eyes narrowed in anger at this monstrosity for dare taking on the form of his beautiful priestess and he growled, "You shall pay dearly for impersonating my love. And you…" Raphael turned to look at Zasalamel. "Who are you?"

Zasalamel merely drew out his scythe in answer. "You won't live long enough to remember my name. That sword you're after, I won't let the likes of you lay one finger on it. Leave at once and I may spare your life."

Raphael smirked and unclasped his coat. "Who do you think I am? I do not take orders from anyone." He threw the coat onto the ground and motioned for Yun-Seong to get ready for battle as well. The younger man nodded and his grip on his sword tightened in anticipation.

Zasalamel shook his head at their stupidity. "You do not understand anything... A dream is still a dream, but even fools eventually awaken. Your goals and ambitions are nothing more than a fleeting illusion. Revenant," His eyes flashed with a cold light. "Grant them a swift death for me."

The skeleton obeyed and started walking forward towards his master's opponent. "Yun-Seong! You take the monster, I'll deal with the man!" And Raphael leapt toward Zasalamel with his rapier drawn and ready.

"Why do I get the ugly one!"

Raphael ignored the younger man's protest as he concentrated on his own battle. Sidestepping Zasalamel's last vertical strike, Raphael countered by twirling his rapier around him in a skilful web of blue steel that left some deep cuts on Zasalamel's robes and a few on his arms. "Don't think, that you can flee. I shall be adding you to my list of relatives." Raphael said coldly. He danced out of reach of the sharp scyth before giving the skeleton a glance. "Tell me... you revived that thing over there using necromancy didn't you?" He had touched upon the subject briefly in his books before but this was the actual thing and Raphael couldn't help but be alittle interested.

Zasalamel's eyes gleamed and he replied, "Oh, you're quite knowledgeable aren't you. I'm impressed, but... nothing will stop me from killing you. I shall take that sword and use it for the sake of mankind."

Extending his lance forward, he ripped away a piece of Raphael's flesh on his right arm and Raphael gnashed his teeth in pain. "What do I care, of your motivation." Biting back the pain and ignoring the blood pouring from his stomach and new wound, Raphael unleashed a barrage of quick vertical strikes and pressed forward. "I will not give you the chance to strike again. Now die!"

* * *

><p>Standing in the middle of the two square, Talim stood there bravely as the first of the undead appeared before her. Beasts with mutations, corpses that were decomposing every second, and many other fiends slowly crawled into sight and her horse let out a frightened whinny. Talim kept a tight grip on the reins and stroked her horse's head. "Let's do this Coco." Facing the demons, Talim closed her eyes and whispered, "Wind... give me strength." The wind picked up around her and the monsters hesitated at the rise in pure energy level surrounding the priestess.<p>

"Listen to my voice, mistress of the East Storms. Come, and grant me strength!" The east symbol lit up and the light travelled through the patterns on the ground and stopped at the central point at Talim's feet.

"Hearken to my call, lady of the West Zephyr. Bless my blades and guide my attacks!" The west symbol flared up and its light also travelled toward her.

"I ask for thy help, lord of the South Cyclone. Come forth, and reinforce my spells!" The third symbol of the south was unsealed and only one more symbol remained. The monsters could sense that something was happening and with a hellish scream they charged forward.

"Your priestess calls for you, mother of the North Skies and Air. I offer my body as the vessel for your powers and wisdom!" Talim's eyes flashed opened and once again they were a deep sea green. The last light travelled past the monsters and engulfed Talim in pure white light. The monsters howled at the brightness and looked away. As the light died down, they bared their fangs and claws and got ready to attack.

Her horse glared at them and its ears were flattened down in anticipation of a battle. Its coat was now white and it had magnificent ivory wings that would make any swan jealous, lastly its eyes flashed with intelligence not kin to animals. Talim looked down at her enemies calmly. Her hair was unbound it flowed around her in waves of deep green and her skin glowed with a white radiance. Soft chimes came from the crown that sat upon her head and the bells continued to swing back and forth and pealed with a soft ring. Her vest was gone but she still wore the white strip of fabric beneath and the armbands and gloves had changed into a pearl white color. The belt around her waist was now gold colored and the ribbon flowed around her like soft green vines. Her pants were replaced by a long side skirt that had flowed smoothly down her legs and her sandals were now white as well. She looked at the monsters with her viridian eyes and whispered, "Lowly monsters, you'll pay for my daughter's suffering."

Her mount flapped it new wings and ascended into the air. Raising one hand to the heavens, she called upon on her powers and cried, "Storm Damsels! "

The air swirled and formed seven young women with long green hair and olive green eyes. They wore the very fabric of the air as their dress and skin and they quickly descended downward. Everything that they touched was immediately ripped apart and cut into ribbons. One of the monsters roared out in anger and flapped it wings tattooed with red symbols on it and flew upward. The queen of the wind didn't even bat an eye as she drew her daughter's crescent blades and sliced off the monsters head and the body crashed down onto a house.

Many of the fiends were beginning to sense their inevitable defeat and tried to flee but Talim had blocked all four exits of the town with powerful barriers and from her height in the air, the queen could see that it was working as the monsters were unable to escape. Sighing, the queen looked at her daughter's elbow blades and murmured, "Your sacrifice shall not be in vain my daughter. If I finish this battle quickly enough, there's still a chance that you won't die." Inside her, Talim soul remained dormant and slept on. The queen gave her horse a light kick and the mare let out a loud battle cry and charged downward.

* * *

><p>Darkwings13: I give great thanks to those who are reading this story. It makes me happy just to know that you're reading and that gives me the motivation to continue writing. Anyway, if you think this chapter is suspenseful, just wait until you read my next one. Till then my loyal readers. By the way, it's true that Zasalamel returned to look for his tribe but in the game, they sort of became Raphael's servants (Marienbard, Auguste and Jacqueline). If you're confused about the scene Zasalamel saw in the beginning then it's probably because you haven't read the prequel to this story, which is called A Journey of Fate. It was how Talim and Raphael met in the first place.<p> 


	7. Rite of Retribution

Kilik and Xianghua mouths parted in amazement at what they were seeing. From a distance, they could see a beautiful girl sitting on top of a white flying horse charging through the air and slaying the monsters with great skill and precision. Seven maidens of the air accompanied her and everything they touched was shredded to pieces. His necklace was pulsing with radiant blue energy and Kilik knew what he must do. "Let's go Xianghua; we need to head over there immediately."

She nodded and drew her sword. "Ok, I'm ready."

* * *

><p>Crouching downward, Raphael tried to cut Zasalamel tendons but the man guarded the attack and using his weapon's long range, he retaliated by thrusting his scythe forward. The attack ripped the ground in front of Raphael and dirt flew into his face. Rolling away, Raphael clasped his stomach in pain. The longer the fight dragged on the worse he felt. His thirst was beginning to return as well but he continued to suppress it. He had already drunk blood two nights ago but his current blood loss must've sped up the hunger. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a small vial of blood that he had been saving. Using his teeth, he removed the cork and down the whole bottle. His eyes turned alittle redder and he faced his opponent again.<p>

Zasalamel stood up and grinned. "It looks like you're fighting on borrowed time. You will not last much longer so why not give in to death. It will only be a fleeting pain."

Wiping some snow off his pants, Raphael replied, "You sound like you've already experienced death. Tell me, are you even human?"

"I'm human... a human that cannot die." Zasalamel gaze grew hazy as he thought about it. "No matter how many times death catches up to me, I always come back. It's a cursed existence. But," Zasalamel eyes flashed as he changed into an offensive stance. "I've made up my mind to utilize this ability of mine to sway the fate of the world and guide mankind to a new paradise. All who stand in my way... will die."

A cold wind blew past and it suddenly chilled him to the bones. He was not a superstitious man but there was something very ominous about it. "Talim, what's happening to you?" he wondered quietly.

Zasalamel saw the sudden change in Raphael's demeanour and smiled. "Ahh, it would seem that you have noticed."

Raphael's head snapped up and with a dangerous tone of voice, he asked, "What do you mean?"

"That girl you were traveling with. I'd suggest you go and help her. It would seem that she has performed some kind of ceremony that's quickly draining her life force with every passing second." But Zasalamel took a few steps closer and the moonlight reflected of his deadly scythe. "Of course, I'm not going to let you live to go see her. You two can meet each other in the afterlife."

Raphael quickly spun out of the way as his opponent twirled his weapon toward him and countered by smashing his rapier's guard against Zasalmel's face. Adding to the move, Raphael kicked his knee and thrust his sword forward and inflicted a deep wound on the man's thigh. Sieizing his chance, Raphael shouted to Yun-Seong. "Yun-Seong! Get out of here and go help Talim! I'll deal with these two!"

Yun-Seong blocked one of Revenant's attacks and turned quickly to look at Raphael. "Why? Is she in trouble?"

"Just do as I say! Go fetch my horse and ride like the wind!"

Revenant hissed and tried to stop his opponent from running away but Raphael ran forward and began duelling the undead skeleton. "I'll come back for you! Don't go get yourself killed now old man!" shouted Yun-Seong as he made his escape.

How dare that kid called him old, he would have to teach him a lesson later. But for now... "Have a taste of power!' Raphael danced backward and he summoned all of his strength into his left arm and thrust it forward with blinding speed. His rapier cut through Revenant's skull and half of his torso. The monster let out a dying hiss and fell down.

"You're better than I expected. But no matter, I'll just have to alter my schedule alittle." Zasalamel raised his hand into the air and smiled as he began whispering some incantations. He would use the obviously infected blood running through Raphael's body as the medium. "I place my curse upon you, you who were once human, feel the pain of your sickness and may madness take you to hell."

Raphael's vision grew hazy and his head started to pound painfully. He dropped to his knees and clutched his head in pain. "Hurhh... Ahh! What... are you doing! Aurhgh! Gwah! Make it stop!" It felt as if his head was splitting in two. Every second felt like an hour and Raphael screamed in agony. Voices started to manifest and Raphael clutched his ears to block out the sounds.

* * *

><p><em>Ahh, that's Raphael Sorel. The stuck up son of Duke Sorel. Heh, just looking at that arrogant face makes me sick. No wonder he doesn't have any friends.<em>

Raphael grimaced and his hands curled into fists. His father was a cold man that had taught him that friends were useless. They were only allies and if it was needed, betrayal was the right choice. To betray a friend was wrong but to betray an ally was just... another way to survive life at court. And that was why... he never had any friends. Ever since he was a child, he never had anyone he could talk or play with. He closed his eyes as another familar voice ran through his head.

_Humph, just because you've made some good alliances for the family doesn't mean I'm going to respect you brother. Your rapier and books can be your companion for the rest of your life for all I care._

_What is this meaning of this Raphael? How could you kill one of our strongest supporters! You're a disgrace to the Sorel household! Guards! Arrest him! If we hand him over, this incident will be soon forgotten!" _

Voices from his past invaded his mind and let loose their poison. Hia family... they were never close with each other but what had hurt him the most was that they betrayed him. He didn't expect them to love him but he didn't expect them to abandon him. They just stood there in grim acknowledgement. And hate flared up inside him as he remembered his father. The man who ordered his own son to be captured and killed so that the house of Sorel would not fall from disgrace!

"Stop it! I don't want to hear aughhh! Anymore!" roared Raphael as he clutched his head even tighter.

_Father, what's happening to us? I feel so tired... The sun hurts. _

Amy! That was the first time they started to notice the effects of their symptoms from Soul Edge's infection. The guilt in his heart was rekindled and Raphael remembered his failure as a father to her. Amy... his beautiful rose. He had promised to repay her and care for her but instead... he was responsible for turning her into a malfested. He had destroyed her future... instead of granting her the secure future he initially wanted for her. "You coward! Augh ahhh! Fight me like a man!" shouted Raphael as he tried to block out the invading voices.

_Monsters! Get away from us!_

_Demons! Leave this place at once you despicable heathens!_

_Someone! Bring holy water and destroy them!_

The memories of being driven away reawakened and Raphael remembered being chased away along with Amy. The humiliation and the suffering they've gone through. His hatred for this world flared up and he screamed into the skies. "Why! Why is it always us! Answer me God! Aurgh! Huarg!"

_I shall wait here for you two to come back and fetch me. I'll be fine Raphael, trust me._

Talim's voice... The voice he would never hear again because she was sacrificing herself to try and save this pathetic world. This world, where everyone's heart was more monstrous than the monsters she was fighting. He would kill them all. In his eyes, they were nothing more than mere insects. Amy shall be his princess, Talim shall be his queen, and he would rule over this world as the new king. He would never let them suffer anymore. No one shall hurt them anymore. Never again... And Raphael closed his eyes and passed out from the mental torture and exhaustion.

Zasalamel's gold eye gleamed as he walked out of there. "Phase one of my plan, complete."

* * *

><p>"Clouds of the heavens, obey me and let loose your torrent of anger!" cried the queen of the air. Thunder flashed and the wind howled. The air spun out of control and two twisters came down and wrought their destructive powers. Houses and monsters were quickly engulfed and destroyed. But no matter how many monsters she cut down, more came pouring in. The barriers that Talim had set up only blocked them from leaving; it didn't stop them from coming. Talim may have wished for her to perform the Rite of Retribution if she had set things up like that but...<p>

"Augh." The queen of the wind looked down at her right arm which was beginning to be covered in green crystals. Her daughter's mortal body was beginning to feel the strain of having a goddess's powers inside it. Time was running short. She tapped her horse on the side and it flew into the air once again. Looking down from above, she could see her storm damsels claiming victory after victory but what sparked her interests where two humans who were fighting off the monsters. But more importantly, it was the sacred objects in the man's hands that interested her.

Sweeping his staff in a wide arc, Kilik dealt many punishing blows to the monsters and kept them from crowding him and Xianghua. Swinging herself gracefully, Xianghua lopped off another monster's head. "I said I wasn't kidding when I said I'm going all out!"

Kilik gave his companion a small smile and resumed his battle with the next monster, a hairy two headed wolf that growled and launched itself at his throat. To his surprise, the flying white horse he had seen earlier descended downward and kicked the wolf and sent it flying ten feet away. "State your name humans," said the girl who was sitting on top of it.

"That would be fantastic, but we're alittle tied up right now," said Xianghua who had just narrowly avoided one of the monster's attacks.

The girl lips curved upward into an amused smile. "Storm damsels!" The maidens of the air quickly came toward their queen and began slicing up every monsters around them. The girl turned backward and looked at them with her unnatural but beautiful green eyes. "I trust that should give you enough time to tell me your names now?"

"My name is Kilik and this is Xianghua."

"Why are you here?" The queen eyes narrowed as she looked down upon them. "It's dangerous here; you should leave at once if you value your lives."

Kilik shook his head. "I cannot let these demons roam free like this. I can tell that you are strong, however, it would seem that you may soon run into difficulty." He glanced down at her crystallising arm. "You're not human, are you?"

"How every observant of you," she said solemnly. "This is the body of my priestess who has summoned me here. I'm the Queen of the Skies and Air; the Queen of the Winds." She focused her eyes on his pendent. "I can see that you posses the ability of purification and the two sacred objects you have there must've led you here.

He nodded and unconsciously fingered his necklace. "Is there something we can do to help?"

The Queen of the Winds considered the offer for a moment before nodding. "Why not, if you're as capable as you seem than I have nothing to worry about. In fact, I have a favour to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"My daughter's soul will fade away and her body will wither as soon as the crystals spread to my entire body. That necklace you're wearing, I believe that I might be able to use its power to save her." She sighed and looked down at the crystals advancing toward her elbow. "There's no guarantee that it'll work but she is one of my most beloved and most faithful priestess. I do not want to see her die if I can help it."

Xianghua raised her hand up to her mouth. "This young girl will die if it doesn't work?"

"Yes."

Kilik grasped his staff and said, "Then we'll just have to defeat these monsters quickly and try to save her. Let's go Xianghua!"

"Right behind you Kilik!"

The queen watched as they continued fighting the endless hordes of monsters. She could feel the crystals slowly spread and her eyes flashed. "Begone, storm damsels!" Her servants bowed and vanished as she summoned her stronger warriors. "Come forth, storm maidens! Destroy everything that threatens the earth and the skies!"

"As you wish... your majesty." The air weaved itself into the forms of twelve woman with long green hair and eyes. Decorative hats sat on their heads and their clothes depicted their higher status since intricate symbols were sown onto the long boots. From their, the maiden's clothes differ in skirts, pants or dresses but they were all colored green and white. Bowing low, two of the most beautiful storm maidens came forth. "Syi Salika..."

"And Loka Luha, at your service."

The Queen of Winds nodded. "The two of you, head north to Ostrheinsburg. Carve a path in the air for me while I remain here with the other ten maidens."

"At once your majesty." The two left in a gust of cool air.

* * *

><p>"Faster! Faster! Faster!" cried Yun-Seong as he pushed Raphael's horse to the limit. The stallion snorted but he dashed forward anyway.<p>

In his haste, accompanied by some very unskilful riding, he almost ran over someone who running along the straight road. Yun-Seong had to pull on the reins sharply to avoid killing the person and Raphael's horse bucked him off in annoyance. "Ahh!" cried both of them as they fell on the ground.

"Watch where you're going you meathead!" shouted the woman angrily as she brushed the dirt off her travelling robes. She suddenly gasped and grabbed Yun-Seong by the shoulders. "Yun-Seong! Is that really you!"

"Mina? What are you doing here?" He tried to run for it but she merely clunked him on the head with her halberd.

Stepping on the warrior, she smirked. "I finally found you and there's no way I'm going to let you out of my sight for even a second. You're coming home with me and I don't want to hear a single word of protest."

"But Talim's in trouble! I need to save her!"

Seong-Mina slapped herself on the forehead and murmured, "Oh that's right! I was just heading over there to help her as well."

"You were?"

Seong-Mina helped Yun-Seong get back on his feet and she leapt onto the horse. "Come on, we have to hurry slowpoke."

"I'm coming, hold on to your horses!" Yun-Seong grumbled.

Seong-mina rolled her eyes at the lame pun and when Yun-Seong was sitting securely behind her, she kicked the stallion forward. "Yun-Seong! Stop holding onto my waist so tightly! I can't breathe you moron!"

"Why does everyone have to ride like a maniac around here!"

"What are you talking about? I'm only riding alittle faster than you were riding!"_  
><em>

* * *

><p>"You... tell me. How many souls did you devour to gain that form?" The Queen of the winds eyes flashed with anger at the woman standing before her. Her skin was deathly pale and her eight arms moved around her like something from a nightmare. A black dress clung to her form like a second skin and there were two strips of red dyed in her black hair. One of her eyes was missing but the remaining bloodshot eye looked at her with extreme hatred in it.<p>

She pointed one of her arms at the queen and hissed, "You! I shall have vengeance for my mate's death and the eye you took from me."

"Insolent beast." The queen slashed the air in anger. "It seems that my daughter has failed in killing you. But rest assure, you will fall before me." She raised her hand and an icy gust of wind shot forward. It sliced through two of the monster's arms and the fiend howled in fury.

In retaliation, the woman sucked in a lungful of air and spat out seven stands of spider webs. The sticky substance stuck to her horse and it dragged her and her steed down to the ground.

"This is not enough to hold me down." The queen eyes flashed with light and the web clinging to her was repelled away from the purifying aura. She leapt off her horse and grasped her daughter's double crescent blades in her hand. With lightning agility, she dashed forward and cut off another arm.

"You'll pay for that!" The monster created swords made out of hardened web and quickly began fighting off the queen.

Sidestepping the last attack, the queen jumped backward and returned with Talim's strongest move, Whirlwind Hambalos. Engulfed in winds of fires, the attack hacked through three arms and cut through half her body. The monster let out a dying scream and her soul disappeared into the air like the rest of the fallen monsters.

Emotionlessly, she said, "May your soul return to the hell that it escaped from." Turning around, the queen tried to get back to her horse but her legs were completely crystallized from the amount of magic and exertion she had used. Her right arm was unable to move as the crystals traveled up her shoulders. She looked at the monsters that were still alive in the town and she knew that there were many more around the place. "No, it would seem that I was not fast enough."

_Mother... Perform the... Rite of Retribution..._

"You'll die if I do that," said the queen.

_Soul Edge... at Ostrheinsburg. Please... and there are so many... more monsters at... that castle. Please... fix the tears and rips... between the two worlds._

Kilik and Xianghua appeared by her side and quickly killed the monster that had been creeping up on her. "Are you alright?" asked the swordswoman.

Kilik saw the crystals that was now all over her body and whispered sorrowfully, "Are we too late?"

The queen shook her head. "You two, stand back. I shall eliminate these fiends once and for all." She looked at Kilik and said, "I want you to transfer as much negative energy in your staff into my body and try your best to purify as much of the energy as possible using your holy stone. I will use my remaining strength to help you and if it works, the dwindling energy of my daughter's soul will revive its fire of life and her body may be renewed as well."

Kilik nodded understandingly and did not question as to how she knew that his Kali-Yuga contained evil energy from Soul Edge. "But, my staff is only capable of absorbing energy."

"I shall use my powers to draw it out. Now, it looks like it's time for you two to step back for the moment."

He and Xianghua stepped backward and tried to prevent the monsters from swarming them and distracting the queen.

Closing her eyes, she began the incantation. "Time of neither beginning nor end, follow my voice and unleashed your divine justice. Listen to the songs that speak of empty skies, of chaos and order. I call forth the power of judgement to burn away this sea of sins. Honouring my pact with the priestess Talim, I summon forth an eternal sleep for my enemies. May you all find peace in your destruction."

Six white wings of heavenly beauty sprouted from her back and the Queen of the Eternal Winds ascended once more into the sky that was now sparkling with light. Bells of the heavens began ringing and they filled Kilik and Xianghua with strength while the sounds brought forth panic and fear for the demons. Her storm maidens appeared by her side and they began singing the song of celestial devastation. The clouds blew away and the full moon shone brightly in the blue sky behind them. The Queen opened her eyes and unleashed her almighty powers on the hell beneath her. "Let this be engraved on your souls for eternity. Divine Punishment!"

Blinding light came down from the heavens and the voice of the wind roared in their ears. The wind tore through the monsters without mercy and ice covered the remains in green crystals. The earth shook and everything with a hundred miles was engulfed in the light. Kilik and Xianghua held on to one another and shut their eyes closed.

From far away, Seong-Mina and Yun-Seong gasped at the light that flashed through the skies and Raphael's horse shrieked in terror.

Zasalamel looked up at the immense power that was being released and his eyes widened in amazement for he had never seen such a thing in all of his lives. People from all around shook with fear and dropped to their knees, believing it to be the end of the world.

Amy glanced out from an inn's window two towns away and a worried frown crossed her face. "What is happening?"

The light awakened Raphael and he slowly gazed upward. There was so much light that it had turned the night to day. Getting off the ground, he began walking toward it. "I'm coming...Talim."

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Syi Salika asked her sister as they hovered above the castle of Ostrheinsburg. Her sister nodded and they both looked down at the armies that were fighting below.<p>

Hilde's army were on a swift charge to destroy the beasts and demons infesting the castle. Corpses dropped like flies and the stench of death was strong. The waters soaked up the blood and bodies that dropped from the people fighting on the rooftop and thunder grumbled in the distance.

"It's time to seal them away and fix the rips and tears of the borders, sister." Luha arched her back closed her eyes as she raised both hands up. Her sister did the same thing and when they felt their queen used the Rite of Retribution, their eyes snapped open and emitted bright green light. "Let the wind carry your screams to the afterlife! Now all of you, fall!"

* * *

><p>Hilde winced as the sky exploded with light. She stabbed her lance down and yelled, "Everyone! Get down!" All of her soldiers that were fighting with her on the roof dropped to their feet as the wind tugged at them. Beside her, Cassandra and Dampierre also dropped down and held a hand to their eyes to shield them.<p>

"What the hell is going on!" shouted the Greek warrior as her blonde ponytail danced wildly in the air.

"How should Le Bello know!"

"I wasn't asking you!"

"Everyone! Quiet!" ordered Hilde, bracing herself against the harsh winds. She saw the monsters they were fighting scream in pain as they became crystalized in green crystals. A second later, the crystals shattered as a harsh wind cut them up and the pieces broke down into dusts, carried away by the same violent wind.

Cassandra turned towards her friend. "Hilde! What do we do now?"

"We return to camp. Many of my soldiers are injured and right now, the monsters don't seem to be posing a threat."

Dampierre said cheekily, "They're dropping like flies, Hilde. At this rate, we won't even need to do anything to win."

She shook her head. "We'll need to come back and look for survivors. Monsters or humans. And we still need to destroy Soul Edge."

* * *

><p>Sophitia was unaffected by the light as she held her holy sword and shield. The weapons Hephaestus gave her seemed to be protecting her as she stood in the throne room with a slightly sad look on her face.<p>

Astaroth and Tira were off somewhere so they weren't here to particpate in the battle. As for Voldo, she was slightly surprised to see that nothing happened to him as the monsters around them screamed and got crystalized before they broke down into dust. He may look and act like a monster, but perhaps deep inside, he wasn't truly evil.

Sophitia blinked and briefly wondered if Nightmare was alright, wherever he was. He had left awhile ago with Soul Edge so she was alittle thankful for that. After all, if something happened to him and Soul Edge, her daughter would... The Greek mother closed her eyes in sorrow. "Pyrrha..."

* * *

><p>The stars looked down below at the story that was unfolding beneath them and at the souls that are coming closer and closer to becoming entangled together in the search for the supreme swords that will cost them their freedom, their happiness and their lives.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The sacrifices made... were only capable of delaying the inevitable. The tears and rips of the borders... are they truly fixed? Or will they be broken once more in the future?<em>


	8. Death Of An Old Life

When the light had finally faded away, Kilik and Xianghua opened their eyes and gaped at what they saw. As far as the eyes could see, everything was covered in green crystals and the moonlight reflected off them in mesmerizing waves. The monsters were mere crystal statues and somehow, they looked disturbingly beautiful in their eternal prison. Everything was deathly silent and not a single thing stirred. "Kilik, look!"

Kilik looked up and saw the girl's body slowly descending downward as if it was bore by an unseen force. Her entire body was completely crystallised and the image was heartbreakingly sad. Her face was peaceful and it looked as if she was merely sleeping while her hands were clasped neatly on her chest. As the crystal statue landed on the ground with a soft thud at their feet, Xianghua touched the statue gently. "Poor thing."

_"Indeed. The Rite has... failed."_

Kilik looked up at the dark skies as he heard the Queen of Winds's voice. "What?"

_"My priestess, is still young and inexperienced to perform the ceremony. It is incomplete and her life... was lost in vain."_

"But all the monsters are gone," protested Xianghua.

_"The powers of purification did not even reach the whole continent of Europe. You mortals do not know, how powerful the Rite of Retribution is. It's light, was supposed to touch the whole world. All those who are from this world that are tainted with evil energy, was supposed to be purified and healed."_

Kilik's eyes widened. "Does that mean... all the malfested in this world could have been cured?"

_"If the ritual was true, then yes. But unfortunately, she did not perform all the right steps when she summoned me. Not only that, she wasn't strong enough for my powers. When the rite was performed, she was supposed to be the one controlling the powers. Not me. But because she was weak, I took over and that was not supposed to happen. The only thing that was a success, was the repair of the borders and the reasealing of the Tainted. For now the world of the living and the dead have regained their stability. But as to how long, I can't say."_

"If she did it correctly, would she still be alive?" asked Kilik.

_"No. In order for the ritual to succeed, she must give up her life. My priestess knew about this when she learned it but unfortunately, someone stole the last pages of the rite, in hopes that she would never use it. So because of that, she did not know that this ritual was capable of destruction, purification and healing. If she knew about it, she might have kept the man she loved with her so that he could have been healed. Alas, even if she did, she doesn't know about the healing part. Either way... this ritual was nothing more than a failure."_

Her words saddened Kilik and Xianghua as they looked at the young girl. She had given up her own life to help the world and yet, it failed...

_"Do not look so sad, mortals. It's because the ritual failed, that I believe I can bring her back. If the ritual was successful, then this would not be possible. Because she only managed to perform half of the ritual, I shall take her memories as the price. As for reviving her... I am thankful that you posses the two sacred treasures, Kali-Yuga and Dvapara Yuga."_

"You don't need the Krita-Yuga?"

_"The Krita-Yuga is a lie! Never speak of it ever again!"_

Kilik and Xianghua stepped back when they heard the fury in her voice.

_"What was once pure and sacred, has become so foul that it cannot be forgiven. It does not deserve the title of 'sacred treasure'. Instead, what you should have asked me for was the pendent of moon and sun that have been long lost..." After a moment, she said calmly, "But we do not have it. Right now, the two treasure we have should be sufficient. Now Kilik, tap a crystal with your staff."_

The monk hesitated for a moment before doing so. To his surprise, the crystal of a monstrous bird shattered and turned into dust.

_"Use your staff to break the crystals holding my daughter. After that, I shall use my powers and the Dvapara-Yuga to draw out the evil energy in your staff and merge it into her body. She will have a balance of pure and dark energy that will call back her soul and the energies will bring her back to life._

Kilik glanced at the dead girl and asked quietly, "But she'll no longer have her memories, right?"

_"That is the price, she must pay..."_

* * *

><p>Travelling away from the light that had recently flashed across the sky, a traveller was surprised to see a well-dressed gentleman heading toward that direction instead. He looked rather exhausted though. "Hey, are you alright?" The traveller reined in his horse and peered down on the gentlemen, concern evident on his face.<p>

The stranger glanced up and the traveller froze. The man's eyes were red like hellfire and the look in them was one of great hunger. On closer inspection, there was an emotion inside them that was hard to describe. Hatred was too mild a word. The traveller gulped and tapped his horse slightly to move out of the way. The next thing he knew, the man had grabbed onto his foot and pulled him off with lightning speed. He didn't even have the time to scream as the stranger suddenly bit him on the neck. "What are you?" he mumbled as he faded into darkness.

Drinking the man dry, Raphael kicked the body away and glanced at the horse that was quickly disappearing from sight. "Annoying beast." In one second, Raphael disappeared in a cloud of red mist and he instantly teleported himself on the horse. The beast neighed in fright and tried to buck him off but Raphael pulled on the reins harshly and swiftly regained control over the animal. His eyes burned with an insane light and the powers of Soul Edge running through his blood had become even more potent from Zasalamel's curse. With a growl, he kicked the horse and it dashed forward to the cold shining crystal area up ahead.

* * *

><p>As the light faded from the ritual, Xianghua opened her eyes and quickly ran forward to catch Kilik who stumbled away tiredly. "Kilik, are you alright?"<p>

"Don't worry about me Xianghua. I'm just feeling alittle drained." He sat down on the hard ground and watched the snow falling down around them. His eyes watched one of them drift down and landed on the priestess warm skin and melt. The ritual had been a success and she was now slowly breathing. He closed his eyes and remembered the Queen of Wind's last words to him.

_"Her body is now made up of both negative and positive energy. This will give her some advantages in the future but it'll be a heavy burden for her as well. And... if she ever feels lost, tell her to listent to her heart."_

"Kilik, I think she's waking up."

Indeed, Talim's eyes fluttered open and she weakly began to sit up. Xianghua ran over and lent a helping hand to the priestess. "Take it easy dear, you've been through alot."

"Where am I? Who are you?" Talim asked tiredly. Her eyes roamed over the setting and she pulled on Xianghua's vest when she saw the monstrous statues. "What are those things!"

Kilik and Xianghua had to take a few minutes to calm her down and after awhile, they asked for her name when she seemed alittle more composed.

Talim looked at them blankly before answering. "I... I don't know. I don't remember anything... What's going on?" She put a hand over her head and closed her eyes. "My head... it hurts."

Kilik gave her a sad look and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, you don't have to remember if you don't want to. Try to get some sleep alright?"

Talim nodded tiredly and quickly drifted off into a peaceful slumber. He and Xianghua huddled together beside the priestess under a dilapidated building and wrapped each other in their warm cloaks.

* * *

><p>They had been sleeping for quite awhile and the sun was beginning to rise when the sound of footsteps and whispering voices interrupted their slumber. Reaching for his Kali-Yuga, Kilik quickly got up into a defensive stance and Xianghua gathered Talim up in her arms with a worried glance.<p>

"What in the world happened here?" Seong-Mina mumbled as she led Raphael's horse by the reins.

Yun-Seong looked around, anxious to find Talim and make sure she was alright but they could see nothing but frightening crystallized monsters, and crystallised buildings. Finally, he saw his friend and he quickly ran up to her. "Talim!"

But a man wielding a staff quickly blocked his path and said, "Who are you?"

Drawing his sword, Yun-Seong replied in a haughty tone of voice. "What does it matter to you? She's my friend and I'm here to help her, end of story."

Slowly, Kilik began lowering his staff and he analysed Yun-Seong carefully. There was arrogance in his stature but Kilik could see the evident t honesty and worry in his face. "You know that girl?"

Seong-Mina strolled up beside Yun-Seong and nodded. "She was Yun-Seong's travelling companion. I've also known her for awhile before we went our separate ways." Mina peered over at Xianghua who was holding Talim and she frowned. "Is everything alright?"

Kilik looked over and said, "It's alright Xianghua, they're not our enemies."

Xianghua breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear. Everyone, come over."

Talim looked at the two new visitors with interests but she remained silent. When Yun-Seong reached out for her, she merely drew back from him with a scared look. Yun-Seong smile faded and he murmured, "What happened to you Tal?"

Kilik shook his head and motioned for them to sit down. When everyone had introduced each other and sat down beneath the destroyed building of a house, Kilik crossed his legs and cleared his throat. "I hope you guys have made yourself comfortable. This is going to take awhile to explain."

* * *

><p>Looking up at the glaring sun, Raphael suppressed the urge to curse. For some strange reason, his wounds had healed much faster than normal and he felt even stronger than before. But the side effects of Soul Edge sickness had also doubled. The sun would only tire him before but now, it felt almost painful to be standing in its rays. No matter, once he was reunited with Talim, then he could find some time to rest.<p>

"I'm impressed, that you're pushing yourself so hard."

Raphael whipped out his rapier and snarled. "You... where are you? What have you done to me?" He pulled at the horse's reins and it halted to a stop.

Zasalamel laughed. "Fool. You cannot see me, you can only hear me."

"What kind of cheap trick is this? What do you want with me you wretched dog!" shouted Raphael to the empty winter air.

"I want to help you. That priestess you were traveling with. She's not the same girl you cherished anymore."

Raphael's eyes narrowed. "Do not speak in riddles; I have no time for them. What do you mean she's not the same?"

"You'll find out when the time comes. All I wanted to say is that I can help you, if you ask for it. Just call my name, Zasalamel and I shall answer you."

Raphael growled. "After what you've done, you honestly think I'll trust you? What kind of curse did you place one me?"

"From one perspective, it is a curse. But you can turn that curse into a blessing if you're strong enough. You can feel it can't you. You're much more powerful than before, but of course, nothing can be gain without sacrifice. If you're weak, the power of Soul Edge in your blood will take over your mind." Zasalamel laughed coldly. "Are you weak? Or are you strong? Think about that question carefully..."

After a few minutes of forboding silence, he nudged his horse to keep going. Gazing off into the distance at the crystallized town, Raphael was lost in deep thoughts. "Talim... I'm coming for you, dearest."

* * *

><p>"That's... what happened to me?" Talim whispered quietly.<p>

Yun-Seong quickly tried to cheer his friend up. "It's ok Talim. What's important is that you're alive and well. We can look at the little details later. It's a good thing you've told me alot about yourself, I'll just tell you about your past and everything will be alright again."

Talim lips curled upward into an adorable smile at his optimism. "Thank you...Yun-Seong."

"No problem Tal, that's what friends are for," laughed Yun-Seong. "Here, I'll start telling you about-"

Kilik suddenly interrupted him. " Everyone, stay still for a minute." They all looked at him and when they saw his serious expression, they immediately kept quiet. Tension spiked the air and after a moment, Kilik motioned for them to get up. "Someone with a very powerful aura of evil energy is approaching this way. You two," Kilik looked at Seong-Mina and Yun-Seong. "Protect Talim and get out of here. Me and Xianghua shall handle this."

"What? Why can't we fight beside you?" asked Seong-Mina.

"Talim's still weak, she may not be able to handle being near such evil energy. You two need to help her get away from here and recover," Kilik explained hurriedly as he readied his staff.

Yun-Seong suddenly remembered Raphael and he said, "Wait, one of Tal's friend is also heading back here to look for her. He's really worried about her."

Xianghua shook her head. "I'm sorry, but this is probably the best way to handle things. Why don't you tell us what her friend looks like and when he comes here, we'll tell him what happened."

Talim listened to the conversation and she wondered who they were talking about. She touched her necklace for comfort and her hand rested on the moon symbol.

Kilik turned toward her and said, "Before you leave, I have a message from your wind deity. She said that if you follow your heart, everything should work out in the end for you." He gave her a few pats on the head and added, "She's also asked me to look after you. So don't worry, we'll catch up to you after we deal with this so don't look so worried.

"Thank you, for your kindness. I pray that the wind will protect you for this battle." Talim gave him a brief hug and Kilik smiled and went over to Xianghua's side to discuss their strategy. Looking down at the ground, she thought about what he said.

Seong-Mina's reply snapped her out of her thoughts. "Alright, best of luck to you two. Come on Talim, let's get going." And Seong-Mina grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the horse while hollering for Yun-Seong to hurry up and come over. For some reason, the horse gaze at her with recognition and rubbed its head against her head. Talim smiled and gave it a few pats on the head. Seong-mina got up on the horse and quickly pulled the priestess up behind her.

Yun-Seong looked at them and grunted. "Where am I supposed to sit?"

Seong-Mina gave him a mischievous grin. "You can run and get some good exercise." She kicked the horse on the sides and they charged out of the crystallized town with Yun-Seong running closely behind and grumbling. Kilik and Xianghua waved goodbye to their new friends and readied themselves for battle. "A tall man with blonde hair and vermillion eyes, what a strange description," Kilik thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, the evil presence revealed itself. Riding on top of a grey mare, Raphael eyes flickered from one statue to another. Talim couldn't have possibly been crystallized could she? His horse came to a stop when it noticed Kilik and Xianghua and it gave a brief snort. Raphael eyes narrowed and he descended from his horse. The purifying energy of the necklace around the man's neck was beginning to irritate him.<p>

By now, Kilik and Xianghua had also noticed him and their grip on their weapons tightened. "Kilik, is he the one with the evil energy you're sensing?" asked Xianghua.

"Yes. There can be no doubt about it. He's... contaminated with Soul Edge's powers," Kilik replied hesitantly. But based on Yun-Seong's descriptions, this was Talim's friend. Why would the priestess be travelling with someone so corrupt?

Stepping forward with his rapier, Raphael asked quietly, "Have you seen a young girl with black pigtails wearing a green vest, white pants and a decorative hat around here?"

Xianghua asked hesitantly, "Are you her friend?"

"We're more then just friends." Raphael looked at her coldly. "Tell me where she is... right now."

Kilik brushed some hair out of his face and gently replied, "You're very sick. Please, let me purify you first."

The holy stone around his neck glowed and Raphael eyes widened. "You! You were the one with the holy stone!" Raphael bared his fangs at him. "You're the one that interfered with my plans... After you tell me what happened to Talim, I shall kill you and be rid of your annoying presence forever."

Xianghua leaped in front of Kilik protectively. "I won't let you hurt him! And there's no way we'll let a monster like you find Talim. Her life would be much better without you!"

Her words infuriated him and Raphael growled, "Insolent woman, how dare you speak to me like that. I shall cut off your tongue for such impudence."

Kilik readied his staff. "I won't let you hurt her."

Grey clouds slowly smothered the sun and without the light reflecting off the crystals, everything slowly began to darken. Without replying, Raphael ran forward and slid under Xianghua's horizontal slash. Bracing himself, he launched a powerful kick upward that connected with her jaw and she fell backward into the snow. Blood dripped down her torn lips and she struggled to get back on her feet.

Kilik slammed his staff down where Raphael was but the vampire blocked the attack with his rapier and the two men stared hatefully into each other's eyes. "I'm in a very foul mood right now; you do not want to anger me any further than this," Raphael threatened quietly.

"I will not yield. You shall hear the roar of my soul with my next attack!" Pushing Raphael back, Kilik swung his staff in multiple vertical circles toward him. "Kali-Yuga, show him our strength!"

Blocking the multiple attacks, Raphael pursed his lips in frustration. He quickly ducked behind one of the statues and Kilik's staff smashed the crystal to pieces before they crumbled into fine dusts.

Xianghua had gotten back to her feet and she ran forward to their vulnerable enemy. "Take this!"

Raphael thrust his rapier forward at the same time as she did and sparks flew down the length of their blades. "Get out of my way woman!"

Xianghua counter one of his moves and tried slashing his legs. But at the last moment, she grinned. "Just kidding!" Her sword swung upward instead and it inflicted a small cut on his side. Kilik then followed Xianghua's attack by planting his staff down on the ground and used it to gain momentum by grasping it and spinning toward Raphael with a strong kick to his stomach.

Raphael gasped as he hit one of the statues and dropped down into the snow. He stared at them hatefully as he flourished his coat and snow flew off of him. "If I wasn't fighting during the day, you wretches would have been dead by now."

"Give up, you won't win," Kilik said quietly.

Raphael snarled, "Such insolence! I will have you beg for my mercy!" With blinding speed, he slashed at the snow and it flew towards Kilik's face.

Out of instincts, Kilik used his staff to block the snow and his eye widened at the mistake as Raphael's rapier headed straight toward his vulnerable neck. "No!" cried Xianghua as she ran toward him.

But then a strong gust of wind blew a blanket of white snow toward Raphael and it quickly engulfed him in a whirlwind of snow. Panting hard, Kilik could've sworn he heard the queen of the wind's voice.

_"Run."_

Kilik quickly grabbed Xianghua's arm and they seized their chance to escape. When they had cover some distance away from their opponent, the wind died down and Raphael's eyes gleamed with anger.

* * *

><p>Darkwings13: The fight's not over, Raphael will be fighting Kilik and Xianghua on the raft towards Ostrheinsburg castle and some more of Zasalamel's plan will be revealed. I think. The title of this chapter actually refers to both Talim and Raphael. After getting cursed by Zasalmel, watch as he slowly descends deeper into darkness. As for Talim, it's kind of explained already.<p> 


	9. Reunion

From atop a tower, Tira glanced down into the swirling waters below while the raven that was perched on her shoulders gazed upward at the grey skies. Talim, Yun-Seong and Seong-Mina were standing on the raft that was going to take them to Ostrheinsburg castle. Tira smiled maliciously at Talim. "I can't wait to see her die. It's going to look incredible!" As she peered closer, she frowned alittle. "Where's that prissy blond man that was with her last time? I want to kill him too."

"You're back?"

Tira turned around and grinned at Sophitia. "Hey, it's been a long time Sophie. So, what's been happening lately?"

Sophitia looked at the insane girl emotionlessly. "The army of Wolfkrone came to attack us awhile ago."

"What!" Tira kicked the ground in disappointment. "And I wasn't there to slaughter anyone! Shameful! Oh... what will Nighty say to me?"

"He left awhile ago."

Tira pouted. "Awww... I really wanted to see him and Soul Edge. Oh!" She perked up and looked around. "Why is it so quiet around here? Where are all those cool new pets Nighty summoned? And all of our servants, where are they?"

"Some kind of bright light killed them all," replied Sophitia quietly. "As for the malfested, most of them are out on missions but the ones that remained here were greatly sickened by what happened. Most of them are trying to recuperate."

Tira bobbed her head up and down a few times. "I see, I see. Oh yea, where's Voldo? And Asta?"

"Voldo is resting up. He's not as tired as the other malfested but nonethless, he was still affected to a small degree. As for Astaroth, he has just returned as well." Sophitia strolled over to the edge of the roof and she said dryly, "You and him were in luck when you left. Otherwise, you might be moaning in bed like some of the other malfested."

Tira let out a cheerful giggle as she cast the raft below them a loving glance. "You're right about that Sophie..." Tira's eyes grew slightly darker as she turned into her gloomy side. "Because I have to be in my best shape to rip that priestess to pieces." Her bird cawed and flapped its dark wings as Tira let it go.

* * *

><p>Raphael watched calmly as Kilik and Xianghua fled from him. Hope seemed to shone in the woman's eyes when she saw a man wielding nunchaku's in his hands. The man wore white pants, a white vest and his hair was stylishly swept to one side. They exchanged a few words and the monk and his companion quickly climbed aboard the waiting raft. He watched the trio slowly drift out of sight before smirking. "I won't let you get away that easily…" Raphael reached into his pocket for the last vial of blood he had been saving. Uncorking it, he swallowed the contents down and he felt instantly rejuvenated. Summoning his powers, a cloud of red mist enveloped him and he disappeared.<p>

Xianghua, Kilik and Maxi backed away from the red mist that was forming on their raft and to their shock, Raphael materialized in front of them. Xianghua gasped, "How did you-"

"You can't escape me..." Raphael glared at them as they readied their weapons to defend themselves. He flicked his rapier at them before saying quietly, "You shall tell me everything I want to know."

Kilik stood up weakly and faced their opponent. Staring into his red eyes, Kilik watched as the last bit of red mist faded away from the man's body and said sadly, "You're… no longer human are you?"

* * *

><p>"Hey Tal, I've just noticed, that your hair seems alittle different." Yun-Seong looked down at his friend and tilted his head slightly in concentration.<p>

Seong-Mina walked up beside and peered down at Talim as well. "Now that you mention it, it looks like it's now dark green. At first, I thought it was just the light reflecting off those green crystals back there but I guess that's not it."

Talim held one of her pigtails and looked at it closely. "Hmm.. I don't really mind since I don't know what color my old hair was. But this is a pretty nice color." She gave them a cheerful grin and asked, "What do you guys think?"

Yun-Seong gave her the thumbs up. "I think it's an awesome color!"

Beside him, Seong-Mina agreed. "It's not often you see someone with green hair, so that just makes you look very unique and special."

Talim smiled in delight and she put her hands to her cheeks. "Really?"

The two Korean flashed her a bright smile. "Really."

After awhile, the raft they were on finally stopped at an old dock. As they got off and approach the door of Ostrheinsburg castle, Talim suddenly shivered. This place was corrupted with immense power and evil. But her new body was now made up of both positive and negative energy so she did not feel sickened or weak. Just alittle on edge. She wondered what was in store for her as Yun-Seong pushed the doors open. Before she stepped in, she turned around and cast a lingering glance back as the wind sung softly.

* * *

><p>"Not bad, but I've had quite enough." Raphael drew a small trickle of blood from Kilik's neck with his rapier as his friends watched by helplessly. They've both lost against Raphael and neither of them have the strength to even get up. Maxi laid beside Xianghua, unconscious.<p>

"Please don't hurt him. I'll tell you everything. Please…" Xianghua pleaded as she crawled toward them.

Raphael looked down at the girl and said gruffly, "About time you did."

Kilik murmured weakly, "No Xianghua. Don't do it."

Raphael kicked the back of Kilik's right knee and the staff user fell down on one leg with a grunt. Without mercy, he stabbed his rapier into Kilik's hand. "Augh!" cried Kilik as blood poured out from the wound.

Tears streamed down Xianghua face. "No! Don't hurt him!"

Raphael gave the blade a savage twist that drew out another cry of pain from Kilik's mouth. Satisfied, he yanked the rapier out and placed it securely at Kilik's throat again. "If you don't want to experience that again, I'd suggest you keep your mouth shut." Raphael turned to look at Xianghua and said, "Now, hurry up and tell me what happened to Talim."

* * *

><p>Yun-Seong brushed another spider off his shoulders and groaned. "Man, this place is so gross. I can't believe we've got to search this place for Soul Edge. This could take hours!"<p>

"Save your breath Yun-Seong. You're wasting more energy complaining than actually searching." Seong-Mina shoved him forward and the three continued looking around. "If we do find the sword, you're not putting one finger on it. That thing is evil Yun-Seong."

He came to a stop and stilled. "Mina. I have to do it. I have to protect our country. Don't you understand? I'm doing it for the sake of saving our people. " _And I want to protect you…._

Talim could see the change in Yun-Seong's attitude and she understood why he wanted to obtain that sword. But she knew that it would bring nothing but misfortune if he found it. "Yun-Seong, please listen to us. That sword will not save Korea. It'll be a false salvation that you're seeking."

Yun-Seong shook his head. His eyes glanced at over at the flickering dark corridors, as if pondering on whether he should escape or not.

His companions noticed and Seong-Mina sighed. "After all this time... " She readied her Scarlet Thunder and stared at him. "I've finally found you. Now don't give me any trouble."

Yun-Seong kicked his legs a few times to get his blood moving and he replied, "Sorry, you know I can't do that." He looked at her tiredly. "How many times must I say it. Soul Edge is the our only hope to save Korea.

Talim looked at him sadly as she drew her elbow blades. "I'm sorry, but you're wrong."

He looked at them carefully before saying, "I want to find out for myself."

Talim and Mina prepared themselves for the battle but they were caught off guard as he stuck his tongue out at them and ran past them. The move was so idiotic and so random that they stood there for a few seconds before Seong-Mina shouted, "Get back here you moron!"

But he was fast and they eventually lost him because of the numerous corridors. The walls were grey and cracks ran through them in random patterns. The windows were dusty and the air was chilly. Up above their heads, was a magnificent dome ceiling and the chandeliers flickered with lights. But the shadows of the armor knights and other castle decorations such as gargoyles did nothing to help the atmosphere. From her estimation, it should be about five or six in the evening. Night was approaching and they had better hurry.

Talim came to a stop and called out to her friend. "Mina, I think we should split up and search."

Seong-Mina paused and looked at the priestess with a slight frown on her face. "Are you sure that's a good idea Talim? What if one of us gets ambushed?"

"But... it'll help speed up the search."

Seong-Mina thought about it briefly before conceding to Talim's suggestion. "Alright, but promise me that if someone attacks you, run away and hide. I don't think you're in any condition to fight right now."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Talim smiled and waved good-bye to her as she both disappeared down a separate hallway. For a moment, she stood there to think about the sword that has linked so many people's fates together. From what Kilik said, many lives had been lost for such a malevolent weapon... She must destroy it at all costs.

But what then? What should she do next? From what Yun-Seong told her, she had family waiting for her back home. Perhaps when this is over, she'll return to Asia to find them. Or she could head back to that watermill village Yun-Seong mentioned and say a brief hello to the orphans that she no longer remembered. But it felt as if there was still something or someone missing from her life. Someone important. Was it that person Yun-Seong mentioned who was still looking for her? Perhaps she'll meet him again if fate permits it. For reassurance, she placed a hand on her necklace again.

* * *

><p>Pushing through the doors to Ostreinhsburg castle, Raphael entered it and began searching for Talim. But every step he took was filled with both anticipation and worry. From what that Chinese woman had said, Talim had lost all of her memories. But he refused to believe that all the time they've spent together, all the obstacles they've face, and the love that they shared, could so easily be erased.<p>

After hearing everything he wanted to know, he had spared the three of them since he learned that it was thanks to that man's holy stone that Talim was alive. He had a strict code of honor of repaying debts so he could not kill them after that. He merely left them there on the raft and continued on his way.

After two hours of searching, he was beginning to become really agitated. "I'll tear down this entire castle if that's what it takes to find her," he thought with firm determination. He finally decided to head toward the east wing on the second floor. Walking up a set of old stairs, his eyes widened as he saw Talim. She was looking out the window at the end of the hallway and the light of the candles attached to the walls above her reflected off her dark green hair. From what he could see, that was the only thing that changed. She still looked the same to him and he walked forward excitedly. "Talim! You're alright!"

Talim turned and looked at the blonde man with a surprised look in her eyes. "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

He stopped short and a cold fear thrummed in his veins. He gave a short laugh to try and reassure himself."What are you talking about Talim? It's me my love. Are you angry that I took so long to find you? Forgive me ma petite." He paused for a moment before adding, "But don't worry. Now that we're together, I promise I won't let anything part us again." He looked at her regretfully before saying, "I should have never left you back at that town. I... I should have realized that there was something you were hiding from me."

Talim shook her head slowly and said, "I don't understand what you're talking about sir. I don't know who you are."

Raphael lips quivered slightly as he realized that she truly did not recognize him. His feet began moving slowly toward her and he held one hand out to her. "Talim… It's me. Raphael. Don't you remember? You and Amy are the most precious things in my life. You're my dearest…"

Evil energy cloaked his entire body and Talim took a few steps back. But the raw anguish on his face made her hesitate in backing up any further and she gazed into his cardinal red eyes. "Wind, what should I do?" Talim asked quietly. But no breeze stirred and Talim received no answer.

Raphael stopped in front of her and he continued holding out his hand. "Would you reject me Talim? Would you forget me? After all we've been through?" he asked quietly.

Talim stared at the pale hand that was reaching out for her and her heart gave a small thump. Was her previous self really in love with this man? But those feelings were gone now; her heart felt nothing but pity for this stranger standing in front of her. Therefore, it wasn't love that motivated her to put her warm hand into his. It was merely compassion and a desire to help him feel better.

But his lips curled upward into a dazzling smile and he held her hand tightly in his. As though he was afraid she would disappear. But Talim could only shake her head and reply in sad tone of voice. "I'm sorry. I don't remember you at all. Raphael…"

Raphael stared at her while the smile faded from his face. For the first time in his life, he felt his eyes beginning to tear up. Never, had he shed a single tear at any sadness or misfortune that came his way. Tears were a sign of weakness. He looked down at anyone that was unable to control their emotions. But no matter how hard he tried, a single tear slipped down his cheeks.

Talim watched the pure drop of water trail down his pale cheeks and she suddenly felt an intense sadness coursing through her as well. Was it simply because of her kind nature? Or was it something else? "I'm sorry…"

"Why? Why does this have to happen to us?" Raphael leaned forward and slowly embraced her and the tears he was trying to hold back cascaded down his cheeks into her dark emerald tresses.

Talim let him hug her because that was the only comfort she could offer. And Raphael knew that even though he held her in his arms, he no longer held her heart. This knowledge only deepened the pain and he let out a harsh laugh. "Fate… is certainly a fickle mistress."

Talim closed her eyes and continued letting her arms hang uselessly by her side. "Perhaps we were never destined to be together…"

* * *

><p><em>Memories... the things we've been through and the times we've shared. The times you've smiled and the times I told you I love you... What good does it do, if I am the only one who remembers?<em>


	10. Premonition

"No… I won't let things end up like this." Raphael let Talim go and a mad gleam sparkled in his eyes. Zasalamel, the man who was adept at all sorts of spells and rituals. Surely he must know of some way to regain Talim's memories. Raphael knew that he could not trust that man, but he was the only hope left for him and Talim to be together again. Raising his head to ceiling, Raphael called out for the man who had defied death and time itself. "Zasalamel! Hear my voice and answer my call! I ask for your help! If you can fulfill my wish, I shall offer everything and anything you want as payment!"

"Raphael Sorel... so you've finally decided to call."

Talim and Raphael turned to look at Zasalamel materializing in front of them. The gold circle glowed beneath his feet and it faded away as its master ended the spell. Taking a small step forward, Zasalamel rested his scythe on the ground and smiled at the two. "My my, how cute. Yet how sad. It seems that you two shall be facing many hardships in the future."

"Another one of your prediction?" Raphael moved in front of Talim protectively. Even though he had called Zasalamel here, that didn't mean that he'll be letting his guard down anytime soon.

Zasalamel shrugged. "The visions I see of the future is never absolute. Think of it as possible paths for water to flow. It's only a possibility."

Shifting alittle to the left, Talim looked at the man standing before them. Power was evident in his voice and body. But what interested her most was his gold eye. It was not normal and there was something about it that called to her own powers. "Who are you?" asked Talim. "Do I know you from the past?"

Zasalamel glanced at the priestess and shook his head. "I'm afraid not. This is my first time meeting you." Observing the curious priestess, he asked, " Tell me, you remember nothing about your past do you?"

"I only have a general idea from what my friend Yun-Seong has told me," Talim answered hesitantly. "But my link with the wind is strong and I know what my future holds."

Zasalamel arched an eyebrow at that and asked, "Really? And what do you have planned for your future?"

Talim raised her head and her eyes reflected deep conviction as she answered. "I will restore all the damage that Soul Edge and Soul Calibur has wrought upon this world. And I will seal away the swords so that they may never inflict such misery and suffering on mankind again."

"A noble thing to do indeed. Does that mean you wish to heal the man standing protectively in front of you?" Zasalamel asked dryly.

Talim looked at Raphael and nodded. "I can feel that powers of Soul Edge running deep in his veins. I must cure him of it."

Zasalamel strolled past them and smirked. Not knowing what to do, Raphael and Talim stood there for a moment before following him. This continued for awhile in silence and Talim couldn't help but shudder at the dark but large hallways she was walking through. Frightening paintings hung on the walls and the purplish red carpet was not only tattered, it seemed crusty with... blood. Snarling gargoyles stared down at her as the three came to a stop in the middle of an empty floor. What she saw made her scream and she closed her eyes in fright.

Raphael immediately pulled her into his arms and covered her sight just as he snarled at Zasalamel. "What is the meaning of this!" The floor was wet with blood and gruesome corpses of dead soldiers laid on the ground in heaps. Their eyes were lifeless and their mouths hung open in silent screams. A few green crystals with frozen demons in them added a hellish touch to the hideous scenery.

Zasalamel explained cooly that the army of Wolfkrone had infiltrated the castle from a different direction other than the entrance they had came from. The fighting had only came up to here before Talim's ritual killed all the monsters but still... alot of lives had been lost. "But... there are still some malfested roaming around the castle," Zasalamel said with a glint in his eyes. "Priestess, don't you fear these... malfested? Look at the unspeakable crimes they've committed. Why do you insist on saving them?"

Talim peeked out from Raphael's arms before saying quietly, "Not... not all of them are evil. I may have no memories of my past life but the wind's teachings remain with me. A person is not evil because of who they are but because of what they do."

The man seemed satisfied with her answer as he nodded. "Reasonable enough. Now, what about you, Raphael?"

"What about me?"

"What is your reason, for going after Soul Calibur?"

Raphael paused for a moment before replying, "To make a new and better world, that I shall rule over." Before Zasalamel could say something, Raphael cut in. "Excuse me, but if you don't mind, can we move somewhere else? Talking in a room full of corpses is not exactly pleasant."

"A reasonable demand." Zasalamel snapped his fingers and they warped to the throne room.

Looking down at Talim, Raphael stroked her hair comfortingly, "It's alright ma petite. You can look now." When she was reluctant in moving, he sighed and turned back to the other man. "Knowing my dearest, she'll be having nightmares for weeks. You had better tell me a way to restore her memories before I decide to kill you right now."

"As arrogant as ever." Zasalamel smiled as he said, "For your plans and wishes to come true, you have two obstacles standing in your way. First of all, a man titled the Hero King is returning and he's seeking to control both of the supreme swords to regain his role as king of the world again. His revival cannot be completed if he doesn't have the swords. If you intend to fulfill your goal, you will need to defeat him or else he'll take over the world and rule it for eternity."

In Raphael's arms, Talim grew worried. "What? But... no, he's immortal?" When Zasalamel nodded, her eyes flashed a bright green quickly before fading away. "I can't let that happen. I must stop him."

Zasalamel smiled. She will indeed prove to be a worthy challenge to the Hero King. If she defeats him, then his plan would be a total success. "Your powers are quite impressive. Now, let me tell you another reason why you must fight him." Zasalamel gestured to Raphael and said, "You want to know of any way to restore her memories? Correct?"

Raphael nodded curtly. "Tell me, how can we restore her memories?"

Zasalamel strolled over to the chasm in the throne room and he looked out of the window calmly. "The hero king is very powerful. He was the one who was mainly responsible for the creation of Soul Calibur. I believe that he may have the powers to bring back her lost memories."

Hearing this, Talim perked up. If her memories can be restored, then she'll finally regain her friends, families and identity again. For now, she was unsure of what kind of person she was or what made her unique and this was a troubling fact that she had kept to herself. But Zasalamel seemed to be holding back something important and she did not fully trust him yet. "You mentioned that there were two obstacles in my path. What's the other obstacle?"

"You said that you wish to heal Raphael, right?"

Talim nodded. "Yes. I want to purify the evil inside him."

Zasalamel turned away from the window and answered her in a quiet voice. "If you remove the powers of Soul Edge inside him, you will kill him."

A stunned expression crossed her face and she stepped a few paces backward. "What do you mean by that?"

"The only reason he's still living right now is because of Soul Edge. You can think of him as an undead almost. He stands on the boundaries that separate life from death. Ripping away the energy of Soul Edge in his body may possibly kill him." Zasalamel explained calmly. "You are no different from him. You may think that you're alive and that the only thing you've lost is you memories but you are sadly mistaken. Your soul inside your body is not stable. I could rip it out right now without any difficulty." Zasalamel quickly called upon his powers and muttered, "Soulis ep reurtal!"

Talim looked down at her feet in horror as they began crystallizing into green crystals. "No… What's happening?"

"Talim!"She was starting to lose consciousness and she looked up at him with glazed eyes. Raphael brandished his rapier and snarled savagely at Zasalamel. "If you don't stop whatever it is you're doing, I shall rip your head off your neck with my bare hands!"

Zasalamel calmly called off the spell. The crystals began cracking and within a few seconds, they shattered into dust. Leaning on Raphael, Talim breathed heavily, as if she had been running for the past hour. Little did they know that the spell Zasalamel cast was merely an illusion. That was his main strength. It was a useful ability to use against opponents; especially in cases where he pretends to bring back a dead individual that would most likely shock his enemies and prevent them from fighting.

Raphael shook Talim lightly and he was relieved that the color was starting to come back into her cheeks. "Talim, are you alright?"

She nodded tiredly before trying to push away from him and confront Zasalamel. But she merely collapsed on the floor after two steps. "I don't understand… This cannot possibly be true."

Zasalamel eyed her observantly for a moment before speaking. "You can probably guess what your second obstacle is now. It's the very man standing beside you."

Talim looked up at Raphael slowly and murmured, "He's my obstacle?"

"Explain yourself!" Raphael snapped at Zasalamel.

"Since you're unable to wield Soul Calibur, the only way you can actually use it is through the priestess. But you can guess that she would never agree to that correct?" Zasalamel continued without an answer from Raphael. "You have the ability to control people whenever you bite them. Therefore, you can control her to wield Soul Calibur for you if you bite her."

Raphael laughed. "It looks like there's a flaw with that theory of yours. Her blood is too pure for me to consume. The first time I tried, it knocked me out for two whole days and greatly weakened my strength. To boot, I will do no such thing to my dearest."

Listening to what Raphael said, Talim felt alittle closer to him after that. "He's truly cares for me," she thought to herself.

But Zasalamel shook his head, as if Raphael was an ignorant child that couldn't possibly understand. "That was the old priestess you knew. Her body is now perfectly balanced with both pure and negative energy. That's why she appears to be so much stronger than before; it's also the reason why she isn't affected by the evil energy flowing around the castle. If you want your plan to succeed then there's no other option."

Turning to Talim, Zasalamel said, "As for what you'll do in the future, it's up to you. But if you want to fulfill your noble duty, then you'll have to be on your guard around him...or else you'll risk him controlling you against your will."

Zasalamel gripped his scythe and began casting another spell. "I shall depart now, but here's a small gift to the two of you." With a flick of his finger, two balls of energy appeared before him and quickly flew toward Raphael and Talim. Talim gasp and stumbled backward but one ball of energy disappeared into Talim's red jewel on her neck and the other was absorbed by the jewel on Raphael's neck. "Oh look, it even matches," chuckled Zasalamel with some amusement.

Talim and Raphael touched their jewels and looked at each other. "What does it do?" asked Talim.

"You two will now be able to sense each other nearby and the closer you are, the easier it will be to actually know what the other is thinking as well," explained Zasalamel as he disappeared with a flash of bright light.

"Come back here!" shouted Raphael. "You cannot do this to us!" In frustration, Raphael cursed. To him, this meeting with Zasalamel has only serve to deepen the gap between him and Talim. They were now destined to fight each other. This gift of his only made sure that they have no way of avoiding each other to prevent a confrontation.

Talim walked up to him and gently gave him a few pats on the shoulder. "Please don't lose hope. I... I believe that you won't hurt me. Even if it is a strong possibility... but Raphael, I don't want you to make a new world."

Raphael withdrew his hand from the stinging air and looked up at the white moon. "We're destined to fight each other if we want to complete our separate goals. There is no other way." Raphael turned around and looked at her sadly. "Why do you fight to save such a twisted world? Why can't you let me make you my queen and together, we'll reign over a new world and be happy together?"

A gentle wind flowed through the broken window and it lightly tousled their hair as Talim answered. "This is our world Raphael. Whether it twisted or not, we're responsible for it. The reason why it's not perfect is because humans make mistakes. But as humans, we're capable of rectifying those mistakes." Talim touched her necklace and said, "This necklace shows both the moon and the sun because all things in this world need balance. Chaos and order. Light and darkness. Love and hate. Therefore, in my eyes, this world is beautiful and it's worth saving."

"You're too naïve sometimes… But that's something I've grown to love about you.

Talim cheeks reddened and she looked down at her feet. "That's very kind of you to say so but… in my current state, I'm afraid I cannot return your love. I don't think I even deserve it."

"There is no one else in this world besides my adopted daughter and you, that is worthy of my love. Or are you embarrassed by the differences in our age Talim?"

Talim looked up sharply at him and shook her head. "I'm not shallow like that. I do not judge people based on age, looks, status or wealth. It is the heart that counts."

Raphael smiled in relief. "Then the only way standing between us is your lost memories. Let us prioritize ourselves of finding this 'Hero King' first before we figure out a way to deal with Soul Edge and Soul Calibur."

Talim nodded. "Where there's a way, there's hope. And I hope that fate will not make us fight each other."

Raphael's tone turned serious. "If it does, then I shall fight fate itself before I fight you."

* * *

><p>"Yun-Seong! Don't you even think about running away again!" Seong-Mina brandished her Scarlet Thunder at him and took on a defiant stance.<p>

But his own determination and stubbornness rivaled that of a great whale and he readied his White Storm as well. "I don't want to fight you Mina. But if that's what it takes for you to see things my way then I guess I have no choice."

She shouted back, "You cannot hope to control such an evil weapon, it'll destroy you and Korea and I'm not going to stand by and let that happen."

"Perhaps there's a way to prevent that," said Zasalamel as he walked out from behind a pillar.

Yun-Seong eyes widened and he motioned frantically for Mina to come over beside him. "Quickly Mina! Get away from him!"

She rushed over and together, they faced Zasalamel. "Who is that guy? You know him?"

"He ambushed me and Tal's friend before. This guy is no joke Mina, be careful," said Yun-Seong warily.

Zasalamel let out a mirthless laugh. "You are smart to tread carefully around me young warriors. But, do you two want an answer to your predicament? Do you want to save your homeland without the fear of being harmed by Soul Edge?"

Mina grip on her weapon loosened alittle and her despite her intention to sound strong and aloof, her voice came out honest and hesitant. "Are you saying you know a way to help us? But why?"

"All I ask is that you give Soul Edge to me when you're done using it to save your homeland. I shall destroy the evil sword afterward." Zasalamel raised a eyebrow as he said, "And yes, I have a solution that'll help you two. If you're willing that is."

A look of confusion crossed Yun-Seong face and he gave Mina a quick look before replying. "What kind of idea do you have in mind?"

Zasalamel smirked. "I can give you the ability to wield Soul Edge without going insane and with it, you and your homeland will be safe."

"That sounds pretty good so far," Seong-Mina said reluctantly. "But why can't you use it yourself?"

"The road to obtaining Soul Edge will be a difficult one to walk. You two are capable warriors. I ask that we work together, to have a better chance in reaching our goals. Is that not a rational reason?" answered Zasalamel.

"I still don't trust you," growled Yun-Seong. "How do we know you won't stab us in the back or something later on?"

"Good, you're becoming more intelligent... But think about it, there are two of you and only one of me..." Zasalamel quietly added. "And you two were destined to work together, not fight each other. You," Zasalamel pointed at Seong-Mina. "are the lady of the roaring red thunder. And he is the strong white storm by your side. Together, you two will devastate the enemies more than any natural thunderstorms."

The praise embarrassed the two Koreans and their cheeks redden slightly. They looked at each other and began talking in hushed whispers. Finally Seong-Mina nodded and cleared her throat for Zasalamel's attention. "It's a deal then... We'll work with you. But we have a friend here who-"

Zasalamel interrupted her. "I know about the priestess. You cannot join up with her."

"Why?" asked Yun-Seong. "You can trust her, she's a kind person and-"

Zasalamel held up a hand to interrupt Yun-Seong as well. "That the exact reason why you cannot join up with her. Her goal is to destroy Soul Edge. Do you really think she'll let you use Soul Edge or believe you when you tell her that you'll give me the sword to destroy later on?"

The two thought about it and they had to agree that he was right. "But we can't just leave her here," Yun-Seong protested. "She could get hurt."

"There's no need to worry. Raphael is reunited with her and he won't let anything hurt her. Now come, we're leaving." With a swish of his robe, Zasalamel turned to leave.

"But isn't Soul Edge here?" asked Yun-Seong.

"No… Not anymore…" replied Zasalamel as the two ran to catch up with him. His second part of the plan; complete. If the priestess does present to be a problem for him, he'll use her friends against her. And with that thought in mind, Zasalamel proceeded onto the next phase in his plan.

* * *

><p>Darkwings13: It never made sense to me how Raphael was able to use Soul Calibur in his ending in SC4. Ivy had soul edge running through her blood and Soul Calibur nearly crystalized her! Maybe the game producers overlooked something or made a mistake but it just didn't make sense. He definitely needs someone like Talim or Kilik (strong spiritual powers) to be able to use that.<p> 


	11. Servants of Soul Edge

At the heart of the castle, which is the very throne room, Raphael stood there patiently as Talim meditated to communicate with the wind to ask for guidance. After some time, Talim finally opened her eyes and let out a small sigh. "It seems… that Soul Edge is no longer in this castle. Which means that Soul Calibur will not be showing up here either." _Yun-Seong and Seong-Mina aren't here either. _She thought to herself quietly. Did they have something they needed to do? Or maybe Seong-Mina thought it was best if she dragged Yun-Seong back home by force to prevent him from obtaining Soul Edge.

"Then where could the sword possibly be?" Raphael asked thoughtfully.

"You won't live long enough to find out," cackled Tira as she danced into view. The light from the chandelier reflected off her dark pigtails and it emphasized the madness in the violet eyes. From the looks of it, blood was drying off her strange ring weapon and she skipped toward them merrily. Wiping off some blood that had splashed onto her red outfit, Tira whistled loudly. "You're about to die! Now tell me, how are you feeling right now?"

Raphael and Talim quickly placed themselves side by side and readied themselves for battle. "You again… you're really starting to annoy me little girl," said Raphael as he glared at Tira.

But she merely laughed excitedly. "You remember me! Good! Very good! Let me see more anger! The angrier they are, the better they fight!" She looked at Talim and smiled evilly. "Do you remember me?"

Talim shook her head at the strange girl. "I'm sorry, but I do not recognize you."

Tira titled her head in confusion. "What do you mean you can't remember me? We had so much fun the last time we met. Why, I nearly ripped you in half with my weapon! How could you possibly forget that?" Tira stepped forward slowly. "Maybe, you'll remember me if I give you alittle dose of pain to help boost your memory. What do you say about that?"

"I'd say, you dare touch one hair on her head and I'll kill you myself," Raphael replied threateningly. "We're much stronger than the last time you've fought us; it would be suicide for you to take on the two of us alone."

"Who says she's going to have all the fun?"

Raphael and Talim turned around and backed away hastily away. A monster that barely resembled a human was walking toward them. Its skin was a rocky grey while certain areas were a vivid red. Holding a gigantic axe in one hand and standing almost six feet tall, this man just made the list of the world's top three enemies you never want to face and the list of guys you never want your sister to date. A picture from one of his book suddenly came to Raphael's mind and he gasped. "You're a golem!"

Astaroth smirked. "Heh. What about it? The only thing you need to know is that your souls will be my late night snacks tonight."

A beautiful blond woman also entered the throne room and joined Tira's side. Her short battle dress was white and pretty much see through. This was the worst moment to let his hormones take over but Raphael could not help but stare at her amble bosom. After all, the fabric was extremely thin and Raphael swore that it was even more transparent than Talim's pants.

Talim seemed to notice that he was staring at her chest. This irked her slightly and she said thinly, "Raphael... are you staring at her chest?"

He snapped his eyes away and quickly said, "Of-of course not! You are the only one I love, ma petite."

Talim sighed and stuck her bottom lips out at him. "I wasn't saying that in a jealous manner. It's just that..." She turned her back on him. "You seem like a pervert now."

He hastily tried to come up with a suitable explanation. "I just noticed that it was more transparent than your pants. After all, the first time we met, I..."

Raphael realized that he had probably said the wrong thing as Talim looked rather horrified and stammered, "You-you stared at my legs the first time we met?"

Raphael inwardly cursed. Damn, now she thinks he a lecherous Frenchman... darn those attractive see-through fabrics.

"Why?"

They both turned to look at the blonde woman.

Sophitia returned the look with sorrowful green eyes and her hands tightened around her blue shield and sword. "Why have you come here? There is nothing here to greet you except death." Her gaze lingered on Talim and she shook her head sadly. "So young…"

Raphael and Talim stood back to back now, and sweat started to form on Raphael's forehead. They were in a very bad situation right now. "Hsshs…" Make that triple bad... Raphael looked up to see some kind of creature crawling above their head. With another hiss, the creature dropped gracefully to the ground beside the golem. His fashion sense was as strange as his movement since spikes adorned his arms and legs and thin straps (or strings) barely covered his body. There were only three words to describe the outfit. Vulgar, creepy and disturbing.

Grasping his weapons that looked like claws, Voldo hissed once more before facing them.

Tira laughed loudly. "I usually don't like sharing, but my master won't tolerate any failures so I've decided to invite them along. Meet Astaroth, Sophitia and Voldo. We'll be your entertainment for tonight." With a snap of her fingers, the armored knights that were mere decorations suddenly began moving and they sealed off the exit.

"You'll be hurt as well. So why?" asked Talim. She couldn't understand the lust for battle evident in Tira's smile and eyes.

Tira giggled and twirled her weapon in her hands. "Why are you being such a goody goody?"

Raphael thought to himself quietly, the powers of the jewels on their neck might be a very valuable asset in battle right now… It looks like the gift Zasalamel gave them would prove useful after all. Stepping forward, Raphael answered for her. "Because that's just the way she is. Now, are you going to waste more of my valuable time talking all night or are we going to dance?"

"Sure buddy. Let's dance!" But then Tira narrowed her eyes. "A dance of death." And she charged forward.

_Talim, take her by surprise!_ Raphael smirked and dodged to the right and Talim stepped forward and smashed her elbow blade against Tira's jaw and stunned her. Raphael followed up with a kick upward and a vertical slash in the air that sliced cleanly through the fabric and skin on her back and Tira cried out in pain. Landing gracefully beside Talim, Raphael smiled mockingly at Tira. " I hope you didn't mind us working together like that. After all, we dance much better together."

Tira hissed in fury and turned to her comrades. "What are you standing there for? Go and get them!"

Talim watched the three running towards her and Raphael and she transferred her plan to Raphael since she had quickly understood how to use the power Zasalamel gave them. _Raphael, I'll launch one of them into the air and then you'll hit them high._ Ducking under Voldo's clawed hands; Talim swept her right hand back and punched him upward into the air. Raphael leaped up and slashed down on the man's shoulders and blood poured out. Dropping to the floor, Voldo clutched his shoulder and hissed in pain.

Astaroth swung his axe up into the air and cried, "It'll be your blood that shall be raining down next worms!"

But Raphael just laughed and weaved a web of steel around Astaroth. "You're definitely lacking in grace my ugly friend. How do you expect to even scratch me with that pathetic display of speed?"

* * *

><p>Inflicting a shallow cut on Sophitia'a thigh, Talim twirled away and looked at her sadly. "I can tell that you do not wish to fight. Please, drop your weapons and walk away from this fight."<p>

"I can't do that. My child is depending on me," Sophitia answered resolutely. "If you give up and walk out of here, I shall do all I can to ensure your escape."

Talim only adjusted her stance in answer. "My powers… You've only seen a fraction of it. I do not want to harm you and I can understand your desire to fight for the sake of your child. But what you're doing is wrong. I will stop you."

"You're still a child yourself. You cannot understand my feelings." And Sophitia stepped forward to continue fighting.

* * *

><p>"I've got you now worm!"<p>

The golem was right. There was no time to doge that attack; he only had one option left. Raising his Queen's Guard, Raphael blocked it with great difficulty. The axe was inches from his face and Astaroth was pushing down hard. "Just give and die! You cannot beat me maggot!"

Raphael growled and pushed back. "Do not delude yourself, wretched fool!" The two glared at each other and Raphael continued. "Do you know why this rapier is named Queen's Guard? This is the ultimate defensive rapier. It's defense is unrivaled and it has cost me much to acquire this treasure." His voice dropped alittle lower as he continued to explain. "I've sworn to protect Talim, my queen, and this sword responds to my will and promise. You cannot break my will or my sword!"

Astaroth eyes widened as Raphael pushed him back and stabbed the sword into his stomach. "Not bad worm. But before you get all cocky, let me tell you something." Astaroth grabbed the sword impaled in his stomach and slowly withdrew it to Raphael's shock. "My axe can be translated to Merciless Destroyer. I show no mercy and I'll destroy anything that gets in my way. You can be the first one I'll destroy tonight."

_Raphael! Behind you!_ Raphael heard Talim's thought of warning and he rolled to the left. Just in time as Voldo had recovered and he had stabbed forward at Raphael's head.

* * *

><p>The battle continued on with Raphael and Talim pushing themselves to their utmost potential. But due to her recent resurrection, Talim was beginning to tire and she narrowly dodged the last attack. Panting hard, she prayed, "Wind... please, lend me your strength."<p>

"You have a deity watching over you?" Sophitia asked quietly. "Is that why you're fighting so hard?"

Talim nodded tiredly and she held a hand to the cramps on her side.

Sophitia lips curled into a sad smile as she watched the young girl struggled. "I used to be like you. I too, believe in a god and it was because of that that I'm in this mess right now." She raised her sword and pointed it at Talim. "Finally, I understand why my sister never really believed or worshipped the gods. They look down on human lives. We're mere tools to them. You see, it wasn't me who abandoned my faith. It was the gods that abandoned me. No longer will I fight for them. Now, I fight for my child!" and Sophitia ran forward.

* * *

><p>"Talim! Stay behind me!" Raphael grabbed her and dragged her back just as Sophitia's blade slashed the air where her head was a mere second ago. He gave her a quick glance and noted that she was incredibly pale and her breaths were short. With a grim expression, he placed himself defensively in front of her and readied himself against his four opponents.<p>

Tira laughed and held a hand to her stomach. "What's this? You're going to fight all four of us while protecting her?"

"Raph... Raphael, I'm sorry," apologized Talim, breathing hard from the exertion.

Before Raphael could reassure her, Tira turned into her gloomy mood and draped her ring blade across her shoulders once more. "Pathetic! Is this all you have to offer me?" Tira's eyes glinted viciously as she said, "Someone as useless as you deserves to be dead ages ago. You're nothing but a burden to the man defending you and you're a complete waste of my time! My jolly side had much higher expectations from you, and now she's greatly disappointed by this stupid fight."

Talim's will wavered as she heard that. In the situation they were in, she was truly a burden for Raphael. Guilt hammered at her heart and she closed her eyes in sorrow. He was going to die because she was too weak to defend herself. Softly, she prayed, "Wind... please save us."

Everyone gasped as the ground shook and dust fell from the ceiling onto their heads. The very castle was trembling and Talim looked at the windows to see lightning flashing outside while ominous dark clouds swallowed up the stars. Bats screeched and flew past the window; as if they were trying to escape from something and the temperature suddenly dropped significantly. Talim could sense a distortion in the wind from far away and her eyes widened.

Something very powerful had escaped from the spirit world and crossed over here. Was it the Hero king Algol was talking about? There really couldn't be anyone else who was capable of such tremendous spiritual powers so it must be him. But... she had just repaired the borders, so why? Tira's words echoed through her head and she wondered if she was so weak, that the repairs couldn't even hold up long enough.

Hearing the wind screamed, she could suddenly feel the presence of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur in that direction as well. She grabbed onto Raphael's arm and said, "Raphael! I know where the swords are! I've also found the Hero King." Her breath came out in a small cloud of mist because it the air was starting to turn frigid.

"Then let's get out of here quickly," Raphael answered her as they looked for a way to get pass their opponents and the armoured knights sealing the exits.

He turned his head to see a raven land on Tira's arm and caw something to her. The girl's mouth parted into a slight o and she nodded. Tira then looked at them and hissed. "I regret not being able to cut out your hearts right now but my master calls. Believe me, if I ever see you two again I'll tear you apart. Astaroth! You're coming with me! Voldo and Sophitia! Take care of these two and make sure that you don't let them leave this place alive!" To her raven, she ordered, "Get all the malfested in this castle to go to Wolfkrone's camp and kill them all! I don't care if they're tired. I don't want those wretches to get in Soul Edge's way. Quickly now!" Her bird blinked its red eyes at her before flying off to obey its orders.

Astaroth grunted in dissatisfaction. "Damn. I really wanted to kill them too." And he disappeared after Tira as the lifeless knights made way for them.

Raphael tilted his head to look at Sophitia and Voldo. The situation had turned alittle less dangerous but... Raphael stroked his chin and thought back to Zasalamel's words. If what he said was true then... He looked up and smiled. "It looks like they've left you two at a complete disadvantage."

"What do you mean by that?" said Sophitia. "It's two against two. Why would you say that we're at a disadvantage?"

Smirking, Raphael stroked his blade slowly. "Because I am enough to take both of you down."

Sophitia interrupted their thoughts and said, "Your arrogance will be your downfall. I cannot lose and I will now allow myself to lose."

Raphael smiled as he turned to Talim. "Ma petite, may I borrow some of your blood?"

"Are... you sure its safe? For the both of us?" Talim asked hesitantly. He nodded and she reluctantly gave him his hand. A small wound leaked out blood near her elbows and she repressed a shudder when he licked it.

Raphael's eyes immediately widened as he felt his powers stirred. But at the same time, he felt slightly pained a moment later. The darker energy lent him strength but the same purity in her blood ached him. But now was not the time to hesitate. "Talim... I'm sorry." Without another word, he ripped of Talim's glove and sank his fangs into her wrists and she screamed. Raphael kept a death grip around Talim's waist and held her tightly when she struggled to get away. "Don't move, Talim."

Talim's eyes widened when she felt her body betray her. Was he... controlling her?

Sophita was shocked by his actions as well. Why was he attacking his own companion. When he dropped her and wiped the blood of his chin, Sophita felt her heart thrum with fear when he looked at her with blood red eyes. "What... or who are you?"

"The Lord of the Night."

"Hssshh!" Without fear, Voldo leapt forward with careful grace and slashed at Raphael's chest. But Raphael disappeared in a cloud of red mist and with a fraction of a second, he reappeared right behind Voldo and thrust the sword through his stomach.

Talim looked up from the ground and shouted, "Please! Don't kill him Raphael!" She whimpered as her arm throbbed and she began trying to purify the wound that Raphael had left on her.

Raphael hesitated for a moment before drawing out his sword and he sneered down at the man. "Get out of my sight, if you wish to live."

Voldo let out a low moan and held his hand to the wound to stop the blood from flowing. For his master, he cannot allow himself to die so soon. Retreat was the only option and when he has recovered, he will kill this man and return to Vercci side again. With a grunt, Voldo jumped upward and crawled up the ceiling and disappeared through a hole that led to another room in the castle.

Raising her shield in front protectively, Sophitia waited for the impact and the chance to counter. The man had defeated Voldo so fast that it almost unbelievable. With a determined look, she launched herself at him and slammed into his side. The two traded a few blows back and forth but she gasped when he kneed her in the stomach and smashed his rapier's guard into her back. But before she could do anything else, her eyes widened at what happened next.

Pain flashed through his torso and he stumbled back before coughing up blood. The pure energy he had consumed was now wracking his body with pain and he dropped to his knees.

Sophitia saw her chance and she immediately raised her sword to deliver the fatal strike.

Talim gasped and without thinking, she sent a powerful gust of air at Sophitia. The blow knocked the Greek mother back and Talim pushed herself to her feet as she dashed forward. "Wind, to me." With lightning agility, Talim slashed Sophitia vertically several times while the woman was unable to block it. Rising slightly into the air, Talim bowed her head in prayer and summoned the wind to quickly gather underneath Sophitia. With a mighty gust, the wind blasted Sophitia high up in the air and it dropped her down just as Talim released the powers and descended gently onto the ground and turned away at the heavily wounded woman who was struggling to get off the ground. "Please don't get up. My Wind of Bliss attack has heavily damaged your body and if you continue this fight, you'll only end up hurting yourself more."

Sophitia coughed up some blood and through strong willpower, she managed to sit up. Blood flowed from the multiple slashes on her body even though Talim had tried to hold back but at this rate, she would bleed to death. "Why… can't I win? Am... I cough… not strong enough to protect my child?"

Talim turned back to Sophitia and gently answered her. "Yes. You're not strong enough. But that's why you must live and get stronger to protect the one you love. Your child is waiting for you. Do not die here and leave your child all alone in this world."

Sophitia gave the small girl a weak smile. "Thank you… But keep in mind, that once I get better, I will return to defeat you," Sophitia said softly as she stood up. "Farewell, for now then. I will not ask the gods to watch over you since I doubt they listen to me anymore. But be wary around Tira, she will not hesitate to kill you."

As Sophitia depart, Talim felt her strength give away. But she pushed herself to stagger over to Raphael. Cradling him in her arms, she whispered, "Raphael, are you alright?" He grimaced as he nodded. With a sad look in her eyes, she bent her head down and whispered into his ears, "Please, don't do that again. I don't want to see you in such pain..."

He smiled weakly as he raised his hand and cupped her face. "It looks like Zasalamel wasn't completely right."

She closed her eyes and said, "No, he is right. If you use the opportunity to control me while you're still alright, you can have your new world before the pain sets in and before I can completely purify myself." They stayed quiet for a moment before Talim said, "I think... I'm the bane of your existence."

Raphael quickly hissed, "Do not say such a thing!"

Talim shook her head. "You mentioned briefly to Zasalamel that the first time we met, you bit me and nearly died. And though I don't remember our past... we've been confronted with danger ever since we were reunited after my resurrection."

He rubbed his thumb across her cheek and replied, "Even if it kills me, I will always love you, Talim."

Talim felt her heart skipped a beat at his words. Finally, she closed her eyes and slowly, she leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Raphael..."

* * *

><p>Together, the two leaned on each other for support as they carefully wandered the now deserted castle. Dawn was here and Talim learned that Raphael grew sorely agitated and tired by the sunlight. They hurried to look for a room that wasn't too broken or bloody from the dead corpses they occasionally stumbled past.<p>

Finally, they found a small room with a table, a medium size bed with its dusty red bedsheets and the room even had a fireplace. Setting Raphael down on the bed, Talim watched as he groaned in pain and she hastily helped him pull the bedsheets up to his chin. Next, she tried to light the fireplace to provide some warmth for the cold man.

She smiled happily when the fire cackled and next, she went over to the two windows and closed the curtains so that the sunlight wouldn't come in. Even though sunlight was a rare thing at this cursed castle... She turned when she heard him call for her. "Talim..."

"What is it Raphael?" she asked worriedly, reaching for his cold hands.

"Why is it so cold?" asked Raphael as he shivered.

Talim quickly wondered if the pure energy in her blood was responsible for his suffering. After awhile, she realized that there was no other explanations. When he shivered again and groaned, she held back for a moment before she pulled the blankets up and got into bed with him. Her face was slightly red from embarrassment as she grabbed his right arm and pulled it over her waist just as she snuggled up against him. Hopefully, her body warmth should help him alittle... Her face turned redder when he hugged her against him and draped his right leg over her legs.

As she laid there, she felt herself beginning to grow tired from all the energy she spent in the battle and she quietly closed her eyes. Before she fell asleep, she hoped that no one would see her in such in an intimate situation.

* * *

><p>"Well, this is certainly a surprise..."<p>

Raphael opened his eyes groggily and he thought he must've been dreaming when he saw Amy standing at the base of the bed. "I must be dreaming," he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Opening them again, he could still see Amy and it dawned on him that he wasn't dreaming. "Amy! What in the world are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>Darkwings13: I've always felt quite sorry for Sophitia in SC4 and in my opinion, Hephaestus was completely useless in looking after those who were faithful to him. I mean look at Lizardman for example. And yes, Talim did perform her critical finish in this chapter.<p> 


	12. Demonic Warrior

Raphael was about to get up but then he noticed at Talim was comfortably asleep in his arms. He flushed red for a second and he quickly released her when she stirred.

Talim yawned sleepily and rubbed her cheeks. Sitting up, she saw the situation and squeaked. After all, she was in bed with a man and there was a girl with curly red pigtails looking at them. "I-erm I- was umm- keeping him warm and well I-" She kept mumbling gibberish as she tried to siddle away from Raphael and she didn't noticed that she reached the end when she toppled off it and onto the hard cold ground. "Ooof!"

Raphael rubbed his eyes tiredly. But at the same time, his lips curved upward in an amused smile. "Some things never change..."

* * *

><p>"I see. So you truly do not remember anything Talim?" Amy asked hesitantly as she looked at her friend.<p>

Talim smiled sadly and shook her head. "I'm afraid so…"

"But from what father said, if we find and defeat this so called 'Hero King' then your memories will be restored, correct?"

Raphael nodded absentmindedly as he leaned back against the headboards. "Talim said that she can sense where he is so all that's left would be defeating him and anyone else that is also heading that way to seek power. Including Soul Calibur," he added quietly.

Amy sat on the bed for awhile, absorbing all of the information her father and Talim had just told her. Finally, she sighed and rubbed her neck tiredly. "After the sun sets down, we should get going and find this Hero King before somebody else-"

"Oh no young lady. Don't think that I've forgotten about the fact that you disobeyed me and followed us all the way out here. What if you had gotten hurt? What if you got lost or sick? Do you know how dangerous this journey is?" Raphael lectured angrily. Thinking about his daughter traveling alone with no one to protect her made him sick with fear.

But Amy merely looked at him with evident stubbornness and determination in her own red eyes. "And do you realize how worried I am while sitting in that big castle alone? Father, I know you're strong and I have faith in your abilities but death does not discriminate. It will not take only the weak or the old. I know that better than anyone and I know I'll never be able to forgive myself if I could've saved you if I travelled with you. You're my only family left…."

Talim tugged on Raphael's sleeve and said gently, "Raphael, let her come along. Your daughter needs you by her side and I can see that you want that as well. And this way, you can watch over and protect her. You can't possibly send her back now can you?"

Raphael had to admit that Talim was right. Amy had come this far and there was no way he was sending her back on her own." Hugging his daughter, his voice softened. "Alright then Amy, now that you're here… just promise me that you'll stay by my side."

In the crook of his arm, Amy nodded and she returned the hug. "Thank you, father."

Talim felt slightly awkward as she stood there."Umm... I'm sorry for intruding. I'll just stand outside the door for a moment."

But Amy's and Raphael's laughter stopped her and Amy held out her hand to the priestess. "You're part of the family now. Come and join the hug Talim."

"I-I'm honored but-"

"No buts Talim. I've travelled all the way here to see the two of you and I won't take no for an answer," Amy replied mischievously.

Raphael chuckled and added, "Whatever my daughter wants she gets. Now come, Talim."

"Oh... ok then. If you're sure that I'm not intruding…" Talim hesitated for a moment before putting her hand into Amy's. To her surprise, the younger girl yanked her hard and she stumbled forward, alittle unwillingly into the embrace. "Umphph ogof?" mumbled Talim since her face was pressed tightly against Raphael's shoulders.

He laughed and hugged the two most important people in his life alittle tighter. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

><p>When they had finished resting up, the trio departed from Ostrheinsburg and headed further north. Amy and Raphael did their best to help the priestess recall her lost memories but she was still unable to remember anything. Seeing their disappointment, Talim had tried to remain cheerful for their sake and she was touched that no matter how bleak things seems, Raphael was still determined in being by her side and he had even told her that no matter what happens, she was still the kind and gentle priestess he had fallen for.<p>

During this time, Talim grew to admire him and his strong love for Amy. He was an extremely protective father and he did everything for her. The way he taught and trained Amy made Talim miss her own parents, that she no longer remembered. Because of that, Talim grew alittle closer to him because she could see that he was a strong and loving father. When she relearned his past, she began to understand why he became a rather cold man towards others and she could only hope that she... might change him in the future. After all, she wanted to convince him to let her heal him and Amy, not use Soul Calibur to make a new world.

While travelling, Talim noticed that she would tire alittle too quickly. It worried her and it made her feel like a burden to Raphael and Amy as they had to let her rest often. She had wondered if it was because of the negative energy inside her and this troubled her. However, she did her best to keep it to herself since she didn't want Raphael and Amy to worry about her. Especially Raphael... he would be the one to lose more sleep over her than even herself. But she did notice that her wind powers were much stronger than before. She held up a strand of green hair and wondered if she... had become part storm maiden after her resurrection. After all, Kilik did say that her deity combined the powers of the wind along with his staff's dark energy to bring her back.

After some time, they had finally come very close to the strange tower that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, according to the past few people who were running away from that strange place. They said they've seen many strong warriors head there, never to return. Despite the warnings, Talim and Raphael shared a knowing look and they continued onward.

* * *

><p>"This is… terrible," murmured Talim as she gazed at the strange tower from far away. Raphael and Amy stood beside her and stayed silent. The air was uncomfortably hot and they could see actual lava in some spots where the rocks had been completely melted away. The sky was a strange mix of grey and brown while tinge of sick purple ran though it like an infected wound. It felt as if they had stepped into a completely different reality because they can neither tell whether it was night or day.<p>

"You're sure that Soul Calibur and the Hero King are in that tower?" asked Raphael solemnly.

"Yes. I can sense them," Talim replied as she held her hand out to the air. "But there are many dangers we will have to face in that tower as well. Physical, mental and even spiritual barriers lie in wait for us." Closing her eyes, she communicated silently with the wind. "However, that tower and the Hero King are part of a mirage. They stand on the edge of reality and only Soul Edge and Soul Calibur can change that and make them real. I see now..." Talim looked up at the reddish brown skies. "This place is made up entirely of memories and spiritual powers."

Raphael's grip tightened anxiously around his Queen's Guard. "We've come too far, to turn back now."

They avoided the spots where most of the lava was and did their best to walk on the path of solid bedrock but Talim almost got burned when lava erupted from beneath their feet in a shower of burning glory. The hardest part was when they reached a dead end and they had to make their way slowly down the rocks to reach the narrow pathway below that served as a bridge. Lava bubbled dangerously under them and as far as their eyes could see, it was a river of red molten rocks.

Breathing was difficult and the smoke clogged up their lungs as they walked. Soon enough, the three of them were coughing and holding their sleeves up to their nostrils. Coming to a stop in front of a wall of rocks and they were about to head to the left when suddenly, Talim came to a dead stop.

"What's the matter Talim?" asked Amy as she waved the smoke away from her eyes.

"Something evil is up there," Talim replied. Her voice had dropped down an octave and they could hear the seriousness in it. "I need to… purify it before that thing harms any more people."

Raphael strode toward her and shook his head. "There's no need to involve ourselves in such matters."

"But-"

Raphael interrupted her and she could hear the slight hint of anger in his voice. "Don't try to be a heroine Talim. It'll only shorten your lifespan."

Talim looked up at him and shook her head. She knew he couldn't understand and she merely gave him a sad smile. "I will follow the wind, no matter what."

Exasperation tinged his voice as he replied, "Even if the wind tells you to throw away your life?"

She gave him a short nod before turning to look for a way to climb up. When she felt him put a hand on her shoulder, she turned her head back and he said tiredly, "I'll fight that thing with you."

Talim's mouth parted open in surprise. "What... No!" Talim shook her head frantically. "I don't want you to get hurt because of me. I'm the one that the wind sent, not you."

Raphael snapped, "Just because I can't understand your damn wind, doesn't mean that I'm going to let you go alone! No one, will tell me what to do. Not even you, Talim." He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "I will fight with you, no matter what."

"Raphael..." Talim was speechless at what he said and she could only stand there numbly, as he held her hand.

"Awww… how cute."

Talim, Raphael and Amy looked up to see a strange woman leaping down toward them. The spot they were standing on was narrow and there was no way to dodge that attack without accidently pushing someone off or backing away onto the rock bridge again. However, fighting on there would be dangerous so Raphael called out to Talim and Amy to follow him. "Jump down on that rock island below! Quickly!"

They jumped off and landed safely onto the island beneath them and rolled away just in time as the woman slammed her twin katanas into the ground where Raphael's legs were just a moment ago.

Laughing, she readied her swords in anticipation for the battle. "It's time to play. Here I come." She swayed her body sexually and licked her lips as her dark eyes met Raphael's. "You may call me Shura. What's your name handsome?"

Narrowing his eyes at her, Raphael took the time to analyze her carefully. Her hair was tied back into a long ponytail that reached all the way to her legs and the black shirt she was wearing was so low that it left her chest up to little imagination. Two strips of fabric served as indecent pants since he could clearly see her black undergarments and lastly, she wore normal straw sandals. But the only thing interesting about her outfit was the skull shape shoulder guard that had two wicked horns protruding forward. The cursed energy in his blood could sense something akin to it and this was further confirmed when Talim spoke up.

"Raphael! There's an evil spirit possessing her! Be careful!"

"Is that so?" He smirked and gave Shura a bow."Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Raphael Sorel. It's delightful to meet such a beautiful woman in this place." But his eyes gleamed as he stood back up and he licked his fangs hungrily. "I can't wait to sink my fangs into your lovely neck and drain you dry, woman. "

Shura let out a bark of laughter at his threat. "You look like a feisty one! I can't wait to have some fun with you."

Dashing forward, Raphael smirked and let loose a torrent of vertical strikes and in a confident tone of voice, he said, "Allow me to… entertain you." With a final strike, he forced the Shura to her knees and stab downward.

But she held her swords up and deflected the blow. She then moved up close to Raphael and pressed her body close to his. "I love it when you talk dirty," she said in a husky tone of voice. In a flash, she swung her sword upward but Raphael leapt backward and looked at her calmly before giving her a small smile. "I'm in a pleasant mood. Let us play…"

Shura tilted her head and winked at him. "Just come at me… I'm ready for anything."

"Are you ready to die?" And Raphael ran forward and thrust his rapier at her stomach.

With a graceful backflip, she striked back with two horizontal slashes. He managed to guard one of the blow but the other one cut through the flesh on his upper right arm and he stumbled back a few steps.

Raising one of sword up to her lips, she slowly licked the blood off. "Doesn't that feel good?" asked Shura sweetly.

Raphael brushed aside the wound and replied, "Enjoy it while you can woman. I will not give the chance to strike again." Straightening up, Raphael concentrated hard and soon, he could feel the powers of Soul Edge running through his blood awaken.

But his concentration was broken when Talim shouted out to him. "Don't do it Raphael! You're taking a dangerous risk if you call on Soul Edge's power too much!"

Before Raphael could reply, Shura jumped upward and slammed the hilt of her right sword on his head. She then added a sharp kick to his chest and sent him flying backwards. "Where did all of your energy go? Don't tell me that's all you've got?"

Seeing Raphael in trouble, Amy pushed Talim aside to help him. Running in front of her fallen father, she took out her Albion and quickly guarded the next attack from Shura. "I won't let you hurt him."

"Out of the way you brat!" snarled Shura and with quick reflexes, she twisted Amy's rapier out of her hand and with another hard kick, she also sent Amy flying. Raphael's eyes widened as his beloved daughter soar off the edge into the pool of lava below. "Amy! Noooo!"

At the last second, Amy caught ahold of the edges and hung there dangerously. "Father!"

"Amy!"

Raphael ran to help his daughter but Shura leaped after him. "Oh no you don't, you need to keep your attention on me, handsome."

"No!" Talim's eyes flashed an angry green and she unclasped the double crescent blades strapped to her belts as she jumped and whirled through the air at Shura. With two slashes, she kept Shura away from Raphael as she deftly twirled the beautiful weapons in her hands. "The demon controlling you... will be punished." Talim's voice was hard and she added, "Please give up Shura, you don't need to let it control you anymore."

"You know nothing little girl," growled Shura as she shifted into a defensive stance. "I may have been an unwilling host for this spirit at first. But it's all thanks to it that my powers have been greatly increased. Now; I can continue my search for a worthy opponent and have the fight of my life."

Talim was taken back by her words. "That thing has robbed you of all your memories. Yet you still wish to have that spirit remain inside you?"

Letting out another bark of laughter, Shura said, "My memories are not important. I do not care about them. All I want is to find someone stronger than me, and I will have no regrets of dying. After all, only those who are strong deserve to live." She pointed one of her sword at Talim and smiled. "Perhaps you'll be the one to defeat me. I can tell that you're very powerful and I have never felt so alive in my life. Promise me you'll give me an unforgettable battle."

"It shall be your last battle Shura." Raising one hand to the sky, Talim looked at Shura calmly. "Windfall."

Three blast of dense air blasted downward and crushed Shura to the ground and snapped her bones and damaged her internal organs. Talim said quietly, "You left me no choice... But I will exorcise the demon and heal you, Shura."

"Don't think… that I'm finished yet. Summon spirit!" Powerful negative energy poured out from Shura as the spirit controlling her gave her more of its powers. The spirit knew that it could not possess the priestess so therefore, it could not afford to let its current host die. For now.

The wind was dispelled and Shura was enveloped in darkness. Bracing herself against the malevolent powers, Talim opened her eyes to see Shura walk out of the darkness. "What... have you done?" asked Talim, horrified by the woman's transformation.

Shura's eyes now shone a deranged yellow and two black horns protruded from her head while the blades in her hand gleamed with a wicked black light. A long black tail trailed behind her and strange marking had also appeared all over her body. The skull shoulder guard on Shura's shoulder that held most of the reserve of powers was now fully awakened and its pupils glared at Talim. "_No one… shall get in the way of my revival. Prepare for your punishment mortal_."

"You are mistaken," Talim said lightly.

_"Then what are you?_" asked the spirit.

"I am half storm maiden," answered Talim as she raised her hand into the air again. 'Now, let the powers of the wind be engraved upon your soul for eternity." She closed her eyes and chanted, "Oh sorrowful hatred and thirst for righteousness. Let loose your will and consume my enemies in your pain. I open the fifth seal of heaven's coffer. Hurricane Vengeance."

The sky darkened and lightning flashed. The air currents spiraled into destructive patterns and headed straight down to Shura. With a flick of her wrist, Talim added more power into the hurricane and the wind howled with even more fury. Her eyes flickered over to Raphael and Amy who was struggling against the wind and with another small hand gesture; Talim formed a barrier around them.

* * *

><p>Sitting on his throne on one of the floor of the tower, Algol's eyes opened and he sat up slowly. With a wry smile, he said quietly, "Perhaps I'll be facing a worthy challenger in the future."<p>

Near the entrance of the tower, Zaslamel turned to look at the storm from far away and his gold eye gleamed a little brighter. "Are you coming Zasalamel?" asked Yun-Seong as he and Mina approached the doors of the tower.

"Yes… I'm coming." With a swish of his robes, he turned and headed toward the doors.

* * *

><p>From another floor in the tower, Soul Calibur suddenly flashed a bright blue and Siegfried paused for a moment to look at the sword in his hand. Something had frightened the sword and Siegfried pursed his lips in thought.<p>

* * *

><p>"Power… Very powerful indeed," murmured Nightmare. He looked out from one of the tower's window and grinned. "That soul will be the perfect nourishment to increase my powers."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Wind! Come forth, and sing for my enemies, the song of destruction. There shall be no forgiveness for those who have pledged themselves to the darkness.<em>


	13. The Dark Side of the Wind

_Everything in this world have two sides to them. __The four elements that composes every matter of creation embodies the same rule._

_Fire can give light and warmth but its hunger will not hesitate to devour everything in sight._

_Water is essential to life but one day, it may drown out all life instead._

_Earth, the foundation for home and food, is where the dust of the body will eventually return to._

_Wind, the all seeing element that gives the breath of life, is no exception._

* * *

><p>"<em>Very powerful indeed…"<em> murmured the spirit. "_But, you lack experience and control_." Controlling Shura's body, the spirit made her raise her hand up and fire a bolt of black energy from her sword into the hurricane's weak point.

Talim's eyes widened in horror as her hurricane was immediately dispelled and nothing remained except for a few weak gusts of air. "How?" Lava bubbled ominously around their high island and the air grew even heavier with smoke. It was becoming harder and harder to keep her eyes focused on her opponent with the disconcerting and distracting heat waves.

Shura could no longer answer her but the spirit laughed from its place inside Shura's shoulder guard. "_I've been around for more than a thousand year child. How many battles do you think I've faced? Over time, I've learned to look for weak points in my opponents. I'm especially talented when it comes to dispelling magic. You cannot hope to defeat me if you rely only on spells. After all these years, Shura was the only one to win against me_."

Talim stepped back. "But... how did Shura-"

"_The only reason why this woman managed to beat me was because she used nothing but brute strength. I did not expect it since most demon hunters always had some kind of spells or jutsu they rely on to capture us. It is a mistake I've regretted and I swore that I would never make the same mistake again. You cannot win against me. Neither physical power or spiritual powers can save you now!"_

Dashing forward, Shura thrust both her swords forward Talim held her own weapons up to defend it. The weapons clashed against each other in a loud ring and the two pushed back and forth while observing the other for an opening. Talim struggled against Shura's new overwhelming strength and Raphael could see Shura's black blade coming closer and closer to Talim's face.

He pounded the barrier angrily but it stopped him from joining the battle. "Talim! Let me out of here!"

Talim looked behind her shoulder but she shook her head. This... was her battle. Raphael and Amy gotten hurt because of her and... she can't let them put themselves at risk anymore.

Back to her opponent, Talim quickly dropped low and rolled away. Waving her hand into a circle, she cried loudly, "Binding wind!"

The air around Shura compacted themselves into a thick bubble and it trapped her inside. But the spirit responded in an unperturbed voice. _"If you think that a pathetic spell like this can stop me, then you're sorely mistaken, child."_ Shura held her swords up mechanically and they glowed with power. With one swing, she cut the bubble in half and the air dissipated.

Talim panted hard but she readied herself for the next move. "No matter what happens, I will stop you! Windfall!" She watched with desperate eyes and hoped that the attack would hit but Shura merely deflected the three blasts of air coming down toward her by spinning the blades wildly in her hands and cutting the spiritual powers off.

"No… I can't lose here. There's too much at stake," thought Talim, backing away from Shura to prepare herself. " Wind-" Talim faltered as pain flashed through her body and she dropped to her knees. Her hands trembled furiously and she could not stop them. No. Her body was still weak from her resurrection and it could not withstand the strain of so much power. But what worried Talim even more, was that all the moves she had used so far was only made up of pure energy. Her body now held Soul Edge's energy that was transferred from Kilik's staff. At this rate, if she continued… she would risk tipping the balance of powers inside her and-"

The spirit's voice interrupted her._"I had higher expectations for you. What a disappointment."_ Shura strolled over to Raphael and Amy and gently touched the barrier that was protecting them. _"Maybe they'll be a better source of entertainment than you."_

Talim struggled to stand up. "Don't… hurt them. It's me… you want."

Punching the barrier, Raphael shouted, "Talim! Let me out of here! Now!"

"No… Raphael… I don't-"

_"Enough talk, I'm losing my patience!"_ Shura slashed down and the barrier shattered immediately. She aimed for Amy but Raphael grabbed his rapier and guarded the attack with a grunt. With a hiss, Shura raised her other sword and slashed him. Blood spurted from his arm and Raphael snarled with anger. He elbowed Shura in the face and dragged Amy away to safety.

_"I won't let you go that easily!"_ Shura tripped them with her tail and she pulled the two towards her. With a grin, she raised her katanas up for the kill.

At that moment, Talim held her hands to her head and screamed, "Nooooooooooo! I won't let them die because of me!"

Gales of wind howled into existence and the smoke around them blinded the demonic warrior. When it cleared, a pair of elbow blades swung in front of her face and to counter the attack, Shura slammed her sword against the small crescent blades. To her surprise, they were unyielding and Shura felt slightly chilled when she saw the look in Talim's eye. The usual pity and sadness were replaced by… emptiness. There was no trace of mercy in them either. _"Oh? What do we have here? Maybe you won't disappoint me after all."_

What Shura did not realize, was that the negative energy inside Talim had taken over and there was nothing in the priestess's mind except for the desire of destruction. Without batting an eye, Talim twirled her elbow blade upward and shoved Shura away. Talim then quickly slashed Shura's right wrist and followed up the combo by snapping the bones in her arm with a sickening crunch using the blunt side of her elbow blades.

_"You'll pay for that you little brat!"_ howled the spirit as it forced Shura's body to continue fighting.

**Dodging the furious swipes and strikes, Talim's face remained passive and unemotional. Leaping backward, she dropped both of her elbow blades to the ground and flipped once more into the air. "Feel the wrath... of the wind."**

As if he was watching in slow motion, Raphael gazed at Talim as she closed her eyes. Her dark green hair danced wildly and he stepped back when he could clearly hear a different voice came out of her mouth.

**"For my fallen love, I will show you... and all evil... no mercy."**

**Talim's eyes glowed a dark green when she opened them and her skin turned deathly white. With a look of pure hatred, she screamed, "I'll tear you to shreds and carry your screams to the heavens! All of you deserve to burn in hell for what you've done!" The wind turned sharp and it slashed the rocks around them to sharp and deadly projectiles. Raising her hands up, the cold voice that did not belong to Talim shouted, "With this, you die!" All the sharp rocks flew up into the air before heading straight towards Shura.**

Raphael grabbed his daughter and pressed her face to his chest to stop her from seeing anything. He watched as Shura tried to dodge the rocks but unfortunately, there were too many. And when she tried to break the magic controlling them, it also failed because she could not direct her attention to all of them at once. Raphael shut his eyes as the sharp rocks penetrated her body and Shura's body danced like a grotesque doll that was being tortured by its sick mistress.

The rocks stuck out from all angle, turning her into a human porcupine and Raphael watched as Talim stood there and watched without any sign of remorse as her enemy shrieked in pain and stumbled backward. Without a word, Talim made a motion with her hand and a gust of hard wind knocked Shura over and into the river of lava around their island.

A death scream echoed through the air before silence returned. But then... the spirit inside Shura's armguard flew out with a cry of rage and aimed straight toward Talim.

"Talim! Watch out!" shouted Raphael.

**"Pathetic." Talim stood there emotionlessly as the spirit tried to posses her body and gain a new body.**

_"Why! Why can't I take your body!"_

**"Because her body is too pure, for something like you." Talim waved her hand and the spirit vanished in a could of dark smoke. Staring down into her hands, she said, "This body... will be a worthy vessel. It's a good thing, she doesn't know how to control dark energy yet." Raising her head, Talim's green eyes stared at Raphael and Amy hatefully. "Minions of Soul Edge..."**

Amy huddled alittle closer to her father as she saw Talim staring silently at them. "What's happening father? What's wrong with Talim?"

"Just stay behind me," ordered Raphael as he gently pushed his daughter behind him and shielded her from Talim's gaze. Her eyes shifted onto him and although the place was still burning hot, he felt a cold shiver of fear. "Talim…. Everything is alright now. You don't have to fight anymore."

**She showed no sign of recognition upon hearing his voice and instead, she snarled, "You are one of Soul Edge's children... how dare you stand before me."**

Raphael pondered her words before saying, "Ma petite, listen to me, this isn't like you."

**Talim brushed away his words and hissed, "Enough talk! I shall kill you and that girl beside you before you harm any more people in this world! You... all of you! And Soul Edge will pay for my five hundred years of suffering!" She screamed in agony and shouted, "You will all pay for killing my love!"**

Raphael watched as she dashed towards him, faster than the howling wind itself and he pushed Amy away so that she wouldn't come to any harm. He felt the metal of her elbow blade whistle past his neck and it quivered to a stop beside his neck. Slowly, he looked down the length of the trembling blade to the slender hand that held it. His eyes moved further up until he saw the shining tear trailing down her cheek. "Talim?"

Slowly, her lips parted but the words that came through were strained and difficult. But it was Talim's voice... her voice, and not the other strange and cold voice. "Must… stop… stop…" Her hand slowly moved away and Raphael noticed that her hand was shaking. She slowly backed away from him and said, "Don't... don't hurt them... I... ahhhhhhh!"

"Talim!" Raphael rushed forth and tried to reach for her but she batted him away.

Talim screamed and dropped her weapons as she curled her body inwards. Without hesitation, he cradled her in his arms and held on to her tightly. Amy also ran forward and she held on to one of her hand. Seeing her in such agony was breaking his heart as she continued to convulse and scream. What was happening to her!

Finally, the screams slowly subsided and her body stopped moving. Before he could feel relieved, a trickle of blood flowed out from Talim's mouth and dripped down her chin. "Talim!" cried Amy, panic etched on her face as her friend coughed out more blood. She reached for the priestess's other hand and said, "Father, one of her hand is ice cold while the other one is burning hot."

Checking, Raphael saw that she was right. But what were they supposed to do? Talim eyes were closed and her breathing was labored and he held her alittle tighter as he grinded his teeth in frustration. What was happening to her! Where was her damn wind now! She had done everything she could for it and it was because of it and this world, that her memories were sacrificed and her life was almost lost. Must she also suffer more pain because of her deity and her wish to help others?!

"It looks like you'll be needing alittle help."

Raphael glanced up to see Kilik, Xianghua and Maxi leaping down toward them.

With haste, Kilik rushed over to Talim and put his hand on her forehead. "This is bad… Really bad."

"Who are you?" asked Amy, looking at the newcomers.

Xianghua walked over and smiled at the young girl. "My name is Xianghua, over there is Kilik and that guy over there with the crazy hair is Maxi." Luckily, Maxi didn't hear that and Xianghua continued. "So, what happened here anyway?"

"I don't need to answer you," Amy replied curtly. She looked over at her father and observed him carefully. He did not seem very happy to see them but she could tell that he knows them. Her father was talking in a low voice to the Chinese man wearing a necklace with a blue stone on it and every so often, they would glance down at Talim. With a sigh, Amy turned back to look at Xianghua. "You tell me about how you managed to find us, and how did you came to know my father and I'll tell you my part of the story.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the strange group continued on their way towards the tower that awaited them.<p>

"You know, I'm perfectly capable of carrying her myself," snapped Raphael, climbing over another pile of hot rocks. For the past two hours, Kilik had kept offering to carry Talim on his back instead since he saw that Raphael was injured. Raphael knew that he was being stubborn since his arm was throbbing like crazy but the thought of Kilik or Maxi carrying Talim was out of the question.

Maxi let out a loud yawn and said to Kilik, "Just leave him alone man. If he gets tired then I'm sure he'll ask for our help."

Hearing that, Raphael pushed on even faster and muttered under his breath, "We'll see who gets tired first." Another reason why he wanted to reach the tower quickly was because he wanted to get Talim out of this blasted heat. Kilik had apparently restored the level of pure energy inside her using his Holy Stone but Talim still required a great deal of rest to be able to fully recover. When she wakes up, he was going to ban her from fighting for at least three days.

"Raphael! Wait up! You should slow down or else you'll trip!" Xianghua shouted as she leaped over a small gap in the rocks.

"No, if I stand too near you people then I'll trip," Raphael thought darkly. Ever since Kilik showed up, his Holy Stone had been giving him and Amy a headache. The only reason why he joined up with them was because of Talim's current condition. He and Amy could live with a small headache but he wasn't sure if Talim would be able to make it without the Holy Stone in her current condition. Nonetheless, he looked down at Amy who was walking beside him and asked, "Amy, are you tired? Should we rest? How's your headache?"

"I'm fine father. We should hurry up and try to reach the tower though." Amy estimated the distance they still had to cover and said, "I believe we should get there in about one more hour. Assuming no more pathetic mercenaries or warriors will try to get in our way."

Their group had been attacked by no more than ten people so far and Raphael would've killed them all had Kilik not intervene. The kindhearted monk had said, "They fight for the same reasons we do. They do not deserve to die."

Raphael had merely replied, "You are a fool to show mercy to your enemy. That weakness of yours may cost you your life one day."

"Well, why did you spare our lives," Kilik gestured to himself and his friends. "Back at the raft then?"

"You saved Talim's life. I could not kill you after that," Raphael replied curtly. "But I have no sympathy for these trashes, nor do I care about their pathetic lives." He glanced down at the defeated warrior and moved his rapier alittle closer to the man's throat. Beside him, Amy also held her rapier up to a woman's neck. Finally, Raphael glared at the monk and said coldly, "There's nothing holding back my blade beside your whinny little voice and the fact that I need you to help Talim." With that, Raphael kicked the man's axe into the lava below and watched as the metal melted within seconds.

Amy followed suit and threw the woman's long sword into the hungry lava as well. "Pathetic." She knocked the woman out with a firm hit to the head and turned to leave.

Delivering a swift kick to the man's head that knocked him unconscious, Raphael picked up Talim who was sleeping against a upturned boulder and turned to leave as well. Shaking himself away from the memory, Raphael continued on his way to the tower with his beloved daughter beside him, his dearest on his back, and three annoying people catching up behind him.

* * *

><p>Darkwings13: Er… if you're a Shura fan and you're reading this, then I'm sorry for making her die such a gruesome death. But I hope you guys didn't forget the fact that the queen of the wind did mention that Talim now had both pure (from the wind and Kilik's holy stone) and evil (Soul Edge's power from Kilik's staff) energy inside her. Of course, Talim would only use the good one but as you can see, she'll need to learn how to balance both or else things could get ugly.<p> 


	14. An Ancient Tale and Song

On the tenth floor of the Tower of Remembrance, Zasalamel paused and looked at the door. Thin rays of light pierced through the beautiful stained glass windows and hit the smooth stone floor beneath his feet but Zasalamel took no interest in appreciating their beauty. "Watcha looking at dude?" asked Yun-Seong as he glanced at the wooden door that they had seen about ten times already. To Yun-Seong's eyes, there was nothing special about this door but Zasalamel merely placed one hand on the door and muttered something unintelligible. "Waoh!" Yun-Seong eyes widened as the door glowed and strange writing appeared on it.

Zasalamel chuckled and said, "How very careful of him, to lay such a trial ahead of us."

"What are you talking about?" asked Seong-Mina as she walked up to the door and peered at the writing. "And what does this say anyway?"

"It's written in my native language," replied Zasalamel. "I believe that if you put your hand on the door, you should be able to see it written in your native language as well. But for now, I'll just translate. It says… that our group must choose a leader who'll lead the team in passing the test that lies behind this door. We shall be entering the borders between this world and the spirit world." The last sentence dropped from his lips with an ominous echo around the wide room.

Seong-Mina fiddled with her long ponytail and asked, "What happens if we fail the test?"

"We'll either be stuck in there forever, or we'll die." Before Yun-Seong or Seong-Mina could question him any further, Zasalamel pushed opened the door and the three disappeared with a flash of white light.

* * *

><p>Reaching the second floor of the Tower, Raphael panted for breath and gently lowered Talim to the floor while dropping down beside her heavily. He leaned his head back and gulped for air while his daughter drew out a white handkerchief and wiped away the sweat on his face.<p>

"Kilik did offer to carry her you know," Xianghua said cheekily as she sat down beside the sleeping priestess. Kilik and Maxi sat near her and they took the moment to rest as well.

Raphael was too exhausted to reply so he contended with glaring at her. Curse those long stairways. He shuddered to think of how many more floors this tower had. Turning to his daughter, he gave her a few pats on the head. "Thank you Amy, but I'm fine. Just give me a moment to catch my breath."

"Don't push yourself too hard father." Amy handed her father the handkerchief and sitting down beside him, she looked around the room. The light shining through the stain glass windows gave off many different and soft shades of color and the air flowed around gently. It was also rather quiet but it was a peaceful sort of silence that Amy found quite relaxing. Soon, she began feeling quite drowsy and she fell asleep. Against the warmth and solid body of her father.

Raphael looked at his daughter, leaning on his shoulders and he stroked her head. She had travelled such long distances to find him and now, they were in a tower that had god knows what obstacles waiting for them. But no matter what happened, he swore that he would let nothing hurt her.

"Hey Kilik, is something wrong with Talim?" asked Xianghua worriedly as she noticed that the priestess's hands were twitching and her eyes were squeezed tightly shut.

Everyone immediately crowded around her and Kilik's eyebrows furrowed when the young girl made a quiet keening noise, similar to that of a frightened young kitten.

"Talim, what's wrong?" Raphael grasped her hand and he brushed away her bangs.

"Raphael, please stand back." Kilik lowered the glowing holy stone towards her and waited for its light to give her some relief.

* * *

><p><strong>Why are you with a man that is steeped in such dark energy?<strong>

"Who are you?" Talim asked fearfully as she felt her body move without her free will. She felt like a puppet, being controlled by an unseen puppeteer and she remembered the events of what happened through foggy eyes. "They're my friends. Why did you try to hurt them?"

**"Friends! You're a priestess of the wind! How can you befriend those monsters!"**

Talim shook her head. "No. They may be malfested but they're not evil."

**"Foolish child! You've never seen how horrible Soul Edge's powers is. They will soon be overwhelmed by the powers sleeping inside them. Do you know why, Soul Edge is able to turn so many people evil? Or why it's able to take away their sanity and turn them into mere shadows of their former selves? That's because it strengthens the darkness inside their hearts."**

Talim repeated the words slowly. "Strengthens... the darkness inside their hearts?"

**"That's right. Hate, fear, despair, regret, lust, greed and every other sinful emotions are doors to Soul Edge's powers. You cannot allow that man and girl to live. They'll hurt those around them and they are a threat to humanity."**

"No. I refuse to hurt them just because you say so," Talim said resolutely. "Just as their is darkness, there is also light. I know that they're not evil and I refuse to kill them. I will save them."

**"You foolish child! I am the storm maiden, Ria! I have experienced true pain and suffering at Soul Edge's hand. By my hands... I... I..." **

Talim stayed still until Ria continued.

**"Speak to the wind and say this. 'Herao isake Ria fivea no.' Read the wind and you will know everything."**

* * *

><p>Raphael watched as Talim stilled and her face relaxed into a peaceful expression. He brushed her cheek slightly and turned to Kilik. "How is she?"<p>

The monk said grimly, "For now... she'll be alright." Kilik put a hand on Raphael's shoulder and said quietly, "There are some things, she'll need to handle on her own. You can't do everything for her."

Raphael brushed his hand away and replied coldly, "Try and stop me."

Kilik smiled at him sadly and did not reply.

* * *

><p>After an hour's rest where they all took a short nap, they continued on their way in ascending the tower. But before Raphael could pick Talim up, Kilik had already beaten him to it. And when Raphael objected, Kilik began climbing the stairs with Talim on his back. "My apologies Raphael, but you cannot continue pushing yourself like that. How are you going to protect her if you're worn out? I promise I won't drop her so just calm down."<p>

Xianghua hurried after Kilik and called back to Raphael. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Man, you worry more than a new mother who just had a baby." And Maxi dashed forward to catch up with his friends while Raphael face turned red.

Around the fifth floor, Talim began regaining consciousness. "Mhhmm… Where am I?" Opening her eyes, she saw the stone walls and the stairs. On closer inspection, she noticed who was carrying her. "Kilik?"

"Talim! You're awake!" Xianghua exclaimed happily as she walked beside Kilik. "Everyone! Let's stop for a moment and let Talim rest for a bit."

Raphael and Amy would've rushed up to Talim but the stairway was too narrow to do that so all they could do was shout out to Talim that they were right behind here. "Can you hear my voice Talim?" Amy said, walking alittle faster.

"Yes… I hear you Amy." She turned her head back and gave the red head a shy smile. "I'm sorry, for making you all worry about me."

"We'll stop once we reach the sixth floor," said Maxi as he continues climbing up the stairs. "So let's just save the happy reunion thing for later.

* * *

><p>With a flash of light, Zasalamel, Yun-Seong and Seong-Mina reappeared. "Well now, that was quite easy," said Zasalamel, proceeding onward to the next floor.<p>

"How can you call that easy? We've wondered around a maze for a whole two days! At this rate, someone will surely reach the top of the tower before us!" Seong-Mina retorted angrily. The opponent they fought at the end was no laughing matter either.

Coming to a stop, Zasalamel chuckled. "Although we've been in there for two days, only an hour has passed by in this world. So there's no need to worry about someone going ahead of us child."

"Will the next people who arrive at that door face the same challenges as us?" asked Yun-Seong warily. "Or will they get something different."

"Smart question," said Zasalamel, striding forward while talking at the same time. "And the answer is…"

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling Talim?" Kilik asked kindly as he held the Holy Stone alittle closer to her.<p>

Its rays of blue light enveloped her and she nodded contently. " I feel much better. Thank you."

Raphael kneeled down beside her and supported her from behind. Gently, he asked, "Talim, do you remember about what happened when you battle Shura?"

Talim looked at him sorrowfully as she nodded. "Raphael, I'm so sorry... I... I didn't mean to-"

He shushed her and let her lean her head on his shoulder. "I know that wasn't you, Talim. You would never say those things to me." Raphael gave her an understanding smile and rested his chin on her head. "I know that strange things must be happening with your body, ever since your resurrection. It'll just take some time before you're used to your new powers, that's all."

Kilik listened quietly before saying, "Why don't you ask the wind about what happened? After all, from what Raphael told me, you were using wind magic to fight so the queen of the wind might have some answers."

Raphael pulled her away from Kilik and growled, "Are you crazy? She just woke up and you want her to squander the precious amount of energy she has regain?"

"It's alright Raphael. This tower is full of spiritual powers so it wouldn't be too difficult for me to communicate with the wind. I'll be fine."

Talim gave him a reassuring smile but Raphael was still opposed to the idea. However, he could see that Talim really wanted some answers from the wind so he reluctantly agreed. "But if you feel tired, promise me that you'll stop at once."

She nodded but then she noticed how close they were and said shyly, "Raphael... ermm, I can sit on my own. But thank you, for worrying about me." Talim lifted her head off his shoulder before pulling away.

"Alright then..." Raphael looked away quickly before she could see his face. He knew that she saw him as a close friend and that she cared for him but he still missed their old relationship.

Amy noticed her father's slightly sad expression and she put her hand on his for comfort. Looking at him with her large red eyes, she nodded at him and whispered, "Don't worry father, she'll remember sooner or later."

He gave her a wane smile. "Thank you, my beloved daughter."

"Well, I shall meditate then. Everyone, please stay quiet," Talim requested, crossing her legs and placing her hands gently on her knees. The air became alittle heavy and it slowly flowed around the room as she whispered, "Herao isake Ria fivea no (Hear and tell me, about the first daughter of air, Ria)."

Seconds… then minutes and finally hours passed by. For some strange reason, Raphael did not feel thirsty, tired or hungry at all. Even though it's been hours since he had a decent meal. They all sat there and gazed off into space, thinking hard or simply daydreaming.

After some time, Raphael glanced over at the exact moment Talim finished and opened her eyes. But two large teardrops fell out and Raphael realized that she was quietly weeping. "Talim?" Raphael asked hesitantly as he shifted alittle closer and everyone else gathered around her as well.

"Talim, what did the wind say to you?" Kilik asked gently but with an undertone of firmess.

Shaking her head, Talim said, "Listen to a tale… a tale of the death of a brave storm maiden and her sacrifice to seal Soul Edge…"

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a very powerful shaman in the Village of the Wind Deity. He was the son of the village elder and at a young age, he had mastered all form of wind manipulation. As he grew older, his kindness, generosity was known throughout the land for he enjoyed traveling and helping others. Not only was he kind, he was very handsome and many young ladies were attracted to him. However, he had no desire to settle down just yet since he wanted to continue his travels before returning to the village to take over for his father.<p>

Now, he was most famous for his healing abilities and he cured many of sickness and strange ailments. They say that he had the healing touch and all those who went to see him would always get well again.

One day, while traveling, he stumbled upon an ancient ruin, high up in the mountain where he felt a strange wind beckoning to him. Reaching the place, he realized that this was one of the wind's ancient places of worship. Searching around, he found a spell that would allow him to call a storm maiden to his side. With such a partner, his powers would be greatly increased and thinking hard, he realized that he would be able to help even more people. So he summoned Ria… the most powerful, beautiful and gentlest daughter of the Queen of the Wind.

Ria was her first daughter and she was greatly favored because of her kind heart and purity. The Queen of the Wind had no objection to her daughter being summoned since she knew that the shaman only wanted to help the world with her powers. When Ria and the shaman met, they were rather awkward around each other. It did not help that Ria was quite shy as well. But over time, their similar desires for peace made them grow closer to each other. Wherever the shaman walked, Ria was always with him in the form of a gentle autumn's breeze and she would always sing quietly beside him.

After five years, they fell in love with each other but alas, humans and storm maidens were forbidden to love each other. Storm maidens do not age while humans are subjected to time and sickness but Ria loved the shaman and she wanted to become human to be with him. It was at this time… that Soul Edge appeared. Reading the wind one day, the Shaman sensed an ominous aura that was spreading great suffering and destruction across the lands. Ria saw this as a great opportunity to grant their wish. She could use the dark powers of the sword to try and cancel her wind powers and become human. After that, her lover would destroy the sword and they'll be able to live a simple life and grow old together.

Setting off on the journey their journey, Ria and her love came upon many strange monsters that they successfully sealed or purified. Finally, they came upon Soul Edge and the creature known as Abyss, who was wielding it. He was cloaked in dark energy, wearing something that looked like skeletal armor and his eyes showed the madness Soul Edge had bestowed upon him. With a strange scythe in his hand, he was the very representation of the reaper death. The battle was difficult and it took them three days and three nights to slay the creature and obtain the sword. But near the end, the dying monster launched one final strike at Ria and… killed her.

Sorrow and anguish clung to him as he held her in his arms and she began misting away. The rain fell down in torrents as the Queen of Wind and her other daughters cried with the shaman for the loss of such a gentle soul. Even though what Ria had done was wrong, she did it because of love and the Queen mourned for her first daughter.

But then, the evil sword flew out of Abyss's body and landed straight down into the ground with a solid thud and the shaman eyes widened. If he combined his healing power along with Soul Edge, then maybe he could save Ria! He could hear the wind protesting but he did not listen. All he cared about was bringing back his love. Taking the sword, he grasp it tightly and began the ritual to bring Ria back. But the spell… brought nothing but more suffering.

Ria was revived… But she was not the gentle or kind storm maiden he remembered. Soul Edge had corrupted her and she was in great pain. The pain caused by the evil energy running through her and eating away at her purity. She could not see, hear or feel anything besides intense agony and she unknowingly killed her love in her madness. As his life dripped away in crimson drops, he poured the remainder of his strength into her to hopefully free her from Soul Edge's grasp. His last words were, "May you remain free and boundless as the most beautiful breeze of this world… my love."

As he died in her arms, she sang one last song, one final time and looked up at the raining skies. With her love gone, she had no desire to continue living. But she would not let Soul Edge fall into the wrong hands ever again. Placing a gentle kiss on the shaman's forehead, she threw her soul into Soul Edge in the attempt to seal it away forever. Although Soul Edge had the ability to devour human souls, Ria soul was immortal. In the end, she managed to seal the accursed sword away for five hundred years. But in all that time, she was wasting away in pain as Soul Edge ate away at her energy until it finally became freed.

* * *

><p>Talim ended her story with a shuddering breath and continued crying quietly. Xianghua also had a few tears falling down her face and Kilik put an arm around her comfortingly. "What was the song Ria sang to him?" asked a tearful Xianghua.<p>

"To Love You." Smiling gently, Talim clasp her hands together as if she was praying and started singing. Tears streaks still wet on her soft face.

_Ase was no kamei (Strangers at first)_

_Hewit si kair jiere ai kies zorema (We knew nothing about each other)_

_Loiso tae bues ni to lakarimoa (But now, without you beside me)_

_Ha na we ni che spes rota (I can't see the light anymore)_

_Wha kirta nso lide ir (Why won't you wake up)_

_I snoe reta weia che (I'm right here for you)_

_Halseti gi ka respes to beau che (Listen to my heart for it beats for you)_

_Halsetu gi ka hearto to shesi che (Listen to my voice for it calls out to you)_

_Veryot lei wos dade tieme (Everything will fade with time)_

_Noes qwa lewisra ot ma swesola(But not our memories or our feelings)_

_To gi tuan me chikano (For our love is eternal)_

_Ka hensi, reimei het oiu ne che (My hands, they reach out for you)_

_Ka ensai, sekse oiu che (My eyes, they seek for you)_

_Ka hearto, me kosee ne che (My heart, it's empty without you)_

_Ka elswis, fo maollo ne che (My hope lies with you)_

_Ka reimei het ne che(My love is only for you) _

_Ka leief no so wane che (My life can't go on without you)_

"If you listen with your heart, you should be able to understand it," said Talim. "It is in the language of the wind and the heart…"

Everyone remained quiet for awhile until Kilik spoke up. "Why is Ria inside you now?"

"Do you know about the day the evil seed rained down upon this world?" Talim asked quietly.

Kilik could remember that sorrowful day as clearly as if it had happened only yesterday. "Yes. All the monks at the Ling-Sheng Su temple went mad that day and started killing each other. And my life changed that day…" he added, remembering Xianglian's death.

"The day that French noble attacked me when he went mad…" Raphael thought to himself before remembering that Talim also experienced something that day. "Talim, you fell into a coma that day," he said to her.

Looking upward at the high ceiling, Talim murmured, "It's as if fate had conspired this. When the evil seed rained down, Ria was freed. And it would seem that she traveled to Kilik's temple and got absorbed into his staff along with the evil energy from Soul Edge."

"And when I used my Kali-Yuga to revive you, Soul Edge's energy along with Ria was transferred into your body," Kilik conluded. His eyes widened and he said, "Will... the same thing happen to you? Will she, along with the dark energy inside you cause you to lose control?"

Taking a deep breath, Talim answered with a breaking voice. "She has been greatly damaged by Soul Edge and that's why she's so broken… It's also the reason why she hates that sword, and all that are connected with it."

"Did the wind say anything about how we can save her?" asked Xianghua, clutching onto Kilik's arm.

Talim put a hand on her heart. "I will meditate and pray everyday, to try and purify the darkness inside her soul."

Raphael watched her closely. "And how will you do that, ma petite?"

Talim hesitated when she heard his tone of voice. "Right now... she is the source of dark energy inside my body and it's because of her soul, that I have the new ability to fully use wind magic. Therefore, I will transfer all the dark energy into my own soul and learn how to use it so that she doesn't have to suffer."

"What price, will you have to pay for doing that," hissed Raphael. He could tell that she was once more, sacrificing herself for the sake of others. He grabbed onto her arms before anyone could stop him and he stared into her eyes. "You're going to suffer for it, aren't you?"

Talim flinched but she did not answer.

"Talim! Answer me!" Raphael shouted angrily, as his fingers dug into her thin arms.

Kilik and Maxi quickly tried to pull him back. "Raphael! Control yourself!"

But he shook them off and returned to looking at the priestess. "I want to know what you're risking, Talim. Tell me, now."

Slowly, Talim told him the truth. "I... I don't know. But," She shook her head and smiled at him. "I believe that I can brave the trials that await me. Raphael... do you believe in me?"

Raphael closed his eyes and hugged her. "Do I have any other choice? I can't stop you, even if I try right?"

Talim whispered quietly, "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Darkwings13: Here's alittle bit of information on why I've tied the events together like this<p>

-In SC3, if you use Abyss in quick play, his destined battle is Talim

-Obviously, Zasalamel is Abyss and it happened a long time ago where he got turned into Abyss when he used Soul Edge. I thought that would be a good reason why he's using Talim and Raphael to defeat Algol since he knows about how powerful wind magic can be (being an exceptional spell caster himself).

-The day the evil seed rained down, it affected Kilik, Raphael and Talim. Of course it affected Lizardman and Tira as well so I did include them in the story.

-There was a concept picture of Yun-Seong, Seong-Mina, Talim, Raphael, Amy, Kilik and Xianghua together. They're really important characters in this story (hint).

More reasons shall be revealed later or else I'll spoil the story. So, what do you guys think about this chapter?


	15. Set Sail Upon An Illusion

Kilik interrupted them. "We should deal with this at a later time. But right now, I want to ask you something Talim. Can you keep control of yourself, and can you heal Raphael?"

Raphael narrowed his eyes at Kilik. "What are you suggesting?"

"I can see that you and your daughter are clearly suffering from being near my Holy Stone. Why not let me and Talim heal you?"

Talim shook her head at that. "It is something I wish to do but right now; I'm worried that it might do more bad than good for them."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Xianghua, tilting her head in puzzlement.

"A man name Zasalamel said that if I heal Raphael, it could possibly kill him," Talim explained with a troubled expression on her face. Glancing over at Maxi, she said questioningly, "And I would like to ask, as to why you're not healing your friend when he also has Soul Edge's aura around him?"

Maxi pointed to himself. "Are you talking about me?"

Kilik answered for his friend. "Maxi would not let me… until he finds Astaroth and has his revenge."

Talim nodded solemnly and placed a hand on her medallion for comfort. "We all have our reasons... and until I find a way to make sure that Raphael and Amy will come to no harm with the healing process, I cannot risk purifying them right now."

"Then for now, we'll continue ascending the tower," Kilik concluded, standing up and brushing the dust off his pants. His eyes darkened slightly as he said, "When the time comes for certain choices to be made…" He did not finish the sentence but everyone knew that sooner or later, they would have to face Soul Edge and Soul Calibur with a firm heart. Indecisiveness would only pave the way to their downfall.

* * *

><p>On the thirteenth floor, Zasalamel paused for a moment and smiled. "It would seem that we are not the only uninvited guests in this tower. Your friend and her entourage are very close behind us."<p>

"You mean Tal? She's here?" Yun-Seong turned back but Zasalamel grabbed onto his shoulders. "Hey let me go. I want to go see her."

Yun-Seong expected Zasalamel to stop him but he merely smiled and released him. "Now is not the right time. I'll let you see your friend when the time comes. But for now, we must continue on our way." With that, Zasalamel turned around and walked away.

Walking over to Yun-Seong, Seong-Mina said gently, "We've chosen this path. And we must stick to it, no matter what happens. Isn't this what you wanted in the first place?"

"But Mina, do you really think he'll show us a way to be able to control Soul Edge?"

She shrugged. "I still believe that the sword is evil and that we shouldn't use it. But… he did say that he would destroy that thing once we save Korea. If that thing does try to control you, I'll break it in half with my bare hands." But then she remembered that Talim had told her about a different sword that supposedly opposed Soul Edge... If Zasalamel did try to trick them, she would find that sword and use it to destroy Soul Edge before that evil sword could fall into the wrong hands.

Yun-Seong let out a loud laugh. "I guess we'll just go with the flow then.

* * *

><p>"Why won't this door open?" Maxi fiddled with the doorknob alittle more before giving up. All the doors until now had opened up normally except for one on the tenth floor. But they couldn't figure out a reason as to why it's not opening.<p>

"Hold on Maxi, I think there's something strange about this door," murmured Kilik, walking up to it and placing his hand on the door. To his surprise, writings started to appear. "Do you guys see that?"

Xianghua peered at the door and saw nothing. "I don't see anything Kilik."

"Everyone, put your hands on the door. I'm sure the writings will only show if you do that," said Kilik.

They all did and to their surprise, they could see the writings in the form of their native language. Raphael began reading it out loud. "Choose a leader that will bear the burden and responsibilities for your group. Success or failure shall rest upon the one you choose. And after that, it looks like some kind of instruction or warning."

Everyone read the next part to themselves.

_To all those who enter here_

_One's past is near_

_Erase your mistakes and regret _

_And live in the days where all you want is set_

_Live in your dreams_

_But all is not what it seems_

_Choose the lies_

_Or say goodbye _

_To an end of the beginning_

_And face an otherworldly being_

"We're going to be entering the borders between this world and the spirit world," Talim whispered gravelly. "I can feel it. It's right behind this door. We cannot pass unless we accomplish the trial."

"What is the spirit world?" asked Amy curiously.

Talim turned to her friend and said solemnly, "The world where the dead and spirits reside. It is very beautiful yet terrible at the same time. We must be careful when we're there. There are terrible spirits who live there, away from the light and they will not hesitate to cast illusions, make trouble or destroy us." Talim looked at the door and tried to read the wind around it. "Time does not run normally there. We may stay in that world for weeks and find out that only a few minutes have passed by in this world."

"Great..." mumbled Maxi, running a hand through his black hair.

"Can you not interrupt?" Raphael said with a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

Talim paused before continuing. "However, it's the borders we'll be going to. So the rules may alter alittle. Time may run just slightly slower and our bodies will be warped there along with our souls. If I'm correct, Amy and Raphael may be less affected by Soul Edge's infection and Kilik's holy stone."

A few minutes of silence passed by as everyone processed the information that Talim told them. Finally, Maxi cleared his throat. "I'll do it. I'll be the leader."

"I'm sorry but I must've misheard you," Raphael said condescendingly as he looked at the nunchaku wielder. "What kind of qualities do you posses-"

Talim grabbed onto his arm and gently shook her head at him. She faced Maxi and said, "Something is calling from within your soul. Isn't it?"

Maxi looked down at the ground and nodded. "Yea. It feels kinda strange but I think there's something or someone calling for me."

The priestess smiled at him. "This tower is connected to both worlds and this is one of the entryways. The trials may have been placed by the Hero King but even he cannot dictate or control what the spirits wants. What you face, is entirely out of his command."

Maxi asked them quietly, "You think I'll be a good leader?"

Trying to lighten the mood, Xianghua joked, "No. Under your leadership we'll probably die."

Maxi grinned. "With the skills you have, I'm sure you'll be the first one to fall Xianghua."

Kilik shook his head before adding, "Did you forget that she beat you in our last practice. I'm sure you'll be the first one to fall."

Maxi opened his arms and said with some amusement, "You two are ganging up on me?" The three friends laughed cheerfully as they continued poking fun at each other.

Raphael just rolled his eyes and said, "Shall we proceed or shall we stand here and waste more time?"

Talim nudged him and looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "I really do care about you Raphael, but please, try to restrain your words."

He gave a curt grunt but inside, he felt rather elated that Talim said she cared about him. "Fine, take as much time as you people want to prepare yourself then," but Raphael's tone of voice had softened up a bit so Talim smiled.

Maxi took in a deep breath and said, "Alright, this is it." He grabbed the door handle and opened up the door. Blinding bright light flashed and they were whisked away to a place more dangerous than they could ever imagine.

* * *

><p>The first thing he heard was the rushing of the waves of the ocean. Next, he could smell the salty air and feel the cold ocean water on his skin. Lastly, Maxi heard the voices of his fallen crewmates. Opening his eyes, he realized that he was climbing up a lowered ladder and that he was drenched. Looking downward, he saw Raphael, Amy, Talim, Kilik and Xianghua struggling to stay afloat. "Guys! Grab onto the ladder!"<p>

They all swam over and began climbing up with him. When they were safely onboard, Maxi thought he was going to fall overboard again. There, in front of his face, was Kyam, his sworn brother and the rest of his dead crewmates. "But how?"

Kyam smoothed down his black hair and laughed. There was a scar on his left eye, and he seemed like an athletically fit man as the black vest and white sailor pants emphasized his physique. "What in the world were you thinking Maxi! Telling our travelers to lean over like that and look at the dolphins. The only thing they can see now is those two girls see-through white outfit."

Talim and Xianghua looked down at themselves and screamed while trying to cover their more embarrassing areas with their hands.

"Anyone who dares look will face my wrath!" shouted Raphael, unclasping his cape and covering Talim with it.

Talim said a grateful thank you but when she looked up, she noticed that Raphael was looking at her top and she quickly pulled the green fabrics around her alittle tighter. "Raphael, what are you looking at?" He flushed red and quickly tried to make up an excuse that he was just making sure that the cape was securely around her but Talim knew better and she pouted at him.

They turned as the pirates laughed good humoredly and listened as Maxi and his brother began exchanging words.

"I-uh-yea. So umm, what's going on?" stammer Maxi, feeling more confused than ever. "Am I dreaming?"

Kyam laughed. "I don't think so bro. But anyway, we picked up these guys," Kyam pointed to Raphael, Talim, Amy, Kilik and Xianghua, "at the last dock near Milan. They paid us quite a bit of money and we were talking about where we should head next before you pulled that little stunt of falling into the waters."

As Maxi and his brother continued talking, Raphael took the time to look around. The ship was a beautiful vessel made of very fine oak wood and the white sails billowed in the bright blue sky. Seagulls flapped their wings and flew over their heads. Was this all an illusion? It must be. But what kind of trial was this anyway?

* * *

><p>In Maxi's captain quarters…<p>

"Achoo!" sneezed Xianghua. She had changed into some dry sailors outfit but it looked like she had caught a nasty cold. In fact, everyone was wearing some sort of pirate get-up while their real clothes dried. The only one who looked comfortable was Maxi since he had extra clothes onboard the ship.

Amy quietly observed the luxurious and very spacious room. There was a polished wood table in the corner with maps, and other important looking papers. The window gave a splendid view of the sunset reflecting off the waters and a big soft bed rested on the other side of the room. Shelves of wine and other spirits were firmly attached to the wall and Maxi was examining them but he didn't really seemed focused. Talim was feeling rather quite tired so she was resting on the bed while Kilik checked the levels of energy in her body. Her father stood beside them and every once in awhile, he would ask Kilik something. "So, does anyone have any idea where we are?" asked Amy, assuming a nonchalant tone.

"On my ship," said Maxi, placing back a bottle of brandy.

"You're a genius," Amy replied coldly as her porcelain face remained emotionless. "But the question is why?"

Maxi ran a hand through his hair and shrugged. "How in the world should I know?"

"You're a wonderful leader," Amy said, letting sarcasm drip thick in her voice.

"There's a time for everything," intervened Kilik. He stood up and strode over to Amy and gently said, "The time will come when we understand why this is happening. Please give Maxi alittle time to figure this out Amy."

"Well, can you explain what we're supposed to be doing in the meantime?" Raphael crossed his arms and directed the question at no one in particular.

"Let's just adapt to the life of being a pirate for now," suggested Xianghua. "Besides, if what Talim said is true, then we have plenty of time on our hands."

Talim sat up and smile cheerfully. "As long as no one feels sea sick, this might be pretty fun."

Just then the door opened and Kyam walked in. "Hey Maxi, let's go have a drink! I haven't had any good alcohol since last week when we went to that bar."

"Right now?"

"Sure, why not?" Kyam said brightly. "The weather's great and our ship is in perfect condition! It's time to relax for a bit right?"

"This sure is a wonderful life of a pirate," Amy thought to herself quietly, wondering how long they were going to be on board this stupid vessel.

* * *

><p>Day 3…<p>

"Whoooohooo!" Maxi cried joyously as the ship cut through the waters with ease and all the pirates cheered as well.

It was a rather windy day but the sun was bright and the atmosphere was relaxed and cheerful. So far, the life of being a pirate seemed pretty useless in Amy's opinion. All they do is drink, gamble, party, and eat. Maxi's crew must've been doing a pretty good job since their ship and everything on it was of very fine quality so it was a pretty luxurious lifestyle. She learned that he occasionally stopped by places and sold off their stolen goods, made more money, used that money to buy better equipment, steal some more, and basically the cycle repeats itself. But his face always lit up when he described all the new things he sees at each different location and Amy concluded, that he was more of a traveler than a pirate. "Hey Amy! Check out that fish!" Maxi waved to her and she walked over to him.

Leaning over, she peered down below to see where he was pointing. "What fish?"

"Now Kyam!" shouted Maxi excitedly.

"You got it bro!" And Kyam spun the steering wheel like crazy and sea water splashed Amy's face.

Soaking wet, Amy glared at Maxi. Without any warning, she shoved him into the water. All of the pirates burst into laughter and Kyam walked over to give Amy a pat on the back. "Nice going there lassy! You're tougher than you look, that's for sure!" He called down to Maxi who was swimming in the waters. "Yo bro, you need any help?"

Looking down, Amy grinned and flicked her pigtails before turning around and heading off to have lunch with Talim.

Later that evening...

Raphael came up on the rather deserted deck and he stopped when he noticed Talim. She was gazing off into the sunset and he was surprised to see that she wasn't wearing her hat and her black hair flowed down to her back like a smooth waterfall. Her eyes were closed and her soft pink lips were curved up in a contented smile as she stood there and rested her elbows on the solid wood in front of her. Slowly, he began walking over to her.

Talim jumped slightly when she heard Raphael's voice. "What are you doing, ma petite?"

Turning around, she smiled at him shyly and played with the pink hairbands and her hat in her hands. "Ermm, I was just admiring the sunset and enjoying the wind." She grew alittle nervous when he smiled at her charmingly and stood by her side. Feeling lost for words, she stood there and averted her eyes.

He could see that she was slightly uncomfortable and he searched his mind for a topic. Finally, he caught a dolphin peeking up from the waters and he nudged her. "Ma petite, look over there."

Talim glanced over at where he was pointing and she smiled with delight and leaned over for a better view. "Wow! Oh look! There's another one, Raphael!"

He chuckled as another one popped up beside the previous one and the two sea animals seemed to be making sounds of delight as they swam around each other. Talim looked down at them and said cheerfully, "They live such simple lives, and yet they're so happy with each other."

Raphael said thoughtfully, "Desires is sometimes the path to downfall. If you are content with what you have, then you live a life of peace. If you are forever chasing after ambition, you will never find it."

Talim agreed with him and she replied, "There is nothing more I want, then to regain my memories and just live a simple life... somewhere." She smiled down at the playful dolphins as they splashed around the water. "Raphael, what about you?"

"I just want to be with you and Amy and protect the two of you for the rest of my life."

Talim paused for a moment before slightly turning her head to look at him. "Raphael... I..."

"I know," he said curtly. "But I'm confident that your memories will return and then you'll remember the love we share." He rested his hands on the thick wood and gazed off into the distance. "For now, I will be patient and wait. I don't want to force you or make you uncomfortable, Talim."

Seeing the slightly sad look on his face, Talim moved alittle closer to him. She was not prepared to have a romantic relationship with him but she was grateful and touched by his words and for the things he had done for her. "Thank you, Raphael..."

Raphael smiled and just stayed silent. After awhile, he noticed her trying to retie her hair and he said quietly, "May I offer you some assistance?"

She hesitated slightly before giving him a meek nod. Talim handed over her pink and gold hairbands and stood still as he reached for her hair and began trying to tie it. She felt alittle embarrassed but it felt nice to have him run his hands gently through her thick green hair. She closed her eyes and relaxed when a warm wind brushed past them and she didn't notice when he finished.

As for Raphael, he reluctantly let her hair fall from his hand. It was almost too much to bear. She was right here beside him and yet he couldn't even hold her. He felt his hand moved involuntarily to her hand and she turned and looked at him in surprise. Slowly, he raised it to his lips and kissed it gently. "I'm sorry Talim, but I must leave now." He saw her eyes grow slightly downcast and he said wistfully, "I will always love you, dearest." Slowly, he let her hand go before giving her a gentlemanly bow and turning around to leave.

Talim watched as he left and she put a hand on her medallion. "It must be painful for you... I'm so sorry, Raphael."

* * *

><p>Day 5<p>

"What's cha looking for little one?" asked the chef jovially, gutting out some fresh fish in the big kitchen. All of the pirates respected him and they called him Big Chef. As well, everyone loved his cooking so he was almost always in the kitchen and spared from doing any other heavy works. Being here for so long, he could always tell if someone sneaked in and stole some food. Of course, Talim had knocked loudly before entering so he was smiling very warmly to the young girl.

Talim smiled at him. "Sorry if I'm bothering you Big Chef, but do you have any milk?"

"Milk?" He burst into laughter and for a moment, he thought he was going to die from laughing so much. Why in the world would a pirate ship have milk? Wiping away some tears of laughter, he said, "Sorry little lady, but there hasn't been one drop of milk on board this ship except for the time Captain Maxi had a strange desire to transport cattle for some weird rich farmer. Arrr, you should've seen the mess they made in the hold! But what do you need milk for anyway?"

Embarrassed, Talim began twiddling with her hair. "I heard that it's supposed to help you sleep…"

"You having trouble sleeping?"

She nodded. "Just alittle. I've been getting a strange dream that's all." She had been working hard to transfer the darkness from Ria's soul to hers, and ever since, she had been receiving some rather unpleasant nightmares. Most of them were frightening but she did occasionally get some weird ones. The most recent one involved Raphael proposing to her on the ship and she got married in front of all the pirates and Kilik conducted the wedding.

Talim shook her head and pushed away the silly thought and waited as Big Chef went to get something for her. Looking around the kitchen, Talim noticed that there was still a large amount of their food supplies left. She wondered how long they would last until the ship would finally have to dock to buy some more. Near the cupboards, she counted five large bags of rice.

A few minutes later, he came back with some strange liquid in a small cup. "Here, drink this and you'll be sleeping like a baby."

The priestess held the cup in her hand and sniffed it cautiously. "What is it?"

"It's me own special brew that I make for my kids when they were young. Very tasty and very good if you're sick and need some sleep."

Talim said a grateful thank you and cautiously drunk the liquid. Instantly, she did feel alittle better. But everything seemed kinda blurry. "Err… thanks Big Chef… I'll be going to my room now."

She swayed as she exited the room and Big Chef thought to himself worriedly, "There's barely any alcohol in that thing. I wonder if she'll be alright."

Raphael smiled as he walked down a corridor of the ship. He remembered when Talim brought him to the spirit world and how pleasant it felt. But that was his soul that she brought. Now, he had his body and he assumed that's why they were able to stay here much longer. While here, he did not feel thirsty for blood nor did he feel tired by day. In fact, he slept quite soundly for the past three nights. He was actually in a rather good mood since he just recently had a dream where Talim and him got married on here and Kilik conducted the wedding since he was a monk and all.

Raphael chuckled as he remembered the dream. He had even taken the monk's holy stone to turn it into a ring for Talim and the way she smiled in delight when he slid it onto her small finger...

All of a sudden, Talim bumped into Raphael. Hiccoughing, she giggled and her eyelashes move up and down as she blinked at him a few times. "Raphael… You look kinda funny."

"Ma petite, are you alright?" Raphael asked as he she giggled some more. Her cheeks were flushed a pretty red and she seemed to be in a rather good mood. Raphael would've been less worried if she wasn't slightly swaying though. Of course, he did flush red when she tilted and fell against him. His heart pounded at rapid speed as she traced his bat pendent and her hand trailed down as she played with the chains. "Tal-Talim?"

"It's so... sparkly," said Talim as she tugged on the chains. She looked up and smiled at him. "You're eyes are very pretty... Raphael."

"Err..." He shook his head and lectured himself. Judging from her behavior and the way her cheeks were flushed, she must be intoxicated. Now was not the time to act like a love sick man and let his feelings- Oh Lord... Raphael inhaled sharply when she snuggled against him and one of her hand went around his back. This was bad. If someone sees, then they would say he was taking advantage of her while she's intoxicated. But how did that happen anyway? Did she eat Maxi's rum chocolate? He had to admit that it was good but... "Did you drink or eat anything strange Talim?"

"Big Chef gave me some secret drink that –hic- is supposed to help me sleep."

Raphael reluctantly pulled away and put a firm hand on her shoulder. "Wait here, I'll go ask him what he gave you. Don't move Talim." And he rushed off.

* * *

><p>Up on the deck...<p>

Talking to Amy, Xianghua stopped when she noticed Talim approaching them. But something seemed alittle off with her. "Hey Talim, what's up?"

Her face was still red and she looked rather disoriented. "Why is there two of you?" Talim meant why was there two Xianghuas that she's seeing but Amy took it in a different way.

"Maxi's sleeping in his cabin and Kilik is meditating in his. As for father, I haven't seen him the whole morning."

But then Xianghua pointed and exclaim, "There he is!"

Indeed, Raphael had an expression that was cross between amusement and exasperation. But in the end, it looked like he was more amused. "Ah! I can't believe Talim got drunk! There was barely a teaspoon of rum in that fruit drink!"

Xianghua laughed merrily while Amy shook her head at the priestess. "That… was very unexpected."

"Hic, what are you guys talking –hic-about?"

Raphael let out a few chuckles. "It's nothing Talim. Here, let's get you to bed." Before leaving with Talim, he whispered to Amy, "Do you think she'll get a hangover after this? Because there was seriously like three drop of rum in her drink."

Amy pointed to Talim who was trying to chase a seagull. But she tripped over her sluggish feet and into a pile of freshly caught fish. "I think that will answer your question father."

Raphael just shook his head but he couldn't help but smile at his priestess. Even though she had a fish poking out from her hat, sea stains over her clothes, and she probably smelled like fish, he still couldn't help but think that she looked beautiful.

* * *

><p>Darkwings13: A little change of scenery sure helps make the story alittle more interesting, don't you guys agree? But will our group grow too comfortable and drop down their guard? Or will Maxi refuse to leave this place and face the unknown trial?... Thanks for all of you who reviewed this story! It's a great honor and I thank you all from the bottom of my heart.<p> 


	16. Navigating Through Stars and Lies

Day 7

"No!" Talim sat up in bed and breathed heavily. Slowly, as her heart returned to its normal pace, she took in a shuddering breath before sitting still. The green blankets were rumpled and she reluctantly pulled it off her overheated body. Quietly, she looked over at the small circular window she had. Moonlight reflected off the shimmering waters and into her comfortable room that held nothing more then her bed, a dresser, and a small desk against the wall. Getting up, she lit a candle and stood there as she gazed into the small flame.

She must learn to control the darkness that she was taking into her soul. If she can't withstand it, she'll... Talim raised her head up and a mournful sigh escaped her lips. Ria had so much rage... hate, and despair. She could handle the anger and resent because in her own heart, she was immune to them. Her soul could not understand those two emotions because she had always believed in forgiveness. But despair...

Talim looked down at her hand and bit her lips. The despair Ria had felt, because she wasn't strong enough to protect her love, was something akin to what she felt. After all, in the battle against Tira, Astaroth, Voldo and Sophitia, she was a complete burden to Raphael. Not only that, she was a danger to him and Amy when they fought against Shura. She was weak... and a burden to her allies.

Talim shook her head to try and shake away the negative thoughts but deep inside, she could feel it eating away at her spirit. Reluctant to return to bed, she headed up to the deck.

Up on the empty deck, there was no one except for one watchman who was keeping an eye out for other ships that might prove hostile. Talim held her shining double crescent blades in her small hands and leaned back slowly. The image of a third crescent moon along with countless stars hung up in the sky and it greeted her with its warm light. Closing her eyes, she quickly backflipped three times. Her sandals made a dull thud on the wood as it connected with it and she swiftly slashed at an imaginary enemy. The sharp whistle of her weapons echoed through the air and she danced with effortless grace as she practiced.

Her small and lithe body moved agilely form one part of the ship to another and she performed many flexible and quick acrobatics. Only when she could feel her muscles cramped up, did she come to a stop and rest. For now, she could push away the dark thoughts and sleep well. But as she turned to head back to bed, she realized something. The wind...

Talim turned her head slightly and stayed still as she read the wind. Not only did the wind seem subdued, it was very distorted.

"Hey hey little lady, watcha doing up so late?" Kyam said with some amusement as he strolled over to her languidly. His black vest was similar to Maxi's and it flapped in the air as a cold gust of wind hit them.

Talim hesitated for a moment before returning a weak smile. "I was just... training."

"At this time of night? Kyam shook his finger at her. "It's way past your bedtime wind girl. Who knows what that fancy Frenchman will say if he finds out."

"Please don't tell him," pleaded Talim. "I don't want him to worry about me."

Kyam tilted his head and looked at her thoughtfully. "Hmmm, there must be a reason as to why you're up so late. Come on, tell brother Kyam. He'll understand."

"Erm, well..." Talim bit her lips and said, "I have just noticed that the wind around your ship seems very... strange. I didn't pay much attention at first since I was still weak from my last battle with a woman named Shura so therefore, my link with the wind wasn't that strong." Talim didn't mention that her attempts at trying to transfer the darkness from Ria's soul to her own made her very tired as well. Cautiously, she continued in a small voice. "Kyam, where are we headed anyway?"

"To wherever Maxi wants."

Talim shivered slightly when she saw how cold his eyes were, even though his voice was pleasant and warm. Giving him a small nod, she excused herself and said that she needed to head to bed.

Kyam watched her disappear before looking up at the watchman. "Hey you, what was that girl doing up here at this time of night."

"She was just training, boss."

An annoyed expression crossed his face. "Tell the other men to keep a close eye on her from now on."

* * *

><p>Day 8<p>

Kilik looked up when someone timidly knocked on his door. "Yes? Who is it?"

"It's... Talim. May I come in?"

"Of course."

Talim opened the door shyly and said, "I'm sorry for bothering you Kilik. But... do you have time to talk?" The monk gave her a kind smile and nodded. He was currently sitting in the lotus position on his dark red bed and aside from a small round table and same circular window, the room was rather barren except for a large painting of many tall mountains on the wall. Coming into the room, Talim closed the door and hesitantly walked over to him as he stood up and gestured for them to sit down at the table.

Inside Kilik's room, Talim fiddled with her medallion nervously before saying, "Kilik, you are someone who's well trained in spiritual reading and control right?"

He nodded and waited for her to continue. When she seemed uncertain on what to say next, he spoke for her. "Talim... you're having difficulty trying to control the darkness that you're taking into yourself, correct?"

Talim closed her eyes and nodded sadly. "I... I've tried my best but I am beginning to doubt my abilities. After all, I am weak... You told me yourself, that when I performed the Rite of Retribution, even that failed." Her voice cracked and she said, "I'm... a failure, aren't I?"

Kilik shook his head and said comfortingly, "Don't think that, Talim. You must have faith and believe that you can conquer it."

"What if I can't do it?"

"You don't have a choice... Talim." Kilik looked at her with pity in his eyes. "If you don't, Ria will never change and she may take over your body and make you... do things you don't want to."

Talim knew that he was talking about the danger Amy and Raphael would face if that was to happen and she nodded. She can't give up and put them in danger. No matter how hard this was going to be, she must face it head on... Looking over at Kilik, she decided to address another more important matter. "Kilik, do you sense something strange about Maxi's ship?"

With a thoughtful expression, he shook his head. "My holy stone hasn't reacted to anything unusual so... no." He saw the look in her eyes and realized that it must be something serious. "Did you notice something?"

"I thought that maybe it's because I'm still trying to recover from my last battle, added with the loss in energy by controlling Ria's darkness but... I think there's something very wrong with the wind around Maxi's ship." Talim paused before glancing over at the small window. "Do you think that Maxi's friends... are really his deceased friends or are they something else?"

Kilik leaned back in his chair and pondered her question carefully. "I think we should start investigating." With a smile on his face, he placed a comforting hand on hers. "See, you're not a burden Talim. You may have discovered something very useful in this trial we're in."

Talim returned his smile and chirped, "Thank you, Kilik. I feel much better after talking to you." They both turned when the door slammed open and Raphael stood in its doorway. Talim opened her mouth and looked at him in utter bewilderment. "Raphael?"

"What... are you doing in his room, alone?" Raphael put alot of emphasizes on the 'alone' part and to Kilik, he said in a low tone of voice, "And why are you holding her hand?" He saw the two go red as they withdrew their hands and he said to Talim stiffly, "Talim, come here."

Talim got up on her feet and gave Kilik a quick thank you before heading over to Raphael's side. When the door closed, he put a hand on her shoulder and guided her to her room. An awkward silence ensued between them and Talim began to grow nervous. Once there, Raphael stared down at her. "So Talim... care to explain to me what you and Kilik," Talim winced when she heard the edge to his voice as he pronounced the monk's name. "Were doing in there?"

"We... were just talking."

"About what?" Raphael asked shrewdly.

Talim was slowly becoming frustrated with him. "About spiritual techniques."

In response, he said testily, "And you two had to be holding hands?"

Not wanting to tell him of her condition or her suspicions about Maxi's ship, she pretended to be angry at him to avoid the question. "Raphael, I don't want to talk about it." She tried to open her door but he placed his palm on the flat surface with a loud thud.

Raphael looked at her carefully and asked, "What are you hiding from me this time ma petite?"

"I'm not hiding anything," Talim protested sharply. She tried to sidestep him but he grabbed onto her wrist. "Raphael! Let go!"

"No. Not until you tell me what you and Kilik were talking about." He tightened his grip and said, "I am very tired... of you trying to carry everything by yourself. Why won't you let me help you?"

Talim averted her eyes and replied, "Because you... can't do anything about it." She gasped sharply when he pulled her into a tight hug. "Raphael?"

His voice was tinged with sorrow as he replied, "I can try... I can at least try, Talim." He stroked her head and said, "I want to try... rather then not do anything at all to help you. At least let me know of what you're going through."

When she heard those words, she felt her heart grow warm and she could not help but relax against him. "Raphael... I..." She drew away before whispering, "I want you to meet me on the deck at midnight."

* * *

><p>At night...<p>

Raphael waited impatiently as he leaned back against a cannon and looked up at the billowing white sails. There was no one around except for the watchman up on the crow's nest. When he head the tinkling chimes from the bells on Talim's hat, he closed his eyes and said with exasperation, "Ma petite... you're late."

Talim nodded with some embarrassment. "I'm sorry, but I wanted to bring this."

Raphael opened his eyes to see her thrust a big blanket in his face. "What?"

Talim blushed before glancing up at the watchman and then she shook her head. Beckoning him to walk over and look down at the waters, she threw the blanket over their heads and whispered, "We'll pretend that we're just cold while we talk."

He smirked and drew her closer. "Or we could pretend to be cuddling."

"Raphael!" Talim pouted at him before turning more serious. "There's a very strange wind around Maxi's ship. I don't think it's just because we're in the spirit world and have you noticed... that we've been on this ship for a rather long time and we still don't have a clear destination in mind."

Raphael narrowed his eyes and thought about what she said carefully. "You're right, ma petite... we have been on here for far too long." He pursed his lips. "Travelling on ship does take a long time however, so it's not too unusual. But the fact that you say that you sense something strange, leads me to believe that we're not in a very favorable situation."

Talim bobbed her head in agreement. "I think we should start investigating."

Casting a dark glance at the shimmering waters, Raphael replied, "I will use the stars to try and pinpoint our location and I'll tell Kilik and Xianghua to check up on the crewmates and our supplies. You and Amy should stay back and let us handle this and we shouldn't let Maxi know. He could betray us..."

Talim agreed with most of what he said but she wanted to help as well. "Raphael, I will continue reading the wind to try and see what's going on. You need me since Kilik's holy stone hasn't reacted to anything." After a moment's thought, she added, "Amy would want to help as well. She's very talented at keeping quiet and hearing things that others want to keep secret."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"Like this."

They jumped when Amy spoke up from behind them. She wore a slightly annoyed expression and said, "I'm helping as well. No, father." She saw that he was about to object and she immediately cut in. "When I went after you, I wanted to help you. And if it worries you, I'll be with you, Talim or the others at all times."

Talim smiled and said, "Let's all work together so that... we can return to our world again." She looked up at the moon and said wistfully, "This place is beautiful but... we don't belong here. I hope Maxi will realize that soon."

* * *

><p>Day 11<p>

It has been more than a week since they were on board and everyone was starting question about their destination. But Maxi was still enjoying himself and he brushed away their concerns saying, "We'll land when we need to restock. And you guys haven't been out to sea very often but it could sometimes take weeks for the ship to land."

"We don't have weeks to spare," growled Raphael. "We need to hurry up and figure out what kind of trial we're faced with instead of watching you and your crew get drunk every night. Let me remind you that we're not on vacation here."

Maxi was starting to get irritated and he leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on his desk that had papers and maps strewn all over it. "I never said we were."

"Well, you sure act like we are," Raphael snapped angrily.

"You know what! When we land, I'll just kick you off my ship!" Maxi retorted with a heavy scowl on his face.

"Good! Because your very sight disgusts me!" Raphael stormed out of Maxi's cabin while everyone watched with worry.

Finally, Talim tapped Maxi lightly on the shoulders. "Just follow your heart Maxi, I'm sure you'll know what to do soon." And with that Talim left the cabin as well.

* * *

><p>Outside on the deck, Raphael was busy analyzing the stars and holding a few maps in his hand. Instead of relying on Maxi, he would just pinpoint their location using the heavens and determine how far from land they were. The air was mild and the deck was deserted which helped Raphael concentrate on the difficult calculations. When he heard footsteps approaching, he turned around with a mild annoyance but he relaxed when he saw that it was just Talim. "Talim, why are you here?"<p>

Her dark green hair and pink ribbons on her belt danced in the air and she walked slowly towards him. "I just wanted to see if you were alright Raphael."

"I'm fine," he said as he looked up at the night skies. The stars shone brightly and the crescent moon gazed down on them. "I'm still trying to pinpoint our location but it's been alittle difficult."

Talim perked up and skipped to his side. Looking at the equipment, she asked, "I forgot to ask how you were going to do that the last time you mentioned it."

Handing her a star map and Europe's map, he began pointing up at the stars and explaining. "The most important star would be the north star since its position never changes. All the other stars locations differ depending on the seasons, time and location. It's rather complicated and I only know the basics so it's taking me quite a bit of time to look."

"I hope we'll find out soon so that we can return to our world," Talim said softly. After awhile, she looked at the stars with him and she pointed to a gathering of stars to their right. "Look Raphael, they look like fishes."

Raphael eyes traveled to where she was pointing a he felt a small ripple of sadness. Putting his hands down on the bulwark, he looked down and said sadly, "They're not fishes Talim… They're bears. You don't remember, do you?"

Realizing that he must be talking about the past, Talim's hand slowly descended to her side. "No. I… don't remember. I'm sorry." She closed her eyes with regret and stilled as the wind brushed past them and ruffled their clothes.

Raphael looked at her and gently tilted her chin up. Looking into her chocolate brown eyes, he smiled. "Then… I'll just have to teach you again." Raphael stood alittle closer to her and pointed to Ursa Minor and Ursa major. After that, he pointed to more constellations and Talim would quickly repeat the names he had just told her. The calm blue waters flow around the ship while the air hummed with a soft voice and they passed the time in peaceful companionship.

When Talim pointed to another sign in the sky, Raphael smiled gently. "That's your astrological sign, ma petite. It's called Gemini and it's an air sign."

Talim giggled slightly."An air sign? Oh, and what do you mean when you say it's my astrological sign Raphael?"

Raphael chuckled. "There are twelve important signs that people assign by birthdays and it supposedly predicts your traits, personality and the future. Your birthday is on June 15 so you would be a Gemini. An air sign."

She smiled wistfully and tucked a strand of hair away from her face. "So, my birthday is on June 15. I finally know my birthday now… Thank you Raphael."

He put a hand on her shoulder and said comfortingly, "Don't worry Talim. No matter what happens, I promise you I'll bring back your memories."

"Thank you." She turned her head upward once more and quietly asked, "Which one is your sign Raphael?"

"That one." He pointed to a cluster of stars and said, "I'm your opposite astrological sign, Sagittarius, a fire sign."

Talim giggled once more. It would seem that he matched with being a fire sign. He did have a bit of a temper when he got angry and she had to admit that both of their signs matched perfectly. But then she remembered something and she tilted her head. "We're opposites?"

"Complete opposites," replied Raphael looking down at her cute and questioning expression. "But… we're are very compatible with each other and my book said that we complement each other and together, we can achieve the impossible." He chuckled and added, "Fire becomes stronger when it meets wind. I truly believe that together, we'll be able to brave any hardships that comes our way." With some hesitation, he reached over and held on to her hand. "Talim..."

Talim grew nervous but she did not draw away. She stood there as he towered over her but the look in his eyes was extremely tender and loving. Slowly, he said, "No matter what happens, I'll always be by your side to help you and care for you. Promise me that you won't keep things to yourself anymore. I want both of us... to face the trials in the future together... dearest."

Her heart thumped loudly in her chest and she whispered, "I... Raphael..." In her heart, she realized that he truly cherished and loved her and she did not resist when he pulled her against him. Slowly, he leaned down and her eyes widened when she realized that their faces were inches apart. But... as the warm wind caressed them, she felt unable to pull away.

"Yo, what are you two doing out so late?"

Raphael and Talim jumped at the loud voice that had cut through the silence and they whirled around. Maxi's sworn brother was walking toward them with a lazy smile on his face. "Oh, what do we have here? A romantic walk on the deck under the pretty night skies? Or something alittle more…" He didn't finish the sentence but they knew what he was suggesting.

Talim blushed like crazy and both men could see the vibrant shade of red on her cheeks. "I'm- I'm going to bed now. Good- good night Raphael. Kyam." And she dashed away, her pigtails swinging behind her.

"Thanks for spoiling the atmosphere," said a grumpy Raphael, turning back to his maps and calculations as he tried to calm down his own heart. He had to suppress the urge to throw the man overboard for ruining such a perfect moment and he twiddled with the sextant to keep his hands occupied.

Kyam walked over and glanced at the papers. "I noticed that you've been up here doing these calculations alot. What are you doing anyway?"

"Figuring out our location," Raphael replied curtly.

At that, Kyam's features darkened. "Why?"

"What do you mean why? It's not like we're going to stay on this ship forever are we?"

"Of course not," Kyam replied quietly. Walking away, he repeated that sentence to himself. "Of course not…"

Raphael thought to himself, "The snake will reveal itself sooner or later... to strike. But so will we."

* * *

><p>Day 12<p>

In the hold, Kilik and Xianghua were checking out the supplies and to their amazement, it looked like Raphael's theory was correct. "The supplies haven't been decreasing at all," murmured Kilik.

"We could be onboard this ship for many more months and never run out of food," Xianghua added quietly.

Amy walked into the hold, and she said, "And there's still plenty of sustenance in the kitchen. It looks like food won't be an issue nor will it be a reason for us to land anytime soon."

Xianghua asked, "Should we tell Maxi about this?"

"He needs to know about this. I have a feeling that we've been facing the trial all this time." Kilik looked around them apprehensively. "We're in a very grave situation right now."

"That's not all. I overheard Kyam talking to his men. It seems that they've been keeping a close eye on us this whole time." Amy fiddled with her curly pigtails emotionlessly and walked out of there. "It's time we start preparing ourselves."

* * *

><p>Day 14<p>

"Raphael, you're going to catch a cold staying out this late at night," said Talim as she went to his side. For the past few nights, he had diligently checked the positioning of the stars until morning arrived and dimmed out the heavenly lights.

He continued adjusting the sextant until he could calculate the distance between Polaris and another star but he gave a slight smirk, hearing what Talim said. "Is it even possible to catch a cold in this world Talim?"

She just smiled and shook her head at him. "No, but you can still get tired Raphael. This place doesn't make you invincible; it only takes away Soul Edge's side effects on your body."

Marking down something on a piece of paper, he turned to look at her." Well now ma petite, may I ask as to why you're here?"

"Amy told me to check up on you," Talim replied innocently.

But Raphael knew that his beloved daughter was up to her usual tricks of trying to get him and Talim together. Just like that dinner date... Closing his eyes, he let out a few chuckles at the memory.

"What are you laughing at Raphael?" Talim asks curiously.

"Our first date, ma petite," answered Raphael, the ghost of a smile on his face. "Would you like me to tell you about it?"

"Ou-our first date?" stammered Talim. Hot blood gushed toward her head and she quickly turned around to take in a few deep breaths to calm her rapid heartbeats. "I-uhh, I… I… Really?"

"Oui. We even had our first kiss that night," teased Raphael, striding around to see her reaction. He felt a surge of affection for her as he saw her face, which was turning redder by the second. "And I shall never forget our dance either. You were very graceful Talim. And the surprise I felt when you wrapped your arms around my neck…"

"I-I did? I-" but Talim stopped when dazzling lights shot across the skies. "Look Raphael! Shooting stars!" They gazed upward as the countless number of lights darted across their vision. "It's so beautiful…"

"Make a wish Talim," suggested Raphael. "They say that if you wish upon a shooting star, it's bound to come true. And with this many, I'm sure your chance will be tripled at this rate."

"Ok." She closed her eyes and held her hands together as if she was praying. When she finally finished her wish, she and Raphael continued standing there, until the last shooting star disappeared from sight.

Raphael questioned with mild interest, "Well now, what did you wish for Talim?"

Her eyes sparkled as she answered. "I wish that the world will return to normal and that everyone I know will be safe and happy. She looked at him and sadness tinged her voice. "Especially you Raphael. The path you wish to take worries me very much. Please, abandon the idea of creating a new world using Soul Calibur. There are many other ways to obtain happiness Raphael. I'll search with you until we find a solution."

"That is your wish?"

"Yes."

He turned away from her and quietly said, "Wishes don't come true if you tell someone about it Talim."

She paused for a moment before leaning towards him. "Raphael... do you love me?"

He was greatly taken back by her words and he stepped back. "Talim?"

Talim put a hand on her medallion and said softly, "If you truly love me... then promise me you'll let me find a way to cure you and Amy. And then..." Talim closed her eyes and whispered, "I'll marry you and be with you. Please don't make a new world, Raphael."

"What are you doing?" Raphael asked coldly. "You... I don't want to be with you if you don't love me the same way I love you!" He stepped back and shouted, "I don't want you to trade your life's happiness in order to stop me. Do you remember the first time I propose to you?" Raphael put a hand to his eyes and his voice was choked. "You... you told me to never propose to you unless we both love each other. So until you regain your memories and love me again..." He stopped as he was unable to continue.

"Raphael..." She reached for his hand but he shoved it off him.

Raphael glared down at her and said icily, "Never offer me your body in order to save this world. What I want is your heart and soul, not a pale imitation of a lie. If you dare bargain with me about this ever again, I will not forgive you."

Talim watched as he swept away and she closed her eyes mournfully. Listening to the wind, she whispered, "I... I really do care for him."

* * *

><p>Day 16<p>

"Maxi, we're telling the truth," Kilik said firmly. "Forgive me but I have to say it. I'm starting to think that these people are not your real friends. They may only be an illusion to trick you."

Maxi sat down on his bed and looked away from them. "So you're saying that I can't even recognize my fallen crewmates, who fought by my side for more than ten years?"

Talim, Amy and Xianghua looked at each other before Xianghua spoke up. "But Maxi, even if they are real, we can't stay here forever."

"Why not?" snapped Maxi. But he realized what he just said and turned away shamefully. "I'm sorry guys. Please, just leave me alone for abit."

He rubbed his eyes tiredly and lay down on his bed. "I… can't be selfish and keep the rest of them here with me. But…"

* * *

><p>Day 19<p>

Looking up into the night sky, Raphael continued analyzing the maps before him when suddenly, he heard Maxi's voice. "Raphael, what did you call me out here for?"

"I have something I want to say to you."

Striding up to the older man, Maxi ran his hand through his hair and said, "Before you say anything, I just wanted to say, that you may be right when you suggested that I wasn't doing anything useful. I… admit that I didn't want to leave my crewmates… my family. I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize to me. It's Talim you should be apologizing to," said Raphael, leaning against the bulwark. "Because of your dilly dallying here, she has to wait even longer for her memories to be restored. But does she complain? Non. She continues letting you goof around, while she remains in the dark, wondering to herself about her past."

"I… didn't know," replied Maxi, regret etched on his face as he thought about what Raphael said.

"A few days ago when I told her the date of her birth, the look of gratitude on her face was enough to make me realize how much she missed those memories. She tries not to show it but I know that she feels lost without them."

After a while, Maxi replied, "You know… I lost my memories of Kilik and Xianghua before. But it all came back to me when I spent some time with them." He stared down at the dark waters and said, "Maybe she'll remember eventually."

Raphael sighed tiredly. "I hope you're right. But while you're here…" He pointed up to the stars and gestured to his maps. "I'll tell you something interesting that I've discovered."

* * *

><p>Talim looked over when someone knocked on her door. "Who is it?"<p>

Amy opened the door and quickly closed it. She held her white rapier, Albion in her hand and walked over to the surprised priestess. "Talim, get ready. We're making our move tonight. Father has taken care of the watchman and he's speaking to Maxi right now. Now's our chance."

Nodding quickly, Talim reached for her elbow blades that was lying on her bed but the two girls both jumped when the door slammed open and Kyam and his men stood in its doorway. Talim immediately placed herself in front of Amy protectively and said, "It seems that... we're too late."

Kyam looked at them darkly. "We have eyes... everywhere on our ship. You may be able to control the air, but the waters is our territory."

* * *

><p>Kilik quickly pulled Xianghua to his side as his holy stone flashed out a warning. They both looked when their door opened and Kyam's men pointed their guns at them. His grip tightened around his Kali-Yuga and he said, "I see now... you've been keeping the dark energy in your body well hidden all this time. That's why I didn't sense anything."<p>

* * *

><p>Crossing his arms, Raphael said gravely, "The stars have not moved."<p>

"What?"

"To summarize, even though it seems like your ship is moving… our location has not alter in the slightest. We have not move an inch for days now," explained Raphael, his tone of voice had dropped down an octave. "Talim had told me that an unnatural wind surrounds your vessel. She was unable to notice it at first because of her slow recovery and the fact that the auras between the spirit world and our world are constantly fluctuating. After a few days of careful analyzing though, she's quite positive that there's something strange about your ship."

Maxi looked rather stunned as he listened to what Raphael had just said. "You're suspecting my crewmates? No." Shaking his head, he tried to shake off the disbelief. "No. Kyam would never lie to me. It can't be."

"You're going to ignore Talim's spiritual proof and my physical evidence?" asked Raphael as he motioned to the maps in his hands. "Are you saying you want to spend the rest of eternity onboard this ship?"

"And what's wrong with that?" Kyam said darkly. Maxi's crewmates were right behind him and they had Talim, Kilik, Xianghua and Amy captured in a gold net that flashed with power. "Is our ship not big enough for the French dandy? Perhaps we should just toss you overboard so that we don't have to listen to any more of your nonsense."

Raphael drew his rapier and snarled. "How dare you hold them hostage, I'll toss your dead carcass to the sharks when I'm through with you."

"Kyam, what's going on?" asked Maxi, looking at his brother. Doubts and fears bubbled up from his heart and he began wondering if he was wrong all this time.

"Maxi…" Kyam glanced at him and said, "Tell me, are you on their side or my side?"

"This isn't a question of sides!" shouted Maxi angrily.

He's not your brother!" Talim cried as she struggled inside the net. "They're only made up of your memories and spirits! I can summon your real brother-" But Talim stopped when the pirate holding them tugged sharply on the net.

"Be quiet wench!"

"Don't you dare touch her!" shouted Raphael as he saw the rope cut into her skin.

"Be quiet!" snapped Kyam. Addressing Maxi, he repeated his question. "So tell me brother. Who's side are you on?"

Looking into Kyam's eyes, Maxi shook his head slowly. "You're not Kyam. You're not my brother."

"I could be, if you want me too." Kyam took a few steps forward and held his hand to Maxi. "All you have to do is stay here. Forever. And I'll continue to be Kyam, your sworn brother. And the rest of the crew will be with you as well."

Maxi glared at the imposter with deep rage. "I will not live the remainder of my life in a lie. And I will not forgive you, for making a mockery out of my memories."

The skies slowly turned dark as the moon was blocked by the clouds while the waters made a loud slapping noise as it grinded against the ship and they looked up to see the sails flapping wildly in the wind. Reading it, Talim screamed, "Everyone! Watch out!"

"Then the only path ahead of you is death, Maxi." Kyam gave a loud roar and a bright of light blinded their eyes as he showed his true form; the powerful and fearsome sea serpent. Diving into the sea, he thrashed around and the waters swirled and splashed the ship. The skies darkened even further and lightning flashed as the rest of the crew shifted into Aquarian monsters with dark blue scales and black bulging eyes.

Talim's heart pounded as one of them glared at Amy and she shouted, "No! Come to my aid, wind!" Talim shifted into her storm maiden form and blasted the enchanted net off them. Taking her elbow blades off her belt, her eyes glowed green as she whirled through the air and slashed at the vicious fiends.

"Draw your weapons and get ready to fight!" shouted Maxi. Drawing out his nunchaku, he let out a loud battle cry and swung them at one of the monster. Rain dropped from the heavens in heavy shower and he shook the water out of his eyes as he readied himself against another opponent. "You really think, you can keep up with me?"

Amy slashed one of the fins of her monster and with a quick thrust, she killed it. Turning around, she saw more of those things coming towards her and she narrowed her eyes at them as she gracefully twirled her rapier in her hand. "You want to fight? Fine with me."

From neaby, the Xianghua deftly kicked one of the fiends on its side and slammed it into the mast. "Aha! Gotcha!" Xianghua swung low and she cut it in half with her sword. Another monster reached out for her with its slimy fins and she swiftly twirled out of the way. "Not bad, but I'll show you my real skills now!"

Beside her, Kilik swung his staff to the left and knocked some more of the watery fiends out of the way. "Leave! You don't stand a chance against me."

In the waters, the sea serpent smashed its tail onto the side of the ship and the vessel nearly overturned. Stabbing another monster, Raphael called out to Maxi. "Maxi! Steer the ship away from that thing!"

Knocking the fiends out of his way, Maxi grabbed onto the ship's steering wheel and began giving orders. "Kilik, adjust the sails! Talim, give me more wind to the north-east and if you can slow down that beast, that would be great! Everyone else, hold on tight and continue fighting!"

While Kilik pulled on the sails's ropes and pulleys, Talim began chanting. "Where I will, is where I'll go. Oh wind, lend me your strength and carry us out of here. As for my enemies, may they hear the aria of the air and be purified. Now sing! Song of the storms!"

The ship cut through the waves with unnatural speed while rain continued pouring down from the skies and thunder roared. In succession, three lightning bolts shot down and struck the sea serpent. The beast cried out in pain and it thrashed some more. The sea moved with fury but due to Talim's control on the air and Maxi's skillful navigation, the ship did not get swallowed by the ravenous waters. Drawing two symbols in the air with her elbow blades, Talim caused the air to whip waves upon waves of water against the serpent and increase the distance between it and the ship.

"Talim! Don't overexert yourself!" shouted Kilik as he and Raphael tugged down a rope to the middle sail.

Talim knew that he was right so she stopped the waves and continue manipulating the direction of the wind to help Maxi steer it away from the sea serpent.

Rocking back and forth, the vessel ran away from the monster behind it and Maxi was glad to see it getting smaller and smaller. But his relief was cut short when it fired a jet of icy water toward the ship and tear apart all of the sails. "No! You son of a-!" Maxi wanted to curse some more but the wheel snagged and no matter how hard he tried to turn it, it was jammed. Looking up, he saw an enormous tidal wave coming toward them with hungry jaws. "Everyone! Grab on to something quickly!"

"Amy! Hold on to me!" Raphael held his daughter in his arm protectively and with his other hand, he held on to a rope that was wrapped securely around the main mast. Behind him, Kilik did the same thing with Xianghua in his arms instead.

"Watch out!" Talim fire two blasts of compressed air at two of the fiends and knocked them away from Raphael. But she lost her footing and rolled away from them. Slamming against the bulwark, she gasped from the hard blow.

"Talim!" cried Amy. "Hurry up and hang on to something!"

But everything was slippery with salt water so Talim stabbed her double crescent blades deep into the deck and prayed that it would hook there.

Looking behind, Maxi saw the sea serpent was swimming through the waters to destroy them. And finally, looking at his deck, he could see that there were still many of the water monsters struggling to stay onboard while the rest of his friends fought to secure themselves before the tidal wave snatched them off the ship and into the depths of the ocean. Hugging the steering tightly, Maxi closed his eyes and thought about his fallen crewmates. "I'm sorry guys. It looks like I've failed in avenging your deaths. Kyam… I'll be joining you soon."

* * *

><p>References about constellation comes from chap 8 of 'A Journey of Fate' and the proposal came from my edit for that story in chap 10. Yes... Raph propose to Talim in the past and he got rejected in chap 10. But that only made them grow closer ;D<p> 


	17. Sail Over The Storm

_**He will sacrifice anything for the sake of revenge. Even his own soul...**_

* * *

><p>"No… I can't die. I haven't avenged my crew's death yet. No. No. No." Maxi shook his head and his eyes burned as he whispered, "I'm not going to die... until I kill Astaroth!" Maxi roared out all of the frustration and anger in his soul and the shard of Soul Edge inside his body responded by lending him its powers. "For Kyam! For retribution! I'll kill you all!" With a loud crash, he jumped down and he snarled, "You will all pay..." Swinging his nunchaku at the beasts that came toward him, he snapped bones, crushed skulls and kicked them out of his way without mercy.<p>

"Maxi! Stop!" shouted Kilik, struggling to hold on to the rope. "Don't use Soul Edge's power! It'll eat away at your soul!" He winced as the thunder roared even louder and his eyes widened as the huge tidal waved approached them.

Talim winced as her elbow blades got dislodged from the wood as the ship tossed and turned in the stormy waters. "Augh!" She rolled into a watery fiend that hissed with pleasure as it swiped at her and she only narrowly dodged it as she twisted her leg and knocked it away. Next, she turned her head towards Maxi as he mowed down his opponents with deadly fury. "Maxi no! Please stop!"

But Maxi did not listen and he continued slaughtering the beasts before him. Slowly, his hair started to turn silver and Kilik shouted, "Talim, I need you to smash that wave apart using your powers, if you can. Raphael, Amy, go with her and protect her!" He turned back to his friend and added, "I and Xianghua will go help Maxi."

Talim nodded and she struggled toward the front of the deck as the ship shook and got tossed from side to side by the merciless waters. "Out of my way," said Amy as she slashed another foe that dared run up to the trio.

Kilik said to Xianghua, "We have to get to Maxi and fast. Can you back me up?"

"You don't even need to ask." Xianghua grabbed her sword and followed him, at the same time; she made sure that nothing could attack him from behind.

At the front of the ship, Talim held her hands out to the roaring wind and faced the large wave without fear. "Wind! Protect us!" She panted heavily as she felt her energy slowly being drained away but nonetheless, the spell worked as a wave of heavy air formed itself into a wall in front of the ship and the two different elements clashed ferociously. Talim quickly braced herself but she fell to her knees as the ship tremble. Hastily strapping her weapons to her belt, she grabbed onto the edges of the bulwark.

Raphael's knees buckled from the tremendous force and he held Amy tightly against his body as the ship groaned against the might of nature. Water splashed over them and doused them from head to toe in sticky salt water and the ship rocked once more. When he looked up, his heart stopped as he saw a green and blue froglike creature jumped at the priestess. "Talim! Behind you!"

Talim gasped as it shot an acid green tongue that burned her skin as it hit her arm. She was instantly paralyzed and slowly, she toppled over the bulwark and into the waters with a loud splash. Her hat was the only thing that remained onboard as its owner got swallowed up by the hungry waves.

"Talim!" Raphael screamed as she fell and his heart pounded as five of those beasts surrounded him and Amy. "Damn you all to hell!" He stood up and slashed down with his rapier as he bared his fangs at them. "I will have the sea turn red with your blood!"

* * *

><p>"Kali-Yuga, give me strength!" Kilik began battling Maxi to try and immobilize his friend so that he can cancel out Soul Edge's power inside him with fragment of the Dvapara-Yuga.<p>

Beside him, Xianghua joined the battle as well and her slim blade whirled through the air as she also tried to disable him. "Maxi! It's us! Wake up already!"

"Out of my way!" snarled Maxi. Due to the malevolent energy running rampage through his body, he couldn't recognize them in his battle frenzy. "I won't let you fiends kill me... I won't let myself die until I destroy Astaroth!"

"Xianghua, take his left!" ordered Kilik.

"You got it!" And she danced to the left and deftly slashed his arm. The wound wasn't very deep but it gave Kilik an opening.

Thrusting his staff forward, Kilik struck the spot on Maxi's body that was radiating the negative aura and canceled out its powers. For now… He knew that if he completely purified the shard, he would risk hurting Maxi even more. Even with that small attack, Kilik could see the look of agony on his friend's face and Maxi staggered backward.

"Maxi!" cried Kilik and Xianghua. But they were unable to help him as he accidentally toppled over the railings and fell into the waters.

Before Maxi could kick upward to get some air into his lungs, two of the aquarian demons dived in with him and held him tightly. They made sure that his arms and legs could not move and his hopes started to fade away as he vision grew black and he sank deeper into the ocean. The cold salty water stinged his injuries and it pricked at his skin. He had failed in his quest to kill Astaroth and now he was going to die… without obtaining vengeance for his crew.

"You're at least fifty years too early to die bro."

Maxi eyes snapped open and to his shock, Kyam was there with him under the water. With two strokes oh his sword, Qing Long, Kyam killed the two monster holding on to Maxi. Helping his brother swim upward, Kyam gave Maxi a toothy grin. "It's not really a good day for a swim Maxi."

"Kyam? Is it really you?"

Kyam put his hand on Maxi's shoulders and laughed his old sea hearty laugh. "The one and only."

Swimming beside him, was his true brother and to his surprise, the rest of his crew materialized on the deck and they began fighting off the monsters. One of them rushed over and lowered down a ladder and shouted, "Captain!"

The two swam over to the ladder and when they climbed onboard, Maxi asked, "Did Talim summon you guys?"

"No. We came because you called for us from the bottom of your heart Maxi," said Kyam. "Not even death can break the bonds we share. We've always been watching you bro. And now, we're here because you need us. Together, we shall sail over this storm."

Maxi slowly nodded and he felt a grin spread across his face. "Just like the old days..."

* * *

><p>The battle quickly turned as Kyam's real friends showed up and Raphael hastily looked down at the waters for Talim.<p>

"Father, go to her!" shouted Amy as she expertly twisted her rapier and hacked off a fiend's head. Blood sprayed the air and she knocked away the corpse as she repeated what she said. "Father, Talim needs you now."

"We'll watch over Amy," added Kilik as he and Xianghua showed up beside them. "Quickly Raphael!"

Raphael gave them a grateful thank you before dashing over and jumping into the waters.

* * *

><p>The cold diug into her skin as she sank deeper and deeper. Her body... it won't move... Was this the end? Were they all going to sink and be swallowed up by the deep? She closed her eyes and silently mourned. If only she was stronger then maybe she could have prevented this. She could have done something alittle more... Why wasn't she stronger? Why was she so useless?<p>

Air bubbles came out from her lips and she winced as her lungs began to burn. She felt her body cry out for air and she struggled to move her body but the poison was still in effect as her limbs refused to respond. Her vision swam and she felt the water rush into her body as she opened her mouth in a futile attempt to breathe. After a few more seconds of struggling, she realized that there was no hope. Giving up, she slowly stopped trying and she closed her eyes. The only wish she had left was that everyone else would make it out alright...

Talim thought she was hallucinating when someone pulled her and she felt her body brush up against something warmer than the frigid waters. A gentle hand caressed her cheek and she wondered briefly if the wind was welcoming her to true spiritual world as she feel the air rush into her lungs. She felt so safe... as the warmth envelop her. Opening her eyes, she stiffened in surprise when she saw Raphael. His lips were pressed against her as he gave her some of his own precious air. Time seemed to still and as he held her, Talim felt her heart respond to what he was doing for her.

Her pink ribbons and his green cape wrapped against each other and she felt it tug slightly as he kicked his feet to ascend upward while keeping a tight grip around her waist.

Raphael inhaled deeply as they broke the surface of the waters and tilted Talim's chin upward so that she wouldn't swallow any sea water. "Talim! Are you alright?!"

Talim forced her lips to move as she murmured, "Raph...ael. Sorry..."

He shook his head and said, "It's alright dearest. I'm fine."

But her eyes closed slightly as she replied, "No. Sorry... for what... I said... days.. go." She tried to tell him she also cared for him but she coughed as she accidentally gulped down some water that hit them.

Raphael shushed her and quickly said, "Now's not the time. Come, let's return to the ship." But then he noticed that Talim had not once move when he reached her. "Talim, what's wrong with your body?" Talim blinked in response and he realized that she couldn't control her body. Before he could say anything, he noticed the sea serpent swimming towards Maxi's ship. Damned beast...

* * *

><p>"It's over." Without warning, Amy kicked one of the fiends in the face and deftly slashed its throat. Another one jumped forward to take its place and Amy said coldly, "Get lost. You're annoying me."<p>

"Then I'll take that one," laughed Xianghua as she came forward and began fighting. "Justice will prevail! Just kidding!" And in the course of a few moves, she dispatched another foe. Xianghua placed her hand to her mouth and yawned. "Way too easy."

"Don't let your guard down Xianghua." Kilik stepped back and slammed another fiend to the ground as he said that. Looking around, he saw that they were winning and that with the addition of Maxi's real crew, victory was near.

But he was wrong as the sea serpent swam up beside the ship and bellowed with fury. Swinging its massive tail into the air, it slammed it down on Maxi's ship.

"Everyone! Move!" shouted Maxi.

Everyone ran out of the way of the tail just as it smashed the ship in half and sent chunks of wood flying into the sea. Rising upward, they could see the exposed underside where it's thick scales were absent. It's mouth opened and shone with icy blue light as it got ready to destroy the remaining half of the ship.

"Now Maxi! Now!" shouted Kyam and the rest of his crew. They closed their eyes and spiritual energy poured out of their body in strands of light towards Maxi. "Go, and show that snake who's the real dragon of the seas Maxi!" cried Kyam as he gave his brother all of the strength he had.

Taking hold of the remaining power of the Soul Edge shard embedded in his body, Maxi's energy level increased even more. "For you guys, I'll going to put everything into this move!" Running towards the serpent, Maxi's body radiated with power and he leaped into the air and headed for the monster's chest.

Punching his nunchaku into the monster's chest, Maxi followed up the attack by battering the injured spot with more hits. "Feel the sting!" Putting forth all of his strength into his arm, he punched an uppercut that left a dark bruise on its underside. With the remaining power he had left, he charged it into his foot and kicked forward while calling out, "Rising Dragon of the Zodiac!" When the attack connected with the monster's chest, it crushed its heart. The serpent let out a dying scream and fell back into the waters with a loud crash and huge spray of water. To his surprise, the waters began to glow a soft blue.

"Well, that looks like our ticket out of here," said Raphael, holding Talim in his arm as he climbed up the ladder Kilik and Amy threw down for him.

Talim's eyes widened slightly as strands of light started dancing around them. Souls were escaping from the serpent's body and she realized that these were the people who had failed this trial. It seems that their souls were devoured by the serpent and now that it was defeated, they were finally free. However, they were destined to fade away because they no longer had enough energy to travel to the spirit world. As for Maxi's crew… her eyes flickered over to them and she realized that her theory was right. They had given Maxi too much of their power and they were fading away. Fast.

"Kyam, hold on. What's happening?" Maxi heart thumped loudly in his chest as he watched his crew mates begin to grow more and more transparent.

"Sorry bro, but it looks like we got too cocky," coughed Kyam as he struggled to hold onto his fragile existence. "It looks like… this is good-bye."

"No..." Talim opened her mouth and struggled to catch Kilik and Raphael's attention. The two noticed and they kneel down beside her. "I... help."

Kilik watched as she stared at his holy stone and to Raphael, she murmured weakly, "Arm..." He hesitated for a second before raising his holy stone over her body while Raphael checked her arm. A thin dark line seemed to be the injury causing her immobility and as he stared, he sensed a small amount of dark energy radiating outward. Giving a curt nod, he held still and began purifying her.

Raphael traced the edges of the thin line briefly and knew it must be a combination of poison and dark energy that's paralyzing her as the wound began to turn lighter in color while Kilik purified her. He was sickened by the holy stone's power but he shook it off him and quickly latched onto the wound with his mouth. With a quick intake, he sucked out the poison and spat it out as Talim winced. Being careful to not swallow anything, he did it three more times until a small puddle of black liquid formed at her feet.

Maxi pulled at his vest with worry. "Can we possibly hurry it up any faster?"

In response, Raphael spat the last mouthful of poison at Maxi's feet before helping Talim up and letting her lean on him. "Happy?"

Talim felt her body tingle and her fingers twitched feebly in response a few times before she was finally able to move it. With a weak smile, she bowed her head in thanks towards Raphael and Kilik before saying, "I can ask the wind to send your crew and those fallen souls hovering around us to the spirit world." She gestured to shapeless balls of soul that were radiating a weak glow. "If, there is something you wish to say to Maxi before I start, please, tell him now."

"Thanks little girl." Kyam smiled and turned to speak to his brother one last time. "Maxi… There's not much time left so I'll keep this short. It, was my greatest joy in life to be your sworn brother and your second in command. You were a great captain and an amazing friend." His crewmates all smiled and nodded as Kyam continued. "We know you're seeking revenge for us and we know you won't rest until you succeed but please, listen to us. You're strong brother. You don't need Soul Edge."

"I need that sword...He's too strong for me, with the current condition I'm in Kyam."

"Then train. Train as you've never train before. I want you to promise me, that you'll do that for us at least." Kyam held out his hand, waiting for Maxi to clasp it in promise. "Will you do that for me?"

Maxi stared at the hand for a moment before taking it in a firm grip. "I… promise."

Kyam smiled. "I think I can now leave now that you've said that. Farewell brother. May we meet again in the afterlife. But only when you're an old man and you've lost all your teeth."

Maxi couldn't help but laugh. "I look forward to that day." Turning to Talim, he nodded. "Give them a magnificent send off for me Talim."

She told Raphael to release her before weakly stumbling out of his arms. With a deep breathShe took her elbow blades in hand and leapt down into the sea. But she compacted the air underneath her to keep her levitating so her feet never actually made contact with the water. For the people on the ship, it looked like she was standing on the shimmering blue water. Talim said quietly, "Please, gather around me. I shall help guide you now."

Maxi's crew and Kyam waved to their captain one last time before they went over and hover above Talim. The other fallen souls drifted alittle closer to her calm voice and waited for her to give them eternal rest. Kilik, Xianghua, Raphael and Amy came close to the edge with Maxi to watch the ritual. Everything was silent for a few moments when suddenly, Talim began to sing gently.

_To ta timea, malra ha kown ja (The time has come, for you to go)_

_Ei a you mane so kishrits ana wa (To the land of where the spirits reside) _

Slowly, she began dancing. Her hair and ribbons flowed around her and the blue light underneath the waters made the dance seem almost dreamlike. A peaceful expression crossed her expression as she stepped across the waters and ripples trailed around her.

_Wha wea ne hana jaketo sou (Find peace and let your heart guide you on to a new life) _

_Ans fuka palne umou timea (And fly to a place untouched by time)_

Twirling to a stop, she raised her hands to the air and the souls shimmered for a moment before dividing into many strands of light or sparkles. Maxi watched as his crew slowly disappeared and did the same thing. The air around them was full of shimmering dust and light that radiated all the colors of the rainbows and a gentle breeze flowed around them. Talim continued her dance and waltz around in the shining radiance of the air and the gold light reflected in her dark brown eyes, mesmerizing all those that saw.

_To gate rela foka umano (The door will open for you)_

_Foa ha pasi timea un sokano ne respea lveia (Who have finished your time in the world of the living)_

_Kaze ma nos fuka prei sols ne raste... (Oh wind, guide these poor souls and give them rest)..._

And with that, Talim threw her double crescent blades into the air. The blades spun around in the wind, reflecting the light that was all around them from the sparkles. A mirage of colors sailed through the skies and somehow, they heard sweetest and most beautiful music play. Finally, Talim's right elbow blade dropped down and she smoothly caught it. Up in the air, a portal to the spirit world had opened and Talim said, "For those who have lived a life of goodness and generosity. For those who have cared and worked for peace. For those who have stood by their friends and family. Go... and find peace." Half of the souls traveled toward it, guided by the warm wind.

When they had all went into the portal, Talim snapped her fingers and it closed. Next, her left elbow blade dropped down into her hand and another portal appeared in the sky above her. But a strange chill penetrated the air and an ominous feeling surged in their hearts. It was a portal to the spirit world, but this gateway lead to places that was less than forgiving to these souls.

Talim looked at the remaining lights in the air and spoke in quiet tone of voice. In her heart, she grieved for them but she had no choice but to say the next words as the wind howled around her. "For those who have lived a life of greed and selfishness. For those who have fought, killed and wrought chaos in the lives of others. For those who have forsaken their friends and families. Go... and reap what you deserve."

It was if she had announced a second death sentence for those souls and they instantly tried to flee the dark portal. But a strong wind came forth and dragged them into it. When the sky was free from the glowing dusts and lights, Talim snapped her fingers and the second portal snapped shut. "After your punishments, may you all be given a second chance," Talim thought to herself sadly. She put her hands together and said a small prayer for those who were sent to Astral Chaos. May they one day... be forgiven.

As Raphael watched, he felt a strange fear rise up in him. Was he a bad person? He didn't really think so. Certainly, he was no saint and he had killed many people. His hands were stained with blood but he never killed anyone because he enjoyed it. He only did it when it was necessary or it was beneficial to his position. But would he still end up in that other place in the spirit world? Raphael felt his mouth go dry as he pondered the question. He was never a firm believer in religion. The only thing that was worthy of mentioning was that he was baptized but other than that, there was nothing else significant about his religious life.

"Father, are you alright?" asked Amy. She noticed that her father looked rather shaken and troubled.

Raphael tried to give her a reassuring smile. "It's nothing. I'm fine Amy."

"So, what do we do now?" asked Xianghua, looking at Kilik.

He gestured to the portal that was still shining under the water. "We return to our real world. And we get ready for the second trial."

Maxi looked up into the sky. "A new morning has come... and a new trial awaits us." The clouds had returned to a fluffy white and a soft blue was replacing the dark blue of the night. And from the horizon, they could see the sun waking up and rising slowly upwards. "Talim, which portal did my friends go to?" he asked as he leaned over to look at her.

Below him, standing on the waters, she smiled. "A place I wish I'll go to when I die."

Hearing that, Maxi nodded in relief before saying quietly, "Well, there's no reason to continue sticking around here. Let's go everyone."

The five dived into the water and Talim canceled out the magic that kept her on top of the water and dived down after them. When they swam through, the portal closed and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Darkwings13:Well, the battle was quite hard to write but I think I did ok. But I think things were much better at the end when Talim sent the souls to the spirit world. You guys may have been alittle surprised when she did not give all the souls salvation but I think this way was much better. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews so far from Thalie, Diegofu, Kurohana90210, and Raphael949. I couldn't have written this much without your support :D<p> 


	18. Survive the Skeleton

"What happened here?" muttered Xianghua. She moved alittle closer to Kilik and grasped his arm. They were on the sixteenth floor of the tower and when they arrived, they saw three warriors that were just recently slain.

Maxi kneeled down and gingerly touched the blood. "It's fresh. They must've died less than three hours ago." He came close to one of the body, a man in his mid-twenties and observed the death blow. A swift stab through the heart while the other two had deep cuts on their necks.

"We should be on our guard," Amy stated calmly. "It would seem that there are quite a few strong warriors in this tower who will not hesitate to kill anyone who gets in their way."

"But while we're here, let's not waste such an opportunity," said Raphael as he strode over to the female victim. He could feel the stares of his companions and he said coldly, "Amy and I need blood to live. That's a curse Soul Edge has wrought on us. If you feel disgusted, then feel free to go on ahead." With a small jolt, he realized that ever since Talim lost her memories, she had never seen him feed yet.

But to his astonishment, Talim walked over to him and placed a tender hand on his shoulder. "Only those who do not understand your sickness will feel repulsed. I know that you have no choice in the matter Raphael, Amy. I will stay here with you to say a short prayer for these victims after you're done drinking."

Amy stared at Talim for a bit before smiling. "You're just the same as before. You do not see us as monsters?"

"Of course not. You are just as human as I am," Talim replied gently.

Kilik, Xianghua and Maxi came over to them and Kilik added, "There's nothing to be ashamed of. It's Soul Edge that's at fault for what you've become."

Amy tilted her head to look at him. "Can you really say the same thing once you've seen us drink from them? Although it may be alittle less unpleasant than drinking from a living human, the act itself is difficult to accept."

"Once people learn about what we are, they always shun and abhor us," added Raphael bitterly. "I don't know how many times people have threatened to stake me. They're all trash. Ignorant fools the whole lot of them. And their very own souls are more disgusting than the monsters we've faced."

"We're all humans Raphael," Talim chided him lightly. "We all make mistakes. Find it in your heart to forgive them."

"It is not in my nature to forgive my enemy until they're dead." And Raphael bit the woman's neck.

Talim drew back with a slightly sad expression and stayed quiet.

* * *

><p>"There was no need to kill them," Seong-Mina shouted to Zasalamel angrily. "They stood no chance against us! So why?"<p>

"Don't be foolish. They're after the same thing you want. That makes them a threat," replied Zasalamel, showing complete indifference to the two Korean's anger. "If I'm not mistaken, you both had a hand in their deaths as well."

Seong-Mina flushed a blotchy red. "That's because you killed their friend and the two remaining ones demanded vengeance against us."

"So you're saying, we should show them mercy and have them reach the Soul Edge?" Zasalamel asked evenly. "Or perhaps you're saying that we should spare them and have them stab us in the back later on?"

Yun-Seong spoke up and constricted voice. "We murdered a fellow human being. That's what she's saying. How can you not feel any remorse?"

"Life is fragile and fleeting. The people who foolishly rush here to obtain the swords deserve such a death for their greed for power and fame." With those cold words, Zasalamel turned and he was about to keep walking but he stopped. "I'm sorry if you two are not used to… this unpleasant task. But think for a moment; what if those three did manage to obtain Soul Edge? What do you think will happen?"

Yun-Seong knew that Zasalamel had a point. There were many selfish people after the sword and only more people will end up dying if Soul Edge ended up in the wrong hands. But… he looked at his White Storm and to his relief, his reflection was normal. So that meant he wasn't a monster for what he had done. On the other hand, Mina's regret was evident on her face and her hand was slightly trembling. "I must be strong… for Korea and for Mina." With that thought, Yun-Seong walked over to Mina and tried to give her a cheerful grin.

But the look on her face made his grin wither faster than dried corn. "How can you grin like that? You're just going to forget about the whole thing?"

"No Mina. I'm going to accept it and move on." Taking a deep breath, he added, "For our people who are waiting back home, I will obtain Soul Edge. If I have to give up my life, then I would gladly do so. I don't want the people I love to get hurt... so I have to keep going."

Mina couldn't help but feel a rush of admiration for him. This journey had… made him much stronger both physically and mentally. He had matured into a fine young warrior that her father would've proud of. He was right, there was no turning back now. And she was never a woman who gave up midway. Her eyes lit up with determination and she nodded. "For the lives of millions of Koreans, I will not stop either. And, I will trust you..." She lowered her eyes and smiled. "I have a feeling you'll know what to do whenever we face these situations where we question our honor and morals."

He ran a hand through his red hair and laughed. "Wow, that's pretty deep. Thanks Mina. Now, let's go!" cheered Yun-Seong.

Zasalamel watched the two hurrying on without him and he thought about them carefully. They were stronger than he expected.

"Hurry up old man! Or we're leaving you behind!"

Zasalamel arched an eyebrow. "Or maybe I'm just losing it and they're still annoying little kids way deep down." Calling out to them, he said, "Don't open that door until I get there!"

Yun-Seong yelled back, "I'm two inches from the door. Now I'm reaching for the door... Oh, now my hand is on the doorknob..."

"Stop playing around Yun-Seong!"

And Zasalamel heard her stomp down on Yun-Seong's foot. "I'll be there in a moment. You two just stay there." Zasalamel turned his attention to the tower floor and chuckled. "Hmmm, so they passed the first trial faster than I expected. I shall have to slow them down for a bit." It was certainly a good thing he imbued Talim's and Raphael with a sensory spell on their neck jewels. They didn't realize that although it gave them the ability to read each other's thoughts and sense each other's location, it also allowed him to sense where and what's happening to them to a small degree. Muttering a short incantation, Zasalamel laid a small trap for them on the current floor he was standing on and departed to the second trial.

* * *

><p>"Wait," said Talim as she came to a stop. Timidly, she spoke up. "Raphael, I want to talk to you in private for a minute. Is it alright if..."<p>

Kilik and the rest nodded. "We'll go ahead to the next floor and wait for you then."

When they left, Talim stood there nervously and looked down at the rough brown stones of the tower's floor. Shimmering light pierced through the stained glass window behind her and she noted that they were incredibly beautiful as it hit the ground before her. Aware that she was keeping Raphael waiting, she tried to say something but her voice didn't seem to work.

"Talim, what is it?" Raphael asked gently when she didn't say anything.

Talim drew inward for a minute before saying, "When you jumped into the waters to save me... how did you find me?"

He breathed a sigh of relief at her question. For a moment he thought she was going to ask him something alittle more serious. With a smile, he walked up to her and pointed to her necklace. "Thanks to Zasalamel, I was able to sense you. But..." His tone dropped as he tilted her chin up and looked at her worriedly. "I also sensed your despair. It must have been frightening, to think that in the next few seconds, you were going to drown."

Talim decided it was best to let him think that instead of letting him know that she thought she was a burden to them. With a sad smile, Talim turned and gazed at the crystal window. "All life eventually dies. It is frightening to face death but..." Talim put a hand on her heart and murmured, "There is no way to stop it. It is inevitable." She froze when Raphael reached for her other hand and she turned to look at him.

"I won't let you die," Raphael replied firmly. "As long as I'm with you, I'll protect you."

Talim shook her head and said, "You can not fight against time. I... will eventually grow old and I will die."

With a determined look, he replied, "I will find a way to keep you with me forever. As a malfested, I have cheated time. And I will find a way for you to escape time as well."

"You don't understand me then." She pulled her hand away and looked at him solemnly. "I have no wish to be immortal. The passing of time is a law that I respect and understand and I have no wish to break it." Her brown eyes dimmed with slight sorrow. "Raphael... will you no longer love me if I grow old?"

Raphael gently placed his hands on her shoulder and stared down at her. "I did not love you for your looks. I came to love you because of your heart." He gently brushed her face and whispered, "I have seen too many vixens at court and in life and I am tired of their fake smiles and words. You and Amy are the only ones who have shown me true kindness and love."

He stiffened in surprise when Talim embraced him and said, "Then promise me, you will consider just letting the world remain as it is."

Talim pressed her face closer to his shirt. "You are frustrated by those who are ignorant of your suffering and you hate those who turn a blind eye to the situation. I know that this world is ugly in your eyes but that's why..." She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "I will change it. With my heart and actions; not from the powers of Soul Calibur."

He ruffled her hair and mused, "I doubt your success, my little wind priestess."

She smiled at him. "As long as the wind is with me, then I have faith. And..." Growing shy, she looked down at the ground. "I want to tell you something, Raphael. I... I-"

"Hey, what's taking so..."

Talim and Raphael flushed red and quickly disengaged when Maxi appeared. Wearing an extremely annoyed expression, Raphael hissed, "You do realize by now that you have horrible timing, right?"

Maxi was slightly abashed but he said, "Kilik sensed something strange up ahead so he told me to call you two."

Talim paused for a moment before her eyes widened. Kilik was right, there was something strange with the wind. "Let's hurry then."

When they were reunited with the group, Amy asked Kilik, "How should we proceed now?"

"I say, we should just keep going and face whatever's up there head on," Maxi suggested confidently. "After all, nothing can stand against me and my skills."

Kilik shook his head and answered, "We shouldn't underestimate any opponents but we have to keep going. Everyone, ready your weapons."

They all drew their weapons and continued onto the nineteenth floor. A bit of gray and red light shone through the stained glass windows and they looked around warily, guarding each other's backs. Moving slowly into the middle of the room, Xianghua tilted her head in confusion. "I don't see anything. Do you think it's invisible?"

"Talim?" asked Raphael. "Is there anything in this room that's a threat to us?"

Gripping her double crescent blades, Talim concentrated. Abruptly, her eyes snapped open at the same time Kilik's necklace flashed with blue light and she looked up. "It's above us!"

"Everyone! Move!" shouted Kilik.

They all rolled away as a gigantic skeleton with three heads and six arms jumped down. It took up most of the space of the floor and everyone else was pressed near the walls. Talim could see the portal from where it had appeared closed up and snap shut. She knew that the border between this world and the spirit world was weakening but somehow, she didn't think that it got here through sheer luck. Did someone summon it here? She shook her head and concentrated on the battle. There would be enough time later to ponder about its arrival. The skeleton was wearing a set of battered copper armor and in each of its hands, it held a different weapon made of copper as well. An axe, sword, lance, dagger, mace and large shield.

"This should be a good match," laughed Maxi as he twirled his nunchaku in his hand. "Alright, let's have fun. I'll take the hand with the axe!" And he rushed forward.

Amy brushed her hair out of her eyes in a bored manner as she dodged the hand holding the lance. "What a nuisance. Get out of my way you miserable creature. The skeleton head with the long black hair howled and tried to strike her with the dagger but Raphael blocked it. "Don't you dare touch my daughter. I'll make you regret that mistake very shortly." And he swiped at the hand holding the dagger. Raphael made an angered sound when that attack was blocked by the shield. "Damn you."

Leaping from up high, Xianghua attacked from the left and said, "Gotcha!" Unfortunately, the second head with the jagged scar over its forehead spotted her and slammed its mace into her stomach. "Augh!" She flew into the wall and slid down it. "I knew I wouldn't walk away from this fight without a scratch," she panted as she struggled to get up.

"Xianghua! Watch out!" Kilik ran forth and parried the monster's sword away from her and thrust his staff toward its abdomen. But with so many arms, it merely batted his Kali-Yuga away with one of its weapon.

"Go! Return to that which you came from!" Talim unleashed her ice wind combo by jumping close to the fiend and rapidly spinning the blades in both her hands which struck many blows. But to her dismay, the armor took most of the damage and the first head with the copper helmet leered down at her and kicked her aside.

She quickly leapt back to her feet and got into a defensive stance. The battle wasn't going for well for them at all. With three heads, it could see them from all directions and its many hands moved fast enough to counter all of their attacks. Although its height and size impede it from moving around too much, its defense was superb. Before she could formulate a plan, it swung its lance fotward and she had to jump out of the way.

Raphael evaded another attack and danced to his right to attack its constantly moving arms. "Feel this!" His attack managed to strike home but the damage was minimal. Cursing, Raphael quickly stepped back to formulate a plan. Everything had to have a weak spot. So where… His eyes flickered to their heads but he dismissed that thought. To try and take out all three heads from that height was nearly impossible. If they tried to jump up there, they'd be batted aside like flies. Unless they could somehow bring that monster down to their level… A brilliant idea formed in his mind and he called out to his companions. "Hurry! Aim for the legs!"

Maxi slapped the axe away with his nunchaku and used the moment to turn to Raphael who was on the other side of the room. "Err... shouldn't we concentrate on the hands?" And Maxi proved his point when three of the hands wielding the dagger, axe and sword swooped down at him. Stone flew everywhere and one of the window was shattered by the sharp lance and glass also rained down on them.

Raphael dodged the copper axe and yelled, "Just do it! It's field of view will be more restricted the closer and lower we get to it. If we can take out its legs, we'll all aim for the heads!"

"Understood," replied Amy as she gracefully guard impacted another attack and moved closer to the skeleton's left leg and began stabbing at it.

Xianghua waved to the skeleton and stuck her tongue out at it. "Not very friendly, are you?" The skeleton tried to hit her with the mace again but Xianghua slid under that attack and rolled to a stop beside Amy and began hitting the leg as well. "No holding back now. Hi yah!" Raising her sword up, she brought it down and smiled to see a crack appear on the yellow bones.

Swinging his nunchaku to parry another blow, Maxi rendered another attack worthless and grinned. "You sure you wanna do this? Your legs are shaking." With a roar of rage, the skeleton smashed the spot where he was standing and cracked another part of the tower floor but Maxi used the flying dust and rocks to charge toward its right leg. "You can say goodbye to those skinny legs of yours once I'm through with them."

Swiftly dodging the lance, Kilik stated calmy, "There's a concept called range that you need to learn." Furious, it tried to hit him again but one of its legs buckled and Kilik dodged it once more. "It's useless, your moves won't work." He couldn't really blame it since Amy, Xianghua and Maxi and were battering its legs like crazy. Raphael was correct in his assumption that the skeleton had difficulty in hitting anything that was too close to it. Its immense height and size had turned against it due to Raphael's strategy and it could not bend down or use its legs to move around because there wasn't enough space. With a cry of rage, it smashed the windows and more shards of glass flew everywhere. Kilik twirled his staff and knocked them away and also ran forward to help Maxi with its right leg.

"Talim, when that thing falls, we'll take out the heads together. Ready?" asked Raphael.

"I'm ready." And she steadied herself for the finishing blow.

"Father, now!" shouted Amy as she and Xianghua hacked off the left bony leg.

"Us too!" yelled Maxi as he and Kilik broke the other leg.

Raphael and Talim both ran forward just as the skeleton fell down. "That look suits you, stay down there," Raphael taunted haughtily. And with a powerful thrust, Raphael destroyed the head with the scar and beside him, Talim slashed down with both her elbow blades and cut the head with the long black hair in three.

"Raphael! Together!" She gave him a small smile and he smirked as they drew their weapons back.

"The finishing blow then, ma petite." Together, he and Talim struck the last head with everything they had and it shattered into pieces.

The copper helmet rolled to Talim's feet and she picked it up gently while the rest of its bony structure collapsed on the floor. "Who's responsible for this?"

Raphael stood beside her and answered solemnly, "Most likely Zasalamel. I've fought a skeleton he summoned before and he seems like the only one who's capable of summoning such a thing."

"But why?" Talim looked at the stairs that lead to the next floor. "We should follow him and find out why he's here in the first place."

"Anyone that's here is after Soul Edge or Soul Calibur," stated Kilik, walking up to them and crunching the glasses under his boots. A worried expression crossed his face and he asked "Can you give me a brief description of what he looks like?"

After Raphael finished his description, Kilik eyes widened and Xianghua spoke up with a hint of fear in her tone of voice. "While we we're traveling around a town infected with evil energy, that man fought Kilik and during the battle, Kilik lost his previous holy stone. That was one of the most intense battle I've ever seen and it was a miracle that Kilik survived."

"So that was how I found his stone," thought Raphael, remembering the moment the stone burned his hand and how Kilik had ruined his plans by purifying some of the infected civilians. But if Kilik had never come, then he would've never learned about Soul Calibur or go on this journey to obtain that sword. Was this fate?

Talim said thoughtfully, "He doesn't seem evil but we know almost nothing about him... other than the fact that he's very skilled in the arcane arts."

"An intelligent way to proceed would be either eliminating him or capturing him," suggested Amy, crossing her arms and looking up the stairs disdainfully. "Otherwise, he may prove a threat to us since he's here."

"Let's just hurry up and go after the guy then," Maxi said tiredly. "We're wasting time standing here and talking about it."

Kilik nodded. "Let's go then." And they all dashed off to the twentieth floor with a strange sense of foreboding in their hearts.

"What is that man up to?" Kilik wondered to himself. But he had a feeling; they were all falling into some unseen plan.

* * *

><p>"So you're saying that, after a whole week of traveling through some blasted desert and nearly dying from lack of water, if I don't answer your riddle, I can't pass?" asked a very grumpy and tired Yun-Seong. Huge pyramids decorated the otherwise boring desert and a gigantic sphinx blocked their way to the portal behind her while the wind howled around them and the sun glared down on them.<p>

Smiling, the sphinx flashed her white teeth and nodded. "If you give me the wrong answer you'll have to battle and defeat me if you wish to leave this place."

Yun-Seong pointed to Zasalamel. "Can he answer for me?"

"Unfortunately, no. You were the one that woke me up so you must be the one to answer," replied the sphinx with a humored smile upon her human face. Swishing her lion tail back and forth, she asked, "Are you ready?"

Seong-Mina groaned and shook her head. Yun-Seong may have been one of her father's best students for the physical training part but he was no scholar. Apparently, Zasalamel was thinking the same thing because he was already forming a back-up plan. His lips moved quietly as he prepared for a spell while the sphinx gave Yun-Seong a riddle.

"I am blind and I am deaf. People from all around curse my name but in another moment they'll praise my name. When I arrive, people are happy and joyful and when I leave, people despair. What am I?"

Yun-Seong paced back and forth and thought about it. Muttering under his breath, he repeated the riddle to himself quietly. Zasalamel and Seong-Mina watched him with worried eyes but then he snapped his fingers and replied, "I got it! The answer is…"

* * *

><p>Darkwings13: Sorry for taking longer than usual to update but it's been pretty busy for me. Well, does anyone have the answer to the riddle? If not, wait until the next chapter ^^. Thanks for reading everyone.<p> 


	19. The Shard Returns

"An old man!"

Zasalamel and Seong-Mina looked at Yun-Seong with disbelief and the sphinx said, "Explain to me how you reached that answer young man."

Yun-Seong grinned triumphantly. "An old man is blind and deaf, and in his old age, he becomes quite naggy and critical so people will sometimes curse him behind his back. But when they hear about all of his past accomplishments, they'll praise his name. While he's still alive, his family and friends are happy but when he's gone, they'll mourn him. Am I right?"

Seong-Mina's eyebrow twitched as she wondered if Yun-Seong was thinking about her father for nagging him to go train when he kept slacking off.

The sphinx laughed with amusement. "Your answer was very entertaining but unfortunately, it's wrong. The correct answer is love. Love is blind and deaf because it does not judge people based on their looks, status, or wealth. Nor will it listen to anyone else's opinion when one has made up their mind to care for someone. Those who did not find love will curse it and say that it doesn't exist. But the moment they fall in love, they'll praise it and believe in it. When people are in love, they are happy. When their love dies or disappears, they are miserable. I trust you'll no fault with my answer?"

"And I thought I got the right answer," groaned Yun-Seong.

"Now, prepare yourself." And the sphinx leapt toward him in a shower of sand.

"My apologies but we're in a hurry," Zasalamel said coldly. Drawing a symbol in the air, a flash of light lit up under the sand beneath the sphinx's feet. "Yun-Seong, get out of the way!"

"What do you think I'm doing?" shouted Yun-Seong as he ran away from the ancient beast. But with a flick of her tail, she wrapped it around his foot and held on tightly. At the same time, a bronze cage rise up from beneath the sands and swallowed up Yun-Seong and the sphinx in its prison.

Zasalamel cursed. He only wanted to trap the sphinx but now Yun-Seong was stuck in it as well. Using his magic, he lifted the cage into the air and with another short incantation, short iron poles slid out from the four points on the square shaped cage and attached itself to the immense outside walls of the temple. Around the temple, huge pyramids continued sitting in the background and the wind was starting up a sandstorm. Reaching over, he quickly grabbed Seong-Mina's hand and they warped up into the cage where Yun-Seong was busy battling the sphinx.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the twentieth floor, Raphael gave the floor a quick glance before saying, "It would be safe to assume that Zasalamel is currently undergoing the second trial. Shall we go after him?"<p>

"No, it's useless if he is in the trial." Talim walked up to the door and placed her hand on it. "If we go through the door, we will not be able to meet him because the door prepares a different trial every time it's opened.

"Are we going to stand here all day or are we going to push open that door?" grumble Maxi as he crossed his arms. "Come on, the second trial isn't going to pass itself you know. And once we're done, we can continue going after him."

Amy narrowed her eyes at him. "It was thanks to you that we spent so much time in the first trial. You should be the last one complaining."

Maxi looked down at the younger girl. "Hey hey, little girls should respect their elders."

Amy talked back to him. "Only if they deserve the respect."

Raising her hands up, Talim smiled and tried to bring back the peace. "Now now everyone, let's just go and open the door alright?"

Maxi and Amy pursed their lips and turned away from each other.

"Immature adult."

"Mouthy girl."

"Excuse me?" Raphael whipped out his rapier and pointed it at Maxi threateningly. "What did you just call my beloved daughter?"

To prevent things from escalating into a fight, Kilik grabbed the door handle and pushed it open.

* * *

><p>The landscape they were in was full of sand of dust, sand and chunks of rock. Huge rocky mountains sat in the distance and the sky was a dusty brown. Probably because of all the dust the air was carrying. Dirt and small debris kept on flying into Raphael's eyes and he had to squint to try and keep it out. But, there was a bigger problem than getting dirt and sand into his eyes, hair and clothes. Lots of soldiers wearing silver amour and greaves had them surrounded and they didn't look too happy with the sudden arrival of Raphael's group.<p>

"All of you! Drop your weapons and put your hands up into the air where we can see them!" shouted a soldier, pointing a sharp lance at them. All his comrades pointed their own weapons at them started shouting threats when they did not yield to the previous command.

Raphael smirked and adjusted his stance. "You're telling me to throw away my weapon in the midst of such vulgar dogs? I think not."

Maxi laughed and joined in with Raphael. "I usually don't agree with you but in this case I'm not throwing away my weapon either." He turned to the soldiers surrounding them and chuckled. "Come on, would you throw away your weapons and surrender quietly when you've got about a million guys ready to kill you?"

But the soldiers didn't think that his humour was very amusing so they merely took a few steps closer with their deadly weapons in their hands.

Raphael, Amy, Talim, Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi huddled alittle closer to each other and guarded each other's back while trying to figure out a way to get out of this situation. A shrill voice suddenly pierced the dusty air. "Stop! Don't hurt them!"

A lovely Chinese lady wearing a pink Chinese dress, black and comfortable flats, came riding towards them and she reined in her chestnut horse as she came near. Her long black hair flowed in the wind and her brown eyes focused on Kilik. "Kilik? What are you doing here?"

"Xianglian?" Kilik stared at his sworn sister in shock and his staff dropped to the ground. "Is it... really you?"

Xianghua turned to Kilik and put her hand over her mouth. "But she's dead... you told me so yourself Kilik." Asking Talim, she said, "Is she real or is she the same like that fake Kyam?"

"I can't tell. The energy in the borders fluctuates alot and with everything that's going on, it'll take me awhile to confirm it," Talim replied, looking up at Xianglian.

Getting down from her horse, she made a hand gesture and all of the soldiers immediately backed away. "It's me Kilik. I am real and I'm here to help you. Well..." She paused for a moment before smiling wistfully. "I don't know what I can do to help you besides calling off my soldier. But I do know that you're not supposed to be here in the first place brother. So tell me, how did you get here?"

Before Kilik could answer, another man came riding towards them. His dark brown hair was wild and his voice was loud as he rumbled, "What's going on here lieutenant? Have you found that giant skeleton yet?"

Raphael's group all looked at each other when they heard that and they all wondered if it was the same one they had just defeated. Xianglian glanced at her captain and gave a short bow. "Forgive me captain. But it would seem that we have some visitors from the world of the living."

"Buhhahaha, you're pulling my leg aren't you lieutenant." Jumping off his horse, he strolled over to them and took a good look at them.

Raphael observed the man standing before them. His arms were well muscled from years of training and he was taller than even Raphael himself. His face was tanned from all the time spent under the sun and his dark pant was crusted with dirt. Two belts lopped around his shoulders to his waist in a diagonal fashion and a large spear was strapped to his back.

Finally, he drew back and turned to look at Xianglian. "For mere mortals, they have some strange energy hovering around them. Especially these three, they're giving me goose bumps." And he pointed to Raphael, Amy and Maxi.

"Excuse me," Raphael began in a low tone of voice but Talim grabbed his hand and shook her head.

"They sense Soul Edge inside you," she whispered quietly. "It's understandable that they would feel strange around you if they're true souls from the spirit world."

"Buhahah, no need to whisper little girl," laughed Xianglian's captain. "My ears can hear anything from a mile away. Hahahaa."

Xianglian shook her head at her captain's behaviour. "Now is not the time for this captain. We should head back to camp before it gets dark."

"But what about that skeleton. I can't let such a monster roam free now can I?" said the captain.

Kilik cleared his throat. "I believe that we may have beaten you to it. You see, we fought a strange skeleton with three heads and six arms back in our world."

"Buhahaha, did you now? Well, you must be pretty decent warriors if you managed to defeat such a mighty foe." Mounting his horse, he said, "You can tell me the detail when we get back to camp. Before it gets dark, how about alittle sparring practice? But let me warn you, I can pin down two tigers with my bare hands."

"Can we just get moving already," interrupted Amy. "I'm tired and dirty and I don't want to stay here in this blasted dust storm anymore."

"Sure thing little one. Here, you can ride on my horse if you're so tired," offered the generous captain.

Seeing the look on Amy's face, Xianglian offered to let Amy ride with her instead. Amy reluctantly agreed when Raphael said that he didn't want his precious daughter to walk around in this dirt.

They all followed closely behind Xianglian's horse and Kilik exhanged many words with his sisterwhile walking beside her. Such as asking her about what happened to her when she died. Xianglian smiled and said that she lived in a quiet villiage near a beautiful waterfall and underwent training to be a healer. She also became quite skilled in the way of the sword and she did her best to protect the peacefull village from the occasional monsters and wild beasts.

When she heard about the the strange appearances and escapes of the Tainted, she voluneered herself into the Holy army of the Third Ancient which ruled over fire. After awhile, she was sent to the borders to assist in purification and other holy rituals that her captain and soldiers were incapable of. "Many of our fellow monks at the Ling-Sheng Su temple also volunteered to defend the spiritual realm as well Kilik. They would be so happy to hear that you've grown into a fine strong man."

Kilik looked down for abit before saying remorsefully, "Don't you guys... hate me for what I've done? It was my fault that you died Xianglian."

Xianghua held Kilik's hand comfortingly but she remained quiet. Xianglian chose her words carefully before answering. "It was my wish that you live and follow the path of righteousness and bravery Kilik. I have no regret in giving you the Dvapra-Yuga. For I know you've done more good with it than I ever can. Don't let guilt torment you my brother. It was not your fault."

Kilik remained silent but he gave her a brief nod before getting lost in his thoughts about what she said.

After riding for awhile, Amy saw a gathering of white tents. Soldiers stood guard at the entrance to the roughly built fence protecting the tents and two watch tower stood guard as well. But it was the structure ahead of the wall and tents that intrigued Amy. It looked like someone stole a hall from some palace and dropped it in the middle of this barren place. It wooden support made the height immense and Amy could make out two big gongs near the front. She thought she glimpsed the statue of a dragon before asking Xianglian. "What is that building over there?"

Xianglian looked at where Amy was pointing. "Oh that. It's called the Hall of the Warrior God. My captain named it," laughed Xianglian. "Those my captain deems worthy will fight him there and if they win, they would be greatly honoured and rewarded when we return to the spirit world."

"Why do you have to protect the borders anyway?"

"There have been a lot of demons and monsters trying to get past the borders to get to your world. We call them, 'the Tainted'. They're the souls of those who had lived an impure life. In the spirit world, their forms are twisted and they suffer great pain physically while mentally, they are filled with self loathing, hatred and regrets. They are always trying to get past the barriers the Four Ancients have sealed them in. A place known as the spiritual realm of Chaos."

"Chaos?" Amy repeated warily.

"Yes." A sad expression crossed her face. Right now, they're trying to get to your world since the borders are so unstable right now. That's why I and the soldiers you see here have volunteered to guard the borders and do our best to prevent that from happening," explained Xianglian. "In fact, we've just raided those mountains over there about a week ago and found something very interesting. But I can't tell you anymore until we reach my captain's tent."

Amy merely nodded and they made their way closer to Xianglian's base.

* * *

><p>"You're tougher than I expected, I'm quite impressed," said Zasalamel as he drew his scythe forward and landed another blow on the sphinx's wings. He had ordered Yun-Seong and Seong-Mina to aim for its wings first to prevent it from using its advantage of being able to fly. Now, they formed a triangle around the beast and slowly moved forward to finish it before the sand storm howling around them got any worse.<p>

"I'll devour you all," snarled the sphinx. Her human face was a mask of anger and her eyes pierced them like daggers. With a roar of rage, she hurled herself at Yun-Seong and raised her deadly claws at him.

"Yun-Seong, use this!" Zasalamel whispered a spell that would temporarily boost Yun-Seong attack powers by transferring his soul energy into a physical manifestation of a devastating attack. But how it works out will still depend on Yun-Seong's skills and determination.

Feeling the surge of energy in his body, Yun-Seong laughed. "I've been saving this move for awhile but I guess there's no better time to use it then now. This is it!" Swinging his sword back, he slammed the flat side of the blade against the sphinx's chest and he crowed when she got launched into the air. "Fly high!" Leaping upward, he and performed five consecutive hits that dealt enormous damage to the legs, the arms and finally the torso. The sphinx dropped to the ground and growled weakly. Landing on the ground facing away from his defeated enemy, Yun-Seong held his sword with both hands and grinned. "I call that move, Hong-Style Prime Strike. Ahhhh!" Yun-Seong, Seong-Mina and Zasalamel got blasted away when the sphinx exploded in a spectacular and fierce explosion.

The three slammed into the walls of the cage and dropped to the floor of the cage in a heap. "What was that..." mumbled Yun-Seong.

"You went overboard with that move of yours," grumbled Zasalamel, standing up. "Every attack you dealt did physical as well as spiritual damage to that sphinx. It seems that the sphinx's body couldn't handle all of the unintentional energy you forced into its wounds and it exploded.

They looked at the sphinx's body which was disintegrating into fine particles of sand and the stuff drifted off into the air to become a small part of the raging sandstorm around them. Seong-Mina walked up to Yun-Seong and clapped him on the back. "That was a nice move you did back there. I'd hate to say this but you've surpassed my expectation."

"Geee, thanks Mina."

"Well, shall we get going then," interrupted Zasalamel. "We still have a few more obstacles before us before we can rest."

Yun-Seong and Seong-Mina cheerfully walked over to Zasalamel and draped an arm around his shoulders. "Relax, we're doing fine. After all, you said that even if we spent a month in this place, then only a day would pass in the real world right?" Seong-Mina reminded him.

"And under your amazing leadership and skills, what do we have to worry about?" laughed Yun-Seong. "But then again, my skills and good looks is the main reason why we're doing so well."

Zasalamel rolled his eyes as he warped them down so that they can reach the portal and return to their world.

* * *

><p>"So that's how you reached this place," murmured Xianglian as Kilik finished explaining about Soul Calibur and Soul Edge's return to power and the revival of the Hero King who was responsible for the strange tower that suddenly appeared. She sighed and drank abit of water from a cup. Placing her hands firmly on the table inside her captain's tent, she said, "It's is urgent that you return to the world of the living immediately and continue your quest in destroying those swords. But..." She looked at Kilik with worry. "Are you sure you're up to it Kilik?"<p>

Her captain laughed loudly and interrupted her. "No need to worry about them Lieutenant. If they're telling the truth about defeating that huge skeleton and that strange sea serpent, than you can believe in your brother and his friends."

"Friends?" drawled Raphael, giving them a disdaining glance as he rested one had on his hips. "We're not friends. You can it a temporary alliance and at most, we're just acquaintances."

Xianglian looked at him and her eyes observed him sharply. "You have Soul Edge running through your body... Tell me, are you after that evil sword?"

He did not look at her as he answered. "You're mistaken. I'm over that sword. What I seek is Soul Calibur. And with it, I shall create a new world and rule over it with my beloved daughter and Talim beside me."

The captain stood up from his seat at the low table and strode over to Raphael. "Do you really think you can control the power of that sword?"

"There is nothing that will stop me from doing so," Raphael said curtly.

"Then I'll prove you wrong," snapped the captain as he opened the tent flap and walked out.

Xianglian trailed behind her captain and gestured for them to follow her. Amy watched as they made their way to the Hall of the Warrior God. Climbing up a some sturdy stairs, they entered the building and when they climbed another set of stair, she drank in the sight.

Oriental vases lined and decorated the strange arena along with a multiude of weapons standing in straight rows. The dragon statue glared down at them while smoky incense swirled around the air, giving it a pleasant smell. The two large gongs she saw earlier stood at the end of this strange hall like stage and they glimmered with the occasional flashes of the setting sun. Suddenly, something dropped down on Raphael's head and it began getting tangled in his hair. "What is this thing?!" Raphael shouted as he struggled to remove the weird grey ball off his head.

"Don't hurt it Raphael," said Talim, going on her tippy toes to remove the strange thing off his head as everyone looked at it with curiousity. Finally, she freed it from Raphaels's hair and held it in her arms and she smiled with delight at it.

"Aww... it's so cute," said Xianghua as she sidled up beside Talim and tickled the baby bat in the priestess's arms.

Raphael looked at the creature and took in its strange but cute appearance. It was as round as a ball and its fur was a fluffy grey. Its grey eyes were big and round and the baby bat blinked up at them slowly before making a high pitch 'eekk' sound that sounded like laughter and it flapped its tiny wings in excitement. Xianglian and her captain chuckled. "Buhahhaaha. So that's where that little rascal went."

Xianglian explained, "This is a baby batsa. One we've rescued from those mountain caves over there. His name is Buffy."

Buffy, the baby batsa let out another 'eep' sound and squirmed around in Talim's arms, reaching out for Raphael with its small wings. Amy couldn't help but grin. "I think it likes you father."

"Well, don't be shy," laughed Maxi as Raphael made no move to take the baby batsa. Kilik and Xianghua joined in and told him to go and just take the thing.

Xianglian added, "It doesn't bite you know. Its fangs hasn't even grown in yet."

Finally, Raphael sighed and opened his arms for Talim to give him the toothless baby batsa. But it merely gave another cute squeak and flew onto his head again. On there, it snuggled down in his blonde hair and drifted off to sleep. Raphael glanced up at it and said, "So what do you mean when you said you rescued this thing?"

The captain gestured for Xianglian to explain. She crossed her arms and said, "We had some unsual activity happening in those caves and when we sent scouts to go investigate, none of them returned. Finally, we decided to all go and check what was going on in there. I have some skills in purification so I led the first team and my captain followed after us the second day with a larger team. Reaching the caves, we found something quite unusual. Those caves were the natural home for the batsas. But we couldn't find any when we entered the place. As we travelled deeper, the energy level became heavy and distorted. And finally, we discovered why there wasn't any batsas around. Another species live in the caves with the batsa. The snakseas dwell with the batsas in the caves and the two don't really get along but neither one will attack each other directly unless threatened."

With a shake of his head, the burly captain sighed. "But it seems that something infected the snakseass and made them lose control. They would attack anything they see and the batsas became the most popular victims."

Xianglian nodded and continued. "The snakeseas also experienced a tremendous power growth and some of them grew into a very insane size. I realized that at this rate, they could become a threat to us and they might even become monsters. So we attacked them and did our best to find the source of their power and corruption. Eventually, we found the Queen snakesea. Upon defeating her, we found something imbedded inside her body. Can you guess what we found?"

Silence greeted her and Xianglian grimly turned to her captain. He nodded and faced the dragon statue. Calling out in a deep voice, he said, "Hear my voice and open. Show me the item I have stored inside you."

The dragon statue trembled for a second before something flew out of its mouth and the red glowing object flew toward them and landed in Xianglian's hand. A shard of Soul Edge...

But what shocked Raphael the most was the fact that it was the same shard he destroyed back at his castle when it made him banish Talim away from his castle. Even though he wasn't touching it, it shimmered with an evil red light and turned its attention towards him.

**"Raphael Sorel... It's been awhile... Suprised to see me? Ahahahaa... Ahahahah... Did you really think you can destroy me by merely crushing me into dust? Ahahahahah... You fool..."**

"How can this be?" Raphael wondered, still staring at the nightmarish object in Xianglian's hand.

* * *

><p>Darkwings13: Sorry for taking longer than usual to update, but things have been rather busy around here. But I swear on the grave of my twelve dead fishes, that I will finish this story before Soul Calibur 5 comes out. So don't worry about this going on a long hiatus. So... who likes Buffy the baby batsa?<p> 


	20. A Solemn Meeting

"You recognize this shard?" Xianglian asked Raphael, noticing the fear and terror in his eyes.

Beside him, Kilik looked at the shard in disgust. "It's a shard from Soul Edge… How did it get here?" He turned to address that question to Raphael. "And do you know something about it that we don't?"

"I destroyed that shard a long time ago," Raphael replied quietly. "It tried manipulating me so I got rid of it."

"How did you destroy it?" asked Kilik.

"I ground it into dust with my foot," Raphael snapped impatiently. "But it would seem that no matter where I go or what I do, Soul Edge still finds a way to haunt me."

Talim saw how troubled he look and she held her hand out for the shard. "Xianglian, may I-"

"No!" Raphael quickly pushed her back and blocked her way with his arm. "Don't touch it Talim. You..." He shook his head and looked at her firmly. "Under no circumstance, will you touch that thing. Understood?"

"Raphael, but-"

"I said, do you understand?" Raphael said sharply.

Talim flinched before nodding quietly. The people who stood there disapproved of the way Raphael was treating her but they could see that he was rather shaken by the shard so they kept quiet. Finally, Kilik asked for the shard.

After a brief hesitation, Xianglian gave her brother the shard. Examining it with a critical eye, Kilik stated, "If Soul Edge had not recovered so much of its power, what Raphael did would've been enough to destroy this small piece of metal… But now, the only method left is to bring this back to the real world, let it merge with Soul Edge and purify the entire thing in one shot."

Xianghua stood beside him and bit her lips worriedly. "Why can't we purify this small shard right now?"

"Because we would achieve nothing Xianghua," Kilik replied knowledgeably. "Purification is a tiring ritual that requires a lot of skills, energy and there are many risks involved if the process fails. If we attempt to cleanse this vile object, me and Talim would use up a lot of our energy since this thing is so powerful now. Let's say we succeed, what then? The intact sword, Soul Edge, back in our world would only need to devour a few souls to overcome the loss of one of its shard."

Amy crossed her arms and glanced up over at the dusty brown sky. "Then I presume we shall be heading back to our world now?"

Xianglian shook her head. "There's no portal for you to use here. If you want to return, you will have to search the caves deep inside the mountains."

"What?" Maxi stared at her in disbelief. "Why can't you use your spirit power moves to open one up?" He quickly addressed the next part to the priestess. "Talim, can't you do that?"

Talim clasped her hands together in apology. "I'm sorry Maxi, but that's not possible. I can only send the souls of the fallen to the spirit world. It's sort of like a final rite ritual. But as for sending us back to the world of the living..." She shook her head and apologized once more.

Amy asked Xianglian, "Why do we have to search the caves? Are you saying that the portal to get us out of here is in there?"

"Ah, of course." Raphael realized why the portal would be in those caves and he started explaining to his daughter. "That shard of Soul Edge appeared in those caves in this world which means that there must be a portal there to transport it. If we manage to find the portal, we'll be able to get back to our world Amy."

"But first," interrupted Xianglian. "All of you must stay here and prepare yourselves for the dangers in that cave. You must also pack supplies for the difficult trek so I estimate you'll be here for at least three days or more."

"Are you sure that's alright? I mean, we are intruding on you and your soldiers might not like that," Talim said nervously.

The captain laughed and the Hall of the Warrior God echoed with his loud laughs. "Buhahaha, as long as I'm fine with it, my men are also fine with it. Don't worry about it. You just stay here and rest up for a bit before you go adventuring in those caves."

Xianglian nodded and smiled as she gestured to the stairs. "Don't worry, it's the least I can do for my brother and his friends. Now, follow me so that I may lead you to your tents." As they prepared to leave the Hall of the Warrior God, Xianglian told her brother to keep guard over the shard.

Kilik was surprised at the suggestion. "Are you sure sister? Talim is just as capable as I am in keeping the shard under control."

Raphael spoke up sharply. "What part of me telling her not to touch it don't you understand, Kilik."

Talim pulled on his arm and whispered, "Raphael, please calm down. This isn't like you." She was worried to see him so tense and troubled and she held on to him comfortingly. "It's alright, Raphael. That shard won't come anywhere near us."

Raphael looked at the glowing red shard in Kilik's hand and felt a strange sense of foreboding. "That thing brings nothing but trouble. Why did I ever want such a thing in the first place," he thought to himself angrily.

* * *

><p>Inside his tent, Raphael sat down on his small wooden bed. He touched the carved wooded pillow and wondered how in the world could people sleep on such a thing. Buffy, the baby batsa flapped around his tent and let out a few occasional squeaks every once in awhile. He watched it for a few minutes before turning his attention back to his tent. The only other furniture in here was a small wooden table and there was no chair. Sighing, he called out to the baby batsa. "Buffy, come here."<p>

"Eek?" It flapped around alittle more before landing on his head again. Raphael rolled his eyes but he supposed that his hair would be softer than the hard bed he was sitting on. He grabbed Buffy off his head and held it in front of him. Buffy blinked its unusually large eyes at him and smiled. Its ears twitched adorably while waiting for him to say something and Raphael felt his lips curled upward in a small smile. It was certainly cute. "Well Buffy, we have a big day ahead of us. It's time to get some sleep."

"Eep?" Buffy looked at him as if saying 'I'm a bat. I sleep during the day.'.

Raphael must've gotten the message because he was now at a loss at what he should do. Did it just fall asleep if there was light? Or did it follow an internal sleep schedule? He stood up with the baby batsa in his arm and pushed open the flap of his tent. The moon was already high up in the night sky so it must be pretty late. After Xianglian showed everyone their tents, they had a few hours of training before retiring to the large dining tent in the middle of the camp for supper. He looked at Buffy and said, "If you were with me in the real world, I'd be sleeping during the day as well. But here, I sleep like a normal human. What in the world am I going to do about you?"

Buffy gave him another peep and grinned. Raphael arched an eyebrow and said to the toothless baby batsa, "With no fangs, you shouldn't grin like that."

"Eeek!"

He shrugged and supposed he should take the bat out for a short walk and talk it to sleep or something. As he wandered around the camp, he tried to ignore the amused smiles and stares from the other soldiers as they looked at the new guy wandering around with a soft and plushlike baby batsa in his arms. On the other hand, the girls and women in the army flocked to him and kept trying to cuddle Buffy. After extracting himself from another female who wanted to hug the baby batsa, he sighed and decided to leave the camp.

The guards pestered him for alittle bit but he brushed away their concerns about wild beasts and headed out anyway. To his dismay, they had only walked for about five minutes before Buffy squeaked in delight and flew out of his hands. "Buffy! Come back here!" he shouted angrily.

But the batsa ignored him and soon flew out of sight, making a few occasional squeaks as it left.

* * *

><p>Sitting on a rock, Talim dangled her legs over the dirt and sound beneath her and stayed quiet. She liked the peace and solitude this place offered her and even though she liked being around others, she sometimes needed time to herself to listen to the wind and just let it comfort her, the same way a mother took care of her children.<p>

Unfortunately, her peace was interrupted when something landed on her hat. "Oh!" Talim quickly grabbed it and when she saw what it was, she smiled and shook a finger at it. "Buffy, what are you doing out at this time of night?"

"I can say the same thing for you, ma petite." Raphael strode out from behind a rock and glanced in her direction while maintaining a composed and straight posture. But inside, his lungs were crying out for oxygen since he had just spent twenty minutes running after the surprisingly fast baby batsa.

Talim only smiled at him and when he sat down beside her, they sat beside each other in silence and looked up at the starry night skies. It was a calm and warm night and both were happy that the sand and dirt did not fly into their eyes like earlier today. Talim absentmindedly rubbed Buffy's head and this seemed to have a calming effect on it as it snuggled against her chest and quickly fell asleep.

With a sigh of relief, Raphael said, "Finally, it's asleep."

Talim giggled. "You had a difficult time getting it to, Raphael?"

He rolled his eyes. "You have no idea, ma petite."

She only smiled once more before staying quiet. After awhile, she decided to ask him why... he was so troubled by the Soul Edge shard. Did its power have some kind of effect on him since he was malfested? But that probably wasn't it since Amy and Maxi didn't show any odd or strange behavior. Clearing her throat, she opened her mouth. "Raphael, about the Soul Edge shard..."

"No." He cut her off and his eyes hardened. "Not another word about it Talim. You don't need to know and you have no need to know."

"No." She returned that comment in a firm tone of voice. "I can tell... that it has something to do with me. The way you were more concerned about me coming towards that thing than Kilik means something. And..." Talim blinked and looked at his eyes. "Fear, was evident in your eyes. That thing scared you..." Raphael stood up to leave but she quickly grabbed onto his hand and looked at him pleadingly. "Please tell me. I can see that it's eating at you."

He stayed still for a moment before saying, "I... I once caused you a great deal of pain because of that shard. The one good thing about your memory loss is that you don't remember that."

With a peaceful expression, she made him turn around. Softly, she said, "It's all in the past now, Raphael. And I can see that you regret your actions, whatever it may be. I won't hate you for something that no longer has any effect on me or our relationship."

"Talim..." He looked at her lovingly as she took his hand and made him sit down. When she was beside him, she waited for him to speak. Licking his lips nervously, he began telling her how the shard had manipulated him to hate her for betraying him, even though what she did was to help him and it also saved many lives. "I... I did not visit you while you were recovering," Raphael reminisced regretfully. "I even banished you from my castle and that put you in terrible danger when the army of Wallachia attacked."

"It's alright. You came for me in the end... didn't you?" Talim asked hopefully.

He smiled and nodded. "I did. And I was so glad to see that you were alright." His eyes widened as Talim leaned over and rested against his side. Hesitantly, he put his arm around her shoulder. "Talim?"

"I'm happy to hear that," she replied simply. "But, that is not the only reason why you don't want me to come near the shard, is it?"

"You have become very observant." Raphael looked up at the shining white moon and his grip on her shoulder tightened slightly. "That shard seems to... despise you. Hate is too mild a word even."

She looked up at him with half closed eyes. "You're worried it'll harm me."

He nodded and pulled her closer. "Promise me, you won't come anywhere near that vile object dearest. Please."

"Alright. I will let Kilik take care of it then," Talim replied quietly. Closing her eyes, she relaxed against him and smiled as a warm wind caressed them.

* * *

><p>"Eeep," squeaked Buffy happily as it waddled around Raphael's face. The sun was up but it just had a good night sleep so it was feeling pretty energized. It's memory was hazy but it remembered being carried back to the tent and it had most likely slept through the rest of the night. Looking down at Raphael's face, it flapped its wings and hugged him.<p>

But Raphael couldn't breathe so he woke up. With Buffy clinging onto his face. "Uhg! Buffy, git off I face!"

Just then, Amy walked into his tent to tell him about an important meeting and she saw Raphael struggling to pull Buffy off his face. "Errr… Good morning father. How's the bat doing?"

Holding the squirming baby batsa away from his face, he looked at her and then he glanced at Buffy. "Say Amy, what do you think about this being your new pett?"

Amy walked over and said thoughtfully, "But I think it likes you more than me."

He sighed and handed her the baby bat. "Take care of it for me for a few minutes while I get ready. What's happening anyway, Amy?"

She gestured to the tent's flap with a pale hand. "Xianglian just called us for a meeting so that she can tell us more about the caves in those mountains."

"Alright, I'll be there in a second. You go on ahead Amy."

Amy walked out of the tent with Buffy in her arms but then the baby batsa squinted its eyes in the sunlight and began crying. "Oh, you don't like the sunlight…" Amy held up her arm and used the sleeve to shield it from the light but some of the sun's rays still got through so Amy hurried onward to the Xianglian's tent where the meeting was taking place.

Entering the tent, Buffy was still crying and everyone turned to look at it. "Oh, what's wrong Buffy?" cooed Xianghua as she walked over to Amy.

"Maybe it misses Raphael?" Maxi joked with big grin on his face.

Xianglian smiled and shook her head. "No, if it wakes up during the day and sees the sunlight, it always ends up crying."

"What if…"Talim paused and walked over to Xianghua and took off her hat. "Xianghua, can you put Buffy on my head please."

"Sure."

Xianghua gently placed the baby batsa on the priestess's head and Talim slowly lowered her hat over Buffy. "How's that Buffy? It's not so bright anymore right?"

Talim's hat twitched and after a few seconds, Buffy let out a happy squeak and settled down. As everyone resumed their places at the captains's table, Raphael came in and sat down beside Amy. "Where's that baby batsa?"

Talim pointed to her hat and chirped, "He's under my hat to avoid the light and I think he's sleeping again."

Raphael chuckled with some amusement before he turned to his attention back to the table."Well, what is this meeting about anyways? And where's your captain?" Raphael directed that question at Xianglian.

"My captain needs to look after some matters concerning army's next mission and supplies so he won't be here. But I shall be your guide in those caves so there's no need for him to be here anyway," explained Xianglian. Next, she reached out for a scroll and smoothly unraveled it on the long rectangular table. "Now, I've called you all here so that I can give you some more details about the dangers involved in those caves. First, the place is called Draedra Caves." She pointed to the location and everyone leaned in to get a closer look."

"Oh? We're near a river?" Talim asked with some surprise.

Xianglian smiled and replied, "Yes. But unfortunately, it's an underground river that sweep under the caves. So the water is hard to access." Turning her attention back to describing the caves, she continued. "Rumors has it that an evil monster once tried to escape into your world but it died in those caves for some reason. Some say that it was sealed but others claim that a more dreadful being exists in there and devoured it."

Amy listened intently and questioned, "Do the Tainted fight each other?"

"The Tainted are basically killing machines. They experience nothing but pain and sorrow and they can only find a brief moment of solace when they devour souls. The more souls they feed on, the more powerful they'll become until the pain they feel becomes nothing more than a distant memory. " Xianglian leaned back in her chair and continued. "If there are no souls for them to eat, they will turn on each other. But only those who are desperate will take that path. For the flesh of the Tainted are poisoned with guilt and mental suffering. If one Tainted eats another, it'll will absorb some of its power and get stronger. But it'll become even more evil and it'll lose itself even more. Its original personality and will, will become corrupted and twisted until it no longer even has a consciousness. It will exist for eternity, unable to feel anything and it can't even remember who it originally was."

"A meaningless existence that is not worthy of interest," Amy said dismissively.

"You've been in those caves already. You didn't see any monsters like that did you?" Maxi asked warily, staring at the caves she was pointing to on the map.

"I can't be sure for we did not reach the innermost parts yet," admitted Xianglian. "We found the Queen Snakesea because she heard the disturbance we caused and she came to attack us. But I believe that her lair must've been deeper inside the caves."

Xianghua then understood what Xianglian was getting at. "Since that Soul Edge shard was found inside her body, her lair must be the location of the portal we're looking for."

Xianglian nodded. "Exactly. Soul Edge used that portal to get here and then it used that poor Snaksea queen as a host to rejuvenate itself."

Kilik took out the shard that he was looking after and held it up. "Do you think that Soul Edge might've done something to the portal? Such as laying traps around it to prevent anyone else from using it?"

Raphael stroked his chin thoughtfully. "It would be expected that we'll run into trouble the closer we get to that portal. Soul Edge wouldn't want anyone to know about that portal in case another shard from the real world needs to come here and regain its powers. That portal would also be needed since it'll serve as a way to return to the real world and Soul Edge can't let anyone seal it up."

Biting her lips, Talim contributed to the discussion as well. "The queen Snakesea may have been its host but I'm sure that it must've searched those caves for an even stronger body to use. Power attracts power… It would not be unlikely that it could've taken over something else and used it to guard its portal. Even though we have the shard here with us, the infection and contamination from that shard will linger if it has corrupted something with its powers."

Maxi leaned forward in his chair and rested his chin on one hand. "Ok, so basically we might be facing some crazy freak that's guarding the portal. All we have to do is whoop that thing's butt and we're good right?"

"Nonsense," said Amy as she looked at Maxi. "There are other beasts living in Draedra Caves as well. Not to mention there are steep drops we'll need to watch out for, we could also get lost or a tunnel could cave in trap us in there. There are also caverns with sharp and unstable stalactites and stalagmite that could kill us if it drops on us." Seeing his perplexed expression, she blinked at him. "Have you ever been inside a cave?"

Xianglian quickly cut in to try and avoid an argument. "The darkness will make things even more difficult so we'll have to try and find the portal quickly. I know a simple light spell that we can use but it tends to attract unnecessary attentions from the creatures that are living in there. In some parts, it'll become very cold and you could easily catch something. This… will be a most dangerous expedition."

Maxi looked away in embarrassment before clearing his throat and asking, "So, when will we be leaving?"

"Soon," answered Xianglian. "I shall be packing for the supplies and you guys should take the time to rest or train. Preparation will be critical for this mission and you all must be ready."

They all looked at the glowing red shard in Kilik's hand and it seemed to sense their worry and fears for it glowed a little brighter.

* * *

><p>Darkwings13: Thanks for reading. I enjoy writing this chapter (especially the Buffy part), but the discussion on the dangers of Draedra Caves was very interesting for me to think up as well. They'll be heading out for those caves soon and I shall be thinking up the next chapter as soon as possible. Good-bye for now.<p> 


	21. Sorrowful Secret

_I place my curse on you. You who have the power to fix what is twisted._

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes, Talim held a hand to her head and moaned. A sudden wave of nausea hit her and she felt extremely exhausted as she sat on her thick bedroll inside her tent. She had once again been training to absorb Ria's darkness when she felt this. Was she doing something wrong? Or was her soul unable to handle the strain anymore? Her hands throbbed dully and she slowly pulled off her gloves. When the brown glove on her right hand slid free, she let out a horrified gasp. "What...What is this?" Holding it up close, she trembled in fear.<p>

While talking with Xianghua, Raphael felt an unusual panic coming from Talim and he glanced over at Talim's tent worriedly. "Xianghua, sorry but I need to do something. You can talk to me later alright?" And he rushed off before Xianghua could say anything.

Stopping in front of Talim's tent, he shouted, "Talim, are you alright? Can I come in?"

"No, not right now! Umm, I'm not dressed properly!" Talim quickly pulled her brown gloves back on and took deep calming breaths and tried to block her mind from Raphael. But her neck jewel glowed and she knew that if she thought about what she saw, then Raphael would know. She concentrated at staring at the ground and when she was sure that her voice was steady, she replied, "Yes, I'm fine Raphael. I just had a bad dream while I was taking a nap."

Raphael thought that something sounded wrong with her voice and he asked suspiciously, "Are you sure?"

"Ye-yes," choked Talim, holding her trembling hands close to her body. "Please don't worry about me. I'm fi-fine."

Raphael hesitated for a bit before saying, "Alright. I'll be going now. If there's something bothering you, you know that you can then tell me. Right?"

"Of... course." When she heard him walk away, she pulled her gloves off and stared at her hands in despair. What was happening to her? Was Ria's darkness warping her body? She closed her eyes and whispered, "Wind, please come." Concentrating hard, she tried to heal herself but she gasped when her hands she seared with pain and she immediately stopped. Sitting there in silence, she tried not to let her fears get the better of her. But eventually, she put her hands over her head and stifled her whimpers as she huddled on her bedroll, alone and afraid.

* * *

><p>"Hi yah! Wachoo!" shouted Maxi as he continued training in the Hall of the Warrior God. He had been pushing himself pretty hard but Maxi knew that they would be leaving for the caves tomorrow so he wanted to be ready. And he had promised Kyam that he would train to become even stronger without using Soul Edge. But he noticed Talim and he shouted, "Hey Talim! Where are you going?"<p>

She froze like a deer that was suddenly spotted and after a moment, she relaxed and came out from behind the vase. "Maxi?"

After a moment of hesitation, Maxi stopped and took in deep breaths. Beads of sweat clung to his skin and he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Hey, did I do something wrong? You ran off the moment you saw me."

Talim quickly held up her hands and shook her head from side to side. "No no. I... I just forgot something so I was... ermm, going to go get it."

He looked at her suspiciously before crooking a finger at her to come to him. When she walked up to him, he said dryly, "You're troubled... by something. What is it?" When she denied it, he held up a hand for silence. "You've been avoiding us these past two days. Raphael was starting to get very worried when you didn't show up to dinner last night."

Talim forced a smile on her face. "Of-of course not. I just wanted to focus and train so I've been seeking some solitude lately. An-and I didn't notice the time last night so that's why I missed dinner."

Maxi crossed his arms and he tilted his head. "Really?"

"Yep," Talim chirped lightly as she backed away. "Anyway, I won't bother you with your training Maxi. I'll be going now." Before she left, Talim turned her head and whispered sadly, "I can sense your determination for vengeance. Maxi, do not dwell on the past for you cannot change it. What's past is past but you still have the power to change the future. For the sake of all those who lost their lives and dreams because of Astaroth, fight and defeat him. But not for revenge."

Maxi was slightly taken back by her words and observation. He stared at the weapon in his hands and asked quietly, "I... should not fight him with revenge in mind?"

"Yes. If you fight him for the sake of protecting other innocent lives out there, I know you'll be able to defeat him. Kyam and your crewmates... would be very proud of you for fighting for such a noble goal." Talim then turn her head and began walking away. "Think about what I've said Maxi, but take the path you wish to take. For you alone, can dictate your future."

Standing there for a few more minutes, Maxi's grip around his nunchaku in his hand loosened and he said to himself, "For the sake of protecting other innocent lives... so that no one will have to go through the same pain I did?"

* * *

><p>"Focus Xianghua, I know you can do it," said Xianglian as she watched Xianghua train in the training area. Her soldiers were training in the second training ground under her orders so that Xianghua would not be distracted. Again Xianghua held her arm straight out and it began pulsing with blue light but alas, that only lasted a few seconds. Xianglian walked up to Xianghua and tried to encourage her. "Don't give up my friend. I sense some unusual spiritual energy in you and I know that you'll able to perfect that move given some time and dedication."<p>

"Are you sure about this Xianglian? I mean, Kilik and Talim and the spiritual pros in our group. I really don't think that this is going to work," groaned Xianghua tiredly.

The older woman gave her a stern frown. "You will be facing many dangers in this world Xianghua. How do you expect to survive if you don't have at least one spiritual attack to defend yourself with?"

"But if the move I'm practicing is supposed to be the simplest spiritual move there is... and I can't even get that right... Oh, this is so frustrating!" Xianghua kicked the dirt to release some of her anger.

Xianglian watched her for a moment before saying, "Here, let me demonstrate it to you again. Watch." Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and moved her hands in a slow circle. "You must feel the chi in your body. Do not push it, but merely let it flow in your body naturally like a river. And then, concentrate." Thrusting both hands forward, Xianglian let out a small blue bast of radiant energy.

Xianghua braced herself against the power and when the light disappeared, she looked at Xianglian. "I still don't think I can do it."

* * *

><p>In the third training ground, Raphael was once again training Amy in the arts of the rapier while Kilik sat away from them at a distance and meditated. Buffy sat on top of Kilik's head and dozed on. Deflecting another thrust from his daughter, Raphael shook his head disapprovingly. "No Amy, you must do it like this." And he repeated her same move but alittle differently. When he finished with a sweeping blow at the sand and dirt under his feet, he motioned for her to try again. He nodded in approval as she quickly caught on and executed the quick thrust perfectly. "Parfait! Well done Amy. Now, let's try another move."<p>

"Yes father," replied Amy. She brushed away some of the dirt on her sleeves and watched intently as her father twirled his rapier in his hand and unleashed a graceful combo on an imaginary opponent. When he finished, she followed suit and it made her happy to see the expression of pride on his face as she did it perfectly.

"Yes, you're doing an excellent job Amy," encouraged Raphael, watching his beloved daughter twirl the weapon in her hand elegantly. "Now, practice by yourself for abit while I observe from a distance. I want to judge your range and your speed from afar for now." And he walked over to Kilik while his daughter sliced and slashed at the empty air with flawless grace and beauty.

His attention was devoted wholeheartedly to Amy's weapon training but then Kilik spoke up. "You really love your daughter, don't you?"

"Of course. Why would you ask me such a silly question?" Raphael asked. "Without her, I would be a corpse rotting away somewhere. I am forever in her debt and I do not forget it."

"So you merely doing this to repay her?"

"Non. I have come to see her as my daughter and even though we don't share the same blood, my heart loves her more than my own real family, who abandoned me when I was in trouble," Raphael said bitterly as he looked away. "The world is a cruel place and with everyone cursing our existence, Amy and I only have each other to trust."

"Discrimination must have been very painful for the two of you to bear," admitted Kilik. "I'm sorry."

"Humph, you cannot imagine how painful it still is," replied Raphael curtly. "Did we want to become like this? No. Am I sometimes fearful of my very own condition? Yes. Do you know how painful the thirst can be? Or how tiring it is to always avoid the sunlight? But people don't care about how others feel. They're all so selfish. You see, people shun and fear those who aren't normal. Discrimination is based on the fact that people are afraid and they look down on those who are different from them. Everywhere I go, it is the exact same thing. The look in their eyes..." Raphael let out a harsh laugh. "They see us as monsters Kilik. I have no regret in killing those shallow and selfish people who condemned me and Amy to a life of solitude."

"Was that why you infected the people around your castle and lands?" asked Kilik. The heat from the sun shimmered around them and there was no clouds up in the blue and empty skies but Kilik felt rather cold as he saw the look in Raphael's eyes."

Raphael smirked and his eyes gleamed. "Yes. If everyone was the same, then me and Amy would finally be able to live in a world where we're no longer persecuted."

Kilik stayed quiet for a moment before saying, "So you do not wish to be cured from Soul Edge then?"

"On the contrary, I do."

Surprise flitted across Kilik's face. "You do?"

"Yes." Raphael shrugged and stood there casually as he explained. "If I'm not cured, how do you expect me to able to wield Soul Calibur. With that sword, I shall make a world that'll transform those selfish people into new perfect beings. Think of it as being the perfect human." He raised his hands up in a grand gesture and beamed. "After meeting Talim, I slowly began changing my vision of my new world. It'll be a place where me, Amy and Talim can call paradise and everyone in the world will worship my feet for creating such an Eden on this earth. Everything will be perfect. Including the wretched humans who are there as well. I shall erase all of their flaws and make them anew."

"You cannot forcibly change people Raphael," Kilik said quietly but with a firm tone of voice. "What you're doing is going against the law of nature. And Soul Calibur is not to be trusted. That sword is the same as Soul Edge. It will take advantage of you and your plan will backfire."

"I had a feeling you would say something like that." Raphael began walking away but he turned around with some final words. "Listen Kilik, I've grown to respect you but nothing will interfere with my plans. For Amy's sake, I will not hesitate to kill you if you try to stop me. Remember that."

"Raphael, Talim will never agree with what you're doing. You must know that."

Raphael paused in mid stride and quietly answered,"She'll understand... once she sees the perfect world that I'll create."

Kilik watched as Amy and Raphael departed and he felt a strange mix of pity and sadness for them. Perhaps the world was at fault for making them the way they are. Soul Edge warped their bodies but it's was the world that destroyed their compassion and took away their kindness. And Amy... at such a young age and she has lost all of her love for the world.

"Eeeppp..."

Kilik glanced up to see that Buffy was awake and was now squirming around in his hair. He reached up and held the baby batsa in his hands. "What about you Buffy? From what Xianglian told me, your parents and the rest of your race was killed by the snakeseas who were infected with Soul Edge. What do you think of this world?"

It was if Buffy understood what he was saying and it let out a small sad squeak and began crying. "I'm sorry," Kilik murmured quietly as he gave Buffy a few gentle pats on the head. "There are so many things we have no control over... The only thing we can do is put the past behind us and move on as best as we can. I hope that Raphael and Amy can move forward and forget about the past, for no one can turn back time..."

* * *

><p>The First Ancient of Earth opened her eyes slowly and shook her head. "No... The law is absolute. We cannot interfere with the human world."<p>

One of her earth warden dropped on to one knee imploringly. "My queen, if the vision you saw was correct, then the Earth is in grave danger and the spirit world may not be spared either. This man... Raphael Sorel is a threat to mankind and if-"

But the Queen of the Earth raise her hand as a gesture for him to stop. "I know you're concerned. But, that wind priestess is with him. I cannot harm her or else we'll be at war with the Land of the Wind."

Her earth warden looked at her with frightened dark eyes. "But if we don't do something then it may be too late. I'm sure the Queen of the Wind will understand. I shall lead the operation myself and ensure that only the man will be killed."

Again, the Queen of the Earth shook her head. "We will remain neutral in this. That is my final words."

* * *

><p>"Ready yourselves, my fire warrior," ordered the Third Ancient of Fire. He looked down from his throne of gold and continued giving detailed instructions to the warrior of flames kneeling before him. "If my vision is correct, that man with the fiery red eyes will bring about absolute destruction for the world of the humans and he may even pose a threat to my kingdom as well."<p>

"Understood my lord," said the fire warrior as he bowed his head even lower and his red armour reflected the light from the bright sun outside the golden palace. "But my king, what should I do if that wind priestess interferes? She is half storm maiden and the Queen of the Wind won't be very happy if something was to happen to her.

"The Queen of the Wind must know what is her duty. She must know which is more important. Her people and the world, or one insignificant little priestess. Do not bother to avoid that priestess during battle. Kill her if she gets in the way. Understood?"

"Yes my king," answered his fire warrior. "I shall head out to prepare their third trial."

* * *

><p>"Head out and make sure that the man is destroyed, understood?" said the Fourth Ancient of Water.<p>

His water guardian nodded and his fish tail moved back and forth. Under the water palace, the water was still and hesitant as if it feared the King of Water's wrath. "Your highness, what should we do about the priestess though? She is a follower of the Queen of the Wind and her heart is pure."

"Try not to harm her. If she fights you then try to disable her instead," said the King of the Water. "But that man cannot be allowed to live. If he's healed from Soul Edge's contamination, then he'll be able to use Soul Calibur. If he's not healed, he will be driven insane and the vile power in his blood will control him to use Soul Edge and... it'll be the end of the human world..." The king of water thought about the matter a little longer before adding, "The Queen of the Wind is in no position to bargain with me anyway. She had broken the law when she brought that priestess back from the dead. The supreme ruler of the four heavens is not pleased with her right now."

* * *

><p>"Syi Salika, head over to the third trial and make sure that Talim and her companions stays safe," The Second Ancient of the Wind ordered tiredly.<p>

Her right storm maiden dropped to one knee and bowed her head low. "My queen, the grand creator is already... upset at your past decisions my lady. Is it wise to interfere? After all, that man Talim is travelling with could supposedly destroy the world. Why should we help them?"

"She is your sister," answered The Queen of the Wind.

Loka Luha dropped down to one knee as well. "My Queen, she is only a half storm maiden, And the reason why she's half is because our real sister, Ria, is inside her. My apologies my queen but I do not see her as a sister."

Syi Salika noticed the expression on the Queen's face and hastily added,"She is a kind hearted girl and she does want to save the world... but why do we have to save the man?"

The Queen of the Wind got off her throne of emeralds and silver and walked toward the two. "Because she loves him..."

Syi Salika and Loka Luha looked at each other, feeling rather confused. "But my Queen, Talim doesn't love him anymore. She lost all of her memories of him. Right now, she just sees him as a friend," said Salika.

"I will restore her memories," stated the Queen of the Winds.

Luha looked up in shock. "But my Queen, you would risk angering the grand creator even more if you do that. She- she's not even supposed to be alive! And it's only because you traded her memories that she is. The balance would be gone if you gave her memories back."

"No it won't," whispered the Queen. "Because Talim will be doing something in return for me, which will restore the balance of the trade."

"What would that be my Queen?" asked the two storm maiden.

"She will save the human world and the spirit world. And she will be risking everything to accomplish that." With a swish of her long green and white robes, she turned and looked out the window. "This is the least I can do for her."

* * *

><p>That night...<p>

As Talim smiled politely at some passing soldiers who were patrolling the campsite, she bumped into Raphael. Her heart pounded and she quickly made an excuse to leave when he grabbed onto her left wrist. Without thinking, she quickly pulled away and stepped back.

Raphael was surprised by her sudden reaction and he inquired, "Ma petite, is something wrong?" The flames from the standing torch near them illuminated her slightly pale face and he took another step forward, "I haven't seen you very often these past days dearest. You look tired."

Talim shook her head and averted her eyes, trying to concentrate on the sand and dirt under her sandals. "I'm fine. It's just rather late and I'm tired."

When he reached for her hand worriedly, she quickly pulled back. At that, Raphael's eyes narrowed. "There's something wrong with you, Talim. What is it?"

"I told you, I'm fine," Talim insisted as she slowly stepped away from him.

"Don't lie to me! There's obviously something you're hiding from me," Raphael snapped as he swiftly grabbed her upper arms and pulled her towards him. "What is it?!"

Talim wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him everything and let him comfort her... but the fear held her back. If he saw what was happening to her, he would... be utterly repulsed and he would reject her. Or else, he would worry himself to death about it and she didn't want to be a burden to him or anyone else. She must keep this to herself. Squeezing her eyes shut, she used the dark anger from Ria's soul and said angrily, "I said I'm fine! Who are you to worry about me anyway?!"

Raphael froze. "What... did you just say, Talim?"

Talim looked up at him and said, "We are not lovers and we are nothing more then friends. I appreciate your worry but I'm fine." She closed her eyes and tried to suppress the aching in her heart as she spoke the next few words. "It's about time that I tell you the truth. I don't like it when you hold me and I don't like it when you touch me. It makes me feel uncomfortable and I was only pretending so that you wouldn't be hurt." She squeezed her eyes even tighter to prevent the tears from leaking out. "I don't love you, Raphael. Please understand that. The love and memories I used to have for you is gone and right now, you're nothing more then a friend."

Hurt and stunned at what she said, his grip slackened and he let her go. "You... you don't have any feelings for me?"

Talim turned away and she nodded as her heart felt like it was breaking into pieces. Looking down at her hands, she choked out, "I have absolutely no feelings for you. The only thing I've felt for you all this time, was pity. So please..." A tear leaked down her cheek and she said, "Forget about me and move on."

His head felt like it was spinning and he said quietly, "No... this can't... No." He slashed the air with his hand and shouted, "Once we have your memories back, you will remember the love we share!" His face lit up with hope at his statement and he said gently, "Everything will be back to the way it once was, dearest."

"No!" Talim shouted. Her hands tightened into fists and she said, "It won't work. I..." She ended her sentence as her throat constricted and she ran away.

Raphael watched her go and he stood there quietly. Something was wrong with her. He could tell from the way she acted around him, and the way she willingly leaned on him the first night they were here, that she was falling for him. But why was she pretending that she didn't?

Thoughtfully, he began thinking about her words and the way she had acted. She was trying to push him away, which probably meant that there was something wrong with her and she didn't want him to worry. But it seemed alittle extreme to say the things she just said to him. He bit his lips and vowed that he would confront her after the second trial. Once they were safely back in their world, he will wrestle the truth from her if that's what it took. But for now, he would just have to wait patiently.

* * *

><p>When it was very late, Talim left her tent quietly and headed for the field of dirt and sand outside. The guards stopped her at the exit of the base and told her that it was dangerous to leave at night but she merely smiled and reassured them that she would be fine.<p>

Leaving, Talim put quite a bit of distance between her and their camp. When she was sure that no one was following her, she sat down on a large rock and looked up at the stars for a bit. The sand rustled around her and the gentle moonlight and wind caress her. The memory of being here with Raphael the other night brought back another aching pain to her heart. Finally, she let out a sad sigh and removed the gloves on both of her hands and gazed at them.

The flesh on her fingers was a raw red and slightly puffy, dotted with small green scales while the veins underneath it was a vivid purple. If it wasn't her very own hands that she was looking at, she would've recoiled at the gruesome sight. "It is spreading," she thought to herself. When she first noticed the strange feelings in her hand and pulled off the gloves in her tent the second day they arrived here, it took all of her will power not to cry out. Not wanting any of her friends and especially Raphael, to know and worry about her, she had kept it a secret. This wasn't something that any of them could handle...

Talim lowered her hands sorrowfully. She had been doing her best to stay away from Raphael or keep herself from thinking about her hands since they could read each other's thoughts and feelings when they were nearby thanks to Zasalamel's magic inside their neck jewels. To be able to fully dwell on the matter, she had to escape the camp to prevent him from feeling her distress and fears.

She looked down and noticed that the infection covered all of her fingers and half of her hands and soon, her gloves would be unable to hide the terrible illness. "We're leaving for the caves tomorrow... I don't want them to carry another burden on their shoulders," she thought quietly. After they find the portal, then she might tell them. Might... She raised her head to the skies and closed her eyes wearily. "What is happening to me?"

* * *

><p>Zaslamel stopped in front of the door to the last trial and narrowed his eyes. Something very powerful laid in wait behind that door and Zasalamel knew that a battle with that spiritual being would be extremely dangerous. It was not worth the risk but he could not turn back either. No, he would let Raphael Sorel and that priestess handle it instead... "Yun-Seong, Seong-Mina, we're going to be resting here for awhile."<p>

"But this is the last one!" protested Yun-Seong. "After this trial, we just have to face off against some dude called the Hero King and we'll finally be facing the wielder of Soul Edge!"

Seong-Mina agreed as well. "Yea, we can catch a break after we're done, can't we?"

"You'll catch something if you go through that door you fools." Zasalamel's gold eye flashed. "Death... That's what you'll catch."

The two Koreans noticed the edge of tension in Zasalamel's words and body and they looked at each other worriedly. Zasalamel strode over to the walls of the thirtieth floor and sat down. "Sit down, and stay quiet. I shall cast a spell of invisibility over us for good measure but until I say another word, we're not going anywhere."

There was no use in arguing with him so the two sat down and after the spell was cast, they drifted off to sleep. Zasalamel glanced at the the two for a bit before letting out a small sigh. He had started to grow fond of them and in his heart, he almost regretted using them. His plan had been to use them against Talim after she had defeated the Hero King for him and if she proved to be too strong or too stubborn for Zasalamel to handle, then he would force Yun-Seong and Seong-Mina to fight her and he knew that she would fall since he believed that she would not fight a friend. To be absolutely sure, he had cursed Raphael and he would threaten the priestess by taking away Raphael's sanity if she still didn't comply with helping him obtain Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. But ever since he saw that vision where Raphael could possibly destroy the world using either Soul Calibur or Soul Edge, Zasalamel had to alter his plans alittle.

He leaned back against the stone wall and rested his hand on his knee. By cursing the priestess using her neck jewel, he had not only taken away her healing abilities to prevent her from healing Raphael, but he also bestowed a strange illness on her so that if Raphael does manage to obtain Soul Calibur, then he would turn Talim into a monster if Raphael doesn't agree to hand over the sword.

After that, he would get rid of both of them by transforming them into monsters and letting them kill each other. Because if they lived, then the vision of that glorious future that he saw would never come true... "No matter what happens, I will guide mankind to that paradise," Zasalamel thought resolutely. What he was doing was cruel... but necessary.

* * *

><p><em>If my own appearance frightens me then how will this world... and you... bear to love me? Perhaps it is only right, that I should seek the cold comfort of the darkness and bear my pain alone.<em>


	22. Fears and Sorrows Takes Shape

"So, this is it huh?" asked Maxi as he adjusted the weight of his pack on his back. They were standing in front of Draedra Caves and they peered down at the rocky steps that descended downwards into its gloomy depths.

"I'll lead the way," said Xianglian as she began stepping down the uneven path. "Watch your steps everyone, it gets slippery after a while."

Kilik trailed after his sworn sister and Xianghua followed closely behind him. Raphael and Amy went next, followed by Maxi and Talim brought up the rear. After walking for a while, they finally stopped when they could no longer see anything except for complete darkness. "Now what?" someone said.

Talim turned her head toward the sound worriedly. "Was that you Maxi?"

"Yeah. I- ow! Who stepped on my foot?"

"Sorry Maxi, I can't see you," said Xianghua. "I can't even see my own hands in this place."

"We should stand still until we find some way to obtain a light source," Amy stated calmly. "The ground we're standing on is very uneven and it would not be a wise decision to stumble around blindly in the dark."

"Hold on for a moment." Everyone turned toward Xianglian voice. Finally she spoke up again. "Light!" A shimmering ball of pale yellow light flickered and then it remained steady in her hands. She raised it up and everyone looked around at their surroundings.

The ancient rocky walls had many shades of grey colored all over it and the high ceiling above them felt like a falling dark blanket. The ground varied from solid bedrock to loose sand and dirt. Random pieces of rock from the size of a pebble to those that are as big as a boulder laid scattered around them. A few strange pale plants clinged to the walls of the caves like twisted fingers and small purple berries grew on them. The air was still and the only sound was the occasional drips of water coming from somewhere.

Raphael walked over to something behind a large rock and said dryly, "The remains of a batsa?"

Everyone followed him and they looked at the large skeleton of a dead batsa. It was as large as Amy and Xianglian bent down to examine it. "An adult, judging from the size of it. We will probably be seeing many more as we continued forward."

"Buffy's going to be this big when he grows up?" Xianghua said incrediously, referring to the baby batsa that had remained behind at the camp.

Xianglian nodded and smiled slightly, "Don't forget the he's still a creature of the wild. But we're thinking of trying to tame Buffy so that he may become a docile pet or something. If only he wasn't the only survivor of his race, then we would we set him free in this place since it is his home."

"Well, let's get going, we don't have time to waste" lectured Raphael, as he continued walking forward.

* * *

><p>"Hey, old man, are you alright? Hey, hey, Mina, I think there's something wrong with Zasalamel!" shouted Yun-Seong as he kneeled beside the unconscious man.<p>

Mina immediately rushed over and she saw that Zasalamel looked like he was in pain. "Woah, what happened? Is something wrong?"

But Zasalamel continued mumbling unintelligible things and he started shaking. His eyes under his eyelids twitched from side to side and his hands began trembling. "Huagh!"

"Yun-Seong! Pin him down! He's going to hurt himself!" ordered Seong-Mina as Zasalamel began shaking uncontrollably and it looked like he was going to have a seizure.

Yun-Seong and Seong-Mina did their best to restrain Zasalamel's arms and legs and they kept an iron grip on him until the shaking passed a few minutes later. "Hey! Wake up! Wake up!"

To their relief, a worn out but finally conscious Zasalamel opened his eyes and looked at them. But when he opened his mouth, he began coughing loudly and Seong-Mina reprimanded him. "Hey there! You just woke up! Don't push yourself!"

"What happened to you anyway old man? You woke me up when you started making all those weird noises." And Yun-Seong let out some strange and very unpleasant gagging noises.

Zasalamel rolled his eyes and said weakly, "I did not…make such a sound."

"Yea you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yea you did."

"No I… augh, why am I arguing with you anyway?" Zasalamel shook his head at his behavior and turned away from them. He never got close with anyone anymore since it was always painful watching them die and move on while he continued living in an endless circle of reincarnations. He wasn't going to start caring for them now and experience the same pain as they leave him as everyone in his past did. Loneliness was the original reason he seeked a way to break the spell he cast on himself and obtain true death. After failing so many times, he knew that it would accompany him till the end of time.

"Hey old man, why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" asked Yun-Seong playfully.

"Because I have to spend my time with an annoying red headed brat," Zasalamel replied curtly.

"Hey!"

Seong-Mina laughed and said, "I agree with you Zasalamel. I've never met such a troublesome kid in my life."

"Don't call me a kid, you…granny!"

"What did you just call me?"

Zasalamel ignored their bickering and sat there quietly. He reached up to his gold eye briefly before lowering his hand. His expression was grim as he realized that he had used up too much of his powers to perform all the magics he had done so far. That last curse on the priestess had been particularly draining. To taint and put something so pure and innocent through such pain... he had to pay a horrible price for it. Zasalamel closed his eyes and remained still. Magic came at a price. Especially the dark arts... They end up hurting you and you have on one to blame except for yourself. He already had a taste of it when he learned his immortality spell but-

"Souls... come unto me…"

Yun-Seong and Seong-Mina got up immediately while Zasalamel struggled for a bit before getting up. A wave of fear and terror hit Seing-Mina and Yun-Seong as they watched three strange monsters acend up the dark brown stairs. Zasalamel narrowed his eyes when he felt their auras. "Cervantes… I knew you'd be here."

The immortal pirate looked at them and evil radiated from his eyes, body and weapons. His two companions were just as monstrous. One had sick looking green skin and he wore a mask while wielding a sword similar to Yun-Seong. Another one had sharp looking daggers and its armor was covered in vicious spikes and that thing wore a face mask as well.

Cervantes laughed, "It seems that my fame has spread, for I do not remember ever meeting you. Of course, anyone that meets me, never lives to tell the tale." He closed his eyes and raised his swords up into the air. "Soul Edge… I can feel it… It is close. Soon, I'll have that sword in my hands once again."

"If you think we're just going to stand by and let you have that sword, then your dead brain must be rotting away faster than that hideous outfit," said Yun-Seong as he got into his battle stance.

Beside him, Seong-Mina readied her weapon as well. "You guys are so gross. Stand down before I give you a beating you'll never forget. No? Well, then you're about to be in a world full of hurt. Yun-Seong, let's go!"

"Right behind you Mina!" And the two charged forward.

"You idiots!" shouted Zasalamel. "You cannot run up and just… haugh!" And Zasalamel began coughing again as his body flashed with pain.

Cervantes gave a cruel laugh and said to his two dead crew members, "Get them. But make sure you don't kill them. I'll tear the screams from their throats myself and watch as hope fades from their eyes." Cervantes unleashed his monsters upon them at the same time he released a large volume of evil energy that hit the two Koreans like a tornado. They immediately dropped to the ground and writhed in pain as the powerful energy surrounded them and took away their strength.

The two monsters headed straight for the Yun-Seong and Seong-Mina but then Zasalamel cried, "I summon you, Revenant! Come forth, now!" A magic circle appeared before the two fallen Koreans and Revenant appeared. Without further commands, it blocked the attacks and defended Seong-Mina and Yun-Seong.

"I shall devour your souls and drown your last moments in despair." Cervantes snarled and stepped forward. "Long have I waited for this moment."

"You imbecile. How dare you…"Zasalamel slowly walked up to stand beside his summoned skeleton. Readying his scythe, anger burned in his gold eye.

* * *

><p>"Woah woah! I'm going to fall!" cried Maxi as he nearly toppled over the edge of a bottomless chasm.<p>

Kilik and Xianghua quickly grabbed their friend and when that little fright passed, everyone slowly leaned over and peered down below. They were very deep inside the mountain and the numerous tunnels and caves was infuriating the whole team as they wandered around. Kilik had expressed his concerns about how Xianglian would return to camp but she replied that she had a single teleport stone that she would use after he and his friends return to their world.

Amy kicked a rock over the edge and everyone listened intently for the sound. After a full thirty seconds, they finally heard the dull clack as it reached the ground. Looking at the natural rock bridge that extended across the chasm, Amy said dryly, "Well, that should be enough motivation for us to be careful as we walk across."

"Stay close to me." Xianglian held up the ball of light and placed one foot lightly on the bridge. "Try not to trip anyone or stand too close to each other in case you accidentally push someone off."

Gingerly, they began crossing the bridge. Kilik was trying not to look down but that was impossible since he had to see where he was stepping in case he accidentally stepped off the narrow bridge. They had to move painstakingly slow and his jaws were beginning to get sore since he was clenching them so tight.

"Why can't Raphael just use his powers to teleport everyone over," grumbled Maxi.

"Because I would be completely exhausted the second time I carry someone over," Raphael retorted. "And then I'll most likely teleport halfway before dropping down that wretched hole."

Kilik stepped forward gingerly. "Come, let's just hurry and get off this bridge before something happens."

But then the mountains started shaking. "What's going on!" cried Xianghua fearfully as she tried to regain her balance on the small rock bridge. Their group struggled to stay on it and they watched with horror as they heard something moving below.

The darkness was now suffocating and the light in Xianglian's hand danced wildly as she turned her head back and forth. "The cave worms!" realized Xianglian. "Those things live all over the mountains but they usually remain underground where they burrow through rocks and form tunnels. I think they must've hit a vital spot in the ground and it's causing-"

But they saw what she meant to explain as rocks and a few tunnels began collapsing. Cracks also began spreading along the bridge and it started to fall apart. Talim immediately cried out to Raphael. "Take Amy and teleport to the other side!"

"Wha-"

"Just go! You and her are in the front and it'll be easier for the rest of us anyway!" Talim insisted frantically. He and Amy were the last people that she wanted to see get hurt and she gasped when the ground beneath her feet fell apart and she dropped. "Ahhh!"

"We've got you!" Kilik and Maxi grabbed on to her and they both shouted to Raphael, "Just go!"

"Amy, take my hand!" shouted Raphael as the rock bridge began to tremble even more. When he daughter grabbed his hand, he quickly carried her as he teleported them to safety.

They all did their best to hurry and they all breath with relief as the last person,Talim, jumped off it just as the bridge shattered and heavy rocks dropped down below. Xianghua sat down and shook her head. "I'm so not doing that ever again." The ground beneath her feet started cracking apart and her eyes widened. "Ohh... you've got to be kidding me!"

Everyone ran forward and they reached another entrance to a cave just as large rocks fell down and blocked the entrance and everything was once again thrown into darkness. "Light!" Another ball of light appeared in Xianglian's hand and she raised it once more. "Is everyone alright?"

No one was injured or hurt so they descended downward and deeper into the mountain. They had been walking for a few hours when they heard the roar of an underground waterfall and came upon a huge river. A few stepping stone served as a path across. "How are we ever going to get across?" grumbled Raphael. They rocks were not only positioned quite far from each other, they were also slippery with water.

Amy noticed some strange creatures swimming in the water and pointed it out. Xianglian expression darkened and she said, "Draedra leeches. It seems that their population just multiplied. Be careful everyone, they're poisonous. One bite will paralyze your entire body and the pack will flock to you faster than you can imagine."

Maxi sighed. "Why can't we catch a break once in a while?"

Talim looked around fearfully. Something seemed wrong with the wind around here and it made her feel rather afraid. The cold walls along with the tendrils of gray green plants made the place seem not only gloomy, it also made the place seem threatening as she noticed the sharp stalactite above their heads. She thought she heard something rumble in the distance and her body grew alittle colder. Looking at the water before them, she took in a deep breath. They had to get moving. The longer they stayed in this place, the more dangerous it would get.

"I am... the air... Listen to my command... and make me a path." Talim hands weaved three symbols in the air and mists started rising from the water. In a flash, she formed a path across the rushing waters that was made up of compressed air and mist. Talim breathed heavily and said, "Only one person... can walk across at a time. I'm sorry, but... this is the best I can do."

Raphael looked at her worriedly. "Talim, is something wrong? Your spell... seem weaker than usual."

It took all of Talim's concentration to not think about her strange illness that was sapping her strength and disfiguring her body. Averting her eyes, she mumbled, "I just skipped breakfast. I'm fine."

"Talim, you are a poor liar," said Amy. "Tell me, what is it that you're hiding from us?" When the priestess denied it, Amy glared at her. "You've been acting strange these past few days. Not only do you avoid us, you-"

Talim shook her head and winced as she felt her heart beat painfully slow. "Go... I can't hold the spell for much longer. Please hurry."

Kilik laid a hand on Raphael shoulders and whispered, "Now is not the time to interrogate her. We should cross the rapids first."

He knew that Kilik was right but Raphael couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed. "Fine. You may go first then."

One by one, they walked on the invisible hard air and landed safely on the other side until Talim was the only one left. "Talim, it's your turn! Hurry!" shouted Xianghua.

But as Talim was about to step foot on the path, her vision blurred and the air shuddered and scattered. She stopped herself from tumbling into the waters by falling backwards instead. "I'm sorry... I need to find another path. I don't have enough... strength to make another one." She struggled to get up and blinked at her surroundings slowly. Everything seemed so disoriented and fuzzy.

By now, Raphael knew that there was something very wrong with her. "Talim, stay there. We'll come over and get you."

"No, you'll be wasting precious time... if you do that. I promise, I'll join up with you guys later," replied Talim, her voice growing weaker as she spoke.

Just then, Maxi's pack opened and Buffy popped its head out. "Eeeep?"

Everyone was startled and Xianglian gasped, "Buffy? How did you get in there?"

Maxi took off the pack and scooped the baby batsa out. "Oh no! It ate all of my food!" Which was puzzling since it didn't have any fangs.

"Wait, I think Buffy came at the perfect moment," said Kilik as he held Buffy in his arms. "Buffy, take this and go with Talim." Kilik gave Buffy the Soul Edge shard and Buffy held the object with its feet.

"Eeek." Flapping his way over to her, Buffy dropped the shard into Talim's hand and landed with a soft plop on her hat.

Raphael grabbed Kilik and snapped, "What are you doing?! Why did you give her the shard?!"

"I can sense Soul Edge's energy from far away," Kilik explained firmly, putting his hands over Raphael's to remove them from his shirt. "If she has the shard, I'm sure I can find her later on."

"Imbecile!" Raphael pointed to Talim and said, "She can use the wind to sense where we are! You don't need to give her the shard!"

Kilik lowered his eyes. "No... she can't." He looked over at Talim who was looking down at the shard in her hand. "She seems to be struggling to control her wind abilities. Didn't you notice when she formed a bridge of air? We best not push her." He was rather worried about how tired the young priestess looked as well and he was sure that Raphael had also noticed by now. Gesturing to the bat, he added, "For now, Buffy can guide her when she's in complete darkness." He turned to Talim from across the waters and shouted, "Find another path Talim. With that shard in your hands. I'll find you later on."

Talim nodded tiredly and began walking towards another tunnel near the waterfall. The tinkling of the bells on her hat was the last thing they heard as she vanished.

All of a sudden, Raphael swear. "Damn it! I forgot that I can sense her location at any time using my neck jewel! There was no need to give her that shard."

"... Now you remember?" Kilik gripped his staff and the gestured for them to start moving. "Let's hurry and meet up with her before something happens then."

* * *

><p>The Queen of the Wind sat up a little straighter on her viridian green bed and her long dark green hair flowed around her in soft waves. Her olive green canopy hid her from sight and she remained a regal but mysterious presence as she sat there in her royal bedroom that was lit with soft light from elegant lanterns as well as the light from a dying sunset. Finally, she spoke up when her storm maiden entered. "Did the one I order you to bring come?"<p>

"Yes your highness. He's waiting outside the door."

"Tell him he may come in now."

"At once your highness." Luha swiftly backed out of the room and opened the door for the mysterious man her Queen had made her search for.

As he stepped into the room, he looked at her eyes with cautious eyes and said, "I am... humble to meet you my Queen." And he gave a low bow.

"Necrid," said the Queen softly. She looked at the man Talim had saved. His cleanly shaven head and shaven face glowed with health and his jet green eyes were looking at everything in the room except for her. His plain brown robes hung upon his strong frame and small black traveling boots, used from traveling, adorned his feet. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"I have declared myself to be uninvolved in all matters regarding humans and spirits. I only wish to continue my peaceful existence alone till the end of time."

"You owe my daughter a favor." The Queen of the Wind looked at him with her own piercing green eyes and whispered, "Do not tell me you have forgotten what Talim has done for you. She freed you from that pitiful body that wracked you with pain every single day."

"I do not forget." Necrid looked outward at the opened window at the sparkling blue sky and kept quiet for a moment. "Is she in trouble?"

"Yes."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Necrid slowly.

The Queen of the Wind leaned her head back and answered, "I have sent Syi Salika to go to the borders for Talim's third trial but I've recently found out that the King of Water and Fire have also sent their own men there... and I do not think that Salika alone would be able to stand up to them. I shall give you directions and I want you to go help Talim when she arrives." She paused before adding, "But I want you to assume your old form."

Necrid looked at her with a puzzled expression. "My..."

"The form that you possessed before Talim cured you."

His jet green eyes narrowed as he heard that. "I hated that form. I was a monster and all of my worst memories was associated with that accursed body. How could you ask me of such a thing?"

She nodded understandingly behind her canopy. "You have suffered very much, when you were in Astral Chaos. The energy warped your body and turned you into a monster. But Talim's own body is under going... unpleasant changes. Right now, she is deeply disgusted with her body and she's very afraid, Necrid."

"So you want to show her an ugly monster so that she'll be reassured?" Necrid's tone was filled with disbelief.

"No, it is to give her hope," answered the Queen of the Wind. "If she sees that something like you can be healed, then she would feel comforted that there may be a cure for her own strange condition. Now answer me, will you help her or not?"

Necrid breathed in deeply and nodded. "Understood."

* * *

><p>"Eee, eek!" squeaked Buffy as it tried to lead Talim onward by using its voice. Occasionally, it landed on her head to reassure her that it was still there. It had no idea where it was going but Talim used some basic wind manipulation to help guide herself through the underground passage to where the rest of her friends were. The task was still rather tiring and she felt utterly useless. How could something so simple be so hard? She looked at her hands sorrowfully and closed her eyes.<p>

Finally, they reached an underground hot spring and they warm air felt good upon Talim's skin. But the best part was a few strange glowing white crystal embedded in the walls and ground of the place. Talim felt relieved to see the light again and she said, "Buffy, we'll rest here for a moment."

Buffy was happy with that suggestion and it landed onto a rock nearby. Looking at the inviting hot waters, Talim mumbled, "A quick bath... would not be a bad idea I suppose." As she removed her clothes, except for her gloves, Talim slid into the water and sat there, letting the heat relax her sore muscles. But no matter how hard she tried, her distress at her condition still bothered and tugged at her mind. Wondering if the strange illness had spread, Talim slowly removed her gloves and what she saw only increased her anguish. "No..."

Not only did it cover her entire hands, some parts had also turned a strange crusty orange. She gingerly touched it and to her horror, she had no feelings in them. Her fear finally overcame her and she burst into tears. "Why is this happening to me? Why,why why," sobbed Talim. She pounded her deformed hands in the water and when she felt no pain, she only cried harder. "What did I do to deserve this? Why!"

"Eeepp?" Buffy flapped over to her but when it noticed her strange hands, it squeaked in fright and hid behind a rock near the edge of the water. In its haste, it accidentally kick the Soul Edge shard into the waters.

Talim gasped as the water shone red and she hastily swam toward the shore. But then it spoke to her.

**"Poor girl... such a sad fate lies in store for you."**

Talim stayed quiet at what it said and Soul Edge continued speaking.

**"How amusing it is to see you in this condition. One who has the power to heal and fix what is twisted has become an... abomination herself. Ahahaha..."**

Talim flinched as she tried to reply. "You're... wrong. My friends will find a way to help me and-"

**"You really think so?" interrupted Soul Edge. "Do you really think they'll help after seeing you like this? Ahahaahah! How naive."**

Talim quickly grabbed the shard, got out of the waters and slipped her outfit back on. As she dressed, she kept reassuring herself that everything would work. Her friends... They'll be there for her. They'll help her. They wouldn't abandon her. "I'll find them right now and put a stop to what you're saying," Talim said as she put on her sandals and headed for an exit.

**"You think so? Do you?" And Soul Edge utilized its powers that it had been hiding and formed an illusion of Raphael.**

Talim immediately stopped as the illusion of Raphael appeared before her. "Raph-Raphael?"

**"What is that?" Raphael asked disdainfully as he looked at her hands.**

In shock, Talim remembered that she still hadn't put her gloves on yet and they were still lying by the edge of the waters. "I... I..."

**"Disgusting," said the fake Raphael. "I can't bear to even look at you."**

Even though Talim knew that it was an illusion because the wind surrounding him was not Raphael's, she could not help but let his words pierce her heart. "I..."

**The look of repulse on Raphael's face was evident and he said, "How pitiful. I thought you would've been able to heal yourself with such a simple matter but it looks like I was wrong. You disappoint me Talim. I can't believe I was such a fool for loving such a failure."**

"A... failure?" Talim repeated numbly. She took a step back as he looked down at her and sneered. "But... I... A failure?"

**"Correct. You're always feeling sick or tired and..." His next words were unbearably cruel. "You're a burden. A complete failure like you should've died a long time ago. If it wasn't for me and the rest of your friends always pulling your weight, you wouldn't be standing here and wasting my time right now." He put a hand to his head and sighed. "Why did I ever jump into the waters to rescue you? You would have at least been alittle useful when you became fish food."**

Talim felt her eyes beginning to water and she put a hand over her mouth to cover the small sobs.

** He took a few steps toward her and smiled. "You should've never been born Talim. Everyone would've been so much happier if you weren't. You think you know what is the right thing to do but all you do is cause troubles for those around you. Look at you, what are we supposed to do about that hideous condition on your hands?"**

Tears started to trail down her cheeks and she choked, "I didn't choose to be like this. Yet-"

**"Yet another excuse Talim?" said Raphael, tilting his head and looking at her disdainfully. "But then I suppose that's all you're good for. Say, I have an idea..." Raphael began walking around her with a thoughtful expression on his face. "You can run away Talim. Run, and find the portal. After you return to the real world, flee from the tower before your entire body becomes infected. Go to your wind village and seek help."**

"I... can't do that. The wind is counting...on me."

**Raphael let out a loud laugh. "The wind? Oh really? Where is this wind spirit of yours when you need it? Why is it letting you suffer so? Maybe... it gave up on such a pathetic failure."**

"How... can you say that to me?" Talim asked as her tears wet her cheeks. His words were hateful and painful. But what hurt the most was hearing it from someone you loved. She felt as if her world was collapsing around her. After all, she had no one left. He and the rest of her friends were the only ones she could trust and be with. All the moments they shared and all the things they've been though. Talim squeezed her eyes shut and said in a strained voice, "I'm doing the best I can. And I thought you-"

**"What did you think?" Raphael smirked coldly. "Silly girl. Do you think I can love such a hideous creature such as you? If I take one step outside with you beside me... I shudder to imagine what people would say." He raised his hand and tilted her chin up. "You've outlived your usefulness Talim. Why don't you do me a favor and disappear. After all, you have no place in this world."**

"No... place?"

**"Yes, that's right," encouraged Raphael. "Without your memories, you have no one besides me and Amy. Now that we've rejected you, you have nothing. Just give up and die. All the pain will go away. You will no longer need to suffer. Give in to that sweet slumber and let go of all those burdens you carry. It's easy. Just give up your soul to Soul Edge."**

Talim looked at him numbly as she tried to absorb what he just said. "Give my soul to Soul... Edge?"

**Raphael nodded and smiled wickedly. "For once in your life, do something useful. By dying, you would not be a burden on your friends anymore. That's the most you can contribute to us. Right? And do you really want that thing to spread to your entire body and suffer a life of being rejected and shunned? Do it Talim..." His eyes turned redder and he grabbed her hand.**

Talim shuddered when he grabbed her and pressed the shard into her hand. "Stop it! What are you doing?!"

**"Just die and give in to that comforting darkness. We all hate you. We all think that you're better off dead." Talim stayed silent and Raphael eyes widened as he realized something. "Ahahahah! Don't tell me you're finally falling for me?" He laughed loudly and said, "How tragic this must be, to start having feelings for a man and then having that same man say that he thinks you're worthless and disgusting. How very sad indeed Talim. Ahaha hahaha hahah!"**

Talim covered her ears and shrieked. "Stop it! I don't want to hear it! Please just stop!" But the illusion's fake laughter continued ringing in her head and she let out a blood curling scream that encompassed all of her pain and sorrow. Sobbing, she dropped the shard and ran into a tunnel. She didn't care where she was going, she just wanted to run away from it all. Buffy let out a frightened squeak and flew after her.

* * *

><p>Talim's scream echoed through the mountain and its caves and tunnels and the real Raphael and her friends stopped as they listened to the terrible scream.<p>

"What is happening? What was that?" asked Amy softly. "I think it sounded like... Talim's voice."

Fear gripped Raphael's heart and he speeded up toward the sound. "Please, don't let anything happen to her," prayed Raphael silently.

* * *

><p>Darkwings13: Well, I shall be busy thinking about Zasalamel's battle with Cervantes and the appearance of Necrid is sure to bring about some tension to the story. As well, you all should remember that Soul Edge always drives the people around it into insanity. I'm guessing because it knows the fears and weakness that lies inside people's heart and it uses that to torture people until they go mad. Talim's is in a really... fragile state right now.<p> 


	23. Beauty Lies Within

"What's with all the earthquakes!" shouted Xianghua as they all ran out of the tunnel as fast as possible. They made it out just in time as another tunnel crumbled into the ground.

Xianglian shook the dust out of her hair and said, "The cave worms... are acting rather unusual. They don't normally dig around this much or cause this much destruction."

"Maybe they sense intruders?" suggested Amy intelligently.

Kilik crossed his arms and thought about it. "You have a point Amy. Most creatures will act abnormal if someone invades their territory. What do you think sister?"

"It is possible..." She turned her head and looked at the narrow pathway that led to a distant passageway. "That way! My men and I encoutered the Queen Snakesea through that passage! By my estimation, if we head further in, we'll be getting closer and closer to her lair."

"I can sense Talim heading that way as well," said Raphael worriedly. He looked around the dark tunnel and slammed his hand against the wall as he glowered. Soul Edge... Something was telling him that the shard was responsible for that frightful scream. If anything happened to her, he would ground it into powder and make sure that it stays that way. With a grunt, he said, "We must hurry before she runs into trouble."

"Soul Edge is also in that direction," added Kilik.

"Then our path is clear," Amy stated curtly as she swiftly began heading toward the passageway.

They were only halfway through the tunnel when they glimpsed flashes of white light at the end and this gave the group some sort of unexplained hope. But once again, the passageway trembled and began breaking down once more as the cave worms burrowed through the rocks. "Everyone! Hurry!" shouted Maxi. Suddenly, the strange plants on the walls snapped to life and they shot out and quickly grabbed on to everyone.

Xianghua frantically hacked the vines off her."Augh! What is this!" Everyone did their best to cut the pale plants off them as cracks ran through the ceiling and walls of the tunnel and they could see that the passageway would soon cave in and crush them if they didn't hurry.

"I'm sorry everyone, this might hurt a bit. Fire!" A blast of flames materialized and everyone fell to the ground to avoid being burned. The plants may have been really sensitive to the light and heat because they instantly lossened their hold and dropped to the floor. "Now run! Quickly!" ordered Xianglian.

As they headed to toward the exit and the light, a heavy piece of the ceiling dropped down directly over Kilik.

"Kilik! Watch out!" Xianglian shoved her brother forward just as the exit got jammed up and trapped her inside the tunnel.

As the dust settled, everyone turned toward the collapsed passage and Kilik pounded on the rocks blocking the entrance frantically. "Xianglian! Hold on! I'll get you out of there!"

"Kilik! Look!" Xianghua pointed to the blood that was leaking out from under the rocks and she held her hand up to her mouth in horror.

"No! Xianglian! Answer me!" screamed Kilik. He began pushing and shoving the huge rocks and boulders out of the way as fast as he could. Guilt drove him to go even faster and Maxi and Raphael did their part in helping him as well. "Just hold on! We'll get you out in no time!"

"Kilik... don't..."

They immediately stopped as they heard Xianglian's weak voice and Kilik strained his ears to hear her. "You're going to be alright sister. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you."

They heard Xianglian struggle to breathe. "I'm sorry... I couldn't help... you more Kilik. Forgive me..."

Kilik shook his head and sobbed. "No, there's nothing to forgive Xianglian. It is I, who should be asking for your forgiveness. I'm sorry... I'm so useless."

"I won't... die Kilik. I'll use my... teleport stone to get back. And get healed." Xianglian took in a shuddering breath and continued. "This injury... is nothing. You just do what... you have to do. And make me proud. I will... be watching over you... as I have always done."

A flash of light flashing through a crack in the rocks and the absence of Xianglian's voice told Kilik that his sister was gone and she should be back at the camp. Nonetheless, he was filled with guilt and fearful of the chance that her injury was too serious to be healed. "Kilik, we have to go," Xianghua said gently. "Your sister's sacrifice must not go to waste."

"I... I know." This was the second time Xianglian risked her life for his. Why was he so useless... "Forgive me, Xianglian." Picking up his Kali-Yuga, he turned around to see where they were. A bubbling hot spring sat a few feet away and Raphael and Amy was examining something on the ground.

"It's the shard." Amy gave it to her father quizzically. "Why would Talim leave it here?" She turned and noticed Talim's gloves lying by the edge of the hot spring. "She forgot her gloves as well."

Raphael stared at the shard and clenched his teeth. "I know Talim. She would never leave such an evil object right here in the open and leave. It must've done something to her." His hands tightened around the shard angrily. "Soul Edge... What have you done to her?" When the shard did not answer Raphael, he was about to throw it into the waters but suddenly, the ground beneath his feet started to rumble.

"Father! Watch out!" Amy pushed Raphael out of the way and the two rolled to safety just as a gigantic cave worm crawled out from the hole it had just created. The thing was a dusty grey and it had purple warts all over its body. From what Raphael can see, it had no eyes. But it's mouth was wide and its many sharp teeth snapped open and close as it slowly approached them. The white light from the beautiful crystals let them see its ugliness to perfect clarity and Raphael recoiled slightly as he pushed his daughter behind him.

"Get back!" Maxi came in front of them and ready his nunchaku. "I'll give this bug a kick-ass whooping. Just stay behind me."

Amy got into defensive stance along with her father. "Eliminating such an annoying pest... will require more than one person Maxi. I'll assist you for now but do not get in my way."

Maxi grinned."Heh, little girls should pay more respect to their elders."

Kilik and Xianghua came over and Xianghua said tiredly, "Now is not the time to bicker guys."

"The shard!" shouted Raphael.

Indeed, the giant beast did not seem very interested in them anymore. Instead, it opened its mouth and dived down, swallowing the shard as well as escaping through its newest hole. They ran over and stared down its gloomy steps and Xianghua sighed. "Who wants to slide down first?"

Raphael shook his head. "I can't go with you guys. Talim's headed in another direction." And he pointed to another tunnel to their right.

"You just do what you have to do and join us later," Maxi replied reassuringly. "We'll take care of the beast, get that shard back and find the dumb portal before you can say 'Amy is a spoiled girl'."

Amy glowered at him. "If you think I'm going to go with you than you're sadly mistaken. I will join my father to search for Talim."

Raphael shook his head. "No, I need you to stay with them Amy. Your safety is my first priority and you'll be safer with them. Isn't that right Kilik?"

"I promise, I won't let anything happen to her."

"Good." Raphael kneeled down and hugged his daughter. "I'll be back very soon. Be a good girl and listen to me, alright." And then he whispered quietly, "And let Maxi handle that worm by himself."

Amy couldn't help but smile slightly and she returned the hug. "Alright. But promise me you'll return safely." Her eyes turned downcast as she whispered, "And bring back Talim... She is my truest friend. And my only friend, other than you father." Amy looked at him sadly. "She may not remember our past, but nothing about her has changed. She is still the same girl I have learned to trust and love."

Raphael closed his eyes and tightened the hug. "We'll be alright... my beloved Amy." Letting go of the embrace, Raphael bent down to grab a piece of the glowing crystal as well as Talim's gloves. He gave them a quick wave before dashing off to find her.

"So, who's going to slid down first?" asked Maxi.

Without answering, Amy pushed him and he fell into there headfirst and slid out of sight. "Aurgh! Amy!"

* * *

><p>"She's close, I can feel it," thought Raphael as he turned around a corner. It also helped that glowing crystal and his neck pendant was glowing brighter and brighter the closer he got to her so the darkness did not obscure too much of his vision. But the further in he got, the more he could sense her distress. What could possibly be upsetting her so much?"<p>

"Eeee eek eep?"

Hearing the echoes of Buffy's squeaks, Raphael followed the sound and his loud footsteps echoed through the tunnel as well. "Talim! Where are you? Answer me!"

Finally he found her... She was sitting in a clearing where grass and pale and lifeless flowers swayed around her. The fragrance in the air reminded Raphael of vanilla and the glowing crystals he held in his hands were embedded in the ground and walls as well. Something that look like a pale blue willow tree stood tall behind Talim and it's gentle curtain of leaves hanged over her so that it almost looked like snow was falling around her. Walking towards her, Raphael could see that something seemed wrong with her. When he came close enough, he noticed the expression on her face and her... hands. "Talim... what happened to you?"

She wasn't even looking at him. Her eyes were glazed and she kept mumbling something unintelligible. Her hands were clasped over her ears as if she was trying to block out some kind of noise and she kept shaking her head over and over again. Buffy sat near her and gave a few concerned squeaks but she did not look at it. Raphael slowly reached out toward her. "Talim?"

At last, she noticed him and her mouth parted open. "Raphael..."

"Yes. It's me Talim. What's-"

But Talim shrieked and scrambled backwards from him. Her back hit the tree and she pressed herself against it as if she was terrified of him. "Stay back! Don't come near me!"

"Talim! I'm here to help you, please, stay calm." Raphael pushed the curtains of leaves away from him and edged toward her while his voice took on a pleading tone. "Dearest... please. Tell me what happened." All of a sudden, his eyes widened and he recoiled. "Your hands..."

"Don't! Don't look at me!" screamed Talim , crying as she tried to hide her hands away from him. Seeing the look on his face, she stood up and tried to run for it. "Go away! Don't look at me!"

Raphael immediately grabbed her and pulled her back. With a firm grip on both of her upper arms, he held her against him and said quietly, "Did... Soul Edge did that to you?"

"Please, just leave me alone!" Talim closed her eyes and turned her head away. "I'm... disgusting aren't I? I- I- I'm sorry for always being such a burden."She gave a few hiccoughs and continued. "Go! Just go! Find the portal and leave this place. It's better if someone as useless as me, stay here in the dark where no one will see or be troubled by me. Forget about me and find someone else who'll make you happy."

Raphael shook his head and he gently lowered her down onto the grass. Sitting there with her in his arms, he could feel her body shake and quiver. Her tears trailed down her cheeks like a delicate waterfall and her green hair was damp and not tied into her traditional ponytails which made Raphael realize that her hair was actually quite long. He reached out for a long strand and held it gently in his hand and whispered, "Talim. Look at me."

"No, I can't-"

"Look at me," he repeated firmly. He leaned back against the tree and tilted her chin up. "I have never loved you because of your looks. I love you because of your heart. You are still the same kind hearted girl I know and your heart is still pure. What happens to you on the outside has not change that." He pressed her head against his chest and stroked her hair. "I still love you, Talim."

Talim cried and look into his eyes. "Why do you love me? I... I don't have anything to offer you in return. The fact that..." She looked down at her hands and closed her eyes. "I may not even live long enough to be with you for more than a month at the rate this infection is spreading. My strength is gone. I don't want you to be with someone as pathetic as I am."

"If you no longer have the strength to go on, then I will become your new strength." Raphael smiled and brushed away a strand of her hair. "My sword, will strike down those who try to hurt you. My sword... will protect you. For you are my queen Talim. You are my happiness and I love you. I truly do..."

"Raphael..." Her tears continued to fall and she did not return his embrace. "You have everything to lose by loving me. My condition will only get worse and I'll... Please leave me. I don't want you to see me become-"

Raphael cut in. "I will find a way to save you Talim. Believe me. And no matter what happens to your body, your heart will always be as beautiful and pure. I believe that and you must too."

She rested her head on his shoulder and murmured softly, "For a long time now, my heart always felt at ease when I was with you. I didn't know why. Perhaps because I lost my memories... But everyday that we spent together, I became more sure of my feelings. Your words and your eyes, they reached my soul. Everything that you've done, touched my heart. Raphael... I... love you." But then she said sadly, "But it's because I love you that I don't want anything to happen to you. I'm afraid... that I might become a monster. Sometimes... I get these awful dreams and I... Please, just forget about me Raphael."

His eyes widened as she said that. "Oh Talim." He stroked her back and replied, "There is nothing to be afraid of my dearest. Nothing will stop us from being together, I promise."

"You're wrong Raphael," sobbed Talim. "Whenever I look at my hands... my body starts shaking and my heart feels like it's going to stop. What will happen to you if I die an early death from this illness? What will happen if I become some kind of strange creature and attack you. All these questions fly through my head whenever I..." She moaned and shook her head. "It's hopeless."

"I told you Talim, I will be your strength." Raphael pulled apart from her slightly before taking her hands in his. Gently, he began to kiss her fingers one by one. "When we first met, these hands of yours were one of the most graceful hands I've ever saw," said Raphael, kissing her second finger. "These were the hands that helped saved my life." He finished with her right hand and slowly moved onto her left hand. "These were the hands that held on to my own and they gave me comfort when I needed it." As he kissed her last finger slowly, he looked at her eyes. "These hands... will be the hands I'll hold on to until the day I die." With a smile, he placed her right hand on his cheek and closed his eyes in contentment. "You are beautiful, Talim."

Talim's lips quivered and her tears started to fall even faster. But Raphael leaned in close and whispered, "Don't cry Talim. You're so much more beautiful when you smile. I want to see you smile again."

"You don't know... how happy you've made me Raphael," said Talim, blinking away the tears.

"Good." Leaning closer, he slowly kissed her. With one hand, he wrapped it around her waist while the other one was twined in her long and soft hair. He meant it to be comforting and gentle but Talim still stiffened for a moment for she was hesitant in being together with him and their dark future. Finally, she responded to his kiss passionately. Was she afraid that this may be their last kiss before she's no longer normal. "Talim... you silly girl. You will always be beautiful in my eyes," thought Raphael as he kissed her a little harder.

Talim let out a small sound as he gripped her waist and pulled her against him. But in response, she wrapped both of her arms around his neck and they only broke the kiss briefly to breath before returning to each other. They explored each others mouth with vigour and Talim was careful around his sharp fangs at the same time, she took the risk of passing her tongue across it. In her heart, she wondered briefly if this would be their last kiss... Quietly, she prayed, "Wind, please let us be together. If not in life, then please let me see him again in the afterlife..."

Finished with her prayer, she broke the kiss and whispered softly, "We... must go now. The others are waiting for us Raphael."

"I know." He placed one last delicate kiss on her forehead before giving her one more comforting hug.

She rested her head against his chest and murmured, "Thank you... for everything you've done for me Raphael."

"You are my dearest," repeated Raphael, holding onto her right hand firmly. "I would do anything for you." They sat there in silence for a few minutes, breathing in the perfumed air and watching the flowers and curtains of leaves sway back and forth in the gentle breeze flowing around them.

"Thank you," Talim said softly, placing a hand on medallion while the other one squeezed his left hand for comfort.

* * *

><p>"Arghh! My head!" moaned Maxi. Beside him, Amy was also holding on to her head in pain.<p>

"Guys! Get away from the shard!" shouted Kilik as he landed another hit on the cave worm. It seemed that the beast wasn't able to digest the shard so it threw it back up. He and Xianghua were dealing with the worm and Amy had ran to pick up the shard when suddenly, she fell down in pain. Maxi had ran over to help her but he was then wracked with the same terrible symptoms. Just then, Kilik realized that it must have a very strong influence of those two because Amy had Soul Edge powers running through her blood while Maxi had a another shard inside his very own body. Running over to them, he held up his necklace. "Dvapara-Yuga! Give us strength!" A wave of purifying energy quickly shielded them momentarily. "Amy, Maxi, you two handle the caveworms with Xianghua. I'll deal with the shard."

The two nodded weakly before rushing over to assist Xianghua who was dancing out of the way of its mouth. The enormous cavern they were fighting in was filled with bones from the batsa and many other snakeseas. Kilik concluded that this must be the lair for there were many remains of the snakeseas snake skins that they've shedded.

Turning to the glowing shard on the ground, Kilik stared it with determination and readied his Kali-Yuga. "Surrender, your powers have no effect on me."

**"You think so? Ahhahah hahahahah! Foolish mortal! I will show you... your greatest nightmare!"**

An illusion of Xianglian appeared before him. Kilik took a step backward immediately at the sight of his sworn sister walking towards him. "Xianglian?" No. He shook his head and pointed his staff at her. "You're only an illusion. Begone from this place you evil mirage."

**"Kilik... My heart aches." Xianglian held her hand up to her heart and murmured, "It hurts so much... when you thrust your Kali-Yuga through my heart brother. But what hurted the most, was the fact that the person I love most... killed me with his own two hands. How could you do that to me? After all I've done for you?"**

Kilik remembered the scene vividly and stammered," I... I... I didn't meant to. But..."

**Xianglian shook her head. "You lie Kilik. You never saw me as a sister did you? You just pretended to like me so you could use me, didn't you."**

"No... I would never," stuttered Kilik, horrified by such an accusation.

**"You should've never been born Kilik,"Xianglian softly. "So many people would've lived, had you not been born. Tell me brother, did you feel nothing, after killing me and so many of the monks? How can you even live with yourself?"**

"I... I..."

"Crimes must be met with punishment Kilik. For what you've done, you must give up your life as a fitting retribution," said Xianglian. With a flick of her finger, a small knife appeared on the floor before him. "Don't worry my brother, death will only be a fleeting pain. After you've died, I'll forgive you for what you've done."

Kilik shook his head numbly and his mouth was dry. "I can't... My friends are depending on me. My master, would not want me to die before I complete my journey to seal away Soul Edge."

**"What are you saying?" asked Xianglian. "Are you trying to run away from what you've done?"**

"No!" exclaim Kilik. "I've never forgotten about what I've done that day. That memory... still haunts me every night."

**"Then why don't you just die already. That pain... That guilt... Once you're dead, you won't have to suffer anymore brother. Darkness... is a comforting creature. It understands you...," encouraged the illusion of Xianglian. " All you have to do is give up this sad and miserable life. Then, you'll finally be free."**

"Be free..."Kilik repeated slowly.

**"Yes. All that you've done, will finally be forgiven." Xianglian smiled at him. "Join me brother, death is the greatest slumber. You'll finally know peace."**

As Maxi rolled away from the thrashing cave worm, he noticed what was going on. "Xianghua! Go help Kilik! Me and Amy can handle this overgrown pest!"

Looking in Kilik's direction, Xianghua gasped."No!" She immediately ran in front Kilik and slapping the knife away from. "She's not real Kilik. Xianglian would never say things like that." She turned to the fake Xianglian and pointed her sword at her. "If you don't stop, I'll destroy you." And Xianghua stepped forward to slash at the illusion.

But to her suprise, Kilik quickly came in front of Xianglian and blocked her attack. "Xianghua... I'm sorry but I cannot let you hurt her."

"Kilik!" Xianghua withdrew her sword and stared at him, speechless at what he was saying. "What are you doing? She's a fake!"

**Xianglian smiled coldly. "I am not fake. I am the darkness that lies in his heart. He is a brave man but he always feared the accusation I would throw at him if we ever meet again. To him, I am just as real as you."**

Xianghua shouted to Kilik,"Kilik, don't listen to her! Your sister sacrificed her life so that you may live! It would be a poor way to repay her if you threw away your life now."

Kilik eyes widened as he heard that. "I..."

**"Don't listen to her Kilik," snarled Xianglian. "She could never understand how I felt as my life dripped away from in pools of red... When your Kali-Yuga impaled my heart, all of my dreams and hopes flowed away with my blood. It was so painful... How could you expect me to forgive you so easily?"**

"Then why did you save me back at that tunnel back there?" asked Kilik.

**The illusion smiled. "Because... I wanted to kill you with my own hands." And with that, Xianglian stepped forward and wrapped her hands around his neck. "Just let yourself be killed Kilik," laughed Xianglian as her grip tightened. "Die! And let everything will be over!"**

Kilik struggled to get himself free but in his heart, a part of him did want to die so that he may be forgiven. Soul Edge clung onto that piece of weakness and started to drain his soul at the same time it crushed his neck.

"Let him go!" screamed Xianghua. Letting all of her emotions and all of her love for him turn into strength, she grasped her sword and ran forward. Her blade shone with radiant blue light and she thrust it toward the fake Xianglian.

**"How dare you!" screeched Xianglian. She let go and Kilik dropped to the ground, unconscious. A red sword appeared in her hand, its single eye on the hilt of the sword stared at Xianghua hatefully. "I'll destroy you!"**

The two danced and fought in a web of steel and speed. Sparks flew from the blades as each fought to kill and their small feet danced across the ground that was littered with bones. Xianghua ducked the last attack and feinting, she hit Xianglian's legs. But no blood flowed out and Xianglian showed no sign of pain as she kicked Xianghua away from her.

**"Tremble before my powers!" screamed Xianglian as she stabbed the ground. Vines of evil power sprouted and they grasped onto Xianghua.**

"I'm not going to lose! Never again will I regret my decisions!" Xianghua concentrated and let the chi flow throughout her entire body. "Soul Repel!" The vines shuddered and was quickly repelled by the pure spiritual energy.

**Xianglian narrowed her eyes. "I remember now... You once wielded Soul Calibur. That explains it..." Getting into an offensive stance, the illusion growled. "I cannot allow you to live. Prepare to die mortal!"**

* * *

><p>Slipping on a skull bone, Amy lost her balance and fell down. The worm reared its blind head and swooped down to eat her and Amy closed her eyes as the sharp teeths clicked and clacked.<p>

"Hey open your eyes and do something!"

Amy opened her eyes and surprise flickered across her usually emotionless face. Maxi was standing on it tongue and had jammed its mouth by raising his hands high up and pushing the mouth wide open. His legs were shaking from the strain and Amy watched as some of the worm's drools dripped onto his head.

"Augh! You ruined my hair!" Maxi shouted angrily. He stomped on the worm's tongue. With a roar, it spat him out and he landed beside Amy, covered in even more drool. "This... is so not cool."

They looked up at the worm screaming at them and Amy sighed. "Look, you just made it even angrier."

"That's a fine way to thank you me," grumbled Maxi as he flicked away the viscous fluid.

"In situations like this, I guess there's no choice," said Amy, standing up and readying herself. Her eyes glowed red as she used the power of Soul Edge running through her blood. "Activation, complete." With blinding speed, she began attacking the worm. From the left she dealt a horizontal uppercut. "Soar like a butterfly," mumbled Amy, remembering what her father taught her. Leaping over the worm with her new found grace and strength from activating Soul Edge, she landed on its right side. "And sting like a bee." With a powerful flaming thrust, Amy pierced its side and yellow fluid flowed out.

"Hey leave some for me!" laughed Maxi as he called upon the powers of the Soul Edge shard in his body. As long as he kept control of his emotions like Amy, than he would be able to control that power. He twirled his nunchaku in his hands and began bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Let's see if you can keep up with me now." He leaped into the air and knocked out one of the worms teeth with his nunchaku and howled, "That's payback for ruining my hair!"

* * *

><p>"Stop struggling!" roared Cervantes as Zasalamel deflected another attack. Revenant was fighting his two monstrous crewmate and that skeleton showed no mercy as it cut the throats of both of them. With a hiss, it turned to aid Zasalamel and Cervantes, desperate for an opening, teleported backward and aimed his pistol sword at Seong-Mina and Yun-Seong. "Let's see if you can protect them from this!"<p>

Zasalamel didn't even bat an eye as he snapped his finger. Revenant immediately stepped in front of the two vulnerable Koreans and took the shot for them.

Before Cervantes can fire again, Zasalamel had ran up to the immortal pirate and slammed him into the ground using the back of his scythe. "Accept your fate!" Drawing some magic runes in the air, a violet magic circle appeared under Cervantes and held on to him tightly. Strands of purple light tied themselves around him and began lifting him up in the air.

"Let me go this instant!"screamed Cervantes, as he struggled against the magical ropes. A spiralling black hole appeared in the air and cold air whooshed into it.

"Vanish into the void!" Grasping his scythe, Zasalamel made a throwing motion with his weapon and he threw the screaming pirate in it. He made his left hand into a fist and slowly lowered it and the hole vanished along with Cervantes. "Farewell."

Turning to the now silent room, Zasalamel said to Revenant, "You serve no purpose now. Leave until I summon you again." A yellow magic circle appeared underneath Revenant and the skeleton vanished. Slowly, he turned and look at the two Koreans who were staring at him. "What?"

"Woah! That was amazing!" whooped Yun-Seong enthusiastically. "Do you think you can teach me and Mina some magic tricks for self-defense?"

Zasalamel said dryly, "I'm not sure if you would be capable of studying such advanced arts."

"Hey, we haven't tried yet," protested Seong-Mina. "You should give us a chance before you crush our hopes like that you jerk."

Zasalamel rolled his eyes. "I can see you two falling asleep before you get past page ten of one of my spell book. My insights, are almost always correc-" A sudden pain ripped through his body and Zasalamel stumbled.

"Hey! Are you alright?" asked Yun-Seong in concern.

Zasalamel hands went to his heart just as he spat out a shower of blood and crumbled to the floor. As his vision began to darken, he used the last bit of his magic to cast an invisibility spell over them to protect them. "Dont... speak or...touch anyone..." gasped Zasalamel. "Otherwise... the spell will be canceled..." And with those words, Zasalamel fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><em>Each treads on their own paths. Each with their own difficulties and barriers. Many will seek the swords of legends but who will survive their trials and who will fall? Will faith and love conquer the darkness or will the tower of souls claim them all?<em>


	24. Lost Voice And New Found Strength

"You're really starting to annoy me," Amy hissed in annoyance, dodging to the left as the cave worm flailed and smashed a stalagmite near her. Shards of jagged rocks flew through the air and a few pieces tore through her outfit and cut her. She let out a small pained sound but she knew that it was vital that she continued her onslaught of attacks. Stepping forward nimbly, she inflicted another wound on the worm's bleeding grey skin. Yellow fluids leaked out from the warts that had been damaged and Amy was impressed that the beast was still moving.

"You asked for it!" shouted Maxi, punching and kicking the cave worm at the same time, he twirled his nunchaku from all directions and dark bruises blossomed on the worm's body.

The worm finally had enough and smashed it way deep down into the ground to avoid any further attacks. Cautiously, Amy and Maxi edged closer to each other and listened hard pinpoint the worm's location underground. They were both breathing hard and Amy noticed that Maxi's hair was beginning to turn white. "Maxi, don't let Soul Edge overwhelm you. You must keep control."

"Heh, I can take care of myself. After all, I'm the senior." He grinned and shot her an amused glance. "So I should be taking care of the helpless girl here."

Amy quirked an eyebrow. "Whoever said I was helpless?" With a flourish of her Albion, she concentrated hard and evil energy spiralled out from her body and formed a glowing red ball. Pointing her sword to the right a few distance away, she blew a crater size hole in the ground and was satisfied to hear the worm shriek in pain. "Interesting. It seems that spiritual power of any kind is easily accessible when we're in the borders. I wonder how much stronger that attack would be if we're in the spirit world?"

Maxi snorted. "I'm fine with just having my strength and speed increased by the shard of soul edge in my body. Magic is not really my style."

Amy shrugged casually. "To be victorious, it's good to have a few tricks up our sleeves. After all, my father can teleport so it would be natural for me to have some kind of spiritual ability as well." She looked at Maxi briefly and said, "As for you, I don't think your concentration is good enough to handle anything else besides physical attacks and attributes."

"And that's just enough to beat the snot out of this worm," laughed Maxi. Charging power into his nunchaku, he slammed it down and dirt flew everywhere. The cavern they were standing in rumbled and the bones on the ground rolled over each other. The shockwave sent the worm into a panicked frenzy and it returned to the surface.

"My turn now."

Amy and Maxi looked upward at Raphael's voice and Amy gave her father a slight smile. "Welcome back father. Will you join us?"

"Of course, my beloved daughter." Leaping down from the opening high up in the cavern's wall, Raphael landed gracefully beside them and brushed some dirt off his shoulders. "Now, how shall we get rid of this annoying beast?"

"Wait, where's Talim?" asked Maxi.

Raphael pointed to the priestess who was going over to assist Xianghua. "I objected to her... participating in this battle but she was determined on helping. So, our objective is to deal with this annoying worm quickly and take over for her."

Before Amy or Maxi could ask why Talim shouldn't be fighting, the worm descended on the three and gnashed its many teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>"I will show you, true power!" screamed the illusion of Xianglian. Her sword danced and flashed with skillful viciousness and Xianghua did her best to counter the seemingly endless attacks. The two danced their ways across the field of bones and their swords clashed against each other.<strong>

With a grunt, Xianghua pushed Xianglian back and summoned the chi inside her body the way the real Xianglian instructed. But she was still inexperienced and there was simply not enough time for her to prepare an attack because Xianglian had immediately stepped forward to continue the deadly duel.

Running over to the unconscious Kilik, Talim kneeled down and shook him frantically. "Kilik! Wake up!" Holding her hands over his forehead, she sensed that something was strange about the wind surrounding him. Her head snapped up to see Xianghua being knocked into the walls of the cavern and the sword dancer slid to the ground, holding her left hand up to a gaping red wound on her shoulders. Looking across the cavern, as she saw the eye of soul edge on the sword in Xianglian's hand, Talim's head seared with pain. Why was Xianglian weilding Soul Edge? No... On closer inspection, Talim read the wind surrounding her and she knew instantly that that Xianglian was a fake. She was another illusion formed by Soul Edge.

_"Soul Edge..._"

Talim held her head in pain as Ria voice started to rise from within her. "Why! Why is it still alive!"

"No Ria, please calm down," begged Talim as she felt Ria's fury. But Ria remembered all of the pain and anguish Soul Edge cause her and the storm maiden screamed, "It's because of you that my love is dead!" And with that, Ria took over Talim's body.

* * *

><p><strong>Xianglian smiled sadistically and slowly walked toward Xianghua, who's blood was starting to form a shallow pool around her. "Are you ready, to embrace the darkness?"<strong>

"Sure. Just kidding!"Xianghua coughed and tried to sweep her sword upward but Xianglian knocked the weapon out her hand in a flat second and held her own twisted sword to Xianghua's neck.

**The eye on the hilt of Xianglian's sword blinked, as if in anticipation of seeing Xianghua's blood run down the sharp blade. "Your soul shall be a satisfactory meal, for now." And with that, Xianglian raised her sword for the killing blow.**

_"Gale thrust!" Talim rushed forward and spiralling blades of wind danced around her double crescent blades. Xianglian snarled and dodged it at the last second. Talim's weapon connected with the cave's wall and it pummeled a deep hole in it. Talim's lips were thin with anger as she looked at Xianglian. "You... I shall never rest until you're buried fifty feet underground and sealed for eternity."_

**"Technically, we're already fifty feet underground," Xianglian grinned. "Where did all of your sudden energy come from priestess? The last time I saw you, your ran away crying about how worthless you were." And Xianglian changed her form into Raphael and at the same time, her sword changed into a red rapier. "So, are you going to fight me? The one you love?" The fake Raphael asked with a smile.**

_"Foolish monster," stated Ria, through Talim's mouth. As Raphael's smile faltered, Ria explained. "The one you're talking about is currently sleeping inside me. I'm currently using her body as my vessel right now." And Ria adjusted Talim's body into an aggressive fighting stance. "Unlike her, I won't show you any mercy. For everything you've done, I shall have the wind carry your screams to hell!"_

**Raphael's eyes flickered to Talim's hands. "I don't think that body will be able to withstand your powers. You shouldn't be so arrogant. It'll cost you."**

_"I'll make her body last if I have to," Ria replied bluntly. "Her life, is less important than the sake of the world." But Ria knew deep inside, that she was also sacrificing Talim's body just to obtain revenge from Soul Edge._

**"Then show me, just how powerful your soul is." And with that, the fake Raphael attacked.**

* * *

><p>Crawling over to Kilik, Xianghua cradled his upper body in her arms and cried. Talim and the illusion of Raphael was entwined in a fierce duel while Maxi, Amy and the real Raphael was struggling to finish off the caveworm. Never had she feel more helpless than now. Her shoulder ached and blood continued to pour out of the wound and Xianghua had a strange feeling that Soul Edge had infected the cut to make it so serious. Everything was starting to turn blurry and Xianghua shook her head. She looked down at Kilik and murmured, "Kilik... I love you. Please, wake up. You cannot die. No matter what happens to me, you must continue to live." She embraced him gently and kissed his forehead. Her tears dripped down her cheeks and splashed onto his necklace.<p>

Xianghua didn't notice that as the pure waters touched the holy stone, it began to glow warmly as it responded to her emotions. She stroked his cheeks and whispered, "You're the most important person in my life Kilik. I would give my life to save you." And she repeated, "I love you," as her eyes closed and she collapsed against him.

"Kilik! Xianghua!" cried Maxi, turning to see his fallen friends. But then, Kilik's Dvapara-Yuga glowed and engulfed the two in splendid blue light.

"What's happening to them?" asked Amy as she stabbed the worm and spun out of its way.

"I think... they're being healed," stated Maxi, returning his attention to the battle. The cavern shook and the earth began to rumble.

From the other side, Ria had called forth all of her powers and was battling Soul Edge with all of her strength. At the same time, the high usage of magic was damaging Talim's already weakened body and added with the curse Zasalamel cast on her, the strange illness spiralled out of control. As Ria was about to thrust her right elbow blade forward, her arm stopped moving and intense pain coursed through it.

_"Curse it," thought Ria as she saw the spreading red skin and the underlying purple veins. Green scales had even started to form on top of her skin like some kind of mutant fungus. In addition, she was unintentionally draining Talim's life force as well and if the battle was to take up even more time, then... she and the priestess's souls would fade away._

**Seizing its chance, the illusion struck forward and impaled the long red rapier through Talim's right arm. "It seems that the body you're using has reached its limits."**

_Ria's lips curled upward in distaste. "Limits can be pushed." Grasping the rapier, Ria pulled it out of her arm and leaped backward and stood tall. Raising her hands into the air, she began chanting. "The scales of balance, listen to my offering and grant me the prize equal to my sacrifice." She closed her eyes and shouted, "I give you, the voice of a storm maiden! Never again will I speak or sing. Never will any more words flow from my mouth. Never again will I be able to comfort others with my speech. In return, give me access to more power!" Opening her mouth, a small green orb came out and the cavern shook even more. A large circle of white light appeared beneath Talim's feet and engulfed her in light._

_"Lance of the holy wind," thought Ria, as the light faded. A sparkling green lance materialized above Soul Edge and struck downward, piercing through the fake Raphael's right arm. It seems that now, she no longer had any need to chant or call upon the name of a spiritual attack. All she had to do was focus and project her thoughts._

The bright light captured Raphael's attention and he took a quick second to check on Kilik's and Talim's status. It seems that the holy stone was slowly healing Xianghua and Kilik. As his eyes wandered to Talim's battle, his eyes widened. She was fighting in her storm maiden form for her eyes glowed a piercing green and she utilized tremendous battle magic in her moves. But... his eyes travelled to her arms and panic surged through him. The infection was spreading up her arms and her gloves no longer hid them. They had to finish this battle quickly. "Amy! Watch for an opening and then strike. Maxi and I will act as a decoy!"

Amy nodded and stepped away from the fight. "Understood."

Raphael pointed to the worm's left spot and said to Maxi," Go and hit it on that side. I will strike from above."

"Tch, I'll listen to you for now." And Maxi leapt over and began battering the worm's side. "Take this ugly!"

Vanishing in a cloud of red mist, Raphael dropped from the ceiling and landed on the worm's head. Raising his rapier up, he stabbed it down on the worm's back. With a screech of pain, the worm raised itself up and tried to shake Raphael off its back. At the same time, it exposed its soft underbelly and Amy saw the opening she was waiting for. "This is it," she said as she raised her hands up and arched her back.

A quick spin started off her attack and as the power of Soul Edge flowed through her body, she summoned all of it into her left arm. Rapidly, her speed increased as she stabbed the worm multiple times with blinding speed. Her hand movements were so fast that it was almost impossible for a normal human to have accomplish such accuracy and speed. With one final thrust, she stabbed the worm's heart.

With a final dying screech, the worm dropped down to the ground and Amy rolled out of the way to avoid getting crushed. The worm's body started decaying on the spot and soon, nothing was left of it. From the place where it died, a portal had opened up. But they still had one more thing they needed to do before they could leave.

"Maxi, Amy, go and check up on Kilik and Xianghua. I shall go over to assist Talim," ordered Raphael. Before he left, he went to Amy and hugged her. "That... was a very powerful move Amy. You've made me very proud."

Amy smiled, happy to hear such heartfelt praises from her father. "It's thanks to you, that I've become such an accomplished fighter father. You were a wonderful teacher and father."

Raphael smiled and patted her on the head. "And you were a most adept pupil. Now, let us hurry and get out of here before the portal closes."

Amy nodded and rushed off to tend to Xianghua while Raphael ran over to assist Talim. "Talim, stand back! I'll handle this."

_Ria narrowed her green eyes at him. Since she could no longer talk, she merely blasted him away with a strong gust of wind. "You're the one who should stay back mortal," thought Ria._

Surprise hit him just as hard as that blast of air and as he got back up, he touched the neck jewel on his neck. He could feel no emotions from Talim but her expression was clearly furious as she fought the illusion of himself. What was happening? He gripped his pendant and concentrated hard. Finally, he heard something.

"It's... not me... Ria... has... my body."

No! Raphael immediately tensed up as he heard Talim's thoughts. At this rate, the storm maiden would destroy Talim's body if she continued fighting. He has to stop her... But who would deal with Soul Edge? Raphael bit his lips in frustration and plunged his rapier into the ground. What was he supposed to do! Only Talim and Kilik had the ability to purify that blasted shard! What if...Running over to Kilik and Xianghua, he tried to grasp Kilik's holy stone but immediately, it seared his hands.

"Father!" cried Amy, as she looked at him in shock. "What are you doing?"

"Wake up this instant!" shouted Raphael, grabbing onto the Kilik's shirt fabric and shaking him. "Open your damn eyes and get up! Now!" But Kilik still remained unconscious and Raphael grabbed onto Xianghua's limp body instead. "Kilik! Listen up! If you don't wake up, I shall slice open her throat!"

The gesture was almost unnoticeable, but one of Kilik's finger twitched and his holy stone glowed even brighter.

Maxi eyes widened and he quickly moved forward to stop Raphael but Amy quickly blocked his way. "Amy! Get out of my way!"

But she shook her head and stood firm. "My loyalty lies with my father. I repect you three but I will not hesitate to destroy you if it'll serve my father's purpose." Quietly, she added, "I'm sorry. But, I believe that my father knows what's he's doing."

Maxi ground his teeth and said, "I won't repeat myself Amy. Move. Now."

"No."

"Then we fight."

"No!" shouted Raphael as he turned to look at Maxi. "Lay one hand on my daughter, and I will kill her," said Raphael, moving his rapier closer to Xianghua's neck.

With no other choice, Maxi lowered his weapon. "You'll... regret making that move Raphael."

"So be it," replied Raphael. Looking at the glowing stone, Raphael knew that in a way, it responded to Kilik's soul and the spiritual energy surrounding it. If he could turn the environment around it into a threatening one, the Holy stone would be forced to wake up Kilik to get the monk to defend his soul, his life, and... his love. Being an observant person, Raphael could tell that Xianghua was clearly very dear to him and Kilik would rather die than see her get hurt. "It's time... to drink."

A red aura surrounded him and his eyes flashed with red light. The Holy Stone sensed the rise in evil energy beside it and slowly, it started shaking. Raphael knew that his theory was correct and slowly, he opened his mouth and lowered his face close to Xianghua's neck. His sharp fangs protruded outward and like a snake, he latched onto her throat and began to drink.

Xianghua's eyes snapped open and she furiously began trying to twist away from him. Pain coursed through her body and she shrieked.

"Xianghua! Hold on!" Maxi screamed and tried to go and help her.

But Amy swiftly slashed his knees and she held her sword up to his neck. "Don't move."

Deep within his soul, Kilik could feel Xianghua's pain and her cries for help stirred the emotions he had for her he had hidden deep within his heart. Fighting through a sea of darkness, a shimmering blue light appeared and he reached out for the light of salvation.

"Haugh," choked Raphael, as Kilik's hand tightened around his throat.

Anger rolled and boiled like an angry sea in Kilik's eyes. "What have you done to Xianghua?"

"If you wish to save her, than you'd better... augh... hurry and purify her with the holy stone," answered Raphael. With a grunt he shoved Kilik away from him and massaged his throat, gasping for air. "I did not want to do that... but there was no other way."

Kilik merely looked at Raphael with disgust and tended to Xianghua, who was whimpering and trembling. Her body shook as Soul Edge's vile energy coursed through her body. As he healed her, Kilik murmured, "I will deal with Soul Edge. You can go and help Talim. After this battle is over, we part ways."

Nodding grimly, Raphael said to Amy, "Amy, go through the portal and wait for me to return. This battle is too dangerous for you to be here."

"You too, Maxi," said Kilik. "I can tell that you're both exhausted and that you're in no condition to fight. We'll finish the battle and be right with you."

Maxi was about to protest but Amy silenced him with her hand. "They're right. We'll only be a hinderance if we stay. But father," she addressed the next part to Raphael. "Swear to me that you'll come back safe and sound."

"I promise, I won't let you be alone ever again Amy."

Hearing those words, Amy nodded and headed to the portal. Buffy dropped onto her head from his safe perch behind a rock and the two disappeared into the portal. With a lingering glance at the three, Maxi also left.

"Stay here and rest for a minute Xianghua," ordered Kilik as he helped her into a sitting position. Finished with the purification, Kilik grabbed his Kali-Yuga and proceeded to fight Soul Edge. Beside him, Raphael readied himself to force Ria to return Talim's body.

* * *

><p><strong>As the illusion of Raphael prepared another combo, a red staff intercepted the move and hit him in the chest. Stumbling backwards, he narrowed his eyes at Kilik. "So, you've regained consciousness?" The illusion shook his head and laughed. "Persistant. But, I know how to deal with the likes of you." And Soul Edge assumed the form of Xianglian once more. "So Kilik, are you going to fight me?"<strong>

"Dvapara-Yuga, Kali-Yuga, show me the way," said Kilik. His two sacred objects answered him and and energy flowed through his body and spirit. Kilik looked at the illusion and said, "You defiled my sister's memories by assumming her form. I will not forgive you."

"And neither... will I," said Xianghua, walking towards Kilik. Facing the fake Xianglian, she said, "For all the pain you've made Kilik go through, you must pay."

**Xianglian eyes turned red and she readied her sword. "Drown in the cesspool of darkness!" From her feet, the shadows lengthened like a dark liquid and crawled toward their feet.**

But Kilik remained calm and whispered, "Give us the light, Dvapara-Yuga!" His holy stone radiated blinding blue light that immediately dispelled the shadows. "You powers have no hold on us! Now fall!" And Kilik charged forward with Xianghua close behind him.

* * *

><p><em>"Out of my way!" thought Ria angrily as she tried get past Raphael. But he blocked her and aimed a swift kick at her stomach. With a growl, she twirled out of the way and stared at him hatefully. She could sense that he was tainted by Soul Edge and for that, his life was of no concern to her. If she had to kill him to get to Soul Edge, then she would. She threw her elbow blades into the air and maintained them there while holding up three fingers.<em>

Raphael watched as she began lowering one finger slowly and he knew that she was only giving him three seconds to more before she does something drastic. But Raphael shirked aside the threat and stepped forward. The infected skin had spread all the way up to Talim's shoulders and if she doesn't stop fighting, Raphael knew that the situation would only get worse. "How dare you steal Talim's body and use it like that! Who do you think you are?!" He pointed his rapier at her and bared his fangs. "You're sacrificing her body just for the sake of destroying a single shard. The entire sword is still back at the human world!"

Raphael watched as emotions danced across Talim's face and she stood still for a moment. Bu then, Talim lowered both of her fingers and glared at him. Her elbow blades rushed forth like daggers and landed two cuts on his arms before returning to her hands. Raising her head upward, she let out a soundless scream.

_"I will cut down anything related to Soul Edge! You and that shard must die!" With her voice gone, Ria could not actually say those words but the message was clear when she rushed forward and began attacking Raphael._

With a grunt, he continued evading and blocking her attacks since he did not want to inflict any damage onto Talim's body. "Talim! You must regain control of your body!"

_"It's useless," thought Ria as she slashed his thigh. "I won't let her have her body back until you and that shard lie lifeless at my feet. You two are evil!"_

Raphael eyes widened as Ria saw an opening and thrust her left elbow blade toward his heart. But suddenly, her hand stopped and the blade rested on the fabric of his shirt.

"You're wrong," whispered Talim's soul to Ria. Raphael also heard it because of his pendent. "He is not evil," Talim continued weakly as she began fighting for her body back. "He's a brave and noble man who does his best to protect those he loves. He's a wonderful father to Amy and no one else in this world, can compare to him. It's not his fault that he's infected with Soul Edge's energy. Ria, how can you not understand? You were a victim of Soul Edge as well. Why can you not see, the suffering in his heart?"

_"He's selfish," Ria answered back. "He's willing to sacrifice the entire world just to satisfy his desire for his happiness."_

"No," replied Talim. "It is... the people in this world like you who are selfish. You all reject him before you even know him. You and the people he's encountered all judge him based on appearance. Do you know, the pain he's been through? Loneliness and discrimination and ultimately, Soul Edge are the factors that has made him like this," said Talim. "We're on this journey, to take control of our fates. I want this world to be rid of Soul Edge so that those who were affected by it, may be able to return to a normal life. Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, have no right to direct our future."

"Talim..." Raphael whispered softly as her body shook.

Talim's arms began shaking even more as she regained their use. "Neither do you have that right, Ria. You sacrificed my voice without giving me the chance to protest. This... is my body." Talim opened her hands and her double crescent blades dropped to the ground with a loud clatter. "This... is my battle." And Talim eyes started to change back into the its original warm brown."And this... is my journey!"

_"How dare you!" screeched Ria as Talim's soul won the battle and sealed her back to sleep. As her vision began to fade, Ria said, "One body, was never meant to hold on to two souls... In the end, only one of us can remain priestess. I hold no grudge against you but you are too weak to be able to seal away Soul Edge. I sweared upon my love's death, that I would avenge him. And nothing... will stop me."_

Raphael watched as Talim's eyes turned back to normal and he knew that she had control over her body again. But... her entire arm was covered in red skin and underneath it, her veins were swollen and purple while bits and pieces of what looked like green scales attached themselves onto her skin. "Talim... how do you feel?" he asked worriedly.

Her mouth opened but no sound came out. She put her hand around her throat and tried once more to say something but it proved futile. Finally, she just smiled sadly and shook her head. "_It seems, that my voice has truly been sacrificed. But, I'm grateful to Zasalamel since we can still communicate with our thoughts." _

"You fool," said Raphael, cupping Talim's face in his hand. "How can you smile at a time like this?"

Talim closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. " _I've lost my voice and I'm losing my body. My smile is the only thing left that is still... me. I know that I do not have much time left Raphael. So the __time I have left before I waste away from this illness, I want to spend it smiling. For your sake as well as mine. Because..._" Talim's thoughts wavered for a moment before continuing. "_When you look back at our memories, I want you to remember my smile. I don't want you to remember how horrible my body looks._" And she fell asleep against him.

Raphael bit back a sob and carried her limp body in his arms. "It takes strength to smile when you're in pain," said Raphael quietly. And it takes even more strength, to do it for the sake of others. For Talim's sake, he must get even stronger. Raphael watched Kilik and Xianghua battling Soul Edge and he knew what he must do.

* * *

><p>"Xianghua! This is it! Put everything you have into your next attack!"<p>

"I'm on it!" said Xianghua as she moved in for the finishing blow. Her high horizontal strike flipped away Xianglian's blade and Xianghua shouted, "You're open!"

She slammed the butt of her sword into Xianglian's stomach and followed up the attack with a weak low kick before unleashing a barrage of slashes that her mother had taught her. Finally, she could feel the chi in her body and concentrating, she released the immense spiritual power in the form of gigantic blue chi blast that knocked the fake illusion backwards. But she was still standing and Xianghua had ran out of energy to fight back.

"Xianghua, stand back. It's my turn now!" shouted Kilik as he placed himself in front of Xianghua for his ultimate attack. Soul Edge must pay for making a mockery of his memories. For his sister and all the monks that died because of Soul Edge... he must win. "Ling-Sheng Su Bo! Aiming a high kick to the illusions's jaw, Xianglian stumbled a few steps back. Delivering a quick thrust to her gut, Kilik then continued the attack by concentrating all of his energy into his Kali-Yuga. The staff turned red hot and Kilik leapt high into the air. "This is for justice!" Smashing his powered filled staff down, he crushed the illusion and sealed away almost all of the shard's energy.

With a dying shriek, the illusion vanished and all that remained was a dull red shard. But before Kilik can pick up the shard and seal away the small remnants of its powers, Raphael teleported in front of Kilik with Talim in one arm and snatched the shard with his other hand. In a split second, he teleported over to the portal and prepared to leave. "It's unfortunate that we must part like this but I must have that shard. With most of its powers gone, I have no worries of it trying to control me. Farewell Kilik, the next time we meet, it'll be as enemies. Do not get in my way, for I have no wish to harm you. That is my final warning for you." And Raphael disappeared into the portal.

"Raphael no!" cried Kilik. "Quickly Xianghua, we must go after him!"

But Xianghua groaned and dropped to the ground. The battle had taken a big toll on her strength and Kilik realized that if he was to chase after Raphael, the battle would not be in their favor. But... Grasping his holy stone, he whispered, "Dvapara-Yuga, please guide me..."

* * *

><p>As her father appeared, Amy felt relief soar into her heart. But that was cut short when her father began running towards her with Talim in his arms. "Her arms..." Amy observed with horror.<p>

"Amy! We must leave, now!" ordered Raphael.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Maxi loudly. "Where Kilik and Xianghua? Hey!"

But Raphael ignored him and shouted to Amy, "Amy, grab his bag!"

Without questioning her father, Amy grabbed Maxi's bag and shoved him down the tower's staircase. "My apologies," she mumbled as she followed closely behind her father.

"Hey! Get back here!" roared Maxi. As he ran back up the staircase, Xianghua and Kilik appeared for they had just gone through the portal. "Kilik, Xianghua, will someone explain to me what is going on?!"

Kilik had a grim expression on his face and replied, "They're heading down a dark road... and we're the only ones who can stop them."

* * *

><p>Darkwings13: Sorry for taking so long to update guys. But ever since starting university, I've been drowining in work. So just a heads up, I can probably update once a week if I try really hard. Anyway, thanks for reading and again, I apologize for the long delay. So here's an extra long chapter to make up for it. ^^<p> 


	25. Versions of the Perfect World

"That sword's very existence was because of me," said Algol as he dodged one of Siegfried's vertical slash. "You will hand it over whether you like it or not!"

Siegfried shook his head and tried to blink away his confusion for the tower floor he was standing on had suddenly warped into something sinister and different. The place no longer had walls or a ceiling and instead, it felt like a strange island floating in the middle of nowhere. Half the sky was blue and the other side was red. Icy blue crystals dominated the blue side while fiery red rocks claimed the other side. Siegfried supposed that it represented the balance between Soul Calibur and Soul Edge since Algol was able to use both weapons and Siegfried grudgingly admitted, that Algol was a formidable opponent.

However, no one will stand in his way of defeating his true enemy... Nightmare. "You're in my way, stand aside. I have the real Soul Calibur in my hands, your imitation sword cannot hope to defeat me." And Siegfried swiftly attacked Algol's legs.

But the Hero King merely jumped back and levitated above Siegfried. Looking down, he said, "Tell me boy... what drives you to fight? You must have a strong spirit, for Soul Calibur to choose you as its wielder."

"I fight for the forgiveness of my sins," answered Siegfried. "To do that, I will defeat Nightmare, the wielder of Soul Edge."

Algol paused for a moment before saying, "What was your sin?"

Bitter memories flashed through Siegfried's mind and he said slowly, "By my own hands... I killed my father. And because I was weak, I tried to escape the truth instead of facing it. The result? I obtained Soul Edge to try and avenge him." Siegfried blinked and looked up at Algol. "Again, because I was weak... Soul Edge controlled me and I killed many people. My hands, are stained with blood. The only way I can redeem myself for all those that fell by hands... is to vanquish Soul Edge and make sure that no more lives will be consumed by that sword."

Algol reflected on Siegfried's words and replied, "Did you know... that the first victim of Soul Edge was my son?"

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Siegfried hesitantly.

"I killed my son because he was taken over by that sword,"Algol answered solemnly. "That's why, I made Soul Calibur to counter Soul Edge in the hopes that the evil sword will not threaten the world. However, I can see now that Soul Calibur is no different than Soul Edge."

"You"re wrong!" This is a sword of absolution, of forgiveness!" cried Siegfried.

Algol shook his head. "Foolish boy. That sword can only offer you a false salvation. You will soon learn that its sense of justice... is merciless and cold. Its very image is that of a heartless goddess who believes that it knows what's best for the world."

"How can you be so sure?" demanded Siegfried.

Algol could not help but smirk. "Power is not justice. It's the decisions based on your ideals that's justice. Ages ago when I was alive, I wielded Soul Edge."

"You... did?"

"Yes," replied Algol. "Under my rule, I established a utopia and peace was known throughout my lands. Did you know why I was able to wield Soul Edge without being driven mad or controlled by it?"

Siegfried merely stared at Algol silently until the Hero King answered.

"My heart... had no doubts, fears, guilt nor temptation in it," answered Algol. "I lived for the ideal of a world where people can live in harmony and peace. That was what I strived for in life. I did not care for the praises or admiration from my people. All that mattered was peace and order. But..." Algol closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "My son... became jealous of my power and in some ways, I knew that he lived in constant fear of not being able to reach my potential when he became a ruler. To reassure himself, he believed that it was Soul Edge that was responsible for all my great deeds."

"What happened next?" asked Siegfried quietly.

"He stole the sword... Chasing after my son, I found him three days later... and it was too late. He was taken over by the sword and I knew that he would become a great threat to the world and the peace that I had established. But most of all, I knew that there was nothing I can do to bring him back. I had no choice..." Algol opened his eyes and looked at his hands. "With these hands, I took the life of my son. It was then that I lost my will to live. For how can I take care of the world when I can't even protect my very own child? I decided then, to rid Soul Edge from this world. To do that, I enlisted the aid of four high priests and priestesses to create a holy sword that will destroy Soul Edge once and for all."

"So you are... the creator of Soul Calibur then?" asked Siegfried.

Algol nodded. "After many trials and hardships... we finally discovered a way to make the sword. The priests of fire and water and the priestesses of air and earth each sacrificed ten years of their life to rip away shards of Soul Edge. They sacrificed another ten years to purify those shards and craft a sword out of the metals." Lowering himself down, Algol stood there and looked at the sword in Siegfried's hand. "And finally, I sacrificed my life to give life to the sword you hold in your hand. It absorbed my desire for peace and order but it twisted them..."

"What happened?"

"After the death of my son, I grew a great hatred for Soul Edge. When Soul Calibur took my soul energy, it also absorbed my hate which made it the perfect sword to counter Soul Edge. But hate and restlessness stopped the sword from becoming the perfect holy weapon I wanted to make. I was restless because I began to worry about the sake of the world when I'm gone. So now," Algol shifted into a battle position. "I want to come back and return this world to an era of peace. This tower that I've created, was supposed to challenge the warriors who come here. Those who can claim victory against the weakness of their souls and defeat the monsters of the otherworld is worthy to be my challenger."

"I see," said Siegfried, shifting his swords to both hands. "It would seem that both of our goals and past are quite similar. But in my opinion, our kind should never exist in this world. Not ever again. This is a world for normal humans. By obtaining powers that we shouldn't have, we're toying with fate. Nothing good has come out of it and nothing ever will. I cannot stand by and watch you rule over this world with the swords."

"When I regain both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, I shall become immortal and my rule over this world shall be eternal. Fate, is in my own hands. No one can tell me what my destiny is." Algol raised his hands and each one had a different glow to them. His right hand glowed red while the latter glowed blue. "Now, prepare yourself. I will not hold back!"

"Arhgh!" Charging forward, Siegfried raised Soul Calibur up for a heavy vertical strike.

Algol teleported backwards and shot both hands forward and they turned into cannon like appendages. "See if you can dodge this boy," and he shot out two massive purple energy balls.

" I won't lose!" Slamming his sword down, a torrent of sharp ice came forth and it met the two energy blast in a huge explosion. "Prepare to taste the wrath of my sword!" shouted Siegfried, unleashing forth even more ice from his sword.

* * *

><p>Nightmare narrowed his eyes on the thirty fifth floor and his grip tightened around Soul Edge. Ice climbed down the stained glass windows and it slowly crept toward him and his minions. Tira danced excitedly from foot to foot and looked at him while Astaroth merely stood there like a silent sentinel. With a growl, he stabbed the tower floor and red hot fire surged out and vaporized the ice. "Siegfried... Prepare to face your worst nightmare." And he continued ascending the floors.<p>

* * *

><p>"Xianghua! Maxi! Stand back!" ordered Kilik as he stood in front of them and held them back. A solid wall of ice had blocked the staircase and tendrils of blue crystals snaked toward their feet. They began backing away from it slowly and Kilik worriedly held Xianghua's hand.<p>

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" said Amy as the stairs they were running on began to ice over.<p>

Raphael looked at the walls while climbing the stairs and he noticed the ice was creeping over them like an out of control weed. His breath came out in white mist as he replied, "It seems that Soul Calibur has finally revealed its powers Amy. Come, we must hurry! We're so close to obtaining our new world."

She nodded and they two continued making their way up to the thirtieth floor. Adjusting Buffy's weight in her arms, she took out the travelling cloak from Maxi's bag and handed it to her father. "Cover Talim with this father. It's getting cold in here."

Raphael smiled gently at his daughter. "You've become very thoughtful Amy..."

"This journey has been a rather good experience for me father. And one can't help but change when they meet Talim," mused Amy.

And Raphael agreed wholeheartedly with her.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god..." murmured Yun-Seong as he watched the floor they were in beginning to get cover in ice. The temperature quickly dropped and he shivered. "What in the world is going on?"<p>

"I suppose the only person who would have any clue would be Zasalamel," said Seong-Mina forlornly at the unconscious man beside them.

They immediately went quiet when they heard pounding footsteps. To Yun-Seong's shock, it was Raphael. He was carrying Talim in his arms and a brown cloak covered her so he could only see her head. Beside him was a younger girl with curly red pigtails and they both looked like they were in a great hurry. He was about to shout out a warning to them when they reached for the door to the third trial but Zasalamel had woken up and he clamped Yun-Seong's mouth shut. The invisibility spell was a success for Raphael and Amy did not see them at all and they went through the door without any hesitation.

"What did you do that for?!" shouted Yun-Seong as he pushed Zasalamel away. "You know that it's dangerous in there and yet you stopped me from warning them!"

"Because that's all part of my plan," said Zasalamel weakly as he stood up and walked over to the door. Placing a hand on the wood, he gave the creeping icicles a glance before murmuring, "Earthly protection."

The wood became alive and it opened up for Zasalamel and at the same, it blocked the ice from coming near him by growing out tendrils of vines. When the living vines touched the ice, the two different elements immediately stopped... wrapped in a beautiful embrace of life and death. "We go through here," said Zasalamel. "Soul Edge and Soul Calibur will clash very soon and we must hurry." Without any more words, he walked on.

Seong-Mina placed a comforting hand on Yun-Seong's shoulders. "I'm... sure Talim will be alright. She's a very strong girl."

"Sometimes, I really hate Zasalamel," Yun-Seong said crossly.

"But he did save our lives," pointed out Seong-Mina. "Somehow, I have a feeling he's just doing what he believes is best."

"But what if he's wrong?" asked Yun-Seong.

Seong-Mina averted her eyes and replied, "Only the future can tell."

* * *

><p>"Hmmm... this isn't what I would I expect from a trial," said Amy as she looked at their surroundings. They were standing in a lush marshland and Buffy was playing tag with the dodo birds running around their feet. A beautiful waterfall stood in the distance and the pristine waters formed a huge lake. Hippos were relaxing in the waters and they didn't even look at the two newcomers. Healthy deciduous trees formed a magnificent forest behind them and their vines waved lazily in the wind.<p>

Raphael looked up at the colourful sky painted by the dazzling sunset. After all they've been through, he was rather pleased about this pleasant setting. The ancient ruin walls near them was rather intriguing as well. He came closed to them and tried to read the ancient crumbling pictures but he finally gave up. Lowering Talim gently to the ground, he tried to make her comfortable and on a few occasion, he shooed the curious dodo birds away from her. Standing up, he turned to Amy and said, "Amy, stay here and rest for awhile. I'll go and gather some firewood for the night."

"But wouldn't you need an axe for that father?"

"No. I'll just pick up some fallen branches and twigs as kindlings. They should be sufficient for now," said Raphael.

* * *

><p>From the waters, the water guardian looked at the disappearing form of Raphael and he swam away. As he neared shore, he shook his aqua blue hair out of his face and climbed out of the waters. His fish tail transformed into legs and after a few shaky steps, he managed to steady them. A misty robe formed on him and he turned to look at the fire warrior who was waiting for him. "So tell me... why shouldn't we attack the man yet?"<p>

Looking at the water guardian with his copper eyes, the fire warrior responded, "They're injured. It would be dishonourable to attack them right now."

The aqua guardian smiled and shrugged. "Whatever you say. I find no pleasure from participating in this mission as well but you know that a battle will be inevitable. But I'm alittle worried as to how to deal with the priestess. She's seems... like she doesn't have much time left anyway."

The fire warrior closed his eyes and the sun rays reflected off his armour. "Her fate was sealed when she met Raphael Sorel..."

* * *

><p>Night had fallen and Amy looked at the fire with a bored expression. Her father and her had been on constant alert for the past hours since they believed that something would soon attack them since it was a trial. But nothing showed up and the only thing remotely exciting was that Buffy had fallen into the waters while it was playing tag with the dodo birds. The baby bat was now snuggled beside Talim and the two were still sleeping. Fireflies drifted around them and the moon was shining brightly in the sky. Everything felt normal but Amy felt like they were being watched as she and her father discussed about Talim's condition.<p>

* * *

><p>A few distance away...<p>

"Cross blast it!" whispered the aqua guardian as he put out another small flame. "You almost set the whole forest on fire!"

The fire warrior apologized. "It was cold so I thought a small fire ball would've been a good idea."

The aqua guardian rolled his cerulean blue eyes. "Why am I working with this guy again?"

* * *

><p>As Amy turned her head and looked back, she thought she heard someone arguing. Raphael noticed that his daughter seemed on edge and said, "Amy, what's the matter?"<p>

"I thought I heard voices," replied Amy, with a bit doubt in her voice.

"It was probably just the wind."

"Maybe..." Amy looked at the flickering campfire and moved her hands to the warm flames. After awhile, she turned and noticed that Talim was stirring.

"Talim, you're awake," said Raphael happily, helping her sit up.

She blinked at him and looked around. Finally, she made some hand gestures and raised up three fingers. Amy decipher her meaning and said, "You're asking where's Xianghua, Kilik and Maxi?"

Talim nodded.

Amy sneaked a quick glance at her father and Raphael said quietly, "We... got separated."

"_Do not lie to me Raphael. I know you quite well by now and I know that you're hiding something from me."_ Talim stared at him before turning to Amy and pointing to her while making a pleading expression to know what happened to her three friends.

Amy bit her lips and turned away. "Please don't look at me like that."

But Talim shook her head and looked beseechingly at her. Finally, Raphael sighed and began explaining about what happened. The only thing he didn't tell her was the nearly powerless shard of Soul Edge that he had. When he finished, Talim looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "_How could you have done such a thing? Not only did you betray their trust, you've hurt Xianghua."_

"But I did it for you!" cried a stunned Raphael. He could not believe that she was reacting like this.

Talim pulled her cloak closer around her and looked away from him. "_I do not wish to be saved, if it'll come at the cost of someone else's life. That is not what I want. I went on this journey to save others Raphael. What you've done... was wrong."_

"Wrong?" repeated Raphael. "After all I've done for you... and you're rejecting me?" He reached out for her imploringly. "Talim... no one in this world is as important as you and Amy. I told you before, that I would change this world just for the two of you. Why aren't you happy that I care so much about you?"

Amy looked at her father's reaction and she concluded that the two were talking with their minds. But what did Talim say to him to provoke such a reaction from him?

Talim slowly got up and she looked down at him. "_It saddens me greatly to see that you do not understand Raphael. Every life in my eyes is precious. Not just my own_." She hugged herself under the cloak and turned her head up to the night skies. "_All life is equal Raphael. If you were to sacrifice this world for my sake then I would never be able to forgive you. I've tried so hard to explain to you that inside... everyone has a soul and a heart. The heart that can feel sadness, anger, hate but it can also change and express kindness, compassion and love. No one is better or lower than anyone else. We're all the same Raphael. And we all live in this world..._"

A soft breeze fluttered by and Talim took in a deep breath. "_You say that you want to change this world Raphael... But to change the world, you must first change yourself. The perfect world can't be made in one day. I know that but I believe that someday... people will realize that we all share the same human spirit and heart and then they'll change. And one day... the perfect world will finally come true through understanding, patience and time. It will happen naturally Raphael. Using Soul Calibur to create the perfect world would only be an illusion._" Talim walked away and and told him, "_I wish to be alone for awhile. Please, think about what I've said Raphael_. _We're all the same..._"

Raphael stayed quiet after she left and Amy looked at her father worriedly. He had not moved the entire hour and it was clear that he was concentrating on something. "Father?"

Finally, a wide grin crossed his face. "I understand now Amy... Of course... So that's what Talim meant!"

"What are you talking about father?"

He got up and laughed excitedly. "I see now... She wants everyone in this world to be the same! Only then will her ideal world be born! I've now understand that I can't create a new world! I can only change it!" He began pacing back and forth with a mad gleam in his eyes. "So that's why she told me I needed to change myself first. I need to become even stronger to be able to change the fate of this corrupt world. The human heart... I've got it!"

Amy ran up to him as he stopped and she asked, "What is it father?"

He stroked Amy's hair and said, "For the world to be perfect, all the pathetic humans in it must change Amy. I will make them perfect by taking away their hearts. Talim's is so wise for her age... I did not know how to eliminate the flaws from those humans but thanks to her, I finally understand how."

She looked at with him with wide eyes. "I don't understand father..."

"Talim said that it's because of the heart that people hate and despise one another. If I take away all of their emotions... there won't be any more injustices. They will finally be ruled by logic and no one will commit any more sins. Think about it! How many times have we heard about crimes of passion? It will never happen again Amy. Jealousy, envy, pride, lust, greed, and hate will no longer exist in this world. And I shall be worshipped for making such a world. We'll finally reach our rightful place in this world my beloved daughter. No... my beloved princess!" He released her and looked up at the moon. "No longer will I be the lord of the night. I shall become king of this world! I can see it! The people bowing down before us! You, in a beautiful new dress beside me as the world's grand princess. And Talim will be covered in precious jewels that'll marks her as the high queen. The three of us will rule over this world forever!"

Amy watched her father quietly. "As long as we stay together... then I'm happy father..."

* * *

><p>Far away, Talim sat at the water's edge and slowly stirred the waters with her disfigured hands. Intense sadness passed through her mind as she realized that Raphael had twisted her words. "<em>His love for me and Amy is both pure and dark...<em>" She coughed and withdrew her hands from the waters. "_With my limited amount of time... I must stop him."_

__Standing up, Talim looked up at the stars and slowly, a tear leaked out from her eye. In silent prayer, she hoped that she could change him, before she died. Her eyes turned toward her arm as she brushed back her cloak and she closed her eyes as another part of her skin became covered by green scales. She wasn't afraid to die. What she was afraid of, was Raphael and Amy... The dead may rest but the living must always carry on. Clasping her hands together, she began praying.

* * *

><p><em>Oh wind... You who see and hears everything that happens in this world. Let me become a part of you when I pass on so that I may always be with the one I love. To become a part of the wind is to become a part of the world itself. Perhaps <em>_then... he'll come to love the world for my sake._


	26. A Painful Love

Talim leaned against the tree and stared at the seemingly endless lake. The vines on the tree rustled along with the gentle wind and the twinkling orange sun gleamed in the distant. It was certainly a very beautiful sunset but her mind was not on the landscape before her. They had been here for three days already and Raphael was eager to leave this place and return to the real world to obtain Soul Calibur. When she returned to his side, she merely stayed quiet these past few days. He noticed her passive demeanour but she told him that her illness was just making her tired. But the truth was that she dreaded going back to the real world. Yes, she was a coward for wanting to avoid the confrontation with the man she loved but... was it so wrong for her to feel like this? She let out a mournful sigh and picked up a thick green leaf. Bringing it to her lips, she began to play music on it. The melodies eased her mind and it brought a few moments of contentment for her troubled soul.

"How do you do that?"

Talim stopped playing and turned to look at Amy who was sitting down beside her. Giving Amy a gentle smile, she held out her leaf for Amy to try. Holding the leaf in her hands, Amy tried but the only result was that her lips became sore. Finally, Amy shook her head and handed the leaf back to Talim. "It seems that I do not posses the ability to produce any musical notes from this leaf."

Talim pulled the brown cloak that she always wear now alittle tighter and gestured for Amy to copy her. Holding the leaf, she bent one side slightly while her lips barely grazed the green edges. Slowly, she began playing again and Amy watched in slight fascination. When Talim stopped playing, the two young girls sat there in content silence.

Talim looked at Amy for a moment before tapping her on the shoulders.

"What is it Talim?" asked Amy.

First, Talim pointed to her and then she pointed to Amy. After that, she made some more hand gestures and she kept pointing behind her. It took Amy several guesses but Amy finally guessed that Talim wanted to know about her past with Amy. Amy leaned back against the tree and thought about it and she let out a small chuckle. "To be honest Talim, I didn't like you when we first met."

Tilting her head, Talim had a surprised expression on her face.

Amy nodded and said, "You were just another insignificant presence in my life at first. And I was actually rather annoyed of you since father seemed to like you. I've never had to share him with anyone before and I still didn't trust you. My bitter past of being looked down by people didn't help either..."

Talim moved alittle closer and she looked at Amy questioningly.

"You want to know about my past as well?"

Talim nodded.

Amy closed her eyes and replied, "It's not a very happy story so I'll spare you the sad little details. Both my parents died from the plague when I was young so I couldn't remember much about them. But I do remember the way people treated us when they were sick. The doctor I came to see threw me out before I even stepped all the way inside. He called me filthy and said that I was a waste of space. But I needed medicine for my parents so the moment he turned his back, I grabbed a jar of his herbs and ran out of there. They died... three days later and I was all alone in this world."

Seeing the sad expression on Amy's face, Talim placed a comforting hand on Amy's shoulder.

She paused at the comforting gesture before saying thank you and after that, she continued her story. "They're all so ignorant you know... People... they don't care what happens to others as long as they're safe and sound and they're content to ignore the suffering of others around them. I can remember those days Talim. Days where hunger clawed at my stomach so much that it felt like I was dying. The rich snobs who walked by didn't even spare me a passing glance. Those who did look... their eyes told me everything."

Amy closed her eyes at the bitter memories. "When Raphael saved me from poverty, I was so happy. There was finally someone in this world who treasured me. Someone who didn't me see me as a poor and useless beggar girl. But happiness didn't last long. You know about our conditions... When people find out about our strange illness, they immediately shun us." Amy's hands tightened into fists and her eyes turned cold. "I hate them all Talim. They didn't care about our pain... We were humans too. We had feelings. And yet..." Amy turned to Talim and said, "But you are different my friend. You aren't like the others. Only with you and my father, do I feel like I belong... Even though you've lost your memories, I still believe that nothing's changed between us."

Talim opened her mouth to say something but the priestess quickly remembered that she could no longer speak. So she merely took Amy's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "_Friends forever Amy_..."

"Thank you Talim," said Amy, looking at their joined hands before tapping Talim's left hand. "I promise, me and my father will find a way to save you from this illness."

Talim smiled sadly and shook her head. She slowly opened up her cloak and showed Amy how worse her condition had gotten. The disease had spread from her arms to her chest and torso and it left her body marred with red skin and small green scales. Tightening her cloak around her once more, Talim tried to give Amy a comforting smile but Amy merely shook her head and said, "I can see your pain... Talim, it's ok to cry. You don't have to smile all the time..."

Talim's lips quivered for a few seconds but she stopped herself from crying and turned away from Amy. It would only make Amy and Raphael sad if they saw her tears. When she regained some control, she turned back to Amy and gave and her a forced smile. As if to say that she was alright.

Amy looked at her for a moment before saying, "You are a kind person Talim... But if you allow your kindness to interfere with your judgement, then you are merely weak. You have nothing to lose and everything to gain if my father succeeds in obtaining Soul Calibur. Why do you insist on saving this world? Don't you have faith in my father's vision of a new world?"

Talim turned and let her gaze drift up to the open orange sky. Slowly, she picked up her leaf and began playing again. The song was more mellowed but if one listened closely, one could detect an undertone of hope that came from Talim's faith in her world. With a smile, she moved closer to Amy and leaned against her.

Amy smiled and leaned against her as well. "I am so glad to have met you, Talim."

* * *

><p>The next day, Raphael came to see her as she was sitting under same tree and he sat down beside her. "Talim, is something wrong? You've been too quiet these past few days."<p>

She gave him a gentle smile. "_I'm just a little tired Raphael. But thank you for worrying about me_." Turning back to the endless blue sky and waters, Talim remained silent. Raphael was contemplating on whether he should ask her about her illness when suddenly, her voice chimed like a bell through his head. "_Tell me our story Raphael. I want to hear about our journey together and try to remember. Could you do that for me?"_

"It's a very long story Talim," Raphael said tenderly. "But there is nothing more I would like to do than pass my time being with you and reminisce about the past."

Her small mouth opened in a cute moment of love at what he said and Raphael couldn't help but remember all the times other women had given him the same expression when he lied to them with honeyed words at court. But of course, he treasured Talim's reaction the most. Her feelings toward him had no taint of lust or greed for power that the other women felt for him. "She was as innocent... as a child," he mused. Scooping her in his arms, he settled her on his lap and held her in his embrace.

"_What was that for Raphael_?" Talim addressed her position on his lap. "_I'm not a child you know_." But that last part of her thought contained a hint of amusement.

"Of course you are," laughed Raphael. "I am seventeen years your senior. It would be normal to think of you as a child." He laughed at her as she pouted at him before saying, "But of course, you're at the right age to marry right now. Ahahaha, if only my relatives could see us right now. They would never have expected me to have fallen in love with someone like you. Of course, I would have never fallen in love with any other women at court. They're all so vain and shallow and none of them ever saw me the way I truly am."

Raphael glanced at Talim's questioning look and explained. "I was trained from a young age to be perfect for only perfection was the only path for the Sorel heir and name. I had to act like the perfect noble at all times. Perfect manners, perfect education, perfect posture, perfect body, perfect everything. They did not realize or care that the man they see before them is human and that he cannot be perfect no matter how hard he tries." Raphael thought about his family's ridiculous expectations of him and the way they abandoned the moment he made a mistake. How he hated them all...

Talim could feel the anger and hatred in him and she slowly put her hand on his chest. "_Hate will not heal you Raphael."_

"Then what will?" Raphael asked bitterly.

Talim smiled at him before leaning up and kissing him on his lips. Her back arched up and her soft body pressed against him as she adjusted her seat on his lap. "_Love and hope will heal you_..."

And it was true for the painful memory in his heart was mended by her soft words and sweet lips. He had known for some times, that his family's rejection of him was one of the hardest truth in life that he ever had to swallowed but then again, if things hadn't happened like this... then he would still be living a lie for the rest of his life back at France instead of sitting here in this beautiful paradise with an even more beautiful girl in his arms.

Talim could feel that he had calmed down and she reluctantly pulled away. "_I love you not because you're perfect Raphael. I love you because you're real. Every emotion and everything you say comes from your heart and I treasure your true self. I would choose this real you over the fake and perfect you every time."_

"Why is it that you always know what to say to comfort me?" asked Raphael as Talim snuggled against him.

"_I just speak from my heart Raphael_." She listened to the gurgling waters before them and felt the air play with her hair and just took the time to enjoy the splendid sight with him for now. Finally, she said, _"Raphael, will you tell me our story now?_"

Clearing his throat, he began, "It was a desolate place..."

* * *

><p>"Why do you stand in our way?" said Syi Salika glared at the earth warden standing before her. Necrid was in his monster form which made him more powerful in battle and he supported her from her right while she gripped her right elbow blade tightly in her hand to try to find a way to avoid a confrontation. They were standing in enemie's territory and she knew that she and Necrid was at an advantage. Adressing the earth warden again, she said, "I thought that the land of the earth has always been neutral in most affairs. After all, your queen has always been unyielding when it comes to the holy laws."<p>

The earth warden pushed back his short braid of chocolate brown hair and his dark skin gleamed with fragrant oil under the sun. "I would never disobey my queen. But I will not let you pass. My queen may have said that I was not allowed to go after your priestess and that man but she never said that I couldn't prevent them from getting help."

"I see," replied Syi Salika. They were standing in field of flowers near the edge of the earth kingdom which was connected to the borders between the spiritual and human world. The lively and colorful flowers danced in the breeze as Syi Salika began charging up her storm maiden powers. "Then it seems I'll just have to make you move."

"I hate this sort of thing." Grumbling, Necrid leaped backward and readied his weapon, which was a ball of green light which he called Malficus. He slammed it into the ground and a bright viridian light shot out towards the earth warden. "I do not wish to fight but I must repay my debt to Talim.," said Necrid, readying his next attack. His weapon shifted its shape into an axe and he charged forward with Salika backing him up with her next spell.

* * *

><p><em>"Where are you taking me?"<em> Talim asked as Raphael covered her eyes and led her onward into the dense forest. He only replied that it was a surprise and she smiled as he continued to lead. Coming to a stop, he let go and he grinned as he pulled back the curtain of thick vines.

"I hope you'll like it, ma petite."

Talim gasped as she saw. Two large trees with their curved branches formed a large ceiling over them. Beneath the tree, were two layers of flowers. One pile was made up entirely of red roses while the other one was made up of pure white lilies. The smell was absolutely intoxicating and when small shafts of sunlight pierced through and lit up the sleeping place, Talim thought it was the most beautiful bed she had ever seen.

The place was well hidden by the vines and Talim touched the wall around her gingerly. When Raphael told her they were inside the hollow confines of a giant dead tree, she looked at him in disbelief. He merely smiled and said, "Amy, you can come out now."

Amy came out from behind the two large trees and smiled. "Father made this for you and me. And I was just in charge of finding a place to store it."

At that, Talim felt her eyes filled up with tears and she held a hand out towards her. When Amy came over, she hugged them both and tried to show them how happy she was.

Raphael kissed her on the forehead before leading her over to the white one. "This is where you'll sleep dearest. As for the bed of red roses, that's for Amy." When he saw her questioningly look, he smiled. "I will sleep beside you, of course." He smiled when she blushed and shook her head. With a sharp whistle, he beckoned for Buffy to come out. The baby bat squeaked happily as it popped out from the red roses and Amy came over.

"I'll be sleeping with Buffy."

Talim couldn't help but open her mouth in silent laughter. With a charming smile, Raphael made her sit down among the lilies and its white petals while Amy settled herself down on hers. Softly, he whispered, "This is probably the greatest thing... I've done for both of you. Every flower that I picked and searched for, was done with all my love and all my heart. I hope you both like it."

Talim and Amy both smiled as they kissed him on the cheek from each side.

"Thank you father."

_"Thank you, Raphael."_

Taking a handful of flowers, Talim breathed it in and settled herself against Raphael comfortably. For the first time in a long while, she was happy and content. Nothing was on her mind except for the fact that she was with the people she loved and there was nothing... wrong.

But the moment was shattered when pain coursed through her body. Talim held a hand to her mouth as she began coughing and her head grew heavy. Dimly, she heard Amy and Raphael call out for her but she couldn't hear them very clearly. With a final hacking cough, blood sprayed out from her mouth and it stained the white lilies with a gloomy dark red. Sinking back against him, she looked up at Raphael apologetically as she pulled on her cloak to cover her body. _"I'm sorry... I've ruine__d it."_

Raphael closed his eyes and held her tightly. "Dearest... please don't leave me."

On the other side, Amy grasped one of Talim's hand and her tears clung to her eyelashes. "Talim..."

Talim closed her eyes and mouthed once more._ "I'm so sorry..."_

* * *

><p>Raphael grumbled as he looked up at the hot sun. They had been here for eight days already and he was growing very impatient. Talim's sickness was getting worse with each passing day and his only hope left was Soul Calibur. With another muttered curse, he looked up. The sky was a cloudy grey and leaves flew up and down in the chilly air. A twig snapped behind him and he turned around sharply to see Talim coming towards him. Amy was currently taking a nap underneath a tree and his daughter was fast asleep. Seeing Talim, he smiled and reached out for her and she came to his side. "<em>What are you thinking of Raphael?"<em>

"What else my dearest? I'm trying to think of a way to leave this place so that we may return to our world and find Soul Calibur," replied Raphael. "Don't worry Talim, when I find that sword, I'll cure you of this strange ailment."

Talim looked at him sadly. "_All things must die sooner or later Raphael. In reality, I shouldn't even be here right now. My life and my memories are gone and by going against the nature of things and extending my life, perhaps this is the price I must pay along with my memories being erased."_

"Don't say things like that Talim," Raphael scolded gently. "With Soul Calibur in my hands, I can control space and time itself. Nothing will stand in my way and you'll finally be free from all this pain and sadness."

"_Physical pain is something I can deal with."_ Talim tilted her head slightly to the side and put a hand to her heart. "_But the pain in here, is something much harder to deal with_."

Raphael was slightly surprised by her statement but then he nodded knowledgeably. "I know that you feel torn about me changing the world. You want it to be perfect but you're scared about the consequences. It's alright Talim, I'll fight for you. In your place, I shall make sure that your dream comes true."

Taking a step back from him, Talim took a deep breath of the fresh air and shook her head. "_Although our world may not be perfect, I still love it because it's real." _She then gestured to him and told him_, "Remember? I told you that I loved you even though I know you're not perfect. And you even said that you hated your family's expectations for you to be flawless. Why are you doing the same thing to our world?"_

"Why should I care about the world?" asked Raphael, his voice growing a little colder. "What has the world ever done for me? All I know is that the people in this world will bow down and obey me. Methods and means are insignificant in the long run. If needs be, I'll kill everyone in this world if that's what it takes for this world to truly belong to the three of us. Don't you understand Talim? When I rule over the world with Soul Calibur in my hands, no one would dare hurt you or Amy. It's been some time now but I'm still being hunted down by my family and others from France. Do you expect me to live a life in hiding and fear? Only power can protect us."

Talim bit her lips and clutched her cloak. "_You're sacrificing the world for your own motives_."

"So?"

"_You aren't doing it for me or our love. It seems that the powers of Soul Edge in your blood is starting to take over. Please, let me heal you Raphael._"

"No!" Raphael pushed her away from him and his voice woke Amy up. Anger was bubbling from within and he struggled to control himself. "How dare you say that to me Talim! I've risked my life for you over and over and you say that I'm not doing it for our love? I am fully conscious of my actions. Soul Edge has nothing to do with my mind! I don't want to hear any more accusations from you ever again!" And he turned and headed for the forest.

"_Raphael! Raphael!_" But he did not turn back and Talim looked at the ground in despair.

"I'll go and talk with him," said Amy, coming to her side. "He's just a little frustrated and he's really worried about your sickness which is why he isn't in his right mind."

Talim smiled and gestured for her to go after Raphael. Amy nodded and she quickly took after her father. As she left, Talim stared at her disappearing form for awhile in silence. Sensing her distress, Buffy flew off her head and hovered before her. "Eeek?"

Talim pet it on the head motioned for it to go play and leave her alone for awhile. Buffy looked at her with concern but then it bobbed it's small head and flapped away. A sudden rustling in the bushes startled her and she quickly faced the two new intruders. "I do not think it would be necessary for us to fight her now. She may in fact be a valuable ally," said the water guardian, pushing away his long cerulean blue hair.

"I'm glad that she is not blinded by love and that she can still separate what's right and wrong," answered the fire warrior, adjusting his blazing red armor.

"Do you ever take off that helmet by the way?"

"No."

Talim could tell that they were the holy warriors of the fire and waters and she politely bowed her head. But she was nervous about their appearance and she wondered what they were doing here at the borders. Well, it was certainly a good thing that her knowledge of the spiritual world remained intact due to her deity's mercy.

The water guardian walked up to her and looked at her closely before saying, "You do realize... that you do not have much time left."

Talim nodded and took off her cloak. From her knees down, her skin remained clear as well as everything above her collar bone. But she had at best, three more days.

"You know, that man you're with is a bit of a jerk. How can he speak to you like that when he knows what you're going through?" said the blue haired guardian.

Talim shook her head and tried to argued but no sound came out. "What happened to your voice?" asked the fire warrior curiously.

"It would just be better if I tap into her memories and see using the arts of water."

Confused, Talim was about to try and ask what he meant when suddenly, he laid a cool hand on her forehead and with the other hand, he called upon his magic and formed a mirror made from frozen lake waters. Talim watched as her battle inside Draedra Cave took place and Ria sacrificed her voice all the way till Talim regained her body against Ria. As they finished watching, he released the spell and the mirror melted and the water flew back into the lake with a loud splash. "Call Ria, the storm maiden from within you," said the fire warrior. Seeing Talim's expression he added, "With us here, she won't be able to take over your body so don't worry."

Talim hesitated for a moment before nodding. Closing her eyes, she summoned Ria. "_Come forth, Ria!_"

"Now." The water guardian and fire warrior casted their own spells on her body and shouted, "Take shape and appear before us. You, who are born from the air!"

Mist gathered at her feet and Talim watched as the storm maiden took shape outside her body. As Ria woke up, she slowly stood up straight and asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

"You have stolen Talim's voice," answered the two other entities. "That is a grave crime, to steal any senses from a human for power Ria."

Ria looked away from them. "I did not want to but there was no other way."

"We are the keepers of the law Ria. How could you break the same law that you've sworn to protect?" asked the fire guardian.

Ria snapped at him. "And why are you here? Sneaking around in the shadows like that? If I'm correct, we are not allowed to interfere in the fate of the world or the humans in it. You are no better than me Blariz, Acool. It has been two hundred years but I do not forget the names of the King of water and fire right hand men."

Acool smiled and ran his hand through his blue hair. "I wish we could've met under different circumstances Ria, but we have the same goal as you. We want the wind priestess to return to her world and seal away Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. As well as... eliminating Raphael Sorel."

Talim gasped and grasped his arm, shaking her head at what he said.

"Hey hey, don't worry. We've worked out a different plan," said the water guardian, trying to free his arm away from the frantic girl.

Ria narrowed her eyes. "What plan?"

Blariz said, "With our powers, we can temporarily heal her until she finds the one who cursed her and force him to remove the curse off her permanently."

"_What curse_?" wondered Talim.

They saw her confusion and Acool pointed to her neck pendent. "Someone laid a powerful curse on you by using this jewel. We can cut back the stems and leaves of this curse but as long as the roots remain, you'll still be infected. After our temporary healing spell, you'll be strong enough to face off Raphael in battle and stop him for the sake of the world."

"_Zasalamel... how could he? And Raphael... Must I fight him_?" Talim looked down at the ground and Blariz could see that she was unwilling to fight so he said, "If you fight him, you'll have a chance to reason with him and it he doesn't listen, you can seal him. After you seal the swords, you can come back and free him. If we fight him..." His red eyes darkened. "We will kill him. It's your choice."

"_For Raphael and the world... I must carry this burden by myself..._" thought Talim sadly. But she knew what she must do and she nodded.

"Ria, will you aid Talim? Instead of trying to take over her body?" asked Acool.

"As long as she promise to seal away Soul Edge forever, I shall do everything in my powers to help her," replied the beautiful storm maiden, glancing over at Talim with her sparkling emerald eyes.

"First thing first, you must give her back her voice. It was you who made the sacrifice. Not her. Therefore, you must be the one to lose your voice, according to the law," said Blariz.

"I have no objections," said Ria. "As long as I remain this powerful, I can still have my revenge. With my love dead... I no longer sing for anyone else." Talim gently grabbed Ria arm and looked at her gratefully. Ria said, "Do not thank me little one. I have caused you much trouble and I... apologize." She looked down at the young girl and murmured, "By taking and controlling my darkness, you have done something very kind for me. The hate in me still lingers but I appreciate your efforts. In return, I shall do my best to help you walk this difficult path."

"So, we're leaving it to you, alright?" asked Acool with a smile.

"If you are defeated, we shall be the one to take care of Raphael," said Blariz insensitively. Acool kicked him and tried to reassure the priestess. "Talim will succeed. Now stop pressuring her you metal head."

"Let the healing begin," stated Ria curtly. "Oh gentle breeze, come from the sky and restore us. Healing wind!"

"Let the flames of pure fire burn away this taint. Purifying Fires!"

"Wash away this sorrow and ease the pain. Cleansing Rain!"

The three element engulfed Talim and began to heal her. Her skin regained its peach color and smoothness and she felt as if a great weight was lifted off her. Her neck pendant slowly began losing its red colour and it faded to a dull orange. However, the power of the curse was still in there... bidding its time to grow once again.

* * *

><p>Raphael looked at his neck jewel as it flashed red. Amy noticed as well and she stopped trying to persuade him to go back to Talim. "Father?"<p>

He concentrated but he couldn't hear Talim's thoughts. Did something happen to her?Panicking, he ran back for her and as he ran, terrible scenarios ran through his mind. What if some kind of beast had finally shown up and she was all alone? What if her illness had finally spiralled out of control and she was there dying on the ground without him by her side? Why did he say such terrible things to her? He knew that she was ill and yet he... Why was he so inconsiderate! With her illness, she was probably not in her right state of mind which was why she was acting so unusual to him. He should've seen it! Wracked with guilt, he ran even faster.

"Ahh!"

Raphael stopped and saw that Amy had tripped and sprained her ankle. "Amy!"

He went to her side and began pulling her up to carry her but she shook her head. "Go on ahead father. I'll catch up with you later. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"But-"

"Just go father. I'll be fine. It's not that far away even with a sprained ankle. I'll be there in less than an hour. I was alone on my journey most of the time and I was fine. So don't worry, I can take of myself."

Raphael relented. "Alright. I'll be waiting for you ok?"

Amy noddded and Raphael rushed off again. Praying in his heart to any god or goddess that was listening, he begged them to keep Amy and Talim safe.

Finally, he made it to the place where they had first appeared here and it was once again sunset. But the dodos, flamingos and hippos were absent and everything was eerily silent. Even the air was still. But all he cared about was Talim. She was facing away from him looking at the waters. She must've heard his noisy entrance as she turned around to face him. Relieved that she was alright, he ran to her side and embraced her. "Talim, forgive me for my harsh words with you. I'm so sorry."

Talim nodded briefly before pushing him away. Slowly, she reached for the clasp on her neck and with a touch of her fingers, the cloak fell to the ground. To his amazement, her skin was unblemished and no trace of the illness remained. He was even more amazed when she spoke. "You're finally here... Raphael."

"Talim? What happened? How did you-"

"I've found a way for you to leave this place Raphael. The end of the trial is near," Talim interrupted softly.

"You... did?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. "Prepare yourself Raphael Sorel. I am your opponent for this trial. If you wish to leave... then you must defeat me." She quickly unclasped her tonfas from her belt and readied herself for battle. "I cannot allow you to pass. I... will stop you."

"You..." Raphael couldn't believe what she was saying. He took a step back and looked at her in utter bewilderment. "What are you... saying?"

Talim replied solemnly, "If you will not abandon your goal on creating a new world, I... I will seal you."

**The Soul Edge shard in his pocket shined slightly. "Did you hear that, Raphael? The one you love just said that she's going to seal you? It looks like you are going to meet your end by the one you have sworn to protect and love. Ahaha... How does it feel? To have her do something like this to you?"**

Raphael snarled. "You... You would seal me away? The one who loved you more than his own life?!"

"It's because I love you that I must fight you!" shouted Talim, her heart breaking into pieces as she ran forward. "There's no turning back now," she thought resolutely.

Raphael's eyes turned a piercing bright red as he drew his rapier. "You will pay for betraying me once again."

* * *

><p>Darkwings13:Next chapter will be the battle between Raphael and Talim and it's going to be like the highlight of this story. Oh and I would like to thank all of you who reviewed. ThalieXVII (who never fails to review all of my chapters and your reviews are always so detailed and I treasure them), Diegofu (who praised me for writing such a fantastic story, thank you for all of your support and for being so open minded about this couple), kurohana9012 (who has been a motivating prescence from time to time whenever she reviews), Raphael949 (thanks for giving me so many 55 lol), and my three newest reviews, Corumb (I guess he's going to get some sense smacked into him the hard way XD), Nati1342 (I've finally updated and I hope you like what happened next ^^), and finally Hikarikurai25857(I'm happy that you found my story interesting and like I promised, I finally updated once I was done my giant pile of uni homework :D). And many thanks to those who are reading this because without you, a writer has nothing to live for.


	27. The End is Near

"Nothing will stand in my way! That power will be mine and not even you can stop me!" Raphael roared angrily as he deflected another one of Talim's attack. The two engaged each other in a vicious dance of steel and speed and the light reflected off their weapons as the metals clashed.

"Can't you see that what you're doing is wrong? Please Raphael, I'm begging you to give up this foolish idea of changing the world!" Talim ducked under his blade and rolled to the right and quickly got back up again.

Pressing forward, Raphael continued his relentless assault. "You dare call my ideal world foolish! The only thing foolish I've done is believing in you! You're betraying me again!"

Talim danced out of his reach and but he charged forward and they two locked their weapons together in the struggle to obtain an advantage. "In our story," began Talim remorsefully, "you said that you understood why I betrayed you the first time. So please listen to me Raphael, if there was any other way then I would never fight you. This is for your own good."

Raphael let out a harsh laugh. "My own good? Do not lie to me Talim. How is sealing me supposed to be a good thing!"

"Please trust me," pleaded Talim. "I'm doing this for your sake and I-"

"When you drew your weapon against me, you've lost my trust Talim. Now, get out of my sight! I never want to see you treacherous face again!" Raphael snarled as he pushed her back. "You're just like all the others! You all abandon me in the end! I'll never forgive any of you!" With a powerful kick, he sent her into the ancient crumbling wall and she crumbled to the ground.

"Ugh..." Talim grimaced as she stood back up. Her heart hurt as she saw his heartbroken expression. "Raphael..."

"Quiet!" He cursed and his eyes squeezed shut as the pain of her betrayal seared through him. "Everything I've done was for you and Amy! I love you two! I would have sacrificed everything to make you two happy! Why?! Why must you do this to me?!"

Talim gestured to the skies above her and shouted, "You cannot sacrifice the world for our sake! The gods and all the holy forces of the heavens will reap their vengeance on you!" A single tear trailed down her cheek and she cried, "I don't want you to die! I don't want to see you go to hell. So if by sealing you, I can save you, then I will!" And she charged forward with her elbow blades aimed low.

Raphael twirled his rapier and moved it in high arc and it drew blood from her shoulder before she could strike him. "With Soul Calibur in my hands, I fear no one! Not even the gods. If you will not join me in my new world, then I'll show you your new place in this world! Feel this!"

Blocking attack after attack, Talim remained on the defensive side. No matter what, she must be victorious in this fight. The water guardian and fire warrior were resting after they had healed her but she knew that they were still nearby in case she failed. No, she cannot afford to fail. Raphael's life was at stake... Once more, she tried pleading with him. "Raphael! Listen to me! There's still time to turn back! We don't have to-!"

But he had lost control of his rage over her betrayal and he did not hear a single word she said. "For Amy's sake, you will fall! I have no one else left in this world beside her! Anyone who stands in my way must die!" He brought his rapier down and a gush of the priestess's blood came out from the gaping wound on her thigh.

Talim cried out and quickly stumbled away from him. "Augh!" She fell back and stared up at him with frightened eyes as he strode towards her with his blue rapier.

**"That's it... Kill her, Raphael. Now's your chance. End the life of this wretched traitor and be done with her, now and forever."**

"Augghh! Aurgh!" Pain flashed through Raphael's head as the shard spoke to him.

**"Yes! Let your rage consume you! Feel your blood boil in fury! And let madness take you! Ahahahaha! Come now, Raphael. Let go of the hate and pain you're trying to control and kill her!"**

"Raphael!" Talim cried out as she saw him clutch his head and scream out in agony. "Hold on! I'll help you!" She pushed herself up and hurried to his side.

"Get... away from me!"

Talim fell to the ground as he pushed her and she reached out to him beseechingly. "Please... I just want to help you."

"I wish I never met you!" roared Raphael as his head pounded even more. "You and this entire world have done nothing but caused me pain! You're all... liars! Huagh!"

"No Raphael! You must calm down!" begged Talim. She watched in horror as a black aura surrounded him and she braced herself against the sickening wave of evil. "Raphael! Raphael! Answer me!"

As the black mist evaporated, she stared at the new Raphael in shock. His eyes were not only red, they glowed the bloody color itself and the wind around him was swirling out of control. She could see the two sharp fangs glinting in the light as he snarled at her. "You and this world will pay for betraying me. Now! Feel the pain... of a monster!" And with lightning speed, he began slashing at her. "Ahahaha! So this is my true powers! No one can stop me now!" Raphael laughed insanely. The setting sun cast a red glow to the sky and it reflected off the waters so it seemed as if they were fighting in hellfire.

"Stop! You must stop before you lose everything that makes up who you are to Soul Edge Raphael!" Talim shouted as she struggled to keep up with him on our injured leg. "You aren't a monster! You're the man I love and I don't want to see you like this! Please!" Closing her eyes, she shrieked, "Regain control of yourself! I'm begging you! Please!"

"Does it hurt Talim?" said Raphael, completely ignoring what she had just said as he inflicted another wound on her. "Well, it's nothing compared to the way I felt when you betrayed me!"

Talim inwardly weep, knowing that he was in deep despair at her rejection of his ideals. But she knew that the path he was taking would only destroy him and all those around him... especially Amy. For their sake, she must be strong. "My love... I will save you! Wind! To me!" Her eyes glowed green as she finally utilized her powers and her speed quickly surpassed Raphael as her wounds healed from the powers.

"Forgive me." She kicked him in the chest and launched him up. Leaping up, she dealt multiple blows on his body before summoning the wind into her weapons. Her eyes flashed briefly before landing the blunt side of her weapons down in a crushing blow against both his shoulders and knocked him downward.

With a loud crash, he slammed into the ground and his eyes widened as she headed straight for him. "Damn you!"

Talim ignored his words. Letting her weight and momentum aid her, she tried to drop kick him but he swiftly rolled away with a sound of pain. In an instant, she grabbed him and she wrapped both of her legs over his right arm near his shoulder. With great force, she yanked his right arm out of its socket.

Raphael screamed in agony and pushed himself away from her, clutching his now useless right arm. "How dare you you do that to me! You wretch!"

"Let the air awaken and bestow its holy powers for me! You who stand before me..." Talim let her tears fall as she prepared the final act. "Prepare to be sealed! Divine Wind! Capture him!"

The air condense around him and Raphael felt as if his very soul was burning in fire. He fought and struggled against the invisible bonds and his fury knew no bounds.

**"Put me into the ground and give me your energy."**

Raphael hesitated for a moment before snarling in anger as he took out the shard. There was no time to dawdle on the matter. For Amy's sake, he can't let himself be sealed. His new world... everything that he worked so hard for... "This world will be mine!" He stabbed his Queen's Guard into the ground and with all of his strength, he slammed the shard into the ground."Take root! Seed of evil!"

"What are you doing?!" screamed Talim, horrified at what he had done. "No! Please stop!" But a giant evil eye appeared in the ground and its red roots snaked out in the ground and infected the surrounding. She watched as it drained the life and energy out of everything it touched like a poisonous weed. The ground turned grey and the trees withered. Even the water began to evaporate rather than have the roots drink them. From all around them, the very air was rend asunder and the Tainted crawled out toward them.

* * *

><p>"What's happening!" cried Siegfried, trying to stand straight but the vibrations of the earth stole his balance.<p>

Algol also stopped fighting and he tried to sense what was going on as the very tower trembled and the air howled around them. He finally concluded that something must have happened in the spiritual borders. And because the borders were connected to this world, its effects would be felt in the human world as well. He turned and closed his eyes and he could feel Soul Edge coming closer and closer. It seemed that fate would not let him come back to this world again then... "Young man, I shall be leave you and deal with a certain matter before I return to our fight."

"What are you-" But then Siegfried felt Soul Edge's presence coming closer and closer to them. Nightmare was only about three or four floors away from him. "Do you want to go and stop Soul Edge with your own hands?" Siegfried rested his sword on the ground and looked at Algol. "You will not be able to win if you don't have Soul Calibur."

"I have something else to take care of." And with that,Algol teleported out of sight and his magic around the floor disappeared. The sky was a reddish orange and a glorious sunset lie in the distance while tall mountains stood from far away. Clouds swirled around the top of the tower floor and Siegfried could see that he was very high up. Dull banners of some sort draped the pillars around the tower's top and waved in the air. All of a sudden, a piercing scream rent the air and Siegfried looked up to see large black holes appearing in the sky.

Monstrous birds and deformed winged avians flew out and they all radiated waves of sickening evil power. The floor beneath his feet rumbled once more and Siegfried quickly stepped back. To his shock and horror, Soul Edge's eye appeared like some twisted weed and its roots snaked out and latched itself to the outside wall of the tower. It spread down and down until it reached the bottom and the tower shook. The monstrous birds let out a shrill scream and they all descended toward him. Siegfried closed his eyes and whispered, "The end is near... I can feel it." His eyes snapped open and he raised Soul Calibur into the air. "But I will be the one to end it!"

* * *

><p>On the thirty sixth floor, Nightmare paused and looked at the sudden appearance of the beasts and demons that appeared before him. Beside him, Tira was laughed excitedly. "What are these things? They look they'll be fun to play with!"<p>

Astaroth just rolled his shoulders and readied his axe. "Move out of the way maggots."

"Quiet," hissed Nightmare. "They are my minions... returning to me once more." Tira immediately stopped giggling and looked at him expectantly while Astaroth let out a low angry growl. But Nightmare ignored them and stepped forward to address the nightmarish beasts. "What happened last time?"

"The wind took our brethren," snarled a catlike woman with sharp claws. Her golden eyes gleamed and she hissed, "When we find the girl who called on the wind... we will tear her apart. This time... we will not fail."

"Very good," said Nightmare as he pointed to the stairs with his clawed arm. "Now go! And show this world... true darkness!"

A snakelike woman hissed and slithered forward and the rest of the demons followed her down the tower. "The end is near." And Nightmare turned to continue ascending the tower. "Tira, Astaroth, go and get rid of the pests that are coming up this tower. You two may devour their souls while I go on ahead."

"But master, can't I come with you?" asked Tira, hugging her ring blade and looking at him with wide eyes.

"You will do as I command minion. But I'll let you take someone with you," Nightmare barked out an order to one of the passing monster. A green man wearing a mask and a red skirtlike pants wielding a thin rapier came forth and bowed low. "Yes master?"

Nightmare pointed a finger to Tira and then walked off. Tira peered at her new subordinate and asked, "So, what's your name?"

"Solnhofen."

"Okey dokey, are your ready to go and eat up some yummy souls?" asked Tira enthusiastically. But then she paused as she remembered something. "Ah! A fellow member of my old group!" With a grin, she draped her ring blade over her shoulder. "Just like the old time huh."

He replied back, "The Birds of Passage will always flock together."

* * *

><p>On the thirty third floor...<p>

"What are these things Zasalamel?" shouted Seong-Mina, sweeping her zanpaktou low and knocking her opponent to the ground. One of the demons tried to sneak up on her but she bashed its head in without a second glance. "Underestimate me and you'll regret it," she said angrily.

Zasalame swung his scythe and dispatched a leering green canine with sharp fangs before answering. "It seems that some fool has broken the borders between this world and the hell from the spirit world. And I have a funny feeling I know who that is." But Zasalamel kept that last part to himself. He looked up as a grey stone creature lumbered toward him. Without any hesitation, Zasalamel sliced its hard rock head off and the creature crumbled. "Humph, consider yourself lucky to be able to die."

"You picked the wrong guy to mess with!"Yun-Seong launched a high air combo on a hawk woman and quickly dispatched her by thrusting his sword through her heart and she fell with a thump to the brown dusty floor. But more monsters flocked to him and he readied himself for his next opponent. "It doesn't matter how many you bring. I'll take you all down! I will protect my country, no matter what the cost!"

"I'm right beside you Yun-Seong." Seong-Mina went to his side and the two looked at the fiends before them fearlessly. "I shall... vanquish the evils of the ages!"

"And I'll show them the power of the Seong-Style Longsword!" Yun-Seong added loudly.

* * *

><p>"Is this where it ends?"On the twenty fifth floor, Sophitia dropped to the floor and put a hand to the gaping wound on her thigh. She looked at the monsters coming toward her and her hands tightened around her sword. "No. I cannot allow myself to fall yet. I... I will protect Pyrrha!" And she forced herself to stand and face the horde of monstrous creatures. "Move! If I have to cut you all down to save my child, then I will!"<p>

* * *

><p>On the twenty third floor, Ashlotte, the mechanical doll lifted her weapon and struck down another one of her foe. She looked at the beasts blocking her way to Astaroth and said, "I shall part you from your karma." Her mission must be complete. Not even the demons of hell can stop her. Even if every bolt and screw inside of her breaks, she would never give up until the golem is destroyed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Vile beasts," cursed Hilde, cutting a brown and blind humanoid creature who was reaching out to her. The thing moaned in pain and she finished it off with a swift second blow that launched it out of the stained glass window. "An evil creature such as you deserve no mercy!"<p>

"Get out of my way! I'm in a hurry!" Cassandra defeated a demonic black wolf that leapt toward her throat and turned toward the stairs that led to the twenty second floor. Somewhere in heart, she knew that her sister was nearby and she could feel that her sister was in danger. "Sophitia! Where are you?"

"Cassandra! Watch out!" cried Hilde.

But before the scaly green three headed snake could strike, Dampierre swiftly cut it in half with his hidden daggers."It looks like you owe Le Bello this time Cassandra," smirked Dampierre, flicking away the purple blood staining his weapons.

Suddenly, another window on the floor was smashed open and Tira popped through it. Dancing around the room, Tira killed one of Hilde's soldier, Helmwige."Alright! This is fun. Hey, can I kill you? Pleassseeee?" giggled Tira, spinning her large ring blade and killing another one of Hilde's companions. "Oh, I guess I was supposed to give you a chance to answer before I did that. Whoops."

Her new subordinate also took care of one of Hilde's warrior and his crimson red blood dripped down his rapier. "Hmph, how sad."

Tira twirled her ring blade and her violet eyes flashed as she saw Hilde. "Yay! Another new toy! How exciting! Want to dance? Huh? Huh?" But then Tira cocked her head and looked at Cassandra. "Wow... why are you here? Did your sister sent you here?"

"Sophitia?" asked a wide eye Cassandra. Her voice quickly took on an angry tone and she said, "What do you know about my sister? Tell me this instant!"

Tira just blinked and shrugged. "What am I? Her babysitter? Heh, she could be dead for all I care."

"I'm going to pound you... into the ground." Cassandra stepped forward threateningly and her sword trembled from her anger.

Solnhofen appeared beside her and readied his rapier, "There is no possibility of victory for you."

Hilde narrowed her eyes at them and positioned herself in front of Cassandra and Dampierre. "Righteousness is on my side, victory will soon follow. You monsters...will pay for my comrade's death."

Tira tilted her head and winked at her. "Those guys? Ha! They were no match for us."

"_It's my turn now. You should stop playing around so much. We have a job to do Tira."_

"Aww... alright. But I want to be by Nighty's side when he destroys this world, ok?" said Tira's jolly side to her gloomy side.

"_Whatever._" And Tira shifted into her gloomy side. "Now... I can handle you three easily enough. Who knows about that pathetic golem though." Tira looked at the corpses of Hilde's soldiers and then she looked out the smashed window to see her beautiful monstrous crows flying across the open red sky. The evil energy in the air has warped her watchers and she was quite pleased with their new form as they circled the tower, awaiting her orders.

"Hmm... interesting. I wonder if it'll work." She snapped her finger and said, "Let the darkness devour..." The crows flew over to the bodies and Tira grinned. Raising her clawed hand, she held up a red Soul Edge shard her master had lent her. Darkness enveloped the room in a shower of black feathers and Helmwige, Ortlinde, and Rossweisse rose from the dead, their bodies possessed by evil.

"How... dare you do that to my soldiers." Hilde's voice came out low and deadly as she looked at her loyal soldiers.

Tira smirked. "Don't worry, I won't make you fight them. They have a different job." At Tira's words, Hilde's three soldiers leapt out the window and onto three of the giant raven's back and they flew away. "As for you, you can join them after I kill you." And she hurled her ring blade at Hilde's head.

"Feel the vengeance of my people!" And Hilde threw her lance at Tira.

* * *

><p>"You freak!" shouted Maxi venomously at Astaroth, who suddenly appeared before him with a group of monsters just as ugly as him on the twenty ninth floor.<p>

"Heh, I can say the same thing to you worm," replied Astaroth. He looked at Kilik and Xianghua and his eyes narrowed. "You two... I will devour myself. Now, prepare to die maggots. Go get them!" ordered Astaroth, and the demons of hell rushed forward. From the window, Helmwige, Ortlinde, and Rossweisse appeared and they smashed the stained glass window to get through. Astaroth saw them and laughed. "So, your my new recruits huh?"

"It doesn't matter how many you bring!" shouted Maxi, swinging his nunchaku around and dealing blows left and right. "Today is the day you die! I shall make you feel my pain by tenfold!"

"Just try it! I'll grind you into the ground!" And Astaroth smashed his axe down at Maxi.

"Revenge will be mine!" Maxi dodged the attack and began a furious battle with Astaroth while his companions dealed with their otherworldly foes.

"This presence...," thought Xianghua, cutting at her opponent, a hairy giant wielding a large hammer. "I can feel Soul Edge. It is close." Ortlinde cut Xianghua across her arm with her spear and Xianghua snapped out of her thought and quickly began concentrating on the battle. "Ok, time to say your prayers! Now take this!"

From the other side of the room, Kilik smacked the monsters away from him and unleashed a barrage of strong attacks on a minotaur like creature. "Your numbers made you overconfident. Now fall!" He crushed its skull and leaped backward from an attack from Helmwige and Rossweisse. Holding up his holy stone, he cried, "Vanquish... evil!" Blinding blue light illuminated the tower floor and unearthly howls rent the air.

* * *

><p>On the nineteenth floor...<p>

"You? Get out of my way!" snapped Ivy, trying to get away from Taki to deal with a vicious white crocodile with gleaming yellow eyes. She extended her sword into a whip and lashed out at the beast but that only served to anger it even more.

"I cannot ignore your evil deeds," replied Taki, sidestepping an attack from a giant dragonfly. It's rainbow colored wings whirred angrily as it missed and it tried to bite her but Taki evaded that attack just as easily as the previous one. She moved beside Ivy and said, "But for now, it seems like I have bigger matters to attend to." She turned to the dragon fly and readied one of her sealing arts. "It's time to go back to where you belong. Ougi!"

Ivy didn't look to see what happened next as the white crocodile reared its furry head and snapped at her. "Evil has infected your soul. I will not show you any mercy!" Ivy rolled out of the way and raised her sword up. "Taste the power of my blade and shred apart! Now, Valentine! Go!" Her sword broke apart in many pieces of sharp metal and flew through the air at a deadly velocity toward her enemy. They punctured its organs as they pierced through its body and the monster dropped down dead. Her sword reformed its pieces in her hand and Ivy looked at the dead body contemptuously. "You actually thought you could stand a chance against me?" A loud explosion behind her told her that the ninja had also vanquished her enemy.

* * *

><p>"Hsshss?"The hordes of monsters ran past Voldo without sparing him a passing glance. As Voldo stood there, a strange shadow emerged from the floor, wielding similar weapons like him but the shadow was instead dressed in protective armour along with a silver helm. It's order was clear, for it was now Voldo's new subordinate. Voldo sensed no danger from the shadow so he returned to ascending the stairs to the third floor to be reunited with his beloved master.<p>

* * *

><p>On the eighteenth floor...<p>

"Die!" Mitsurugi swiftly cut down another one of his enemy. The beast dropped to the tower's floor and its blood flowed out in a dark pool of red. Mitsurugi stretched his arm and faced his next opponent, a young boy with cat ears and green eyes. "Humph, you don't stand a chance boy. Not even the king of hell can stand against my blade."

The cat boy ears twitched and his black tail swish from side to side as he considered Mitsurugi words. "Well then... this should be fun. Tell me, what is your name human?"

"The name's Mitsurugi. Don't forget it."

"Your name will be nothing but a fleeting memory in my eyes you worthless human."

Before Mitsurugi's eyes, the boy bent down and he shifted his form into that of a large panther with sharp spike protruding from his back and at the end of his tail. With a hiss, the large cat jumped forward and Mitsurugi grinned. "You'll just be a stain on my blade."

* * *

><p>On the sixteenth floor...<p>

"Scatter and die! Setsuke dispatched another monster and her kimono flowed around her like a second skin. "Yet another opponent unworthy of my blade." She pointed her sword at a blue haired girl with bright blue wings and said, "Turn back, or face my master's blade. Nothing will stand in my way of obtaining revenge."

The girl looked at her nails with disinterest before murmuring, "Revenge is nothing more then a fleeting desire for satisfaction against death and hate." Her short blue hair was tugged to one side as she played with it. "In the end... there is nothing but emptiness. Heh. Want me to show you?"

Setsuka opened her umbrella and glared at the girl. "A monster such as you... deserve no mercy." And she threw her umbrella at the girl.

"Heh, you humans are so naive." The girl transformed into a bird with sharp talons and smacked her umbrella aside with its wing.

But Setsuka anticipated the move and she rushed forward with her sword and thrust it forward and appeared behind the girl in the next second. Picking up her umbrella, she slid her sword back into the handle quietly. "You didn't even know what hit you." The monstrous blue bird let out a death screech and it tumbled to the ground. A long wound stretched from its right wing all the way to its chest and blood sprayed out like rain. Setsuka opened her umbrella and stood underneath the rain of blood silently. "And drops of blood fall from my blade like cherry blossoms," she whispered quietly.

"You think so miss? Well... I haven't finished playing with you yet."

Setsuka turned around and her heart froze. "What... are you?"

* * *

><p>Mitsurugi sheathed his katana and looked at the large dead cat at his feet. "In the fires of hell... we will meet again." And he continued up the tower.<p>

"Heh... hahahha hahaha ahahahaha! Did you think that I would fall so easily human?"

Mitsurugi stopped and he let a small smile cross his face. "So you're still alive huh?" He turned around and drew his katana. "Well, if you want to kill me, then you'd better bring a whole army."

The cat licked the bloody wound on his shoulders and grinned, revealing long and sharp fangs. "Arrogance will be your downfall."

* * *

><p>"Suffering of the ages cometh in infinite forms," stated Yoshimitsu wisely, looking at the hordes of different demons in his way as he stood on the thirteenth floor.<p>

"What do you know... of suffering?" hissed the purple snake woman angrily. Her hair of vipers hissed with her and the scales on her snakelike half made an unpleasant slithering sound as she wound her way closer to Yoshimitsu. "I've been trapped in hell... for a thousand years... Nothing can ease my hatred for the world and the ancients who have imprisoned me and my brethren there. This world shall feel my wrath and nothing... will escape me."

"Thou has sinned... so therefore, thou must reap thy just reward. After all, one must reap, what one has sow," said Yoshimitsu, holding out his sword for battle. "Heaven's net is wide, but it lets nothing through. Especially sinners such as yourself. For evil begets evil..."

"You inferior human! How dare you speak that way to me! Who do you think you are, to judge me!" And she whipped her tail forward.

But Yoshimitsu merely held out his wooden arm and the tail lashed tightly around it. With lightning speed, he hacked her tail off. "Heaven's judgement is swift and merciless. Behold... that is retribution."

"I'll rend you asunder!" And she raked her nails at his arm.

Evading the attack, Yoshimitsu fly up into the air by spinning his sword and flag wildly. "Thou has lost thy way."

"Shut up!" Her vipers spat a handful of poison at Yoshimitsu but he quickly disappeared.

In a flash, he appeared behind her and said, "Thy life, I shall take. My apologies." And his sword cut through the demon and vanquished another evil.

He pulled his sword out of her body and turned toward the rest of the demons. "Those who have brought so much pain and suffering to the world... shall not be forgiven."

* * *

><p>On the twenty seventh floor...<p>

"Hsshshh!" Lizardman snapped the neck of the evil bear he was fighting and spinning his trusty axe in his hand, he decapitated the head of the skeleton warrior he was fighting. His lizard companions were having a hard time combating their otherworldly guests and Lizardman ran over to aid them. His yellow eyes took in the appearance of their opponents and although they looked as monstrous as he did, their souls were much emptier... much uglier... and much sadder than his...

* * *

><p>On the eleventh floor...<p>

"Spirits! Grant me strength!" Rock smashed a giant hole in the tower floor and rubble flew everywhere. The large mountain lion roared and it's snake tail hissed in fury. But Rock's courage was not affected in the least and he merely prepared himself for another swing. "For Bangoo, I will not allow such evils as you to take over this world in which my son is living in. Now disappear!"

* * *

><p>"No..." Talim looked as monsters of all sorts broke through the borders and they quickly took over the dead marshland. The sky turned an inky black and a bloody red moon shone in the sky. The wind and stars howled as everything was thrown into chaos. Raphael stood under that evil glow and his eyes were the exact red as the twisted moon above them.<p>

From a distance, the two elemental guardians looked at the devastation around them with a heavy heart.

"Those things are breaking into the human world by the thousands," Acool said gravely. "If this keeps up, they will break into our homelands. And what is that thing on your head?"

The fire warrior glanced up to see Buffy, the baby bat hugging his helmet tightly. "I'm not sure how that got there... But is this really the best time to chit chat? Shouldn't one of us handle Raphael while the other one try to hold back the demons?"

"Ria... and Talim will know what they must do. For now, our priority is to stop the monsters from going into the blessed lands."

"Very well then." The fire warrior disappeared in a flash of fire and reappeared on top pf a tall tree. His armour gleamed even redder as he began a spell to protect the holy lands from the fiends beneath him. "Those who have not the right, will not pass. Now, let the holy fires of the heavens reduce your souls to ashes. Imperial Wildfire!"A long line of fire rose up and it stopped the demons from going any deeper into the forest.

In the forest, Amy held a sleeve up to her nostril and coughed. The fiends that were trapped with her ignored her and they jostled each other to escape the fiery flames. She slashed a deer and goat hybrid that was in her way and turned to look up at the night sky. "Father needs me," she whispered to herself. Concentrating hard, she pointed her rapier at the fire and a red light blasted forth and cleared a path. She panted as she felt her body grow tired and her hair turned white. "I'm coming... father."

* * *

><p>The fiends that were aquatic tried to escape by using the waters but the water guardian slowly stepped onto the dark lake. "You shall not pass. Now be drowned in the depths of the waters and let it engulf your evil souls. Waves of destruction!" The water became alive and its current spiraled around until it formed a whirlpool in the gigantic lake. Meanwhile, the waterfall continued pouring its endless supply of blue liquid into the raging lake in the background.<p>

Talim watched in horror as Raphael completely lost control. His eyes burned bright red, his fangs glinted in the light as he snarled and she could sense that he was extremely thirsty. Soul Edge had drained alot of his energy and she took a step back when his eyes met her. But there was something more serious she had to deal with. Closing her eyes, she held out a hand. "Come forth, Ria."

When the storm maiden materialized, she glared at Raphael hatefully. Talim noticed and quickly shook her help. "Please go and help Blariz and Acool. We cannot allow the Tainted to pass through to the spirit world." When Ria didn't move, she pleaded once more. "Ria please... they helped you regain your form outside my body. They need your help..."

Finally, Ria reluctantly nodded and ascended into the sky.

Turning back to Raphael, Talim drew inward and said pleadingly, "Raphael... please, wake up." Her body trembled and she flinched when Raphael took a staggering step towards her. "Raph-Raphael?" But she could tell that bloodlust had totally consumed him as his eyes zoomed in on her neck. Before she knew it, he teleported right in front of her and held her tightly. She screamed out in a panic. "No! My blood will hurt you! Please stop!" But what he said next made her freeze.

"Run... Talim... I... I can't... I can't control... Augh!" He screamed and his nails dug into her arms. Talim felt the tears run down her cheeks and sobbed. But just when she was about to say something, his darker side, brought on by the power of Soul Edge, shouted in anger, "What have you done to me! I hate you! I hate you!" His eyes bore into hers and he snarled, "I'll drain you dry!"

"No!" She fought against him and her mouth turned dry as his fangs glinted in the light when he opened his mouth. Her heart pounded fearfully in her chest and she knew that he would drain her dry in his current state unless he regained his sanity. Talim whimpered as his nail dug into her arms and drew blood. "Wind!" She pushed him back with a blast of pure air and held her weapons to her chest. She can't stop him now... No reasoning would reach his ears. And with his body so corrupted, she wasn't strong enough to seal him.

There was only one thing left for her to try...

Talim closed her eyes and let her elbow blades drop to the ground. "I... I'm sorry."

She winced in pain as he snarled and lashed out at her neck with his rapier. The blow cut off her necklace and it dropped to the ground with a sharp clink. Next, he grabbed her shoulders and sank his fangs deep into her tender neck.

"Raphael..." She stared up at the skies in a daze as she listened to the sound of his excited breathing as he drank. Slowly, her hand reached up to his hair and her fingers ran through his soft blonde locks. As he drank her blood, a part of her soul also became part of the concoction and she realized that his condition was far worse that she had expected.

With nothing left to lose, she whispered, "If we die... then at least we die together." And like a vortex, she began pulling all of Raphael's tainted energy infecting his body and soul into her own. If she could take his pain, suffering and darkness and heal him... then that was all that mattered.

Raphael's eyes widened as he felt what she was doing. All of the negative energy and bloodlust inside him was dampened and as her blood and part of her soul flowed down his throat, he could feel his sanity return to him. His anger and rage melted away as he felt her true wishes while her soul reached out to his. "No... what have I done!" he thought frantically, trying to remove himself off her.

However, she merely bit her lips and wrapped her arms around Raphael even tighter and continued the ritual. Talim heard the wind whisper to her to give up her own pain and suffering and with a smile, Talim whispered, "Wind... thank you for always being with me." She let go and began passing the dark energy into the air. As her vision grew dark, the last thing she saw was Raphael's red eyes before her hand grew limp and fell down. And landed on the surface of her sun and moon medallion.

* * *

><p>Darkwings13:Trivia Time! Here's some neat facts for you guys. Oh, and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Wow, it's pretty long...<p>

-Talim's hat is actually a crown! Hence the queen image for her from Raphael is further reinforced.

-In SC4, I believe if you press the VS mode button you'll go the the vs standard or the vs special but don't click anything just yet. Look at the little movie thing displaying in the top right corner and you'll see Talim and Raphael battling at Distant Marshland. Cool huh?

-Stars are a recurring subject for Talim and Raphael. Go read their profiles in chain of souls if you want to make sure I'm not crazy.

-Talim kept having dreams about Soul Calibur in SC3 in the western lands and **without understanding why, her heart grew hot.** **Something was waiting for her in the west and her heart fluttered quietly with that premonition( **I bolded the words since they were directly from her profile.). And... her destined battle in SC3 was Raphael! What does this have to do with my story? Well, it could be wishful thinking on my part but I'm sure you guys know what I'm thinking.

-In Soul Calibur 4, Raphael and Talim both switched their focus. Raphael switched from wanting Soul Edge to Soul Calibur for his new world while Talim switched from believing that Soul Calibur was a pure weapon into believing that it was as dangerous as Soul Edge.

-Talim wants to restore the world back to normal while Raphael wants to change it into his perfect world. Perfect clashing goals huh?

Now it's for the other characters trivia!

-Solenhofen is Tira's subordinate during her story mode.

-Helmwige, Ortlinde, and Rossweisse are Astaroth's soldiers after they were taken by evil (They were orignally Hilde's soldiers). In Astaroth's story mode, Helmwige is playable.

-Shadow is Voldo's subordinate.


	28. Sidestory Part 1

Darkwings13:From chapter 3, where Talim and Raphael were heading toward the Phantom Pavillion. This is just a little sidestory to lighten up the atmosphere a bit.

* * *

><p>"Achoo!"<p>

Raphael turned his head and looked at the sick girl riding beside him and he couldn't help but think that even though her eyes were red, her nose was runny, and her hair in her trademark low pigtails was untidy, she was still adorable. Until she sneezed again and some snot dripped down her nose...

"I'm sorry Raphael," sniffed Talim, rubbing her nose and trying to breath. The cold winter air chilled their exposed faces while they urged their horses forward along the forest trail. Talim pulled the thick cloak she was wearing alittle tighter and shook her head. "I change my mind about winter. Achoo!" Talim let out a heavy sigh and shook her head. "I don't like it anymore."

Raphael grinned and he moved his horse closer to her's so that they could converse more easily. "But you were the one who was so excited to see the 'glittering starlight fall from the heavens'."

Talim smiled when he quoted her. "They do look very pretty falling down. I just wish it wasn't so cold though." She sucked in a forced breath through her stuffy nose and groaned. "Well, I just wish there's an inn around here. I really want to sleep right now..." Raphael leaned in close to her and when she blushed and asked him what he was doing, he gave her a charming smile. Talim felt her cheeks grow pink but she gasped when he flicked her on the forehead. "Ow!"

He smirked as he pulled away and adjusted his coat. Talim rubbed her slightly pink forehead and looked at him with her wide brown eyes. "Raphael! What was that for?"

"That... was for throwing my medicine bottle into that frozen river." He gave her a slightly scolding look. "You know that it would have cured you by now."

Talim pouted at him. "I did not throw it into the river. I accidentally dropped it!" She crossed her arms and said, "You sneaked up on me and caught me by surprise when you hugged me." Although... she was rather delighted to see that brown bottle disappear into the cold waters. Never again would she have to drink such a vile thing again! She couldn't help but giggle in happiness at the thought.

He seemed to know what she was thinking and he said dryly, "I'll be making another ten bottles later on when I have the necessary ingredients ma petite."

"What?!" She put her hands to her cheeks and shook her head, her black pigtails moved back and forth with her and she inwardly gagged. "Achoo!" Talim sighed tiredly and turned her head to look at their surroundings. "Do you think there's an inn nearby? I'm so tired..."

"We're in the middle of a forest Talim." Raphael indicated to the tall snow covered pine trees around them with some amusement. "I'm highly doubtful that an inn would present itself here in this place." He tilted his head and regarded her with some humour. "You were the one who insisted that we go to the Phantom Pavilion in the first place. And... if you weren't wearing such a thin outfit underneath that cloak, than you might not have catch a cold." He let his voice trailed off suggestively as his mind wandered to Talim's rather thin and see through pants.

"Achoo!" Talim pouted at him before sniffling again. "It's a very traditional outfit."

Raphael laughed and gave her a quick peck on her cold cheeks. "Come now ma petite, let's continue on our way for a little longer."

After awhile...

Raphael head turned as he noticed a distant light and he said, "I think we're in luck ma petite. If I'm not imagining things, I believe that's an inn. Although... it's rather decrepit." The old wooden building did look like it would keel over if there was a strong gust of wind and the small windows blocked some of the light inside from its layer of dust. He looked at a trail of horse prints that led to the stable and concluded that there must be at least one guest besides them who would staying at that lodging. With a smile, he tilted his head at her. "How about some some warm soup before we head to bed."

She nodded eagerly and they made their way to the inn waiting ahead for them. As they got off their horses and walked through the snow, she paused and gave him a sharp look. "Two beds... Raphael."

He grinned and said, "You know it wasn't my fault that the last innkeeper put us into a room with only one bed, ma petite. They ran out of rooms my love."

Talim replied calmly, "If that happens again... you're sleeping on the ground. Again."

"So cold towards me?" Raphael asked with some amusement.

She smiled and brushed aside her bangs. "My grandmother would have struck you with a tornado if she knew that you readily kiss me. Along with other things."

"Speaking of which..." He moved closer to her and put a hand around her waist. "I haven't kissed those sweet lips of yours in the past eight hours-"

She immediately put a hand on his lips. "You'll catch my cold, Raphael."

"A small price to pay," he said dismissively as he brushed away her hand with a smile.

"No," Talim lectured as she stopped him. Wagging a finger at him, she said with some exasperation, "You're supposed to be the adult one here Raphael. Control yourself. Achoo!"

Raphael laughed and nudged her towards the inn. "Alright, you win this time ma petite."

* * *

><p>Talim peeked out from behind Raphael's back and looked at the lone samurai sitting at a table near the window while a few candles illuminated the small dining room that was also the foyer. A staircase led upstairs to where the bedrooms were but Talim's focus remained vigilant on the samurai. He was quietly sipping some warm drinks and his katana laid on the table within reaching distance. His long ponytail stretched straight out and his armour and outfit looked worn and well used and the fact that he was shirtless must be another sign of his toughness.<p>

As they walked past his table to go to the counter to pay for their rooms, Talim eyes wandered to a pouch on his belt and she knew that it contained a fragment of Soul Edge. But how would she be able to grab it from him to purify?

"What are you looking at?" Mitsurugi snapped gruffly.

Raphael turned around to see the rather rude question directed at Talim. Slightly irritated, he intervened on her behalf. "Excuse me, but is that any way to talk to a lady? It seems that you're lacking in manners... whoever you are."

"The name's Mitsurugi, don't forget it." Mitsurugi frowned as he looked over at the priestess. "And for one thing, she was the one staring at me. I merely wanted to know why someone was bothering my peace." He looked at Talim and repeated his question. "So little girl, what were you looking at anyway?"

Talim grew nervous as she try to make up a satisfactory lie. There was no way she could let him know that she knew about the shard he was carrying so she struggled to come up with a satisfactory lie. "You... you... er... have great hair!"

The few other people sitting in the room turned to look at her and her face turned bright red. Raphael inwardly sighed at her pathetic attempt and wondered why she was so bad at it. But of course... it was strangely adorable. "Talim... you-"

Talim quickly snatched her satchel and Raphael's bag and began running upstairs. "I'll put our stuff away Raphael. You can pay for our room. Achoo!"

"Wait! You don't even know what room we were given!" He dropped a few gold coins on the counter for the female innkeeper and ran after her.

Miser quietly pocketed the gold and let out a wry smile. Her eyes flicked over to the other members of their organization who were disguised as travelers resting at the inn and they smiled back at her. She was number 4 in their organization and had been sent with Greed, who was number 3, to extract information about Soul Edge. Along their journey, they had heard about Mitsurugi and after stalking him for a few weeks, they found out that he had a fragment of Soul Edge. After careful planning, they had planned out his route and quickly went ahead up of him to set up a trap to kill him and seize the shard.

Everyone in this inn besides the two newcomers were all part of the organization and they were quietly awaiting their chances to strike. Miser patted down her dark grey hair and with a swish of the inconvenient green dress she was wearing, she disappeared down the kitchen to check up on how Greed was doing. Oh how she dislikes him... But because he was of a higher rank than her, she was forced to report to him. Entering the small and grey kitchen, she cleared her throat.

Greed stopped peeling the potato and dropped it in the sink. Wiping his hand on the white apron, he shook some flour out of short spiky white hair and white beard. "What is it Miser?" grunted Greed, dusting some more flour off his green vest and pants.

"We have some unexpected changes," Miser replied in a cold tone of voice. "Two well dressed guests have arrived and I think it wouldn't hurt if we took care of them and seized their gold as a bonus for this job."

"Two poor unfortunate souls huh?" Greed stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Well, my kunai have been alittle dull lately. It's time to sharpen them..."

* * *

><p>Talim's leg dangled over her bed as she swung them back and forth nervously. Raphael peered down at the younger girl and he crossed his arms. "So Talim... Explain to me what just happened back there. And if you tell me you like that samurai's hair then I'm really going to be angry."<p>

The priestess flinched and she rubbed her nose. "Well, you see. Umm..." She didn't really want to tell him since the last time they had the shard they stole from Cassandra, it had manipulated Raphael to abandon her and she was worried about a similar scenario happening again.

Raphael sighed and held her chin in his hand and tilted her head up to look at him. "Now dearest, what are you hiding inside now? Hmm?"

"That samurai... has a shard of Soul Edge," Talim answered hesitantly. "I was trying to figure out a way to grab the shard without using violence so that I may be able to purify it."

Raphael let go of her chin and sat down on the dark blue bed beside her. He leaned back with casual grace and rested his hands behind him to brace his body weight and he regarded her words thoughtfully. "And you did not want to tell me this because...?"

She looked at the handsome man beside her and said softly, "I'm scared that... you might want to keep it after we obtain the shard."

He knew about what she was talking about and he gently replied, "Ne pensez pas comme ça dearest." Embracing her, he stroked her back comfortingly. "I won't leave you ever again. Trust me... Now, you should get some sleep my love. This cold isn't going to go away if you're tired Talim."

"Can... you hold me until I fall asleep?" Talim asked timidly.

He did not question her sudden need to be with him and they moved up to the head of the bed. He pulled the covers up to their necks for warmth as she leaned against his chest. "Sweet dreams ma petite," said Raphael.

Talim nodded and she listened to the comforting sound of his heart and his breath trailed across her hair and cheeks. Soon enough, she was fast asleep. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before he extracted himself from her. He wished that he was able to fall asleep with her but of course, that was impossible till daylight came. Settling himself on the second bed in their room, he took off his outer green coat and looked up at the wooden ceilings. When dawn arrived, he felt the same tiredness sweep through him and he slowly closed his eyes and drifted of to sleep.

* * *

><p>Waking up, Talim looked around and saw that Raphael was deeply asleep. She smiled before turning her eyes towards the window. Seeing a whirlwind of snow roaring outside made her eyes widened. Throwing off the blankets, she rushed downstairs to talk to the innkeeper.<p>

Miser looked up from the account book she flipping through as Talim approached. "Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Ummm, is it possible to continue travelling in this weather?" Talim asked meekly.

"No." Miser snapped the small notebook shut and placed it down. "It looks like you'll have to pay for an extra night here until the storm clears up. That's not an issue is it?"

"No but... is he," Talim pointed to Mitsurugi who was sitting in the open parlor and looking at the flames inside the fireplace. "staying here for awhile as well?"

"I'm afraid I cannot disclose my client's personal information but in this case, it's kind of obvious that he's not going to be going anywhere in this wretched weather," Miser replied dismissively.

Taking that as a hint, Talim reached into her back pouch and dropped some more money on the counter before making her way back upstairs to tell Raphael about their situation. With this opportunity, they had more time to be able to grab the shard from Mitsurugi.

* * *

><p>Standing before Raphael, Talim bit her lips and wondered if it would be a good idea to wake him. He looked so comfortable, wrapped up in the dark blue blanket that she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not to mention, he was always grumpy if he woke up before it got dark. With a sigh, she tucked the blankets in for him and hopped over to her bed. She might as well go back to sleep as well...<p>

"ACCHOOO!" Talim quickly clamped her mouth shut and hastily looked over while hoping that he was still asleep. But when a disgruntled Raphael eyed her with some exasperation, she gave him a sheepish smile. "Go-good morning, Raphael."

"Ma petite..."

Talim closed her eyes and waited for the scolding.

"Close the curtains and go back to sleep." Raphael turned on his side and draped a pillow over his head. "It's much too early for me to be up," he groaned as he stretched out his long legs under the cover.

"Ok. Achoo!"

Closing his eyes, he mumbled, "Maybe... it would be a good idea for me to get another room while we're here."

"Achoo!"

He nodded to himself as he threw off the blankets and looked at her with tired eyes. Talim looked away in embarrassment and twiddled with her fingers as she said, "Maybe... we should sleep in separate rooms until I get well again." She smiled and said, "After all, I don't want you to catch my cold."

"Dearest..." Raphael stared at her slowly. "The only thing I want to catch is some sleep. But being apart from you makes me nervous."

Her brown eyes met his red ones questioningly. "Why?"

He sighed as he got up and went over to her bed. Seating himself down beside her, he said, "You have a knack for attracting trouble. So before I head downstairs to rent another room, you must promise these few things."

"Ok," Talim chirped cheerfully.

Raising up his fingers, he began counting. "One, you may not open the door for anyone unless it's me. Two, you will not speak to anyone around here unless I'm with you. Three, you may not go anywhere in this inn without me. Four-"

Talim cut in and finished the sentence for him. "Four, I must be with you at all times."

He smiled and looked into her adorable face. "Correct, my little wind priestess."

She sighed and murmured, "You know Raphael... you're alittle overprotective."

Wrapping one arm around her, he tweaked her on the nose. "Are you objecting?"

"N-no."

"Good." He swiftly kissed her on the forehead and said, "You and Amy both belong to me. Mine to love and mine to protect... All I ask in return for my true and honest love, is your obedience. Is that too much to ask for, dearest?"

Talim thought about it and shook her head. Raphael only did what he thought was best for her and she didn't mind obeying him in these matters. But she thought of something and she gave him a quirky smile. "I don't belong to you, Raphael."

"Oh?" He looked at her questioningly. "Then who do you belong to?"

"The wind." And Talim giggled at the same time he laughed.

* * *

><p>Later that night...<p>

"The first thing we must do, is gain the trust of that samurai," Raphael said knowledgeably after Talim had explained the situation to him (and after he had woken up). "When he drops his guard, we'll find the chance to strike."

"I want this resolved this without using violence Raphael. And we're in an inn so I really don't want to get innocent people involved in this. Achoo!" Talim blew her nose on her handkerchief and settled herself comfortable against the pillows resting against the dark head boards. "Let's just try to steal it from him without him noticing. He doesn't seem like a bad guy and I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I knew you'd say something like that. Well, wait here for me Talim. I'll come back with successful news in no times."

Talim watched as he left her room and she pulled the dark blue blanket up to her chin. With a sigh, she hoped that all would go well.

* * *

><p>Mitsurugi looked up from his plate of food as Raphael sat down at his table. "Why are you here?"<p>

"Monsieur, are you always so rude?" replied Raphael smoothly, setting down his food and getting ready to eat. "I was just curious as to why someone such as yourself would be all the way up here? Assuming your from Japan, you've travelled quite a way here."

"I can say the same thing for that girl you're with," said Mitsurugi guardedly. "Why is she with some old guy like you?"

Raphael felt his blood pressure rise up as he heard those words. "Old guy! How dare he calls me old!" thought Raphael. Struggling to control his temper, he said, "You would be insulting yourself if you said that. Why, you look older than me."

"I'm 29."

"Curse you," thought Raphael. Trying to change the subject, he said, "Well, maybe you wouldn't look so old if you took better care of your appearance."

Mitsurugi turned his head and said dryly, "The first time I saw you, I could tell you were a vain french dandy. Real men don't spend time on such silly nonsense. That's for the women."

"Are you insulting me?"

"No. Yes. Maybe?"

Raphael had never met a more irritating man but he quickly put on a friendly mask and smiled. For Talim, he must keep control of his emotions. "You are quite amusing my friend. But tell me, don't you have any friends or family back at your homeland who's worried about you?"

Mitsurugi crossed his arms and grunted, "They're all dead. What about you?"

A bitter look crossed Raphael's face. "My family's well-being is inconsequential. The only people I care in this world would be my beloved daughter and Talim, the girl I'm travelling with."

Mitsurugi quirked an eyebrow. "You have a daughter? How old are you again?"

"She's my adoptive daughter," explained Raphael. "But I love her as if she was my very own and my age, is none of your concern." He added that part with a dismissive tone of voice.

"Embarrassed? Well, you do seem too old for that girl you're travelling with."

Raphael looked at Mitsurugi and said, "Age is just a number. It's the love that counts."

"What you say may be true but then again, most people still look down on such matters." Mitsurugi took a bite of his food before continuing. "But... she is of a marriageable age. And I've seen girls like her being forced into arranged marriages with older men than you so all I can say is that this is better than those cases I guess."

"Hmm, it's good to see open minded people like you Mitsurugi,"commented Raphael. "Anyway... you said you like to challenge others, correct?" The samurai stayed silent and Raphael smiled. "How about a duel? And to make things interesting, how about a bet? If you win, you may take something valuable from me and if I win, I shall do the same."

"I fight to kill."

Raphael was slightly taken back by the comment. "What?"

Mitsurugi grunted, "No holding back. Every fight must be fought with a man's full effort and the worries of death will only impede the duel."

* * *

><p>Talim looked over as her door opened and Raphael entered. "So, how did it go?" she asked him worriedly.<p>

"I hate that man. But..." Raphael paused before saying, "he's alright I suppose." She continued to blink up at him with her large brown eyes. Nodding, he said, "I wanted to duel him and if I win, I would ask for the shard as payment. Unfortunately..." Raphael rubbed his eyes tiredly. "The man only fights battles where one has to die in the end."

Talim immediately piped up. "I won't let you fight him. We must think of something else." Nibbling on her lips, she thought about the matter for awhile before her eyes widened. "I got it!"

Raphael regarded her with curiosity. "What have you come up with, ma petite?"

She smiled and motioned for him to lean down. Quietly, she began whispering the plan into his ear.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

Mitsurugi opened his door to see the young priestess before him. "What is it?"

"Umm... Raphael asked if you would want to play a game of chess with him," Talim said nervously.

"No." Mitsurugi was about to closed the door but then Talim put her foot forward and stopped it. He looked at her and grunted, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Ahaha... nothing?" Talim took in a deep breath and gave him her legendary puppy eyes that would melt the heart of anyone who saw. In fact, Raphael could never say no when she used it on him and he even climbed a tree to help her put a baby bird back into its nest. In any other situation, he would never have done so.

Returning to the situation at hand, Talim said, "Please, Raphael is really bored and he would love to pass some time socializing with such an interesting character such as yourself. Why, he's really interested in your culture and I'm sure you two will have a great time talking to each other."

"I don't like small talk." Mitsurugi tried to close his door again but Talim grabbed it with her hands and tried to keep it open. The two began fighting over the door as one tried to close it while the other one tried to keep it open. People walk through the hallways and looked at them curiously.

Talim struggled to keep the door open as she continued asking him. "Please, it's jsut alittle- achoo! Acchooo!"

Mtisurugi covered his face with his hand and grimaced. "Fine! If I go, will you stop bothering me? I have no plan to catch a cold got it?"

She immediately brightened and nodded. "Have fun. Don't stay up too late." Part one of the plan. Check. She and Raphael had concocted a plan to lure him out of the room and then Talim would sneak in to and hide under the bed. When Mitsurugi was fast asleep, she would snatch the shard and get out of there quickly. Talim had replayed their plan over and over her head and she was quietly praying that it would succeed. "Achoo!"

Mitsurugi drew back as she wiped her nose. With a shake of his head, he walked off. As he left, Talim quickly stuck her foot in the doorway. She watched Mitsurugi head down the hallway to the parlor where Raphael was waiting and quickly sneaked inside and looked around the room with its single bed, a small square window that was blanketed by snow, two bedside tables, and a plain dresser. Just to make sure, she searched every corner of his room for the shard and when she couldn't find it, she was sure that it was still on him.

* * *

><p>Raphael glanced up from the book he was reading as Mitsurugi approached and he gestured to the empty seat on the red sofa beside him. "Ah, you came. Splendid."<p>

Mitsurugi grunted in reply and sat down. "So, what do you want to know about Japan anyway?"

Searching for a topic, Raphael said, "As a man who appreciates liquor, how about we discuss the taste of wine? How does it taste like over there? I hear that it's called sake. Correct?"

An hour of pointless talk later...

Getting off the chair, Mitsurugi lied, "It's been fun talking to you but I'm heading to bed now."

Raphael inclined his head and nodded. "Sleep well my friend. I shall sit here alittle longer and read."

* * *

><p>Talim heard approaching footsteps and she quickly dived under the bed. She heard the door open and close with a thud. Soon enough, she felt the bed shift as Mitsurugi laid down to sleep. Counting the seconds and then minutes, she waited for awhile to make sure he was asleep before she crawled out. But then she felt the urge to sneeze and quickly clasped her hand over her nose. "Oh no. Please not now," thought Talim. Her eyes began to water and she did her best to stopped herself from sneezing by pinching her nose tight. Finally, the moment of panic passed and she sighed in relief.<p>

Hearing the samurai's slow breathing, she crawled out from under the bed and looked at the room in pitch black darkness. That was to be expected but she had the wind to guide her. Reading the wind around the samurai's body, she inched as close as she dared and slowly lifted up the blanket to reach for the spot where it seemed the most distorted. Her hand brushed up against the fabric of the pouch but then Mitsurugi rolled over on to his chest. Her hand was nearly caught in the turn but she pulled away at the right time.

Holding a hand to her thundering heart, she waited for it to calm down before biting her lips. How would she be able to grab it if he was lying on top of it? A slow knock on the door made Talim jump but she quickly rushed over and opened it. Raphael was there and he whispered, "Talim, it's 3 am in the morning. Did you get it yet?"

Shaking her head, she whispered back, "He's lying on top of it. I don't know what to do."

He sighed as the small priestess looked up at him helplessly. "I'll help you. My night vision is pretty good now thanks to my condition so I'll direct you." He looked from left to right and when he was sure no one saw him, he swiftly entered the room and closed the door gently.

The two inched their way back in the the simple room to the samurai's bed and Raphael began whispering instructions to Talim. "He's near the left edge. Go to the right and climb on the bed Talim. Then slowly, reached for the string attaching the pouch to his belt. When he turns, we'll be able to grab the entire pouch."

Talim nodded and carefully went to the right side and climbed on the bed. But she couldn't really see the pouch's string to untie them so she laid down and peered closely at the samurai's waist. Slowly, her trembling fingers reached forward and she began to untie the pouch from his belt. As she finished, her relief was cut short when Mitsurugi rolled over and draped himself over her as if he as hugging a warm and soft stuff animal. She froze and mouthed frantically, "Raphael! Help!"

Seeing the girl he loved being hugged by another man was quickly boiling Raphael's blood. He climbed onto the bed and grabbed the samurai's arm that was draped over Talim but then Mitsurugi rolled over. With quick reflexes, Raphael had to quickly lay down but now that loathsome and rather muscled hand was draped over him instead. "You've got to be kidding me," he thought to himself.

Talim put her hand to her mouth and looked at the two in panic. Raphael motioned with his eyes to her to just take the pouch while they had a chance. She nodded and quickly took the pouch and gave him the thumbs up. But then everything fell apart when the sneeze she was holding back earlier betrayed them. "A.. ahh.. acchhhoo!"

Mitsurugi eyes snapped open but Raphael quickly pushed him off the bed and for good measure, grabbed a pillow and slapped him with it. Grabbing Talim, he teleported them out of the room and the only thing Mitsurugi saw was a cloud of red mist.

* * *

><p>Darkwings13:This story was seriously lacking in moments like this so I felt like I just had to write this. But don't worry, when the second part of this story is done, I'll return to the main storyline. Whew, after an entire week of homework, I finally had some type to write. ^^<p>

Fact: Greed and Miser did try to steal the shard from Mitsurugi although they were defeated by him.


	29. Sidestory Part 2

"Whew, that was close," Talim whispered as they return to the comforting darkness of her room.

Raphael quickly lit a candle on the candle holder on the bedside table and nodded. "Now that we've obtained the shard, we leave as soon as the storm breaks."

They both turned as someone hammered on their door. "Oh no, I think it's Mitsurugi." Talim clung on to Raphael and looked up at him panickingly.

"Hide the pouch and jump into bed. I'll deal with him," instructed Raphael. He walked towards the door and sure enough, Mitsurugi was standing outside it. "Ah, Mitusurugi, what are you doing here so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing but frankly, I don't care. Where's that girl?" He looked over Raphael's shoulders and saw her huddling under the blankets.

Raphael noticed and explained, "Talim had a nightmare so I came over to comfort her... before you started knocking on our door like a maniac. So, why are you here anyway?"

Crossing his arm, Mitsurugi answered in a gruff tone of voice, "She was in my room and she stole something from me."

Raphael feigned surprise and turned to look at Talim. "Ma petite, is that true? Did you really steal something from him?"

Peeking out from under the blankets, Talim shook her head and put on her most innocent expression. "Of cou-course not. I wo-would never do such a thing."

Opening his arms in a dramatic gesture, Raphael smirked. "You must have the wrong person. My dearest would never do such a terrible thing. The guilt alone would kill her."

"Or her cold," Mitsurugi said swiftly. "The person who stole my pouch sneezed and woke me up. The sneeze sounded very femine and it sounded exactly like her!" And Mitsurugi pointed a accusing finger at Talim.

Tilting his head, Raphael regarded the samurai with mock seriousness. "Why didn't you grab her then? If Talim was the culprit, then surely someone with your calibre should've been able to capture her immediately."

"Instead of arguing about this like idiots, I'll just search her."

But Raphael threw his arms out and blocked the doorway. "That... is out of the question." His eyes flashed and he said, "You will not touch her. Now leave. I will not repeat myself."

"No, it's fine Raphael." Talim came out of bed and tugged on his cape. "It's ok, if searching me and the room will relieve Mitsurugi's suspicion then I'm fine with it."

Raphael gave her a questioning glance but then Mitsurugi said, "Smart move little girl. Now, stand still."

A low growl escaped Raphael's throat but Talim shook her head and held her hands out obligingly. Mitsurugi patted her down and when he could find nothing, he moved on to her satchel and after that, he searched the entire room. When he could find nothing he looked rather angry but there was nothing for him to do.

"Well, are you finished?" said Raphael coldly. "Perhaps you wish to check my room next?"

Mitsurugi sweapt out of the room without another word and Talim closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief. "That was scary. But I feel alittle sad that we did that to him."

Raphael shook his head at her regret. Typical of her to feel bad for trying to rid the world of another loathsome shard. With a smile, he asked her, "Where did you hide the shard anyway ma petite?"

Talim smiled and pointed to her hat. "It's under here. I'm surprised he didn't check there."

Raphael chuckled. "I underestimated you Talim. You're much sneakier than I thought." She pouted at him and he laughed. "It was a compliment ma petite. Now..." He looked at the rather dark room and at the small candle sitting on the nightstand and noted that it would probably last till morning. "Why don't we just sit and talk till morning comes. Then we'll get some sleep and depart when it's night again. The storm should have broken by then."

"Ok," chirped Talim cheerfully, skipping over to her bed and sitting on it with her knees tucked under her. "What do you want to talk about?"

He went to the bed and settled himself comfortably among the blankets. "Tell me about your family. I do not know much about them yet."

Talim looked extremely happy that he was interested in her family and she began telling him about them quite eagerly. "My mom is an amazing cook and the sweets she makes are delicious!" She looked up at the ceiling dreamily. "Her honey bread was the best! I miss it so much. Oh Raphael, I wish you could meet her one day. Oh! And you'd be awestruck by her voice!" Talim giggled and explained to Raphael that her father fell in love with her mom when he heard her singing. "My father was a shaman and he possessed a unique ability to control the wind through music. He wields a flute that has a hidden blade inside it and he woo my mom by playing songs after songs on his flute. He presented his feelings to her through the wind that would pleasantly surround her every time he played."

"Now that's what I call a successful serenade," laughed Raphael. "Your mom seems quite interesting indeed. And I'm sure she must be quite a beauty to have such a lovely daughter such as you."

Talim giggled and said, "I have her eyes, if you ever wonder."

Raphael smirked as he brushed his thumb near her right eye. "A deep and rich chocolate... with hints of golden light in it. Your eyes are very beautiful, Talim. Just from that alone, I know that your mom must be quite a sight to behold."

Her cheeks grew pink and she said happily, "If you think my mom is beautiful, wait till you see my grandmother!"

"Hmmm?"

Talim smiled and said, "Even though my grandmother is seventy four, she's still a great beauty. Her hair is long and it's pure white like the snow outside. Her skin is also very soft and smooth with the exception of just a few wrinkles and her teeth are perfectly straight and white!" Talim clapped her hands in her eagerness to describe her grandmother. "She was apparently even more talented than me when it came to wind reading and wind manipulation when she was my age. The other elders told me that my grandmother was the only one who was able to wield the spells from this ancient book that has been passed down from centuries. It was actually thanks to her that our village has been protected for so-"

All of a sudden, Talim clammed up and started to become hesitant in sharing any more details. "Why did you suddenly stop?" questioned Raphael.

"Well... I'm... not supposed to tell anyone about the village's secret..." Talim said quietly.

Raphael leaned down and said softly, "As your future husband, I have a right to know, don't I?"

Fiddling with her hair, Talim said hesitantly, "Ummm... well... you know about the Spanish right? Ever since they came to our land, they've been forcing us to abandon our faith and they take advantage of us and they're... just not very nice."

"That is quite an understatement," Raphael replied flatly, leaning back against the headboards of the bed. He rubbed Talim's right arm and said comfortingly, "When we are married, your people are my people. I will protect them for your sake."

Talim closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him. "Thank you.:

"Now, will you tell me the secret of your village?"

"To... protect our people and our faith, my grandmother and the other elders cast a spell over the village. Isolating us from the rest of the world and no one is allowed to leave or enter without her permission." Talim eyes dimmed slightly as she said that. In return for peace and security, everyone's freedom was sacrificed and they were completely isolated from the rest of the world. If it wasn't for the Evil Seed event, she would have never left her village. And never meet Raphael...

Raphael noticed her sad expression and he coaxed her to continue.

Softly, Talim told him about her past. "I've always been curious about how the world outside was like and the only connection I have with the world was by reading the wind that passed by each and every day."

"It's not that great," Raphael replied dismissively as he remembered all the places he traveled to and all the alliances and people he had to meet to secure his family's position. To him, everyone was the same. All the courts were still full of vixens and backstabbing politicians.

Talim sighed and said softly, "I did not have friends in the village. They found it difficult to be around me since I was so adept at the ancient arts of the wind while they were not. My grandmother also prophesied that I would be the last priestess so I was always training with my father and the elders. For a long time... I some times wished that I was just a normal girl so that I could be out there and see all the things the world had to offer."

Raphael stroked her hair and asked, "Why did you leave the village?"

Turning around, Talim adjusted her position on the bed and answered, "When the evil seed rained down, I fell into a coma. Remember? Ever since that day, I knew that something big would soon happen in this world and that came true when for the first time, someone entered the village." She sighed and closed her eyes. "He had broken through my grandmother's barrier without realizing it. Everyone in the village was shocked but orders were quickly given out for everyone to remain calm and act normal. I went with my father to see the man and when we found him, he said that he was a traveler from the west."

Raphael began to suspect about what was going to happen next. In a solemn voice, he said, "He broke through the barrier because he had a Soul Edge shard... didn't he?"

Talim nodded. "My father seemed agitated as he talked with the man. Standing near the traveler, I felt uncomfortable as well. The wind around him was... strange. Finally, I noticed the distortion coming from his bag. The traveler saw me looking at his bag so he smiled and showed me what was inside. Immediately, I noticed the Soul Edge shard. He told me that it was a vitality charm but I instantly knew that it was an evil object."

"What happened next?"

Putting a hand on her medallion, she replied, "We erased his memories of the time he spent in the village and we returned to my grandmother with the shard. The elders held a meeting for many days to discuss about the shard and finally, I volunteered to go out into the world to find out more about the shard as well as try to restore thing to normal somehow. The elders were reluctant in letting me go but my grandmother had the final say and she said that she believed in my judgement so I was finally allowed to leave. So... that's how my journey started," ended Talim.

Raphael regarded her with some curiousity. "Your people... have the ability to alter memories?"

Talim bobbed her head up and down. "In my grandmother's book, we can use the wind as our medium and cast many spells. But it takes alot of will and energy and only those who are truly blessed by the wind can use them. Faith and blood that is passed down from generations dictate a person's strength. Unfortunately..." Talim twiddled with her fingers and sighed. "My grandfather stole some pages from the book and disappeared. What he did was high treason and it broke my grandmother's heart. For what he did, we consider him as an outcast and he is no longer a part of the family. So with the memory alterations, we can only erase them now. We can't bring them back."

"Do you miss your grandfather?" Raphael asked as he saw Talim's sorrowful expression.

Talim shook her head and said regretfully, "I actually never met him. When he left the village with the pages, I was just a baby."

He was about to ask her some more question when he caught a whiff of something that irritated his nostrils. "Ma petite... do you smell that?" He got off the bed and he gave the air a quick sniff.

"Hmm?" Talim looked around in confusion. "Well... my nose is still stuffy so I can't really smell anything."

"Fire..." The familiar ashy smell became clear and his eyes widened. "It's fire!" Raphael ran over to the door and flung it open but he quickly shut it again when hungry red flames leaped toward him.

"Raphael!"

"Stay back!" He pushed her behind him and coughed. Bringing his sleeve up to his nostrils, he growled as smoke creep under the door.

* * *

><p>"What's going on!" snapped Greed, taking out his dual kunai and rushing toward the parlour where the rest of the organization was.<p>

The smoke was making it difficult to breath and he repeated his question with more impatience. "Yoshimitsu Manjitou," answered Miser, stepping forward with an annoyed expression. "It seems they've found out what we were up to. I'm quite impressed that they've managed to launch such an attack in this blizzard." Miser had taken off her disguise and was back in her old long side skirt, white pants and green top. Her shuriken was strapped to her back and she held her katana in her right hand tightly. She spat at the ground and said, "We're trapped. If we stay in here we'll be cooked and if we get out, they're waiting to slaughter us like cattle."

Greed grinned. "But they'll regret the day they underestimated us. Isn't that right my friends?"

The rest of the members nodded and they readied their weapons. Miser's eyes glanced upward and she said, "Mitsurugi will most definitely survive this fire and after we take care of the Manjitou, we'll come for his shard later. As for our other other guests... Humph, no matter, they were small fries anyway." In quick succession, the organization smashed the parlour window and leaped outside into the heart of the storm for battle.

* * *

><p>"Move out of the way Talim," ordered Raphael, as he threw the side table into the window and broke it. "We'll jump out on the count of three."<p>

Talim coughed and looked at the flames licking their way toward them. "Raphael, what about the other people who are trapped?"

Coughing, Raphael waved his hand in front of his face to fan away the smoke. "We can't stay in this heat any longer Talim. I really don't want to be burned into ashes. Talim! Come bac-" Raphael hacked and coughed some more but she had ran out of the room. "Blast!" He grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it to his nose and ran after her.

"Hello? Is anyone in-cough- here?" Talim flinched as the heat seared her skin but she felt another presence in the burning inn and she ran down the hot crumbling stairs. "Hello? Mitsurugi! Are you alright?" She ran over to the injured samurai who was clutching a mildly burned arm. Kneeling beside him, she helped to his feet and the two maneuvered to the door. "It's okay Mitsurugi, I'll help you."

"It'll take more than a small burn to kill me," grunted Mitsurugi. "But nonetheless... thank you."

"It's okay. I feel bad for stealing your shard so this is the least I can do." A few seconds later Talim realized what she said and she turned and looked at the furious samurai. "Ooops..."

Before Mitsurugi could shout at her, a flaming wooden beam crashed down toward them and Talim screamed. "Move!"

Someone shoved her and Mitsurugi out of the way and they crashed to the floor. Opening her eyes, she saw that Raphael was crushed under the heavy weight and she immediately rushed to his side and began pushing the heavy beam off him. "Hold on Raphael, I'll get you out!" She ignored the fiery wood blistering her fingers as it burned through her gloves and she continued trying to get the heavy thing off him.

Mitsurugi had also rushed over and the two strained with all their might until finally, they removed it off him. Helping Raphael to his feet, she could see that he was hit pretty hard. Taking one of his arm, she slung it over her shoulder while Mitsurugi did the same thing and the three limped their way out of the burning building.

* * *

><p>"Raphael, hold on. I'll find a place to treat your burns and if we bandage them quickly, it would heal pretty fast," said Talim comfortingly as she half carried Raphael.<p>

"I'm fine... This is nothing. Don't worry about me Talim," replied Raphael, trying to brush off her help. But truthfully, all he wanted right now was some warm blood and some sleep to help take away the pain. The cold blizzard air nipped at them and the flurries of snow made it difficult for them to even be able to distinguish the tall pine trees around them. Only the light from the burning inn helped their vision and they tried to put as much distance as they could from that building.

"Announce thy name!" cried a strange masked man, appearing before them. He wore a flag on his back and in his wooden arm, he held a gleaming sharp sword. "Be thy good? Or evil? Are thou with the dark organization that has reside in this inn these past few days?"

"Huh?" Talim tilted her head at the arrival of this strange character.

"Eh?" Mitsurugi was just as confused as Talim but he was alittle more vocal about it. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"My apologies, I am the great Yoshimitsu, leader of the Manjitou, a gang of pure and dashingly handsome thieves." Yoshitmitsu posed and placed a hand on his hip. "We steal from the rich and help the poor and we cut down all injustice that we see! Thou will never meet a band of thieves as magnificent as we are," Yoshimitsu announced dramatically. It was rather amusing that he was so calm with the chaotic situation around them for his group was viciously fighting Miser's and Greed's group.

"Ummm, I'm Talim. A wind priestess." Talim smiled politely before gesturing to the two men with her. "This is Mitsurugi, a samurai with really cool hair," Talim indicated to Mitsurugi before introducing Raphael next. "And this is Raphael, he's French."

Raphael thought to himself wryly, "That's how she introduces me to strangers? I'm french?" What Yoshimitsu said next snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What art thou? A spectre?" Yoshimitsu peered at Raphael closely. "Thou are not human. Am I correct?"

Raphael's eyes narrowed. "If you can see that, then there's no point in hiding what I am." Flourishing his cape, Raphael's eyes became more noticeably red. "I am Raphael Sorel. The Lord of the Night. Do you want me to grant you death?"

"Stop this!" Talim hastily put herself in front of Raphael and faced Yoshimitsu. "He's a victim of Soul Edge. Even though he's no longer human, he is not a monster. I won't let you hurt him."

"Talim, I can handle this wretch. You should just stay behind me," ordered Raphael, trying to get her to move aside. The two stopped arguing when the Manjitou leader began laughing.

"A fine flower thou has found," said Yoshimitsu admiringly. "True love is hard to find these days and I say, thou are a most lucky man to have such a fair maiden fall for thee. But..." Yoshimitsu addressed the next part to Talim. "Little one, why do thou carry a Soul Edge shard?"

Blushing, Talim glanced over at Mitsurugi. "It's... not mine. I stole it from Mitsurugi so that I may purify it."

"Sneaky little thief," muttered Mitsurugi. "I can't believe I allowed you to sneak up on me like that."

"Well then, it seems that you pass the test," said Yoshimitsu loudly.

"What test?" asked Raphael suspiciously. "Are you trying to make a fool out of us?"

Laughing, Yoshimitsu shook his head. "You three are not bad people. Well I'm not sure about the french guy but I like thee," Yoshimitsu nodded to Talim. "And I think thou would be a good influence on him. So, can I trust thou to seal away that vile shard?"

Talim nodded and chirped, "I shall do my best Yoshi."

"Hey! The name's Yoshimitsu! Yoshimitsu!"

"Whatever you say Yoshi," Mitsurugi grinned as he said that.

Raphael chuckled and added, "Yoshimitsu is such a mouthful. I prefer calling you Yoshi as well."

"You three should get use to calling him the 'late' Yoshimitsu!" They all looked up as Miser descended down with her katana and aimed for Yoshimitsu's head.

"Thou underestimated my abilities," said Yoshimitsu, countering the attack.

"Try and dodge this then!" Greed leaped out from behind the trees and aimed two horizontal strikes that Yoshimitsu expertly blocked. "Why must you always get in our way!"

"Thou ask me why? How laughable!" Yoshimitsu flipped Greed's right kunai out of his hand and landed a blow on his arm. "Listen to the cries of your victims, and they'll tell you why. Thou are covered in sins and I will show thou no mercy!"

"Go and kill them all! We need that shard!" ordered Miser loudly. Her comrades answered to her call and pushed aside Yoshimitsu's people. Charging forward, their weapon glinted in the light from the fire.

"Move aside! You're no match for my blade!" Mitsurugi sweapt his sword in a graceful arc and it threw a curtain of snow at the bandits. In another swoop, he decapitated one of them and blood sprayed across the white snow.

* * *

><p>"Please stop this! Can't you see that what you're doing is wrong?" cried Talim, deflecting a low slash aimed at her legs. Her opponent, a tall male wielding an sharp hand axe merely prepared himself for another attack. She backed away and with regret in her heart, leaped forward and severed the man's hand. "If you use that weapon for such vile crimes, it is better that you'll never use it again," she said solemnly.<p>

"My hand! You little wench! I'll tear you apart!" screamed the bandit. Picking up his fallen hand axe with his left hand, he hurled it toward her.

Sidestepping the poorly aimed axe, Talim looked at the man sadly as she blasted him away with a gust of hard wind. "I'm sorry..." She turned her head as she saw Mitsurugi fighting against Miser. "Mitsurugi! Watch out!"

Miser quickly hacked away at Mitsurugi's katana and in a second, she leaped away and hurled her shuriken at him.

Mitsurugi blocked the attack with his sword and when the shuriken fell to the forest floor, he kicked it back at her. "Your attacks have no strength behind them." He smashed into her and slammed the hilt of her sword into her stomach. She grunted in pain and he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air. "I hate people like you," said Mitsurugi softly. "You have no honour by striking people from the shadows. I've heard of an organization of thieves that has caused much pain and sorrow and the fact that they have evaded capture for so long could only mean that they were very skillful. You belong to that organization, correct?"

Miser spat blood into his face and growled, "Kill me already. I will tell you nothing."

His face darkened and he squeezed her throat. "Who's your leader? I want to challenge him and see if the rumours about your organization is true."

"I'll tell you nothing," repeated Miser, chocking on the vice like grip around her neck. "Only the strong survives... you have beaten me and I have failed my mission. There is nothing left for me to live for and I'd rather die than divulge any secrets." With those last words, Miser bit her tongue and blood dripped down her lips. When the life faded from her eyes, Mitsurugi dropped her dead body into the snow. "At least you ended your life with more honour than the way you lived it."

"Miser! You fool..." Greed said to himself darkly, evading Raphael and Yoshimitsu's attacks. With a lightning quick reflexes, Greed rolled forward and thrust his double kunai forward which forced Yoshimitsu backward. "No matter, I can still complete this mission without that useless woman." Grabbing a bag of black powder, he threw it to the ground and it exploded in violent shower of snow and black dust. The moment Yoshimitsu, Raphael and those near the powder breathed it in, their strength were sapped and their visions blurred.

"Thou are a coward... to use such a devious trick," said Yoshimitsu, trying to clear away his shaky vision. His grip on his sword slacken and he looked at his comrades near him. "My fellow kinsman... forgive me."

Raphael panted and he glared at the smiling thief. "I'll soon show you... that petty tricks like these are no guarantees of victory." With a sweep of his rapier, he slashed at the snow and flung it in Greed's direction. Turning his head, he shouted, "Talim! Remember what we practiced!"

"I'm coming, Raphael!" Talim slashed the air three times and shouted, "Wind! To me!" A strong wind blew away the powder from tainting the remaining fighters and Mitsurugi. Charging forward, she leaped into the air and swung her elbow blades at Greed and forced him away from Raphael.

He hissed in pain as she struck his right arm and Talim readied her wind charmer stance gravely, "It's not too late to turn back. I beg you to reconsider what your doing before more lives are lost tonight." She motioned to the corpses that littered the snowy ground and the snow that was dyed a dark gloomy red.

Greed let out a mocking laugh at Talim's word. "Those who are weak don't deserve to live. And if I fail this mission, there will be no future for me! Now, fall and beg for mercy. Perhaps I'll give you a swift death instead of carving you up like all my other victims."

"That is... your final words?" Talim addressed the question to all of the organization's members as well as Greed. They all snicker at her and none of them looked at her seriously. Closing her eyes, Talim murmured, "Then please forgive me..." Clasping her weapons to her chest, she called on the wind. A blast of cold air fell from the sky and a whirlwind of white and red snow enveloped the surrounding along with the raging blizzard around them. "Mitsurugi! Raphael! Everyone! Now!" And Talim ran forth through the flying snow and slashed at her enemies.

Raphael hissed, "Don't think, that you can flee." Kicking one of the bandits in the chest, Raphael elegantly stepped forward and pierced his target's chest. "One down, a few more to go," said Raphael, quickly moving through the whirling snow and dispatching his enemies left and right.

"I'll cut you all to pieces!" shouted Greed, mowing down Yoshimitsu's people. His experience and skills were quite unmatched and Mitsurugi quickly came forth to take care of the man before things got out of hand.

"You've got some skills," admitted the samurai, parrying and trading blows with Greed. "Maybe this won't be such a boring battle after all."

Greed grinned and launched three horizontal strikes followed by a powerful slash to the right. "Maybe you should just hand over all your money along with that metal shard and I'll let you live."

"You should never underestimate me. It'll be the last thing you do." Mitsurugi blocked all the hits with ease and seeing an opening, he thrust his katana forward and it pierced Greed's black heart.

Time seemed to still and the only thing that moved was the drifting white and red snow. With a grunt, Mitsurugi withdrew his sword out of Greed's body and the old thief fell to the ground, an expression of surprise frozen on his face. Talim looked at the fallen bodies around her and quietly began praying. Raphael stood beside her comfortingly and put a hand on her shoulder. "Talim... are you alright?"

She whispered softly, "How many lives were lost tonight... for the sake of obtaining a small shard of Soul Edge?" She took out the red metal fragment and closed her eyes. "Such a horrible object."

Raphael pulled her against him and placed a hand over the shard with her. "I know. I know..."

Yoshimitsu had not fully recovered from the effects of the black powder but he gave his underlings the order to capture the rest of the organization's survivors and hand them over to the authority later on. Striding toward Greed's dead body, he said, "Thou must reap... what thou has sow. Those who refuses to acknowledge their sins will only meet this kind of end."

"Trash like him isn't even worth my time," grunted Mitsurugi, sheathing his katana. All of a sudden, he realized something and he looked at the Manji leader with suspicion. "Was it you guys who burned down the inn?"

Laughing nervously, Yoshimitsu answered, "Maybe?"

"All of my supplies and money was in there!" shouted the angry samurai.

Raphael and Talim gasped. "Our money! And supplies!" said a horrified Raphael.

"The horses!" shrieked Talim, turning to the burning stables. "Coco! No!"

"Calm down!" said Yoshimitsu as he tried to calm them. "Thy horses are fine. We stole them from the stables before we lit the place on fire but since they belong to you two, we'll return them."

"Thank goodness," said a relieved Talim.

"Hey! What about our money?" shouted Mitsurugi and Raphael.

"Oh, we'll pay thou back. Don't worry," reassured Yoshimitsu.

Mitsurugi turned toward Talim. "And my shard?"

"I... I'll give it back to you," Talim said reluctantly. "Your will is strong and I'm not afraid that it might control you but please... don't let it fall into the wrong hands." She held the metal fragment out to Mitsurugi reluctantly.

"But it took so much effort to steal the stupid thing in the first place," thought a rather crossed Raphael. But he respected Talim's wishes and it wouldn't cost them to return it anyway so he stayed silent.

Looking at the shard, Mitsurugi sighed before crossing his arms. "This thing... isn't even worth keeping. I have no use for it besides trying to challenge myself. Here, you take it Talim."

The priestess's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Do you want me to take the words back?"

Shaking her head quickly, Talim smiled and pulled her hand back. But the metal fragment suddenly glowed and in a flash, it soared into the sky and quickly vanished out of sight. An ill wind blew past them and Talim murmured, "Soul Edge... is regaining its strength faster than I thought." She faced Raphael and said, "We must hurry to the Phantom Pavilion and continue our journey Raphael."

He brushed some hair away from his face and looked up at the smoky night sky. "The storm has broken. It's time... to get going then."

* * *

><p>After receiving some generous funds by the Manjitou, Talim and Raphael bid farewell to Mitsurugi and Yoshimitsu and quickly departed. Talim's heart was anxious and somewhere deep inside her, she felt a great sense of unease. It was unexplainable but she felt a unnatural fear on this journey and somehow, she felt as if her fate was already written in the stars and that it was unavoidable.<p>

"Talim, what's wrong?" asked Raphael, noticing her restlessness.

"Ah... nothing. I was just thinking..." Talim urged her horse on through the dark night and they continued to ride in silence before she spoke up again. "Raphael... do you believe in a destined future or do you believe in the power of our wills to carve our own future?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm... just curious. That's all."

Raphael adjusted his new cloak (given by Yoshimitsu's manjitou as well) and answered, "I believe that there is no such thing as fate or destiny. Our choices and our future, are entirely dependent on us. What about you?"

Talim put a hand on her medallion and replied, "Both. I believe in both."

Raphael smirked. "That is not much of an answer."

Talim huffed, "Fine. I believe in the wind. How about that?"

With a laugh, Raphael replied, "Didn't I always know that ma petite?"

* * *

><p>Darkwings13:Well, that concludes the short sidestory. I shall now return to the original storyline and I thank you guys for reading. ^^<p> 


	30. The Plan is Revealed

"Augh... My body... I can't move..."thought Raphael, staring down at Talim's motionless body. "What...happened? Talim..." He collapsed beside her and his breathing grew laboured. His body thirsted for the power of Soul Edge and with a sickening realization, he remembered Zasalamel's words.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"You said that you wish to heal Raphael, right?"<strong>_

_**Talim nodded. "Yes. I want to purify the evil inside him."**_

_**Zasalamel turned away from the window and answered her in a quiet voice. "If you remove the powers of Soul Edge inside him, you will kill him."**_

_**A stunned expression crossed her face and she stepped a few paces backward. "What do you mean by that?"**_

_**"The only reason he's still living right now is because of Soul Edge. You can think of him as an undead almost. He stands on the boundaries that separate life from death. Ripping away the energy of Soul Edge in his body may possibly kill him." Zasalamel explained calmly.**_

* * *

><p>Rushing to the to the edge of the clearing where they made camp, Amy gasped as she saw her father's and Talim's motionless body. "Father! Talim! I'm coming!" She came over to their sides and began shaking the two. "Wake up! Wake up!"<p>

Amy's eyes flickered over to the wound on Talim's neck and she help a hand to her mouth in horror. Did... her father attack her? But why?! Especially since the priestess's blood was harmful to him. He had told her before, that when they first met, he nearly died from consuming Talim's blood. To her father, Amy brushed away his hair and said anxiously, "Father, what happened to you two?"

"Amy..."Raphael opened his eyes and weakly reached out for his daughter.

* * *

><p>"My love, what is it?" asked Lidi, Talim's mother. She watched as her husband walked outside their home and looked outward toward the sea. A chilly wind blew past and it sent shivers down her spin. Brushing some dirt off her simple white pants and long blue silk shirt, she went over to his side and looked up at the bright blue sky. Unlike the rest of her family, she had almost no talent when it came to wind reading and wind manipulation and it was a small sorrow that she always kept inside her. So she had no idea why her husband looked so tense but somehow, she felt a sudden irrational fear for her daughter.<p>

Sanput, Talim's father, voice came out slow and in it, Lidi could detect a hint of fear. "This... energy. It's unnatural." He turned to his wife and held her small hand in his. "I'm afraid for our daughter. Do you think it was a mistake to have let her go on this journey?"

Lidi bit her lips and after a moment's thought, she said, "Talim was born with a very unique fate, remember? Your mother said that she was bound for something great and she also said that Talim was blessed by the wind. All we can do, is believe in her prophecy and in the wind."

"She was also prophecised to be the last wind priestess," Sanput replied sorrowfully.

Before Lidi could say something, the sky suddenly turned grey and lightning roared in the distance. A second later, Sanput pushed her away and shouted, "Run Lidi! Go and find my mother now! The barrier is under attack!" He whipped out his flute a moment later and began playing a hasty tune on it. As the wind carried the warning to the elders and the other wind readers, the invisible barrier that had hidden the village of the wind from the outside world crumbled and portals began appearing in the sky.

Beasts dropped out from it and landed on the village's windmills and deformed birds screeched and hurtled downward toward the screaming villagers beneath them. The avians broke apart the stone huts and buildings with ease and their terrible talons claimed lives and souls everywhere they went. He twirled his flute and the hidden blade inside it slid out with ease. "Stay behind me!" cried Sanput, defending two small children who were crying for their parents.

Those who were unable to stand the evil energy surging though the air had their minds broken and turned into insane and vicious killers, felling their friends, family and kin... unable to differentiate between foe and allies. Sanput dodged one of his student's attacks and shouted, "Stop it! Listen to the voice of the wind and remember who you are!"But the boy merely let out a roar of fury and continued slashing at the people around him with his elbow blades while Sanput tried to get close to purify the evil tainting him.

"How dare you..." Kalana, Talim's grandmother looked at the destruction that was being wrecked upon her beloved village. Blood rained down from the skies as the birds tore her people apart in the air and on the ground, the grass became saturated with the red liquid. Her long white hair and white robes whipped around in the wind and she readied her dual white fans in her hand.

"Mother, what is happening?" Lidi asked, terrified at the scene that was unfolding before her.

"Stay calm my dear," said Kalana to her daughter-in-law. "There is nothing to fear from death. What should be feared, is what will happen after death." A black bird with two heads swerved toward them and Lidi screamed. But the high elder remained calm and with a wave of her fan, the bird was split in two. "Now, feel the wrath of the wind!" And she readied herself for the next otherworldly opponent.

* * *

><p>Edgemaster stroked his white beard and looked at the monsters that had invaded deep into the Himalayan mountains. He had stepped out from the old cave temple where he now resided and he held a staff in his hand. "Begone from this place, you do not belong here."<p>

A red lion with rolling bloodshot eyes roared and charged forward, ready to take the old man's life and soul. But Edgemaster merely stepped aside at the last second and with a quick twist, he slammed the staff onto the lions head and cracked its skull. He then threw his staff into the air and drew out a sharp dagger. As the staff began falling back down, Edgemaster had defeated ten opponents in the breath of a few seconds. Catching the staff, he somersaulted in the air and kicked out at his opponents that was airborne. "You lack... training."

* * *

><p>"Remember what I taught you! Do not back down from your opponents, no matter who or what you face!" encouraged Seong Han Myeong, bringing his sword down on a skeleton warrior. His students fought bravely beside him but they were beginning to feel the strain of fighting such inhuman opponents. The grand korean dojo was in complete chaos and bodies littered the once pristine floor. As he fought, he was kind of glad that his daughter, Seong-Mina, wasn't here right now. "Wherever she is, it's probably better than this mess," he thought grimly, feeling old age catch up to him as he dispatched another monster.<p>

* * *

><p>As the earth warden prepared himself for another attack, a ringing rumble vibrated from beneath his feet and the trees around him trembled."My queen is calling for me," he realized. He turned to look at Syi Salika who was staring up at the sky, as the air whispered something to her. They looked at each other and knew that their place was not here. Without another word, the earth warden melted into the ground to return to the earth kingdom and aid his queen.<p>

Syi Salika motioned to Necrid to listen closely as she began giving him instructions. "The holy land is under attack as well as the human world. I have to return to my queen's side so you'll have to complete the task alone. Is that alright?"

He nodded and said, "No matter what happens, I will repay Talim for what she has done for me. You can return to your queen's side without worry. I can handle it."

"Thank you. May the wind be with you then." And she vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p>"My king calls for me," said the fire warrior, stopping his attack and closing his eyes. The darkness around them continued to make the night more oppressive and the flames from the fires around the forest gave everything a bloody glow.<p>

"And I as well," replied the water guardian, hearing the summons that came forth from the waters. "Ria, I'm sorry but we must leave."

Ria blasted another undead with a dense air bullet and turned to the two of them. She nodded and waved them off with a small motion from her graceful hand. Without another word, they departed and she flew off to see how Talim was doing. What she saw made her completely furious. Talim laid on the ground, unconscious. But she could see the two noticeable wounds on her neck that must've been made by Raphael. Her eyes found him near Talim and he looked like he was standing on the brink of death. "I shall finish you off then," she thought to herself.

Amy looked up as a tall and graceful woman with piercing green eyes and long green hair descended towards her. Her white and green robes moved back and forth from the wind and before she could do anything, the woman flicked her wrist and Amy gasped as she was knocked back from the powerful gust of wind.

"Stop it!"

Ria turned around to see a strange creature coming towards her and she quickly prepared herself for another spell but then the creature drew out a glowing green orb. In a flash, it unraveled itself into strands of light and tied her down. All of her magic was immediately canceled out and she struggled furiously. How dare a monster like him tie down a maiden of the air!

Necrid looked at the Tainted staring hungrily at them. With a growl, he unleashed a blue orb. It rose into the sky and rained down sharp crystals, killing the beasts underneath like it a deadly rain. Moving over to Talim's side, he checked her pulse and was relieved that she had merely exhausted herself and fainted. To the young red hair girl, he said curtly, "Go."

Amy looked at the strange creature holding Talim and she narrowed her eyes. "Who are you, to tell me what to do."

If you don't leave this place, I can't guarantee your safety." Necrid motioned to Ria who was trying to escape her bonds.

"Talim is coming with us."

"No she's not. I shall be tending to her injuries," Necrid said firmly. "Enough talk, leave at once." He quickly made some hand gestures and easily rip opened a portal for them since the borders are already so unstable.

"I'm so sorry... Talim," said Raphael weakly. His daughter came over to his side and quickly helped him stand. With a cough, he leaned against her for supper. "Amy, we have to... go back for her. After... we obtain Soul Edge..."

"Soul Edge?"

Raphael gasped for breath and nodded. "I... need it."

"Then I'll get it for you father."

Necrid crossed his arms and made no sound as they disappeared into his portal. When they disappeared, he said quietly, "Another monster... just like me." His eyes moved over to the priestess and he added, "Before I met her."

* * *

><p>"Ahhh, the Hero King. So you've decided to show yourself," Zasalamel said smoothly, looking at Algol's sudden appearance. "Thanks for getting rid of all the pests for us."<p>

Yun-Seong and Seong-Mina looked at Algol cautiously and stayed behind Zasalamel, ready to back him up in case anything happened. Crossing his arms, Algol said, "You're from the tribe tasked with the protection of Soul Calibur. Why are you here?"

"I have my reasons, like every other mortal who's here in this infernal tower," Zasalamel said darkly. "We're all after Soul Edge and Soul Calibur because they are the keys to our dreams and goals. But what you hold in your hand, is a mere copy of their real powers."

Agol readied looked at his glowing red and blue hands and said, "They may contain only a fragment of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur's true powers but dealing with the likes of you, they should be enough."

"I am not the one you want to fight," Zasalamel looked at him coldly and adjusted his hand on his scythe. "With your awakening and escape from the seals from the borders between this world and the world of the spirits, things have certainly gotten quite out of hand. How do you feel, oh great king, about the lives that your existence have cost? Things are only going to get worse at this rate. The sea shall turn red with blood, and the fires of hell will take over this earth."

When Algol did not say anything, Zasalamel continued. "Because you were weak, Soul Edge managed to take control of your son. When you tried to make a holy sword, even that failed. All you've done was create another monstrous living weapon that would destroy the world. However, I am different." He hit the ground with his scythe to emphasize his next words. "I will control the swords and bring about a new salvation for this world."

"You think you're stronger than me?" Algol asked threateningly. "Do you really think that you can bring peace to this world instead of me? I am the Hero King! Ancient hero of the past."

"Then prove it!" snapped Zasalamel. "Go to the borders and kill the fool who have planted a shard of Soul Edge there and seal it! Stop the monsters from coming through and save the hundreds of lives out there and perhaps I'll believe you. Words are meaningless. I only look at the results. Show me, that your fame as a Hero King was real and not just a made up myth."

Gritting his teeth, Algol knew that Zasalamel was provoking him but he also knew that his words had truth to it. Someone must do something about the instability in the borders before any more lives were lost."Once I seal the borders and save this world, I will come for you." And Algol quickly vanished before their eyes.

Zasalamel thought to himself, ""Whether you fall or not, is fine with me." He almost couldn't believe how smoothly his plan was proceeding. The only thing that stood in his way, was Siegfried and Nightmare. But they wouldn't be able to stand a chance against him and his two companions.

"Zasalamel, what do you mean that there are hundreds of people dying out there?" Seong-Mina said in a stricken voice. "My father... please, tell me this isn't true."

"It is," Zasalamel turned his head towards the stained glass window. "This tower is a bridge between this world and the spirit world and some fool had gone into the borders and ripped the stability apart. Soul Edge and Soul Calibur had already made the borders become distorted and that was just the final straw."

"Wait." Yun-Seong interrupted with a stricken look on his face. "The monsters came to our world before and Talim-"

"They're back." Zasalamel said gruffly, "Whatever she did, it was only a temporary method to help this world. Unless someone is able to control both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur or destroy them, this was inevitable."

"Soul Calibur? I've only heard of Soul Edge," said Yun-Seong, confused about the existence of another sword.

Shaking her head, Seong-Mina said, "Talim told me about it before. A sword that supposedly counters Soul Edge... If we obtain both swords, will everything return to normal?" She directed the question to Zasalamel who nodded.

"I can control them and rid the world of these monsters. With all my knowledge and experience over magic, I know I can do it."

"Then we must hurry," said Seong-Mina resolutely. "Lives are at stake."

"Who... was the one responsible for this?" asked Yun-Seong.

Zasalamel summoned the vaporized water in the air and formed a shining crystal mirror. "Watch and you'll see."

Yun-Seong and Seong-Mina paid close attention as the beginning of the tragedy unfolded before them.

* * *

><p>Kneeling downward, Necrid produced a white orb and held it above Talim's heart. Healing energy came out and slowly gave her back her strength. He ignored Ria who was still struggling to get out of her bonds and concentrated only on Talim's treatment. Finally, she opened her eyes and blinked up at him. "Who... are you?"<p>

Necrid asked quietly, "Are you not frightened by my appearance?"

"No... You may look like a monster but the wind around you is pure." Talim struggled to sit up and Necrid gave her a hand. Catching her breath, she noticed Ria who was tied up and Raphael's absence. As well, the land around her was deathly silent and grey. The only noise was the slow flow of the water in the lake behind them. "What is going on? Ria? Where's Raphael?"

"Talim, there's not much time to explain. You need to return to your world and seal away Soul Edge and Soul Calibur immediately," Necrid said urgently. "Many people in your world is dying even as we speak and it'll only get worse."

Talim looked horrified. "No. It..." But then she stopped and said numbly, "It's all my fault. If I had stopped Raphael sooner than this wouldn't have happened."

"You did your best Talim, there's no need to blame yourself," Necrid said comfortingly. "It is human nature, to be bound by emotions and feelings."

"I... cannot afford to let that apply to me anymore," replied Talim. Tears fell from her eyes and she said, "All those lost hopes and dreams... I must take responsibility for them."

Looking at the priestess, Necrid closed his eyes and held out his hand."Then I can return your memories to you without fear that they'll sway you from the right path then." A orb of many colors appeared in his hand and a comforting warmth enveloped them. "The Queen of the wind is not giving you back your memories for free Talim. Everything comes with a price. You are tasked with sealing the two supreme swords Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. It is a arduous task and extremely dangerous. Things are drawing to a close and everything you've faced, everything you've learned, will now show itself in the last few steps of your journey. Do you think you'll be able to brave the darkness that lies ahead of you?"

Putting her hand over her heart, Talim nodded. "For all the lives at stake, I will sacrifice everything I have if that's what it takes."

"Then take it." Necrid handed her the orb and added, "And this as well." And he gave her a blue bottle filled with sparkling liquid inside by summoning it in a small teleportation circle. "Raphael has taken part of your soul and Ria has also unintentionally drained it as well while she was inside you. Whenever you used her powers, she would leech your soul energy...So this bottle of myrrh is payment and exchange for Ria's soul. She will no longer accompany you because the Queen of The Winds has decided that Ria must now return to her side for she has been in the human world for far too long."

Hearing that, Ria snarled and struggled even harder against her bonds. Necrid merely tightened the strands of green light around her. "Stay down."

"Please stop it! You're hurting her!" protested Talim.

"This is for her own good." With that, Necrid opened a shimmering blue portal underneath Ria and the storm maiden disappeared through it with a look of deepest rage. "Your queen should be very pleased, to have her favourite daughter with her once again." Necrid turned back to Talim who was still sitting there with the rainbow colored orb in her hand and the bottle. "Keep in mind...some wounds are difficult to heal and they will leave a scar. Your soul..." Necrid cleared his throat and explained quietly, "Every year on this day, you'll experience terrible pain... and it may worsen as time passes. I don't know for sure though. Forgive me."

"I understand," Talim said quietly as she resigned herself to her fate. "The pain I go through every year... will be a reminder of the pain of all those who died because my failure."

"You're a very kind girl Talim, and so young, to have experience so much. Well, this is the least your Queen can do for you." Necrid pointed to the orb in her hand. "The lost art of your village that was stolen by your grandfather. Winds of memories... take it. It will be useful for you in the future."

Talim's eyes widened as the orb in her hand cracked open and light shined outward. The wind around her began singing and as she listened, she gasped. "The lost art... I..." Her brown eyes turned green and she smiled with happiness as she gained knowledge of the lost spell. But what made her even happier, was recalling her past memories that the wind had seen and kept. Everything that happened in the world, the wind sees... With this spell, she would be able to restore anyone's memories.

* * *

><p>Every beat was a struggle for his heart and Raphael clutched his chest painfully as he ascended that stairs dripping with blood. His lungs felt like they were sucking in water instead of air and it was becoming more difficult to breath with every passing second. Amy did her best in helping him walk but he felt as if his legs were made of lead. "Soul... Edge..." he murmured quietly.<p>

Amy hated to see her father like this and she gripped his arm alittle tighter. "Everything will be alright father. Please hold on." Before she could stop herself, she began crying. She can't lose him. After all that he's done for her... he was the most important person in her life. "You can't leave me father. You just can't. Promise me, you won't leave. Please... Please..."

Raphael took in a gasping breath and tried to reassure her. "No matter what happens Amy, I will always be by your side. I-" Raphael coughed and fell to one knee on the stair. "I promise... we will always be together," he rasped painfully.

"What happened father? Who did this to you?" sobbed Amy.

Raphael let out a mirthless laugh. "It's... all my fault. I lost... my mind and attacked Talim. She only wanted to... help me regain my sanity." He took in a shuddering breath and said, "She didn't want... this to happen. Come Amy, we must get Soul Edge... quickly."

Rage filled Amy's heart and even though she knew that Talim did not mean for this to happen, she could not help but hate her one friend in this world besides her father.

* * *

><p>"Talim!" cried Yun-Seong, reaching out for the levitating mirror of frozen water. "No! Please tell me she's alive," begged Yun-Seong, looking at Talim's motionless body as Raphael bit her. "She can't be dead. She just can't be!"<p>

"What I've shown you has past. Whether she lives or dies right now, I have no idea," answered Zasalamel as he dispelled the mirror. "She can only blame her fate... for meeting such a monster."

"No," sobbed Yun-Seong, dropping to the bloody tower floor. "If I hadn't left her back at the castle... She wouldn't... she wouldn't... Argh!" Yun-Seong pounded the floor and shook his head. "Why?! Why?!"

"Please stop Yun-Seong!" cried Seong-Mina, hugging him and crying as well. "Talim would not want to see you like this!"

"She was our friend! And we weren't there to help her when she need us! I'm... so useless!"

Zasalamel looked at the two and inside, he felt regret for manipulating them and Talim. But sometimes, sacrifices must be made for the greater good.

"Hold on father, we're almost there."

The three turned to the appearance of Raphael and Amy who was coming up the stair. Yun-Seong opened his mouth at the two in shock, tears still trailing down his cheeks. When they were all they way up, Raphael and Yun-Seong both looked at each other.

"You're... Talim's friend," Raphael said weakly. "Why are you here with Zas-"

"You!" shouted Yun-Seong, launching himself forward at Raphael. He pushed Amy aside and grabbed on to Raphael's shoulders. "How could you do that to Talim! You- You monster!" And he swiftly punched Raphael's cheek and sent him crashing backwards into the wall.

Raphael let out a pained gasp as the blow hit him and he slid to the floor. "If... I was at full strength. I would repay you for that... blow a thousand fold," growled Raphael. He struggled to stand up but his strength was completely sapped.

"I'll break your arms if you touch my father!" shouted Amy, running in front of Raphael to defend him.

"Amy...stay back," ordered Raphael. But then he began coughing uncontrollably and soon, he began to cough up blood.

"Father!" Amy kneeled down beside him and wept. "No...No! No! No! This can't be happening!"

"Yun-Seong stop! This isn't right!" shouted Seong-Mina, holding him back. "Don't stoop down to his level. You're better than that."

Yun-Seong looked at his reflection in his sword and he could've sworn, his features looked slightly different. Angrier and more... inhuman almost. Finally, he lowered his sword and with a disgusted sound, he turned away from them. "I will not fight a helpless opponent. But I won't help you either. You... I wish Talim never met you."

"How.. do you know what happened to her?" coughed Raphael.

"It seems you're running out of time Sorel," interrupted Zasalamel. "Hmm, it seems that the priestess didn't pay very close attention to my words about purifying Soul Edge's energy inside you. Of course..." Zasalamel bent down and took a close look at Raphael. "It went exactly the way I plan."

"What do you mean?" asked Raphael, noticing the gleam in Zasalamel's gold eye. "You... were you behind everything- Augh!" Raphael started choking as Zasalamel gripped his throat.

"Let him go!" shouted Amy, slashing at Zasalamel's hand with her rapier.

But Zasalamel merely blasted her into the wall with a small spell. "You, can be a good little girl and stay quiet. I have no intention of killing you but that will change if you get in my way."

"Amy! Am-" Raphael struggled to pull away from Zasalamel to reach his unconscious daughter. "You'll pay for this!"

"Stop it! What are you doing? What's going on?" demanded Seong-Mina. "There's no need to hurt them like this!"

"What do you mean this was all in your plan?" asked a dumbstruck Yun-Seong.

Slowly standing up with his grip still around Raphael's throat, Zasalamel said, "It's would just be easier, if you continue to trust me... Now, let the power of my soul direct you!" With that, Zasalamel's gold eye began to ensnare Yun-Seong and Seong-Mina's mind.

"It hurts... Stop it!" moaned Seong-Mina, clutching her head.

"You... lied to us!" shouted Yun-Seong, dropping his White Storm and falling to his knees. "We'll never listen to you anymore!"

"As if you have a choice," replied Zasalamel. "I can see into the depths of your souls. Your fears... your dreams... you can hide nothing from me. Perhaps that's why it was so easy to manipulate you two. But you two have been very helpful to me and perhaps... I even grew alittle fond of you. Nonetheless, my plans cannot be stopped. El stadues oberic!"

A burst of bright light caused Raphael to close his eyes and when he opened them again, Seong-Mina and Yun-Seong were back on their feet. But they... did not look normal.

"What were we doing Mina, how could we have ever doubted Zasalamel?" Yun-Seong said with disbelief. "After everything he's done for us, we must continued placing our faith in him to save Korea."

Seong-Mina nodded vigourously. "Of course, my father is depending on me. I cannot let him down. You promise me you'll save him, right Zasalamel?" asked Seong-Mina.

"Of course. I will save all of humanity..." answered Zasalamel honestly. "This world, shall know its true potential when I obtain Soul Calibur and Soul Edge.

"You fools!" choked Raphael. "Open your eyes! He's manipulating you!"

Yun-Seong gave Raphael a bored glance. "You're in no position to tell me what to do old man. Just shut up and listen to what Zasalamel is saying."

"What have you been planning?" spat Raphael venomously at Zasalamel.

Zasalamel narrowed his eyes and flung Raphael away from him and towards Amy. Rolling to a stop beside her, Raphael looked up at Zasalamel with hatred. Noticing this, Zasalamel said, "It seems you still have some fight left in you. Impressive. But, I cannot allow you to live. That priestess has almost ruined my plans by healing you but luckily, I perceived the danger and cursed her, so now, you're merely a dying man because her healing didn't work properly."

"You... cursed her?"

"Yes, I cursed her the same way I cursed you, Raphael Sorel," answered Zasalamel calmly. "You see... she is one of the few people in this world who posses the abilities to heal and purify. Unfortunately, she's young. Much too young and inexperienced to be able to heal those who are highly corrupted. But to make sure she wouldn't be able to heal you, I cursed both of you..."

Zasalamel stared down at the man before him. "You... are a threat to the world. With Soul Calibur or Soul Edge, the end is the same. I have no intentions of letting you live. On a side note, I needed her to die as well. She has tremendous spiritual powers and she would've been able to seal away Soul Edge and Soul Calibur for eternity."

With a dark look, Zasalamel began pacing as he revealed this. "By cursing you in the beginning, I sped up the process for your madness which was already happening because of your infection from Soul Edge. I knew that sooner or later, she would have to confront you to save this world and I was counting on the fact that the increased power boost of my curse along with the madness would drive you to kill her when she opposes you. Sadly, you rather disappointed me."

Raphael put a hand to his throbbing chest and struggled to say, "You monster... I'll never forgive you for what you've done."

"Oh, but I'm not finish explaining yet." Coming to a stop, Zasalamel looked down at the weakened Raphael. "In the beginning, I planned to have you two get rid of the Hero King for me. That's why I lied and told you two that defeating him would bring back her memories. But then, things became alittle unexpected with her enormous power surge and I began to worry about what would happen after she defeated the Hero King. So I had to make sure that when you two fought..."He said dryly, " If she defeated you, she wouldn't be able to live very long after that to get in my way. Along with stopping her healing ability, I gave her a wasting sickness and you might have noticed it... but it wasn't very pretty was it?"

"How can you do something...like that to her?" gasped Raphael as it grew more difficult to breath. "She... feared turning into some kind of monster!"

"Yes, however, it seems that she's managed to reverse the process and buy herself some more time before that sickness takes root again. It was a good thing that her healing didn't recover though, since you're dying from that failed healing ritual."

Raphael closed his eyes and murmured. "I see now... By increasing Soul Edge's powers in me, you've made sure that Talim would not be able to heal me. And if we defeated the Hero King... your curse would eventually drive me mad and she would have to confront me because you wanted me to bite and control her to wield Soul Calibur. In the case that she wins, she would have-" Raphael coughed momentarily before struggling to continue. "would have died from that sickness... Stopping her healing abilities means she can't heal herself. And if I win, you knew I would die from consuming her blood to satisfy the thirst... that Soul Edge cursed me with. You... would win everything.

Zasalamel gave him a few claps. "Congratulations Sorel. You're correct. The good news is that I didn't make you go mad. I'm assuming you and her had your own quarrel before you lost yourself to your emotions and attacked her." His gold eyes shined for a moment as he looked down. "You devoured a part of her soul... And now your body is rejecting it as a side result. It looks like you'll be experiencing a very slow and painful death Sorel."

Raphael closed his eyes in guilt at what he had done. "What have I... done..."

"You should realize by now, that you're at a dead man at a dead end Sorel." Zasalamel shook his head. "Not only that, you can now bear the guilt of causing the one you love so much pain. With a part of her soul gone, she'll experience terrible agony everyday for the rest of her life. It's a fate worse than death... that you have given her."

"Damn you... damn you..." Raphael cursed weakly. "Talim... I am so sorry..." cried Raphael. "What have I done to you..."

"Don't be so sad Sorel, she'll join you shortly. The Hero King is going to the borders to kill the person who planted that Soul Edge shard into the ground and she'll be the one he'll face. It looks like my plan worked out after all."

Raphael looked up with wide eyes. "No, leave her alone..." He was at the end. There was no need for dignity or any other useless sense of pride. All that mattered was Amy and Talim. He had to make sure that they would live after he died. It was the last thing he could for them. "Please, spare my daughter... and her... and I'll do anything you want me to do," pleaded Raphael. He then turned to Yun-Seong and begged, "You're Talim's friend. Can't... you hear what he's saying he's going to do to her? Stop him!"

Yun-Seong shrugged. "Zasalamel knows what's best. If Talim's death can bring about a peaceful world and turn things back to normal, I'm sure Talim would be willing to be such a sacrifice."

Zasalamel began walked towards Raphael with his scythe and the sharp weapon glinted with an unusual light. "I pity you and I can only say that I have nothing against you or her but you two are in my way and the way of humanity." Clearing his throat, Zasalamel raised up his scythe for the death blow. "I shall take you out of your misery and kill you right now. Farewell Raphael, take it as a blessing that you can actually die while I cannot. Your priestess will join you shortly after the Hero King kills her."

* * *

><p><em>What hid in the shadow has come into light. As the eye of death gleams and shines, behold your last moments within its depths.<em>

_Memories once lost has finally returned. The prize that has long been wished for has been given. What the wind sees, you will now see._


	31. Supreme Ruler of the Supreme Swords

"From what I remember... oh no! Raphael is in terrible danger!" cried Talim. All of her memories had been completely restored by the 'Winds of Memories' spell and Necrid had explained to her that Raphael was currently dying because he had accidentally devoured a part of her soul. "My blood alone caused him to lose so much of his strength when we first met!" She looked at him helplessly. "Necrid! What should I do?"

Necrid thought about the matter carefully before answering her. "There is two possible way to save him. The first way would be using Soul Edge to help boost up the energy his body had gotten used to, which is also the energy you've taken out of his body and released into the wind."

"But the ritual worked for the young boy I treated back at the watermill village," Talim said frantically.

Walking away from Talim, Necrid went over to her necklace and picked it up. "His body has grown used to the evil energy. Without it... he will die."

Talim held a hand to her mouth and said in a quivering voice, "Does that mean he'll forever be a malfested?"

Necrid gave her back her necklace before answering. "Those who were only recently malfested or have only a small amount of the evil energy can be purified. But for those who are deeply corrupted, it's a different matter." He let a sad smile cross his face. "Like me... You killed me when you tried to help me."

Filled with shame, Talim nodded and slowly dropped to her knees. "I'm... sorry. I'm so sorry... I-"

"It's alright," Necrid said reassuringly as he held up a clawed hand. "Thanks to you, I found peace. It was what I wanted. I wanted salvation... and you gave it to me."

Talim hugged herself and sobbed quietly at the memories. She knew that Necrid was human after the two fought against each other. He was in such pain... she could only sit beside his body, unable to do anything to help him. She so inexperienced and so powerless. She could only give him a few moments where he could think and act like a human and not feel the pain as she purified the air around his body. To her shock, he had grabbed onto her elbow blade and before she could stop him, taken his own life to ensure a permanent resolution. As his soul departed from his body, she was able to make sure that none of the pain and darkness the lied within his body was able to contaminate his soul as he moved on.

The cool air of the dead land passed them by and Talim closed her eyes. "Raphael... will he die from what I have done?"

"Don't you remember that you still carry Zasalamel's curse on you? Because of that, you weren't able to pass out all of Raphael's evil energy." Necrid nodded as Talim realized the meaning of his words. "Yes, his curse had actually become quite a blessing. Thanks to that, Raphael still has some dark energy inside him but it won't last long. Also, the purity of your soul that he now has inside him is slowly killing him like a deadly poison."

"No..." Talim's dark brown eyes turned grim and she sorrowed over the fact that Raphael must be in alot of pain right now.

Necrid's tone turned serious. "He needs Soul Edge or something that will give him alot of dark energy if you want him to live. But we can't allow him to have Soul Edge. It will corrupt him and..."

Talim said sorrowfully, "But I can't let him die. I just can't. Amy... cannot lose her father. He's the most important person to her in her life and she'll be devastated if she loses him." Talim placed a hand on her heart and whispered, "I can't lose him either. If he dies, I'll never be able to forgive myself.

Necrid nodded understandingly. "There is a way but it's rather tricky. You must let him die..."

"What?" Talim eyes widened in horror. "No! I want to save him! There must be a way!"

"I'm not finished yet," said Necrid, trying to calm down the now hysteric girl. "As soon as he passes on, you'll use a strong binding force that'll merge the dark powers of Soul Edge and the small amount of pure energy of your soul and balance it for him." He gestured as he began explaining. "That way, he'll be able to use the pure energy to stay alive."

"The same way his body uses Soul Edge's energy?" Talim asked as she listened. Hope blossomed in her heart but then she realized something. "Wait, how can he use my pure energy if he's dead?"

"You can call his soul back and return it to his body."

"But it's against the law of order to bring back the dead," protested Talim. "When my grandmother taught me the method, she said it was to only be used to help those who are dying to see their love ones and have them escort the dying person onward to the spirit world."

"The true definition of dead..." explained Necrid slowly, "is when the soul is no longer present in the physical vessel on this world. As long as there's a soul in it, he or she is not truly dead according to the spiritual description. So, if your soul is still in there, you are not breaking any law by bringing him back. Your soul will not move onto the spirit world because you're still alive Talim." Necrid emphasized the next point. "As long as you live, your soul and any pieces of it will remain attached to its current physcial vessel. And that means the small piece of your soul will remain inside Raphael's corpse when he dies."

Talim clasped her hands together. "Do you really think it'll work?"

Necrid crossed his arms and replied, "It will be difficult but you hold the power of the wind and when Ria gave you her voice, it further increased your potential since the voice of a storm maiden posses many magical qualities However, I believe that is still not enough." Nodding to himself, Necrid continued. "There are two properties that have ruled everything in the cosmos in perfect balance. Order and chaos. You humans usually think of chaos as a destructive quality and Soul Edge... is the true representive of chaos while Soul Calibur, embodies order. However, if either one become more powerful, than the world will meet the same end. Pure destruction."

"But how can that be? Order is-" Talim's eyes widened. "No it isn't... The perfect order would be a lifeless world where everyone has no...choice, emotions, feelings nor heart. A silent and cold world... If Raphael succeed with his plan to create a new world using Soul Calibur, then that would be how Soul Calibur would make it."

"That sword would probably crystallize every human in sight to stop you all from fighting or making anymore impure choices," stated Necrid in a matter of fact voice. "It will offer you its own twisted version of salvation. On the other hand, Soul Edge would consume the world in darkness and blood. It is selfish and it does not care about life..." Necrid was going to say something but then a man appeared before them.

His feet did not touch the ground and the regal air around him made Talim feel that she in the presence of someone important. But then her eyes swiftly moved to the powerful auras he was holding in his hand. "Soul Edge... Soul Calibur..." Her head snapped up and she asked, "Who are you?"

He readied himself for battle and calmly replied, "I am the Algol, the Hero King, supreme ruler of the supreme sword. You who stand before me, it's time to atone for all the lives you have taken. Prepare to fall!" And he fired a ball of purple energy at her.

Talim was stunned by his words and could feel the air grow heavy as he fired the purple projectile. "What..."

"Stay back!" Necrid shoved her back and whipped out a turquoise green orb. He punched forward with the orb in his hand and it hit Algol's energy ball in midair. The two energies collided and a fierce explosion of power blasted Talim back from the fight. She hit a dead tree trunk and dropped to the ground with a gasp. Looking up, she cried, "Please stop! It's a misunderstanding!"

Algol didn't not listen to her plea and merely continued his onslaught of attack. His battle skills and speed were full of confidence and it was difficult to predict his next moves since they were so fast. Even fighting against someone as strong as Necrid, Algol kept his cool and predicted his opponent every move while at the same time, he instinctively counter whenever he had a chance. "You're not worthy to fight me," Algol said dismissively.

Necrid then realized that he had left himself open for his last attack and Algol stabbed forward with Soul Edge. At the same time, Talim let out a piercing scream. "Noooo!"

Looking down at the blade sticking in his stomach, Necrid gurgled something intelligible and blood flowed from his wounds. "It... seems I am no... match for you. But..." Necrid then raised his head and smiled. "I can fall knowing I have helped Talim." With that, he summoned his two most powerful orbs into his hands. "Now take this!"

Talim covered her eyes as the immense power explosion erupted and she screamed once more. "Necrid! Necrid! Answer me!"

_"Good-bye young priestess... I am sorry I couldn't be of more help... With my last attack, your enemy should be weakened and I hope you shall emerge victorious from this battle..Lastly... you need to use the wind... to balance the powers for Sorel. Farewell Talim... This is the last thing... I can give you to help you... on your journey. Take it... It will protect its master from all danger and... it's my greatest weapon. Made from all four elements of all creation. Quattuor Orbis... Call its name when you need it..._

When the light faded, Talim looked around frantically for Necrid but he was nowhere to be seen. Algol was breathing quite heavily but even though he took the force of Necrid's attack full on, he was still standing. Tears streamed down Talim's face as she stood up. "No more...no more... No longer will anyone else suffer because of my failings!" She took out her double crescent blades and readied them with a firm grip. "If you will not move out of my way, I will fight you."

Algol glowered at her and said, "You who have ruined so many lives, I shall kill you now!"

"Then let this fight start!" Talim charged forward and performed a low sweeping kick that Algol easily dodged but then she said, "I'm not done!" She pushed off from the ground and punched upward and combined the attack with three consecutive high swipes. "I'll show you, the true wind dance!" Leaping away from the blade that came forth from his elbows and the sudden spikes that sprouted from his stomach, she watched as the weapons neatly disappeared into his body again and she turned and slashed backward. Her elbow blades spiked with power and broke Algol's guard.

Algol stepped back and snarled, "I will not allow myself to fall before someone like you! Now, you shall feel the power of the eternal king!" Leaping into the air, he fired another ball of immense power at her. "I will destroy any that stand in my way!"

Talim dodged the energy blast and it blew dirt and stone everywhere as it connected with the ground and she shouted back to him. "My soul, my all, is for the wind! No longer will I fear anything! Hero King! I am Talim, the last priestess of the wind! Let us see who's stronger! The weapons you hold in your hands or mine! The power of my soul or yours!" Wind, guide me!" Talim's blades shone like miniature moons in her hand and the beautiful weapons rose with her as she jumped into the air and danced a dance of singing steel and grace while Algol fought back with his power and experience.

* * *

><p>"Your evil plans stop here!" Kilik quickly appeared from up the stairs and he cried, "Kali-Yuga, let's show him our powers!" His staff blazed with power and he ran forward and launched a powerful strike at Zasalamel who was forced to roll away from Raphael.<p>

Yun-Seong and Seong-Mina instantly attacked him but Xianghua and Maxi quickly appeared behind Kilik and they clashed their weapons against the two Koreans. Xianghua shouted, "What's wrong with you guys!"

"You know what's wrong? You're in our way!" Seong-Mina brandished her Scarlet Thunder and hit the spot where Xianghua was just a second ago but then Yun-Seong attacked her next.

"You should leave before it's too late. I don't want to hurt you but I have to protect my homeland."

His sword cut horizontally across and Xianghua quickly ducked but this move of Yun-Seong's almost cut off Maxi's head who was within the cutting radius and he had to quickly duck as well. "Hey! Watch the hair!"

Placing himself in front of Raphael and Amy, Kilik readied his staff and faced off Zasalamel. "I remember you..."

"And I seem to remember, the ending to the last time we met," said Zasalamel, brushing some dirt off his robes. "You're were half dead by the time I finished with you."

"That will not happen again," Kilik stated flatly."I cannot allow someone like you to have those swords. Turn back or face my Kali-Yuga."

"Courageous words… but," Zasalamel readied his scythe and said, "You should be the one to turn back young man. I will not hesitate to kill you along with Sorel."

Kilik's eyes flickered to Raphael and Amy and he said, "You two, get out of here quickly. You'll die if you continue this journey."

"I'm… already a dying man," gasped Raphael. "Every second that passes me by… I need Soul Edge Kilik. Without it… I… Amy will be all alone. I can't let that… happen." Raphael shook his head and whispered, "I don't need… my new world. As long as I have Amy and Talim with me… I realized that now. I just want us… to be together again."

"What do-"

"Play time's over, it's time to get serious," interrupted Zasalamel. "Now, fall!" Swinging his scythe high up, Zasalamel brought it down with a thunderous crash as Kilik dodged the attack and hit Zasalamel in the stomach and pushed him away.

"Raphael! Get yourself and Amy away from this battle!" shouted Kilik, swinging two horizontal strikes and smashing his elbow into Zasalamel's chest. "I'll try and heal you after I defeat-" Kilik stopped talking as Zasalamel scythe swung forward and slashed him on the arm.

Raphael nodded tiredly and through sheer will, he stood up and picked up Amy. Twice he nearly fell down while carrying his delicate daughter but in the end he managed. His vision grew blurry as he began making his way around the battle to the stairs to continue going upward. As he walked, he stopped hearing anything and everything seemed as if it was moving in slow motion. It felt as if he was walking through water and the only thing that kept him going was his daughter's face as he put one foot forward after the other. "I don't want to die…" he thought to himself fearfully. "I don't want…to leave you… Amy. I want to hear Talim's voice… just one more time."

He closed his eyes and mourned for all the mistakes he had made. From his grand and great plan of wanting to create and rule over a new world, Raphael realized that he was just one small being in this world who was like everyone else and all he wanted was… a normal life with the ones he loved. That's all… he now wants. Just that small wish. A small wish… for another chance at life. At salvation… but would fate grant him that simple request? Or would they turn away from such a monster that has brought so much suffering to others and was now reaping his just reward? His heart grew heavy as his feet moved up the endless spirals of stairs.

* * *

><p>"How useless!" screamed Tira. Her fury knew no bounds as one of her ravens screeched out a message for her from the window. The bird flinched and Tira quickly switched to her jolly side, "No no my pretty. I'm not mad at you my pet. It's that stupid golem! Oh, Nighty is going to be really really really angry at me! Damn that stupid piece of junk. Whoever built him needs to make someone better or else I'll cut their hearts out!"<p>

Hilde panted for breath as she watched the insane girl vent out her anger on one of her soldiers dead body by kicking at it. Sucking in a lungful of air, Hilde shouted, "If you kicked that body again, I'll personally make sure that you'll regret it."

Tira automatically switched to gloomy mood. "You have no idea… how badly I want to tear that heart of your outs. But unfortunately, I have some matters to attend to. Solnhofen! Take care of them and make sure you leave no survivors! If even one of them has a beating heart by the end of this day, I'll personally tear you apart."

Solnhofen bowed and said, "As you wish mistress."

With that, Tira ran over to the broken window and jumped onto her giant raven and flew off to see to Astaroth's dead body.

* * *

><p>Whos seo nea fe (Take heart and see)<p>

Mes shi no may sie (The world that awaits)

Lo na we eh (Dance with the wind)

Fo wahes nosem naoe meka (And show me all that you've learned)

Crusoc os masa cha (Child of the stars and wind)

Talim listened to the voice of the wind playing for her and she her feet moved as if they knew the steps before she even planned them. The graceful priestess attacked from all sides and Algol was impressed by the fluidity in her moves. His attacks were more powerful than hers but knowing this, Talim relied on evading and quickly countering. She never made the first move and instead she merely waited for him to attack and when he did, she would dodge it and strike back. The fight was furious and Algol could not remember the last time he had such a fierce battle. What she next surprised him as she cartwheeled away.

"You're badly wounded," Talim said as she looked at Algol with half closed eyes. "That last attack my friend dealt on you... half of your organs is either badly damaged or its internally bleeding."

"How would you know?" Algol retorted angrily. His hands tightened as he tried to suppress the pain in his chest. What she said was true... that attack by that monster had critically injured him or else he would have killed her by now.

Talim said sadly, "The wind around you is whirling out of control and from the few attacks I struck you with, I noticed your facial expression and the way you moved. It was forced." The wind tugged at her hair and ribbons and she lowered her elbow blades. "You don't belong in the world of the living, Algol. Let... let me help you."

Algol considered her words and the honest look in her eyes. She did not seem like the type of person who was responsible for the fall of the borders. "Are you the one… who planted that thing into the ground?" asked Algol, pointing to the grotesque Soul Edge eye in the ground.

"No," replied Talim. "But it was just as good as me, since I was unable to stop the man I loved from committing such a heinous crime. I have nothing to say to defend myself…"

"Why are you on such a journey in the first place?" asked Algol. "For someone as young as you, what reasons could you possibly have to travel all the way to my tower."

"My only goal is to restore the world back to normal." Talim turned her head to the grey skies wistfully. "So much suffering… have been caused by Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. No more… no more…" She clutched her weapons and said thinly, "I can't allow any more lives to be ruined by Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. And you… why do you cling to life? What's keeping you from moving on?"

Slightly amazed by her insight, Algol said, "I want to return to the human world, and bring about an eternal peace using Soul Edge and Soul Calibur."

"You're just like him," Talim said softly. "But you both do not realize that any salvation brought by those swords, is fake. Humans must walk on their own two feet and decide their own fate. No gods, spirits or swords should make your decisions for you. Even the wind that I worship will only guide me...it will not choose my path. It's up to me to make my own decisions and follow it if I want to." Her head tilted upward and she said, "To stop the flow of time is wrong. Please, move on and be reunited with your friends and family in the eternal lands. No matter how strong you are, it is wrong to decide the fate of the world."

"When ideals conflict, the only answer is war," replied Algol. "I admire your courage young girl, but you will not stand in my way. Leave and I'll spare your life. Your parents must be worried about you." The last part was said with a hint of hidden sorrow.

Talim noticed and she knew instantly that he was a father when he was still alive. "I miss them… but I know they'll understand that what I'm doing is the right thing. And my grandmother, she will understand as well." Talim began singing up and the night sky lit up with colors. "Towa bleu shotija me nati evi mesa letchu na. Da lanke celaoi…"

Algol looked at her and remained silent as she sung the beautiful yet hauntingly sad song. Finally he asked, "What are you saying?"

"I'm singing a requiem for the fallen. Look at all those souls… that fell in this trial of your tower." Talim shed a small tear and faced Algol again. "Life is but a dream sometimes… It's time you stop clinging to yours and move on Great King."

"Until I find someone more worthy to rule over the world with strength and compassion, I will not rest." The two powers in his hand responded to his words and they glowed brighter.

"Then I shall have to stop you." Talim twirled and raised her weapons. Spinning like a dancer, she was a whirlwind of sharp blades and Algol had to use all ten weapons in his body to block certain attacks.

"I'm not done yet!" shouted Algol, teleporting away. Raising his hands to the sky, he cried, "Even if Soul Calibur and Soul Edge are evil weapons, those who are strong can use it for good. Now, let me show you their powers!" The surrounding warped and half the sky turned blue while the other half turned red. Fires and ice each dominated their side of the night sky and extended downward into some distant lands and wispy lights floated around them. The platform they were standing on became the only thing that existed as the forest and lake left no traces of their existence and pillar shot up from the platform.

Talim showed no emotion except for a hint of sadness. "The wind and the stars are crying…" Neatly putting one step to the left, she braced herself as Algol smashed downward. Her arms trembled but other than that, her eyes held a determined light and she leaned backward. Algol toppled forward and she placed herself in a crouching position. Slicing forward two times, she pushed Algol into the air and spiralling through the air, she lashed many wounds onto him with her double crescent blades.

But Algol had lived through many battles and he quickly thought of a counter. He turned around and when Talim thought she had found an opening, claws erupted from his back and he heard her muffled cries of pain as she danced away and clutched her bleeding wounds on her abdomen.

Sucking in a deep breath, Talim wiped the sweat away from her forehead. Without Ria inside her, she could no longer cast powerful wind spells without having her strength sapped. But Ria's voice still gave her some storm maiden abilities... and Necrid's Quattuor Orbis…Talim head snapped up as Algol sliced forward with Soul Calibur and Soul Edge in his hands.

* * *

><p>So wa kwon di fi (You are the one)<p>

Shootea she ifa illusia (Sleeping in a dream)

Eta ne ma dea (It's my one and only hope)

Sorawe see os shota fi (That we would one day see each other again)

Raphael gave a shuddering breath as he reached the thirty fifth floor. Dimly, he dropped to the ground and his daughter fell to the floor and he laid beside her, completely drained. Was death making him delusional? Or did he hear someone singing to him? It sounded almost like Talim.

As he laid there on that silent floor, he reflected on the events of his life. All of his success at court when he was still a noble, was merely laughable now. What importance did money and power have when you're a dying man? His family..hahhaaha... they weren't even a real family. They never talked to each other most of the time and his father only discussed politics and strategies with him. No one even knew that he had a fondness for sweets. Especially chocolate... Amy... was so happy the first time he bought her sweets. She gobbled it all up before he had even sat down. Who would take care of her when he was gone? Talim? Yes, she would do that. They were friends. But it ached his heart that he wouldn't be able to see his daughter grow up into a fine young woman.

Raphael turned his head and looked at his daughter. Her expression was so peaceful. Painstakingly, he reached over with one hand and stroked her cheeks. "Good-bye... my beloved. I'm sorry... I've been such... a failure as a father. And I wished... I could've spent more time with you... instead of leaving... you all alone in that castle. Forgive me..." With that, his hand dropped to the ground and his breathing stopped. His last thought was, "Talim... please live on... and protect my daughter. You'll... always be my dearest... And I have no regret meeting you." He closed his eyes as his heart gave out. The last image he saw was of Amy and the light illuminating her face from the tower's stained glass windows.

After awhile, Amy finally opened her eyes and slowly sat up. "Father?" She turned to Raphael who was lying beside her and she felt a cold sense of dread. "Father?" Gently shaking him, she waited with a pounding heart for him to wake up and reassure her that everything would be alright. "Stop lying there father. Get up. We have... to go." She began shaking him alittle harder and finally, she held a trembling hand onto his chest. When his heart did not beat, she finally let the tears fall. "You said you would always be there for me. You.. you liar!"sobbed Amy, pounding his chest. "Wake up! Wake up!"

She shook her head and her curly pigtails swung from side to side. "This world... is too cold. Too sad, for me to bear alone. I can't live without you. Please wake up." Crying, Amy continued. "Don't go... Don't go. Don't leave me. I'm scared... Raphael... you cannot die." Amy laid her face down on Raphael's chest and tearfully said, "How could you leave me over and over. I won't let you. I...I will save you." Breathing hard, she wiped the tears from her face and grabbed her Albion. "Wait for me father, I'll bring you Soul Edge. I... I'll make it bring you back to life. Just wait. It'll be my turn to protect you now." She held up her Albion and said, "With the swordplay you taught me, I've only been able to destroy. But now, I'll use it save something... Something precious to me." With one final glance at her father, Amy said, "We will always be together father. Wait for me."

And the young girl, bound by love and the same madness she shared with the one person she could call family, continued ascending the spiral staircase. Soul Edge... the thing that started her life with Raphael, will be the same thing that continues it.

* * *

><p>"This is the final strike!" roared Algol. His held both hands together and began charging all of his powers into them. The mix of red and blue from Soul Calibur and Soul Edge formed a vibrant and deadly purple ball of energy that shook the area around them.<p>

Talim panted hard and said, "This will also be my last move. Wind! Quattuor Orbis!" Necrid's most powerful weapon appeared in front of her and she shot it upward to the sky. The air spun around her and she raised her elbow blades into a cross. "This is for all of the fallen! Kaze yo! Uemi ai no fo woase mena!" Utilizing the wind element in the orb, it turned a dazzling blue with a small hint of green and spiralling gales of air swirled around the orb.

"Your tricks will not work! This is the end now fall!" And Algol unleashed a huge blast of energy combined from both Soul Calibur and Soul Edge at her.

Talim then shouted, "Isa no for mea kaze!" The orb began sucking in the immense power and Talim eyes glowed green. If this move failed, then it was all over.

"What's happening?!" cried Algol as he felt her drain away his powers.

"I will take your powers of chaos and orders to stop you." Talim grimaced as she felt the orb transferred the power to her. Order and holy energy was easily controlled but as for the chaotic energy, she struggled with it. But thanks to her training in trying to absorb Ria's darkness, she finally succeeded.

The orb began returning to its normal purple color as it gave her the power it had just absorbed and then it disappeared. Ready to be by her side once she calls it again. In her right hand, she held Soul Edge as her right elbow blade while her left hand held Soul Calibur. "These are my weapons now Hero King," said Talim calmly. "You have lost..."

"No..." Algol dropped to his knees in defeat. "How... can you even wield those swords? They may not be the real Soul Edge and Soul Calibur but only someone with great strength and spirit would be able to control them."

Talim kneeled down beside him and whispered, "Look into my eyes and you'll see the answer. The reason why I can wield these weapons is because I have no wish to use them. Simply said, I can control them because..."

"It's the power of a pure heart." Algol realized as he stared into her eyes. "You..." He shook his head and laughed bitterly, "I see now. So that's why... I accept defeat. As the victor, do with me what you want. There are many out there who would be happy to tear me to pieces for all my failures of the past. Especially for wielding Soul Edge and creating Soul Calibur."

Talim stood up and walked away from him. Looking away, she replied, "I place no blame on you... I won't even question what these swords are. However, they threaten the very fabric of nature. So I'll return them to their true forms..." When she obtained the real swords, she would make sure that they would never threaten the world again. Smiling gently, she added, "And you as well..."

Algol looked up as his son appeared beside her. "Arcturus... is that really you..." thought Algol.

His son smiled and walked over to him, holding out his hand. "Father..."

"My son..." Algol reached out his hand to the most important person in his life and held on tightly. "Have you finally forgiven me?"

"There was nothing to forgive father," reassured Arcturus. " You... are the greatest king... and the greatest dad in my eyes. I'm so happy, to see you again father."

Something wet trailed down Algol's cheek and he realized that he was crying. "I am... so happy to see you as well Arcturus." He turned to Talim and said, "Thank you young one... If it wasn't for you... this," Algol gestured to the reunion. "Wouldn't happen."

Talim nodded slowly. "This was the only thing I can think of, to help guide you on to your new life. I am sincerely grateful that you do not hate me for taking your life..." She looked at the weapons in her hand. "I could feel that these weapons in my hand were the only thing that kept your existence a reality. Now that they belong to me, you'll fade away."

"You are possibly the best person in this world to wield those weapons," said Algol with complete honesty. "And you may now be, the greatest hope for this suffering world." Algol turned to his son and said, "For so long I have fought... now I can finally rest. You've given me peace." He smiled and put a hand on his son's shoulder fondly. My son, go on ahead, I will follow after but there's something I need to say to this strong warrior before me."

Arcturus nodded and vanished. Talim turned to the fading Algol and waited expectantly for his words. Crossing his arms, Algol said, "When you return back to your real world, beware of a man name Zasalamel. It seems he wanted me to believe that you were the one responsible for breaking the barriers at the borders. I have a feeling that he would not hesitate to kill you when he sees you."

"I already have a feeling that he's been manipulating me and the events that's been happening," Talim admitted grimly. "Whatever he's planning... it will be detrimental to the fate of the world."

Algol said, "Then you must hurry. The Soul Edge and Soul Calibur you have in your hands will not last forever but while you have them, you have direct control over my Tower of Remembrance. That is now your domain and you can control the pathways, the floors and anything else in there that you can think of. Beware however, when the time and power runs out in those weapons, the Tower will disappear and all those who are still in there will be pulled into the spirit world and die. For those who are alive may not enter the realm of the dead for too long."

"I control these powers," Talim said to herself quietly. "Very well then." She closed her eyes and tranformed their surrounding back to normal. When she reopened her eyes, she could see the evil eye of Soul Edge still planted in the ground.

Algol noticed and said, "This shall be my final act for the world. When I ripped that wretched thing out of the ground with my bare hands, it should open up a portal for you to return to your world."

"I'm ready... for the last few steps in my journey," replied Talim, bracing herself for the attack.

"I shall watch and pray for you success from the spirit world then." Algol then charged forward and with fearless eyes, he plunged his hand deep into Soul Edge's eye that was staring up at him. Immediately, the vines from the evil seed shot up and wrapped themselves around him. But Talim was abruptly by his side and she slashed the vines apart with Soul Calibur in her left hand. Bright red liquid shot out from the punctured eye and with a grunt, Algol pulled out a mess of roots a putrid smell invaded their nostrils. But just as he said, a portal opened up and Algol shouted, "Go! NOW!"

With that, Talim leaped through and vanished. "The final battle... is coming," she thought to herself. "And no matter what happens or who I face, I will not back down."

Algol grinned triumphantly and threw away the still twisting roots. "I've finally done something right...Good luck young one. The fate of the world rests in your hands now..." And with that, he faded away to rejoin his son in the spirit world.

* * *

><p><em>The line between life and death is nothing more then a thin thread. So easily broken and yet so firm and strong in its division... By breaking this law, what will be the price to pay?<em>


	32. A Curse Digs Two Graves

Returning to her world on the thirtieth floor, Talim quickly utilized the powers of Soul Calibur and Soul Edge to heal her injuries from her battle with Algol. If it wasn't for Necrid's last attack on Algol, she would have never been able to win. Talim felt the familiar bitterness of being weak and having to rely on others. Looking at the weapons in her hand, she bit back her distaste even though she knew that they were fake copies. No matter... she needed them to end this battle once and for all. And time was certainly not on her side...

She looked around and she noticed a feeling of connection to the tower and she remembered that it was now under her control and domain. With a deep breath, she whirled the blades through the air and commanded the Tower to bring her to Zasalamel. Closing her eyes as the room began spinning, her heart pounded and she wondered whether she should have gone to Raphael first.

* * *

><p>"Damn... this isn't good." Maxi spat at the ground as he held a hand to the wound on his shoulder. He and Kilik stood protectively in front of Xianghua who was more seriously injured. She was whimpering in pain as she cradled her bleeding sword arm.<p>

Kilik slammed the butt of his staff into the ground and glowered at the magician. The coward was using the two Koreans and his undead servant to protect and fight for him. Since they knew that Yun-Seong and Seong-Mina were being controlled, he, Maxi and Xianghua were unwilling to hurt them. Unless he finds a way to get past the two to get to Zasalamel, there was no way they could win this unless they were willing to sacrifice the two koreans who were under his spell. Not to mention the highly skilled skeleton that Zasalamel had under his command...

Zasalamel striked the ground with his scythe and looked at them with impatience. His hand throbbed and his gold eye narrowed at his scythe trembled slightly. No... his body must last until he obtained the swords. Just alittle longer... and all of his dreams would be realized. In a harsh voice, he said, "You've wasted enough of my time. Now, disappear!"

"Stop! They are not the ones you want!"

His eyes widened in shock as he saw the priestess. "You! You're still alive? And you have..." His gaze hardened as he saw the weapons in her hand. "You've taken the Hero King's fake Soul Edge and Soul Calibur."

"They may have only a fragment of the supreme swords true powers but they also contained the Hero King's feelings and memories which makes them just as strong as the real Soul Calibur and Soul Edge," Talim stated as she stepped forward with Soul Calibur and Soul Edge in her hands. "And with these weapons in my possession, this place is now my domain." She pointed Soul Edge at him. "Stop him."

In response, the tiles turned a dark red and oozed around Zasalamel's feet. In the next instant, it hardened and locked him in place and Talim's eyes met Kiliks'. "Kilik, Maxi, take Xianghua and get out of here."

"They'll go but I'm going to stay with you and lend you a hand."Maxi smoothed back his hair before readying himself into an offensive stance. "No one hurts my friend and gets away with it."

"I... thank you Talim," said Kilik, carrying Xianghua in his arm as he headed for the stairs.

Zasalamel eyes darkened with anger."You're going nowhere! Revenant! Yun-Seong! Seong-Mina! Cut them down!"

"Wind, to me!" A harsh wind was summoned and it buffeted Revenant, Yun-Seong and Seong-Mina which gave Kilik the chance to escape with Xianghua.

With a crackling sound, Zasalamel swung his scythe at the tiles and broke free. Feeling the power emanating from her, Zasalamel slowly took in her appearance. Physically, nothing has changed about her but he could sense the change in her will just by looking into her eyes.

Talim returned his hard gaze and stood there beside Maxi with a emotionless expression. "Why have you caused people so much pain?"

"If only you people would understand, then you would not blame me," replied Zasalamel. "I'm doing this for the sake of the wor-"

"Stop it." Talim interrupted tiredly, "I'm so tired... of hearing those words. First it was Raphael, then it was the Hero King and now it's you. A new world cannot be built on the ashes of dreams and hopes of those you three have sacrificed and ignored. Now is the time, to ask for forgiveness Zasalamel. I don't want to fight you. Please, just stop this already. It's over... your plan will not succeed."

"What did you say? You're saying that my plan will fail?" asked Zasalamel with disbelief. "Do you know what I've gone through? What I've gave up? To make it this far?" He hit the ground with his scythe. "You've interfered with my plan long enough! If the Hero King was unable to stop you, then I will! I will not stop! No one will stop fighting until one side emerges victorious!"

Talim's eyes dimmed and she whispered, "It will be me who emerges victorious. You... you are pushing your body beyond its limit." Shock registered on his face as she said that and Talim raised her head up. "The wind around you is distorted and swirling out of control. You... are dying." With a pleading expression, she held her hand out towards him. "Please just stop. I will forgive you."

"You, forgive me? How laughable!" shouted Zasalamel in an angered fashion. "We have no other option besides fighting each other, priestess. You are blind if you can't see that."

"Fighting and killing each other is not the path to salvation!" Talim shouted back. "The world that I wish for... should not be made or saved through battles." She added remorsefully, "I don't want to take your life... I want to forgive you."

Zasalamel closed his eyes. She was naive and he was through with words. And he didn't have much time either... He could feel his body burn but he masked his pain well as he readied his scythe and said to her, "Can you really forgive me if I tell you that I am the one responsible for cursing Raphael and speeding up his descent into madness? I was also the one who cursed you and I was the one who made sure that you two would end up fighting each other sooner or later."

Talim's eyes widened. Her suspicions were proven correct and she felt her body froze as his gold eye gleamed with malice. How... how could he be so cruel? Raphael... and Amy... Her dark brown eyes flashed in return and she felt a rare surge of anger. How could he do that to him? Because of his actions, Raphael was dying and Amy must be devastated at what was happening to her father.

He tilted his head to the two Koreans and they stepped up beside him. "Last but not least..."

Talim's hands tightened around her elbow blades as she faced him. "Leave them alone. They have nothing to do with anything of this. Why must you insist on making everyone here fight each other?"

Zasalamel dragged his scythe behind him as he answered her. "Fighting is human nature, why do you interfere?"

She was about to call out to her friends to stop when she noticed the wind around them. They were being controlled and Zasalamel... was truly the mastermind behind the suffering that she and those she cared about had to go through. "You... you've been manipulating this," Talim stated in a flat voice.

"I just said that, didn't I?" Zasalamel said coldly, "For the sake of the world, I do whatever it takes to make my vision a reality." With a snap of his fingers, he ordered Revenant, Yun-Seong and Seong-Mina to charge. "Kill her."

* * *

><p>Lying on the tower floor, Astaroth struggled to breath. If it wasn't for that damned Holy Stone... that maggot would've never been able to win. Coughing, Astaroth tried to sit up but his body did not respond and he cursed at how useless he was. The bodies of the tainted laid near him as well as the malfested soldiers Tira had sent him and the smell of death was thick in the air. Occasional clashes could be heard but other than that, the tower floor he was on was pretty silent. A sudden cracking sound startled him and he saw Tira breaking a window and getting off a giant raven to land gracefully into the room.<p>

"Useless. Just plain useless," growled Tira. She strode over to Astaroth's body and looked down at him with distaste. "I had higher expectations but it seems I was wrong. You're of no more use to me or Nightmare." She stroked her ring blade and looked at him with mad violet eyes. "Did you think, I didn't know about your plan to betray us and take Soul Edge? Well, let me tell you... I was planning to offer your soul to master soon anyway. But now that you're in this condition, I don't think your soul will be very appetizing."

Astaroth's hand curled in anger. He knew that she had been manipulating him from the beginning but he was so sure... so sure that he could tear her and Nightmare apart later on and take Soul Edge. Damn that maggot Maxi. He ruined everything...

Tira began walking around his body and she twirled her ring blade slowly in her hands. "I have no use for broken toys. What do you think? My jolly side?"

_"Hehehehe, broken toys, should be thrown away in my opinion_," replied her jolly side. "_After all, that means we can get new toys_."

"Or make new ones," smirked her gloomy side. "Well, you can have the honor of removing this ugly thing out of our sight."

"_Yippie_!" Tira changed her personality, laughed, and kneeled down beside Astaroth and grinned wickedly. "You enjoy killing other people Asta. But I wonder if you'll enjoy being the one who gets killed this time. Hehehehe. Don't worry, I promise I'll make it as painful as possible. It's more fun that way! Right? Now... where shall I cut first?"

"Damn you... damn you..." cursed Astaroth, as Tira's weapon moved closer and closer to him. "DAMN YOU!"

* * *

><p>"Sorry but I can't stand aside." Yun-Seong launched himself into the air and utilized his natural footworks in his combos but Talim dodged the two last kicks and flipped away only to be countered by Seong-Mina.<p>

"Sorry, but I can't let you win." She threw two vertical cuts at Talim which inflicted two deep wounds into the ground when Taim evaded the attack.

Panting, Talim quickly backed away just as Revenant appeared behind her and tried to impale her with its sword. "Now's my chance," thought Talim quickly. She ducked low and swung her elbow blades behind her and it cackled with power. The dual combination of power from Soul Edge and Soul Calibur defeated the skeleton and Zasalamel had to quickly dismiss his undead servant.

As Zasalamel kicked Maxi away from him, fury boiled within him and his scythe blazed with power as he tried to strike down the nimble priestess. "Yun-Seong, Seong-Mina! No holding back!"

"Hear the roar of my Scarlet Thunder!" shouted Seong-Mina, jumping up and slamming her halberd down and blasting the tower's tiles to pieces.

"Get ready! Now, listen as my White Storm howls!" cried Yun-Seong, leaping across half the room in a blaze of fire.

"Stay back Maxi!" shouted Talim, bracing herself for the impact of Yun-Seong's attack. Her elbow blades slammed against his sword and her knees trembled as the force of his attack hit her weapons. Looking into his eyes, she said, "Yun-Seong! Please wake up! Think about what you're doing!"

"I'm sorry Tal, but I have to protect Korea and the ones I love!" retorted Yun-Seong, striking her with three swift kicks to the stomach. "Ideals are meaningless without power! I need Zasalamel to help me obtain Soul Edge to protect my country!"

"Talim, watch out!" shouted Maxi, evading one of Zasalamel's low swipes and pointing to Seong-Mina.

Her head quickly turned to the right as she saw Seong-Mina spinning her halberd toward her. "I won't lose and I can't lose! My father is depending on me!"

Her weapon inflicted two large but shallow cuts on Talim's back as she turned and leaped away. With one knee on the ground, Talim wavered. She did not want to fight her friend but she could not give up either. What was she supposed to do? "Wind, please give me an answer," prayed Talim as Yun-Seong and Seong-Mina charged straight toward her.

* * *

><p>"La... la la la... laaa... lala."<p>

Raphael eyes twitched but they still remained close. Strangely, he felt no pain and even more surprising, he felt completely content just lying there. Listening to someone singing quietly.

"Raphael... how long are you going to lie there?"

Finally, he opened his eyes and saw nothing but stars. He quickly sat up and his head swivelled from side to side. Stars were twinkling at him from every direction and as he stood up, he realized that he was just floating in the middle of a beautiful dark blue night sky. Clearing his throat, he spoke to the emptiness around him. "Where are you? And who are you?"

The voice answered, "I am now a part of you. But yet I'm not you. What am I?"

"I don't have times for silly games," Raphael snapped impatiently. "Where am I?"

"Where do you think you are?"

Suppressing a sigh of annoyance, he said, "At least show yourself so that I can speak to you directly."

"You want to see me? But I don't want you to see me because I know you would not want to see me."

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Raphael, exasperated that the conversation was going nowhere. The way the voice spoke was also making him feel dizzy.

"Because it would make you sad."

Raphael sighed. "I don't even know who you are. And can we go somewhere else? This place hurts my eyes."

"You don't like this place?"

"No."

The voice paused before saying, "Why don't you explore the place for awhile before judging it. Maybe you'll even find a way out of here." The last part contained a hint of sarcasm though and Raphael looked around at the peaceful surrounding for awhile.

"Well, where should I start?" No voice answered him so with an annoyed expression, he began walking aimlessly around. After awhile, he finally noticed something. A small white lily that was just floating in midair. Small particles of light danced around the fragrant flower and Raphael came closer to investigate it. His hands reached out for it but then the petals seems to shirk away from him and he thought that it seemed like it was slightly trembling.

"Please don't touch me."

Raphael stepped back and said, "You! You were the one talking to me!" He peered at it and said, "A talking flower? So... what is this place anyway?"

"A place where time stands still and nothing lives but nothing dies. There's no life here except for you. For now." The lily paused before saying, "The borders between life and death. A place where lost spirits reside. You are near the gates of Astral Chaos."

"Then what are you?" Raphael asked thinly. "Are you a talking flower or a spirit?"

The flower looked like it was regarding his words before letting out a tinkling sound. "I am a lily yes. But that is not my true form. And you, you are here and yet you are not. You want to return to the world of the living but that is against the law. However, I am the exception to that law and I can help you." The petals waved at him and said, "But not yet."

Crossing his arms, he said, "What do you mean by that."

"You will understand in due time Raphael..."

"I enjoy star gazing like any other man to pass the time but I really don't think I have time for that right now," Raphael replied curtly.

"Watch out! Behind you!"

Raphael turned around to see a three hooded cloak figures wielding scythes coming toward him. Mist flowed around them and their black cloaks were eerie and sinister looking."What are those things?"

"The reapers! They come for any souls that have not moved on yet. Quickly, you must fight them and try to hold them off as long as you can."

Raphael looked around at the star strewn skies and snapped, "With no weapons? Do you think I should tickle them to death with my bare hands or something?" Raphael turned as the swishing sound of three sharp scythes came down on him.

* * *

><p>As Kilik carried Xianghua up the stairs, he finally reached the thirtieth floor where Raphael was lying. His eyes widened and he said, "Is that... Raphael?"<p>

"Where's Amy?"Xianghua asked weakly as she twisted slightly in his arms to get a better view.

Coming to Raphael's side, he bent down and laid Xianghua near him. Leaning over, he held a trembling hand to Raphael's nose and he could see that he was clearly not breathing.

"Is.. he alright Kilik?" Xianghua asked worriedly.

Kilik shook his head and answered quietly, "Raphael... is dead. Were we... too late to save him?"

Xianghua closed her eyes and said, "He was our friend... and we failed him. I said I would live with no more regrets... but it seems I have failed."

Kilik shook his head. "It's not too late. Raphael cared for Amy the most and if we can find her and protect her, then we haven't failed yet." Stroking Xianghua's head, he murmured quietly, "Stay here and rest. I'll come back with Amy and I'll destroy Soul Edge once and for all. And then... we'll finally be able to be together and live a simple and quiet life away from all this fighting and terror."

Sitting up slowly, she hugged Kilik and nodded. "Stay safe..."

He kissed her on the forehead and quickly left to go look for Amy. Xianghua stared after him for awhile before turning to Raphael's cold body beside her. "You know Raphael... you're a very admirable man. Always risking everything for those you cared about. I wish... fate could've been more kind to you. And Talim... that poor girl has always suffer through so much. I don't know how she would be able to handle your death. And Amy... your daughter...poor girl..."

* * *

><p>"Wind, guide me." Talim blocked two of Yun-Seong's attacks and with a twirl of her right elbow blade, she smashed it against his chest. She watched as he stumbled backward and said, "The power you seek will only consume your ideals Yun-Seong." Talim stopped when she spotted her other friend out of the corner of her eye.<p>

Seong-Mina tried to hit her but Talim quickly kicked her knee joints and she dropped to the ground. Seeing that, Yun-Seong ran over to her and helped her up before saying to Talim, "Quit talking and fight me Talim. You may be my friend but those who stands in the way of my ideals must fall. What I am doing is of my own free will and it's justice!"

"I see. I did not want to do this but..." Talim then raised Soul Edge in her right hand and said, "If you want Soul Edge! Then take it and see what it'll bring you!" And she threw it at him.

Yun-Seong eyes widened but without hesitation, he dropped his white storm and grasped Talim's right elbow blade. Instantly, it turned into a large red sword in his hand and the surrounding around him changed. A bright sunset stood in the background while he was standing alone on a large open platform and clouds swirled around him. Was he on the very top of the tower? But no matter, what's important was that he finally obtained Soul Edge! "It's mine at last. Soul Edge," he said to himself triumphantly.

* * *

><p>Seong-Mina looked at him with concern and said, "What's wrong Yun-Seong?" He seemed to be in his very own world at that moment and he did not show any recognition at her voice.<p>

"Seong-Mina! Don't come close to him! He's not in his right state of mind right now!" shouted Talim. "I want him to see what would happen to him if obtains Soul Edge but right now, he's a danger to anyone who approaches him except me!"

"What have you done to him!" cried Seong-Mina. She ignored Talim's cries and ran over to Yun-Seong and she trusted him not to hurt her. "Snap out of it Yun-Seong! That's not the real Soul Edge you have in your hands! It's only the fake one Talim has!"

* * *

><p>Back in Yun-Seong's mind, Soul Edge suddenly glowed a bright yellow and he closed his eyes and used his left hand to shield his eyes from the harsh light.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hugh..." gasped Seong-Mina as Yun-Seong hand reached forward and wrapped itself around her neck. "What... are you doing?"<p>

Talim ran forth to help her and as she pulled on Yun-Seong strong arm, she said, "Soul Edge, always takes over the mind of those who wields it. Even though it's not the real one he has, you can see the harm it will bring to him and you." She tugged even harder on his arm and said, "Hold on Seong-Mina, I'll use Soul Calibur to. Ahh... Ugh..." Talim dropped to the ground and held a hand to her heart. "What's... happening?" Her eyes widened as her skin began turning red and the veins turned purple.

"Get away from them!" shouted Zasalamel, re-strengthening his curse on her. "If you don't stop what you're doing to them, I will increase the rate of that curse on you by tenfold!"

Talim gasped for breath and choked, "I'm trying... to help them."

"You call that helping?" And he attacked her. As Talim struggled to evade his relentless assaults, she noticed Maxi clutching a deep wound on his shoulders and panting hard. It seems that she was in a really bad situation now...

As Seong-Mina tried to breathe, she realized that Talim's words had a spark of truth in them. Yun-Seong would never hurt her. Never. But he only had Soul Edge for less than two minutes and he's already lost control of himself. And this wasn't even the real Soul Edge in the first place. Perhaps... Zasalamel's way wasn't the correct way after all. Was she really under his spell?

Yes... There was no other possible answer. This wasn't right. Fighting against Talim who was their friend and listening to Zasalamel and letting him hurt others. The trust in her soul that she had for Yun-Seong made her realize that more clearly than anything. "He would never hurt me... This is wrong. We must stop letting other control us... And find true strength on our own. I must break free from this spell...and help Yun-Seong," she thought to herself. "Gasping, she said, "Why do you fight Yun-Seong?"

* * *

><p>As the light faded away, he thought he head Mina's voice, asking him why he was fighting. He heard her voice again as she said, "In order to win?" He turned around but he did not see her anywhere. Next, her voice pervaded through the air and questioned him once more. "Or is it for justice?"<p>

"No!" he answered her while slowly dropping to the ground on his knees. "I'm just trying to protect my homeland. And the people that I love!"

"Then what are you doing?"

* * *

><p>The scene around him returned to normal and he looked down in horror at what he was doing.<p>

"Is this what you call justice?" she asked him weakly before closing her eyes and falling against his chest.

The hard tower floor beneath him felt even colder then before as he held Seong-Mina in his arms. "N-No! What have I... What have I done?"

He looked at Talim's Soul Edge in disgust and hurled it away from him. "This thing! I... I don't need it!"

Talim moaned in pain as Zasalamel kicked her away and rushed over to Seong-Mina's side. "Hold on, I'll heal her Yun-Seong."

As Yun-Seong watched Zasalamel began healing Seong-Mina, he turned to Talim and shouted, "Why did you do that! This is all your fault! You-"

"Quiet!" shouted Maxi, crawling painfully to the priestess's side. "She's told you before! That Soul Edge was evil! It's all your fault for what happened you idiot! Don't blame her for your mistakes!"

"But..."

"She's said that you would not be able to control it's power!" continued Maxi. "You didn't listen to her and this is what happened. When are you going to snap out of it you fool! Zasalamel has been manipulating you and your friend over there for far too long! Find the power to resist him and make your own damn decisions! You'll never find true strength by relying on other. Get that through you thick head and grow up kid!"

"I'm under... a spell?" asked Yun-Seong. Why was everything so confusing... And so stressful...

"Don't listen to him Yun-Seong," said Zasalamel. "Don't you want to protect your homeland and Seong-Mina? I will help you do that. Trust me."

His mind started to become cloudy and Yun-Seong just want to give in and let his body continue obeying Zasalamel's orders. He dropped his head in confusion and noticed his White Storm. What he saw reflected in the blade made him realize something important. He went on this journey for a reason. And no one was going to take it away from him. He must cut a new path with his own sword. Not Soul Edge or Zasalamel's. "No... Not anymore Zasalamel. I... don't want to walk this path anymore. I... will cut down my sorrows, my failure, and my own path with this blade and this blade only." And he reached out for his sword.

"What?" Zasalemel felt the young man starting to resist him and he shouted, "No!"

Yun-Seong ignored him and picked up his White storm. In that instant, his sword lent him its powers and it broke through the spell controlling him. Yun-Seong gave a deep sigh of relied and said grimly, "You can't control me anymore. After all we've been through, I don't want to hurt you but you and I have done too many wrongs." With that, he tried to hit Zasalamel who quickly rolled away. Reaching down, he grabbed Seong-Mina and carrying her in one arm, he ran over to Talim and dropped her down on the floor. "Take care of her please," said Yun-Seong to Maxi.

"Wow, it looks like my words actually came through to you," chuckled Maxi before he grunted in pain. "Do you think you'll be able to handle Zasalamel on your own though?"

"I will.. help him," stated Talim, slowly getting up. "If I can regain Soul Edge, I can use both swords to try and halt the curse and fight for awhile. She gripped Soul Calibur in her left hand tightly and said, "Let's do this together Yun-Seong. My friend..."

He readied himself for the confrontation and replied, "I've been a terrible friend Talim. Will you forgive me?"

Talim smiled. "Of course." Facing Zasalamel, she said, "Though my body is cursed, my heart and soul remains pure Zasalamel." Raising her elbow blades in front of her face, her eyes turned green. "The power of a pure heart... will show you the way to a grand and dignified future!" With that, she gritted her teeth and ran forward with Yun-Seong following closely behind her.

"If you stand in my way then I'll show you no mercy!" Zasalamel drew a quick figure in the air and ice began to cover the floor they were standing on.

"Ack!" Yun-Seong tried to stop running but the slippery floor made it hard to get a firm grip on the ground and he smacked into the wall. "Ow..."

Talim also slipped but she tackled forward with both her hands out and pushed Zasalamel to the floor. Swiftly rolling off of him, she leaped over and picked up Soul Edge. Twirling them in her hands, she manipulated their powers to slow down the curse.

Getting back on his feet, Zasalamel bit his lip in frustration. His plans was falling apart at the very seams and if he doesn't do something quick, all of his efforts would be rendered a waste of time. "Let the earth rumble! Hands of time, hear my voice and stopped the clock of the chronos!"

Everything stilled under his voice but Talim was protected by her small storm maiden powers and from Soul Calibur and Soul Edge. With a great deal of effort, she cried, "Dispel the flow of time, oh great wind!" The air shattered the windows and the ice on the floor as it whirled around the room and Talim gasped as pain ripped through her body. Glancing down, she saw the spreading red skin and purple veins on her legs as well as the small scaled and she grimaced.

"You will bow down before my curse! Nothing can save you now!" And Zasalamel slash her right arm. It opened a deep cut and Talim cried out in pain.

"Talim!" shouted Maxi worriedly.

"Don't worry, I've got you!" Yun-Seong caught her as she stumbled backward and he placed himself in front of her protectively. "Sorry Zasalamel, but you've gone too far."

Zasalamel growled and spun his sythce in a wide circle that Yun-Seong blocked and continued the attack by cutting at Yun-Seong's left leg. But the nimble Korean dodged the attack and launched five consecutive kicks that pushed him to the edge of the broken window. Panting, Zasalamel looked at Yun-Seong hatefully. "I have made a critical error in my plan... by showing so much leniency toward you and Seong-Mina. It was foolish of me, to desire friends."

Talim coughed and held a hand to her chest as it grew difficult to breath. "There is nothing wrong with that Zasalamel. It is... human nature to desire love and companionship."

"Ahaha.. ahahaha!" laughed Zasalamel. But there was no humor in his laugh and it seemed to Talim that it was just full of emptiness. "I can not die priestess!" shouted Zasalamel. "All those I love and all those I care about... they always leave me in the end. I have no one I can talk to who will understand me and I have no one, who can be by my side for longer than one lifetime. Do you know how empty my existence is? The only goal that would give meaning back to my existence is to become humanity's eternal guide and help them reach their true potential." Gold light spewed from his golden eye and he growled, "I shall finish you off here and-"

Talim looked at him sadly as he coughed up blood and dropped to one knee. "You have ran... out of time." She looked down at her body and said quietly, "When a curse is placed, two graves are dug. You know this more than anyone."

"No.." Zasalamel held up a shaking hand and his vision blurred. "Everything I've done... was only for the sake of the world."

Talim could feel his pain and sorrow and she held out her hand toward him. "Even so, I must stop you." Zasalamel stayed quiet and ignored her words so Talim added, "Only by stopping you, can I save you." She held a hand to her medallion. "I want... no, I will be your friend Zasalamel and even when I die, you can still hear my voice whenever you listen to the wind. You have gone through much... and I willingly forgive you for what you have done. Please, let's just stop this. You have amazing powers and knowledge that will be of great help to the people in this world. You don't need Soul Edge or Soul Calibur to accomplish your goal. I know you're strong enough to help humanity on your own. So please, let's just stop this."

"No!" He growled and he struggled to stand up but all of his strength was sapped. Finally, he stayed silent and laughed bitterly. "It's over. It's all over for me."

Yun-Seong was about to say something when suddenly, he cried, "Zasalamel! Watch out!"

"Out of my way!" screamed Tira as she launched herself through the window and skated her ring blade through the air toward Zasalamel.

Zasalamel did not move; there was no need to. He had no more strength to reach Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. He had failed...

"Don't hurt him!"

Zasalamel's mouth dropped open in shock as she ran forth and took the attack for him. The deadly ring cut a serious wound on her torso that travelled down to her hip and the priestess fell backward with a dying sound. Her blood splashed to the ground and Zasalamel caught her in his arms with a stunned expression. "Why..."

"You'll pay for that!" roared Maxi and Yun-Seong as they rushed forth to attack Tira.

The insane girl snarled and began attacking them. "Why does she have Soul Edge in her hand? What has she done to Nightmare? Answer me!"

Maxi and Yun-Seong could barely answer the enraged girl as she violently hacked at them with her ring blade.

"Are... you alright?" mumbled Talim, growing paler by the second.

Zasalamel was busy trying to heal her and he snapped, "Are you stupid? Why did you take that attack for me? I am an enemy and yet-"

"You're... not a... bad person Zasalamel. At least... I don't think so." Talim smiled and added, "And for some weird... reason... I think you... care about others more than... yourself."

"Don't think that until you know about a person. You're foolish to assume everyone has a good side," he said curtly. " But for what you've done... I will become your ally. I've... removed the curse off you as well." When he saw the look of gratitude on her face he added gravely, "I have no other choice priestess. I am dying... and I'd rather see you obtain the swords then anyone else." His voice dropped down and he whispered to her while healing her. "I have foreseen a troubling vision. That Soul Edge and Soul Calibur will not be sealed successfully at this place. It will come back at some time in the future."

"The future... is not set in stone. I will... do everything I can... to return them to their rightful place and... return everything back to normal," murmured Talim. Finally, her injuries were all healed and she sat up with a sad expression. "Are you... going to die?"

Zasalamel did not answer her. "Go and do what you came to do priestess. I shall stay behind with Yun-Seong and defeat Tira."

Talim repeated her question. "Will you be alright?"

His merely replied, "I shall leave it up to fate. It's not like this is the first time I've died. Now go."

Talim looked at him worriedly before whispering a sad apology. "Please keep my friends safe. And the next time we meet, let's meet as friends as well Zasalamel."

He watched as she shouted to Yun-Seong to stay safe and that she would return to help them as fast as possible before running up the stairs and out of sight. With a tired sigh, he picked up his scythe and after a few seconds of analyzig the situation, he swung his scythe down and Tira nearly lost her right arm.

With an angry hiss, she backed away as he, Maxi and Yun-Seong approached her. "Where's that little goody two shoes? My jolly side wants to tear her up right now and frankly, I feel the same way as well."

"You will not touch her," answered Zasalamel coldly. "If you value your life, turn tail and run."

"Or I can just kill you three and step over your dead corpses!" And Tira leaped forth and twirled her ring blade in multiple directions.

As they fought, Yun-Seong inched over to him and asked, "So... are you on our side old man?"

"Call me old man again and I'll ditch your side."

* * *

><p><em>Death stalks the Tower of Souls and it has its sights set on me. What the laws said was true. A curse will always dig two graves. Am I too late in rectifying my mistakes? Only fate knows...<em>


	33. Defying Death Requires A Sacrifice

Darkwings13:Seriously, this chapter made me cry. If you want to cry even more, listen to Kaine's Salvation from NeiR when Talim starts the ritual. Or the ending theme from Final Fantasy 10. Or any sad music wahhh...

* * *

><p>Panting hard, Talim looked at her weapons as she ran and noted that the power in them had considerable lessened. If all the power was to disappear, the tower would fall and everyone that was still stuck in it would be in terrible danger. How much power would she use to bring Raphael back? As she ran, this question nipped at her heart and she realized that she was putting her love before... the sake of the world. Closing her eyes, she whispered, "Forgive me, wind." As she began to tire, she finally arrived at the destined floor.<p>

"Talim?" asked Xianghua. "Did you defeat Zasalamel? Where's Maxi?"

"I'll... explain later Xianghua." Talim eyes did not stray as she slowly walked towards Raphael. Her heart broke to see him so still and so lifeless. With achingly slow steps, Talim came to his side and sat down. Tucking her knees under her, Talim dropped her weapons, reached over and cradled Raphael's body against her own. His back rested on her thighs and her right arm braced his shoulder while his head rested on her chest. Pressing her lips to his forehead, she mumbled quietly, "I'm so sorry, Raphael. If only I was stronger then... I could have..." A single teardrop fell from her eyes and it cascaded down Raphael's cheek.

Xianghua held a hand to her heart and deep inside, she sorrowed for the two before her. The scene was not only pitiful, it was heartbreaking. Talim's hold on Raphael was so tender but at the same time, the look on the young priestess's face was crushing in its fragility. Worried that Talim might break down, Xianghua said quietly, "Talim, I know this is hard for you but-"

"Where's Amy?!" Talim snapped her head up and held on to Raphael alittle closer. Amy was his beloved and if anything was to happen to her... "Where is she?" Talim demanded, her usual serene face was now ceased with worry. "I can't lose Amy. And if anything happens to her, then I would have failed Raphael. "

"I believe Amy went on ahead for some strange reason." When Xianghua saw Talim's eyes widened, she hastily held out her hands in reassurance. "But Kilik went after her to make sure she doesn't get hurt."

Talim's eyes narrowed and she thought about the situation. Finally, she realized that Amy was heading upward to reach the legendary swords. Was she trying to obtain the swords to revive Raphael? She turned back to Raphael and said, "You... need to live on for your daughter Raphael. We will... walk different paths after this is all over but..." Kissing him on the cheeks, she smiled tearfully. "But I have all of our memories in my heart Raphael. I will never forget them ever again. And you... must promise me that you'll move on without me and live a happy life with Amy. Ok?" She blinked away the tears and said in a forced cheerful voice, "I... love you Raphael. Now please, come back to me."

With that, she reached over for Soul Calibur and Soul Edge. With the power of these two weapons to boost up her wind abilities, she was confident that she would be able to complete the ritual successfully. "Wind, give me strength," prayed Talim. She began absorbing the powers from her weapon into her body and she also controlled the wind to weave them together as the binding thread. Closing her eyes, she began to sing.

* * *

><p><em>Ase was no kamei (Strangers at first)<em>

_Hewit si kair jiere ai kies zorema (We knew nothing about each other)_

_Loiso tae bues ni to lakarimoa (But now, without you beside me)_

_Ha na we ni che spes rota (I can't see the light anymore)_

Stumbling back from another attack, Raphael's eyes widened as he heard Talim's voice. "Talim?"

"Here! Take my first petal!" shouted the lily. "And eat it quickly!"

A small white petal flew over to Raphael's hand and he quickly grasped it while ducking under the reaper's scythes and rolling away. Looking at the petal, he noticed some small purple dots that wasn't there before but this wasn't the time to be a picky eater. Opening his mouth, he barely chewed before swallowing it and he thought it tasted rather sweet. "What am I supposed to do now?" asked Raphael to the lily as he backed away from his enemies.

"What lies in your soul? Find out and use that power to fight!"

"But..." Raphael's eyes widened as he remembered the fight in the spirit world with Talim. "I got it. Domination!" The same crimson red rapier appeared in his hand, with the exact same hilt was etched with good veins and the blade was colored in vermillion steel. "Now this is more like it," chuckled Raphael, facing his opponents. "Come... and let me grant you death instead."

* * *

><p>"Uhh..." Talim grimaced as a pain quickly flashed through her body. What was that? But no matter what, she had to continue. As the powers of chaos and order mixed inside her with the wind sowing them together...she let the energy seep out and poured them into Raphael's body. Her voice wavered but still, she sung from the bottom of her heart for him. And she quietly thanked Ria for giving her a storm maiden's voice...<p>

Her hands held onto him tightly and she smiled. A thousand words... a thousand days... a thousand memories... what she would give to have them with him. Tears fell down her cheeks and she continued to sing.

* * *

><p><em>Wha kirta nso lide ir (Why won't you wake up)<em>

_I snoe reta weia che (I'm right here for you)_

_Halseti gi ka respes to beau che (Listen to my heart for it beats for you)_

Raphael danced around a reaper's vertical strike and retaliated with a low slash but the second reaper raised his scythe and inflicted a deep wound on Raphael's back. With a pained grunt, he swiftly backed away. The stars continued to twinkle silently but Raphael could hear Talim's voice a little clearer and it gave him the courage to continue defying death.

"Raphael! Take another petal! You're losing strength from that wound!"

Another petal flew over to him as Raphael pushed away the reaper attacking him and grabbed it. The purple dots on it was alittle more noticeable than before but Rapahel quickly swallowed the petal. His wound healed immediately and Raphael guessed that even the soul can be damaged. He quickly continued the battle and his rapier moved with blinding speed. "Hold on Talim, I will return for you."

* * *

><p>"Talim, you're turning very pale," said Xianghua worriedly.<p>

But Talim merely shook her head and held Raphael even tighter. Her heart felt like it was being chewed away slowly but she could still stand the pain. Necrid had said that she would experience a terrible pain once a year... Did this year count? Or was something else causing it?

But... she would brave any pain, and sadness, and hardships to help him. She would give him everything, even her soul if he needed it. Because she loved him... he was not the perfect man she had wished for but he was the man that fate had given her.

She regretted nothing.

* * *

><p><em>Halsetu gi ka hearto to shesi che (Listen to my voice for it calls out to you)<em>

_Veryot lei wos dade tieme (Everything will fade with time)_

_Noes qwa lewisra ot ma swesola(But not our memories or our feelings)_

"It won't Talim," Raphael promised silently. Her words... they rang so clear in his mind and he understood everything she was singing. Why? Why could he now understand this strange language? Did he gain some of her ability with a piece of her soul in him? Or was it just love? No matter... "Our memories and feelings, will never die Talim..." And with strengthened resolve, he thrust his sword forward and ran one of the reapers through with his sword.

As the reaper let out a death cry and began fading away, he said, "Your life... comes at a great cost of suffering and pain for those around you."

Raphael's eyes widened but the other two reapers increased the ferocity of their attacks and he quickly returned his concentration to the battle.

* * *

><p>"Amy! Stop!"<p>

Turning around at the sound of Kilik's voice, Amy paused for a second as the monk came into view. Kilik gulped in some air before saying, "Where... are you going?"

"To get Soul Edge." Her reply was curt and to the point and she was about to continue but Kilik ran forward and blocked her way. The narrow staircase seemed even more oppressive as the two stared at each other. Finally, Amy said in a flat tone of voice, "Move."

"No." His eyes were hard as he looked at her. "You are my friend Amy and I will not stand by and watch as you walk down the wrong path. Why do you want that sword anyway?"

"I will bring my father back with that sword. Death," she raised her Albion and pointed it at him. "will not stand in my way. I shall cut it down with Soul Edge and be with my father again." She tilted her head and gaze at him sorrowfully. "I cannot be alone again. That pain and that feeling... Never again..."

"Don't do this Amy. Raphael would not want you to do such a thing. He gave his life to protect you and it would be a mockery to his death if you risked your life in such a futile attempt to revive the dead."

"Quiet!" snapped the normally taciturn girl. " You know nothing of our bond! My father is willing to sacrifice the world for my sake and I am just as willing to sacrifice my life for him. Enough talk Kilik. I don't need you or anyone else besides my father to be happy. It would've been better if we never met Talim or you!" With that, Amy lunged forward.

Sidestepping that attack, Kilik hit her rapier with his staff and locked it against the wall effortlessly. "Do not say such a thing Amy. We all care about you and Raphael and most importantly, Talim places both of your interests and happiness above her own."

Amy kicked him but Kilik merely blocked it with his leg and this made Amy even angrier. "She's responsible for my father's death and I will never forgive her! And if you continue to stand in my way I'll dye my rapier red with your blood."

"Unfortunately, I don't think you have enough strength to accomplish that," Kilik said calmly. "For your safetly, I will drag you out of this accursed place by force if I have to. I owe Raphael that much."

"You underestimate me." Amy's eyes turned even redder and her hair became snow white. With a twist of her wrist, she slid her Albion down and sparks flew as the wall and sword connected. Stepping down, she drew a quick uppercut and just as planned, when Kilik stepped back from the attack, he stumbled for a moment and she seized the opportunity to run past him.

"Amy! Come back!"

* * *

><p>"Well, it's about time these vermin disappeared out of my sight." Ivy stroked her Valentine lovingly and said, "My treasure... you've done well."<p>

Taki looked around the room carefully before a giant shock wave rocked the tower and she knew that the fight between Soul Edge and Soul Calibur had finally started. "Well, since you're still standing, let's hurry and reach the top. The final battle between Soul Edge and Soul Calibur has finally started.

Ivy glanced at the ninja before saying, "Are you suggesting we team up?"

Taki shrugged nonchalantly. "Not exactly. But it seems like the energy around this place has become unstable enough for you to use some of your alchemy spells as well as my ninjutsu. Combined, we should be able to reach the top without climbing all those stairs," explained Taki as she began making hand signs.

"For now, we shall be temporary allies then." Ivy lashed her her sword out into its whip state and drew a large pentagram around them.

* * *

><p>At an underground grand labyrinth...<p>

"Ohohoh, what's this?" Olcadan looked at his weapons, The Ancient as they trembled and he nodded to himself. "After all these years, it seems like they have finally started to remembered their history. Of course, who knows whether they'll just fall asleep again... But..." Glancing around the giant labyrinth, Olcadan said, "Even deep down in this place, I can feel Soul Edge's and Soul Calibur powers. It seems that history may once again repeat itself. It doesn't matter whether Soul Edge or Soul Calibur comes out on top, the end will be the same." He hoisted the small box containing The Ancient and began walking down a dimly lighted corridor. "It seems that after all these years, no one has yet realized that the answer... lies within the land of the gods. Pity. But maybe that tribe did too well in building this labyrinth and concealing the secret."

* * *

><p>As the bodies of the tainted faded away into strings of light, Edgemaster turned to the sky and his gaze hardened. "Anything that opposes the natural order, can bring nothing but misfortune. Those two swords... Humph." Crossing his arms, he murmured quietly, "That's why none of my weapons have a name. Weapons are nothing compared to the true inner strength of a warrior. They are not meant to be alive like Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. How twisted..."<p>

* * *

><p>Talim's grandmother watched as the powers of evil began infecting her people and she cursed at the malfestation. Not only do they have to deal with the Tainted, now they have to deal with their own people who are now Malfested... Just as her ancient book described...The small remaining warriors including her son, stood their ground but she could see that the fight was not going their way. "Herrol! Herrol!" cried a young woman as her husband screamed in pain as he lost control. His nail lengthened and his teeth sharpened and the transformation continued until he lost all of his humanity and succumbed to evil.<p>

Talim's grandmother held back the crying young woman and said, "He is no longer your husband! Stay back!"

"No!" sobbed the young woman, shaking her head as her long braided ponytail swung back and forth. "We promised we'd always be together great elder. I can't live without him!" With that, she broke free of Kalana's grasp and rushed toward her husband.

"You... Poor fool." Kalana closed her eyes as the dying sound of the young woman rend the air. The grand windmills watched from above at the horrors below and they began crumbling as the monstrous birds of the air tore the magnificent structure apart.

"Hear the sounds of the wind and let me play you a requiem," said Talim father coldly as he played a harsh and high pitch note that pained all the monsters around him. He played alittle faster and brought all of beasts to their knees and with one last note, he slashed the air and cried, "Cut them to pieces! Wind!"

Blood sprayed the air and he lowered his flute to his side with a pained expression. His friends... and the people he's known all of his life had either died or was taken over by evil. What was this world coming to? And... He closed his eyes and whispered, "Talim, my daughter... please be safe."

* * *

><p>"Get outta my way crazy!" shouted Yun-Seong and Maxi as they both shot their foot forward and kicked Tira in the stomach.<p>

Tira was about to yell something at them but another shockwave hit the tower and her violet eyes widened. "Nighty is fighting! I must go to him!" She clapped her hands together in joy. "So that little goody goody two shoes didn't fight him yet. Wow, that sure made me worried when I saw Soul Edge in her hand. Tata for now. I'll play with you some more after I help Nighty tear Siegfried to pieces." Whistling for her watcher, Tira leaped onto its back and flew off before they could stop her.

Cursing, Yun-Seong looked out the window and what he said next did not comfort anyone. "Guys... it just me or is it getting really hot down there."

Leaning out the window, Maxi let out a low whistle. Lava was continually erupting like geysers and the Tower of Remembrance was merely an island in a sea of lava. Looking up, Maxi noted that the skies were grey with storm clouds and lightning flashed while thunder roared. Strands of sick purple and red streaked the sky like an ugly wound and he asked, "How are we going to get out of this place?"

"I'm leaving right now actually," Zasalamel said dismissively.

"What?! But I thought you were on our side," protested Yun-Seong.

"I have repaid my debts to Talim and I'll explain it right now... I am only a temporary ally." Zasalamel sighed and added, "I am grateful to her and she is one of the few people I respect. If she's in need of assistance in the future, I'd be willing to help but for now, I shall take my leave."

"You can't be serious," said Maxi. "Ditching the place when everyone is in such trouble. Coward."

"I'm not that easily provoked you know," Zasalamel replied emotionlessly. "I have faith that Talim may be able to provide a good future for this world but there's something she lacks... knowledge. And although she is a kind person, she lets her compassion blind her actions too much." He shook his head. "I shall go and seek out the lost and ancient history of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. It seems that my tribe either hide the information from me or they have lost the information somehow during the course of history." He drew a gold circle in the air and said, "Without knowledge, she may not succeed. And without that knowledge, I may not be able to truly understand the two supreme swords and divine a true future for humanity. I have failed once before..." He turned his thoughts back to when Soul Edge transformed him into Abyss seven hundred years ago.

"Hey... Are you alright Zasalamel?" Yun-seong asked with genuine concern.

"Hold out your hand Yun-Seong," ordered Zasalamel. Yun-Seong seemed surprised but he did as he was told and Zasalamel whispered something.

"Woah!" A large gold eye tattoo appeared on his hand and Yun-Seong looked at it closely. "What's this?"

Walking over to the unconscious Seong-Mina, Zasalamel laid the same brand on her hand and said, "When you two are in danger, grab onto two other people and think of a safe place to go. That... is my parting gift for you to. Until we next meet Yun-Seong. I bid you farewell." As he disappeared, his last words were, "Tell Talim about that small piece of information about the swords' history would you? And I wish her good luck."

Landing at a deserted beach, Zasalamel finally stopped holding everything in and blood trickled down his lips. With a pained groan, he dropped into the sand and listened to the waves of the water. He had lost. There was no denying it. All of the magic he used... must be paid with a price. If he had the strength then he would've continued ascending the tower and used that new spell he recently developed to absorb Soul Calibur and Soul Edge's power and then... who knows? He might've stucked with the old plan of becoming humanity's eternal guide and using the supreme swords powers to aid mankind. Or he might've listened to the priestess and allow her to return the swords back to normal and use his own abilities to help mankind.

He let out small chuckle. That was the same way he had acted all those years before. He hated the tribe's rule that prevented them from using Soul Calibur in times of need. It made no sense. Why shouldn't they take their own fate in their own hands? Talim was following his tribes's rules exactly without knowing it since she did not want to use the swords to control her own destiny.

But why? So many lives could be saved if the swords were used correctly. But... history has shown over and over again that the trail those swords have left behind was always bloody, tragic and full of regret. Zasalamel closed his eyes and murmured, "Till I wake up once more... I shall find the truth behind those swords..." The salty sea level began rising and as the man lying before it remain unmoving, the ocean carried him away into it's depths and all that remained behind was a large and intricate scythe.

* * *

><p>As the minuted ticked by, Talim found it more difficult to concentrate and but she still did her best and weaved the powers together in complete balance for Raphael. Slowly but surely, her purity of her soul inside her would merge with his own dark powers and enable his body to function correctly again. As for his soul, she knew she would be able to call it back and return it to its proper vessel. But her mind wavered everytime she felt a shock wave hit the tower and she knew she had to hurry. "Please... wait just alittle longer Raphael. You'll be alright soon."<p>

* * *

><p><em>To gi tuan me chikano (For our love is eternal)<em>

_Ka hensi, reimei het oiu ne che (My hands, they reach out for you)_

_Ka ensai, sekse oiu che (My eyes, they seek for you)_

"I want to see you too Talim." Raphael wished that with all of his heart, listening to her song as he parried another attack from the reaper. "Wait for me... dearest." Raphael twirled upward and slashed at the reapers but they caught his rapier and with a grunt, they ripped it out of his hands and he was left defenceless. But his eyes lit up with a plan and he turned his back and ran for his fallen rapier.

"Watch out! Why did you turn your back on them?" cried the lily. She only had two petals left and they were slowly turning a beautiful purple.

"Never leave yourself weaponless! That's the first rule of combat!" shouted Raphael. The reapers took advantage of the opening and they both struck his back by quickly gliding forward. But Raphael did not stop running and when he had a hand on his rapier, he bent backward and stabbed another reaper through the heart. "Just as planned," panted Raphael. He grunted as the last reaper hit him with the end of the scythe and he dropped to his knees and gasped. Following up its successfully excecuted attack, the reaper swung his scythe and ripped a large jagged wound on Raphael's arm and thigh.

_Ka hearto, me kosee ne che (My heart, it's empty without you)_

_Ka elswis, fo maollo ne che (My hope lies with you)_

_Ka reimei het ne che(My love is only for you)_

_Ka leief no so wane che (My life can't go on without you)_

"No! Don't die!" cried the lily, fearing the worst as the reaper readied the death blow. "Take all the power I have Raphael!" And the lily gave him its last two petals without hesitation.

"No you don't..." hissed the reaper, slapping away at the two petals as it flew toward Raphael.

With a grunt, Raphael rolled away and reached out for the two petals. As he clutched them in his hand, he ate them with a savage bite and power flowed through him. "You will pay dearly for that. Now, feel our powers!" And Raphael vanished in a cloud of black mist instead of his usual red one. A strong wind buffeted the reaper as Raphael appeared behind him. "Now let's see if death can die!" And Raphael thrust his rapier through the last reapers' heart.

The reaper let out a death howl before fading away and his black hood fluttered away before vanishing from sight as well. Raphael stared at his rapier for a moment before turning to thank the lily for aiding him. Walking over to the now petal-less flower, he kneel down said, "Tell me who you are this instant. Why did you help me?"

"Even now, you still don't recognize me?"

Raphael was puzzled by the answer. "No. I don't know who or what you're supposed to be."

"I can't hold on to this form anymore... so..."

Before his eyes, he watched as white mist flowed out from the flower and soon, a figure began to take shape. As the fog misted away, his mouth dropped open in surprise. "Talim?"

"No. I am only a part of her... but yes, you can call me by that name," whispered Talim softly. She was lying on her back and a simple white dress cloaked her body. Her hair was unbraided and it flowed around her in soft green waves. Her eyes took in his appearance for a bit before they moved to the starry night skies around them. "It's very beautiful... isn't it?"

Raphael looked as soft gold light glowed from under them and it formed a beautiful shade of yellow that penetrated through the darkness of the night and made the stars even more beautiful than they were before. He reached over and cradled her body in his arms and his throat constricted as looked down at her worriedly. She seemed almost... weightless. "Talim, what's wrong?"

She smiled at him wistfully. "I am... dying."

"What?"

Reaching up, she placed a soft hand on his cheeks and nodded. "Two souls cannot exist in one body. I served as an anchor that held you back from the world of the dead and that's why the reapers came for you since you had not moved on. Back in your world, a ritual was performed so that you would absorb my powers and me." A peaceful expression crossed her face as she nestled against his chest. "Now that you've consumed all of my powers, the true me in your world had weaved the powers together so that you will be able to use it. There is still more negative energy than pure energy but that cannot be helped I guess. You may still need blood but maybe not as much as before. And sunlight, should have an even less effect than before."

"What's going to happen to you?" asked Raphael, holding her even tighter against his chest. But she merely smiled and her eyes moved down to gaze at her feet. Raphael also looked and he whispered, "No..." Her feet were becoming more and more transparent and soon, they began to fade away in strings of soft white light.

"Raphael... I have to go. Please, don't make this any harder." Talim blinked her large chocolate eyes at him and her eyelashes moved up and down languidly. "There is no saving me now. But do not mourn, for I am only a small piece of Talim's soul."

"Every part of her is precious to me," said Raphael quietly, tears silently streaming down his cheeks. "Seeing you in my arms like this... you don't know how much it pains me."

She closed her eyes and said the only thing she could say. "I love you."

Raphael's tears splashed onto her face and he held his hand up to her hand that was touching his cheek. Slowly, he moved both of their hands to his heart and replied, "And I as well." Soon, her lower body was gone and the lights moved upward to the heavens and Raphael grasped her hand even tighter.

"Look... it's shooting stars Raphael..."

He glanced upward at the stars falling over their heads and nodded. Unable to speak... the reality of the situation and all the emotions tore at his heart and he said, "Make a wish Talim. And I promise I'll grant it for you."

Talim smiled at him lovingly. "I wish that... you and Amy will live long and happy lives. Can you grant me that wish?"

Hearing that, his eyes became even wetter with tears and he rested his chin on her head. "That's why I love you. You're so different... from all the selfish people in this world. I'm so glad... I met you."

She let out a slow and deep breath and said, "You know... dying like this... isn't so terrifying... with you holding me like this. And the stars... they're so beautiful." Her hand began turning transparent and Raphael pressed it closer to his heart. Seeing that, she whispered, "Raphael... I actually do have one wish... for myself."

"What is it? I'll do everything in my power to grant you that wish," Raphael said quickly.

"Can I have... one last kiss?"

As she grew lighter and lighter in his arms, Raphael nodded. "Dearest... you'll always be with me. And I'll seal that promise with a kiss."

"Thank you."

As her body faded away into strings of light, Raphael held his hand under her neck and lifted her head up towards him at the same time he lowered his towards her. Her hair felt like the smoothest silk as it billowed around his face from a gentle breeze. The starlight reflected in her eyes as he kissed her and he thought it was the most beautiful gaze any woman had shown him. Simple and innocent. The scene was just magical as the gold light lighted up beneath them while the stars continued shooting across the sky in this ethereal place. When he opened his eyes... she was gone... And nothing remained in his hands. He watched the stars falling down and everything grew brighter and brighter until he had to close his eyes.

* * *

><p>Talim held a hand to her heart and let out a small sound of pain.<p>

Xianghua held Talim by the shoulders and looked at her anxiously. "Talim, what's wrong?"

But the younger girl whimpered and reached for her dropped weapons. Xianghua quickly nodded and grabbed the weapons for her. As Talim used the power of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur to hold back the pain, she asked, "Raphael is... breathing right?"

Glancing over at the miraculously breathing man, Xianghua nodded. "He's alive Talim. I don't know how you did it but... he really is alive."

"Good." Talim stood up and began making her way to the stairs. "Tell him to leave this place... quickly. Augh..." She dropped to her knees and breathed hard. "I'll find Amy and tell her that he's alive. And-huagh..." Sweat rolled down her forehead and out of weakness, she used more of its power to hold back the pain. "Leave this place Xianghua. Time is running out..."

"I'm not leaving without Kilik and I'm not letting you go on alone!" Xianghua protested stubbornly.

"I have to do this..."

"Not without me."

Talim turned as Raphael walked over to her weakly. "Talim, where do you think you're going?"

"I..." She stopped as he quickly embraced her. Her head was pressed against his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around in a vice like grip. "Let's leave this place Talim. You, me and Amy... we'll all live somewhere far away and we'll be together forever." He stroked her hair and when she didn't reply, he continued. "I don't need that sword to be happy Talim. All I need is you and Amy... I've finally realized that and I'm so sorry for putting you through so much my dearest. But I swear, I'll make you happy. Every day that we spend together, will always be full of joy and laughter. Let's leave now. Put everything aside and let the Kilik handle it. I... can't bear the thought of leaving you ever again Talim."

Talim tried to keep the pain from showing in her voice when she said, "Let go of me..." She felt as if her her heart was breaking into pieces but she knew that what she was about to say would... be the right thing. Her mouth opened and the words that came out shattered Raphael's hope. "I shall take the holy vows of chastity until all those in this world that are infected with Soul Edge are healed. As well as returning all the stronger Tainted that will remain behind when Soul Edge and Soul Calibur are returned to their true states. You and I part ways here Raphael Sorel."

* * *

><p>Darkwings13:Thank you for your judgement on my last chapter diegofu. I've made a few minor changes to it since it did seem too abrupt about Zasalamel's change of heart. Anyway, I've got nothing to say since I'm still trying not too cry (and failing miserably). Well, I think I do have something to say. Going this far and writing this much. I just want to say that I don't care about favorites and reviews really. I knew from the beginning that this couple was unpopular but nothing will stop me from writing in what I believe in. Have you guys noticed that I've incorporated alot of themes and messages in my story? I seriously hope so or I guess I failed lol. Till next time. Farewell.<p> 


	34. Fight to Protect and Fight against Pain

"But why?" Raphael asked with a horrified expression. "Why do you need to take that vow? I can go with you and help you. There's many people who will find as much comfort in my medicine as your spiritual healing. We can do this together Talim. I-"

"It was because of our love, that so many people have died and gotten hurt," interrupted Talim firmly. "Taking the vows of chastity until all of my sins is redeemed is the right thing to do. And I will not allow you to go with me. I can't let you put yourself in danger."

"And you expect me to let you?" retorted Raphael. "I won't! You have risked your life over and over again and I refuse to stand by and let you do that all alone."

"And you would risk Amy's safety?" questioned Talim. The reality of that question hit Raphael hard and Talim knew that he had finally see her point. "Would you let Amy travel with us on such a hard journey? Or could you bear leaving her behind in your castle all alone? There is no room for discussion Raphael. There is simply no way." She pushed his hands off her and backed away. "Forget about me and move on. Put Amy as your first priority and live a happy and simple life without me."

"But-"

Talim coughed and her vision grew blurry and Raphael helped supported her without another word. But she shirked him off her and turned away from him. "You have to care for Amy, you're her father. I can't let you do this."

"Then let's leave right now." Raphael opened his arms and gestured to the stairs. "The three of us will put Soul Edge and Soul Calibur behind us and move on."

Talim shook her head at that. "No, I will do what's right. Those swords must be returned to their natural forms and I cannot abandon my duty to the wind. And after they're sealed, there are still many out there who are infected with Soul Edge's power." She sighed sorrowfully. "I shall travel this world and help them all... And you... I won't let you come with me."

Grabbing her roughly by the arm, he spun her towards him and said, "I am not a nice man Talim, so I'm not going to say I respect your opinion and let you go like that. Unlike others, I do not fall for just anyone and now that I've found you... I will not let you go. You cannot stop me from loving you and this will be a battle you cannot win." His voice softened as he said, "And I made a promise... from my soul to yours... that we will always be together. I intend to keep that promise dearest."

She slapped him hard and tears ran down her face. "You will leave... now. I shall run ahead and fetch Amy and you two will leave and never turn back. Do you hear me?"

Xianghua watched the two a few steps away and held a hand up to her mouth. "Oh...why..."

Raphael merely blinked and held a hand up to his reddening cheek. "And did you hear me? I said I'm not leaving. We will fight Soul Calibur and Soul Edge together."

"Even if we do succeed in restoring the swords to their right place, we will and must part ways. I have to continue the journey on my own." Talim held a hand to her mouth and closed her eyes. "I have to save the malfested and you have to be with Amy. There is no other way."

Raphael snapped with exasperation, "As you can see, 'healing them' may end up backfiring. What if they ended up dying like me?"

Talim hesitated at the truth of his words. Finally, she replied, "Those who aren't heavily infected can be cured. But for those who are deeply tainted... I will find a home and sanctuary for them until Kilik and I can find a way to truly purify them. My wind village should be an ideal place for some. Other then that, I'll have to look for other places to keep them safe."

Xianghua walked up to Talim and said gently, "When the swords are gone, couldn't you use the wind to spread the healing energy throughout the world and heal everyone as well as seal away the Tainted?"

Talim's eyes grew downcast. "I don't know if I'll be able to do it. I could try but I've lost alot of strength."

Stepping forward, Raphael said, "And that's why, I won't let you do this alone. I'm responsible for this and I know you've exhausted alot of your powers in bringing me back."

"Talim..." Xianghua looked at the priestess resolutely and added, "Together we stand... and divided we shall fall. It's time all of us take part in this battle for this world we live in."

Talim opened her mouth to object when she suddenly heard Hilde's voice. "Sorry, but I'm not going to stand by and do nothing. My people are waiting for salvation and I will not disappoint them."

"You're not going anywhere without me Tal." Yun-Seong, Seong-Mina and Maxi showed up with Dampierre and Cassandra and even though they all looked worn out, a determined fire burned in their eyes.

"But why?" Talim asked softly.

"Because we all have something we want to protect in this fight," said Dampierre, stroking his moustache. "Especially the man standing next to you. Bonjour Raphael, quelle agréable surprise."

Raphael shrugged and asked, "So, you're all here to destroy the evil sword as well?" When they all nodded, he smirked and turned to Talim. "My apologies dearest, but you're outnumbered. We're all going to face Soul Calibur and Soul Edge whether you like it or not."

Talim looked around at the determined faces and she knew that he was right. They were all willing to risk their lives for something important to them and she knew that not even the gods watching above could stop them. But.. "Wait, where's Zasalamel?" asked Talim with concern, looking around for the tall magician.

Yun-Seong quickly explained and Talim processed the information with worry. "Those swords true history..." She looked down at her elbow blades and murmured, "They've always came back. Always... why?"

"Are you referring to Soul Edge and that giant crystal sword?" asked Cassandra."Wouldn't it be a good thing if only Soul Edge was destroyed?"

"No." Talim strapped her weapons to her belt and replied, "Soul Calibur was created from Soul Edge. There is a dormant evil inside it that's been suppressed by countless purification rituals. However, its sense of salvation is still twisted after all these years."

Hilde spoke up slowly. "I've met Siegfried, the knight who wielded that sword and I can not believe that he or his sword is evil..." Her voice softened as she said, "But I trust you Talim. From that day you rescued me from Raphael's castle, I can tell that you're no ordinary girl and that you will always do what's best for others. I commend you for your honour and compassion so I've decided, that as long as my people and my kingdom stay safe... I will follow your judgement."

Talim bowed her head in thanks. "Thank you princess Hilde. That knight you speak of... I'm sure he's a good man. If we can somehow convince him to hand over the sword without a fight, that would be greatly-" She stopped as the tower shook and everyone took a few moment to regain their balance. "It seems that we must be hurry. The winds... are screaming in pain."

"We will win Talim... And I will be with you no matter what happens," whispered Raphael, taking her hand and squeezing it reassuringly. Suddenly, he remembered something. Amy... where was his beloved daughter? "Talim, where's Amy? Why did she go on ahead?"

Talim's eyes widened as a sharp gust of wind past her. "Amy's heading straight for Soul Edge." As the words left her mouth, Raphael bolted for the stairs.

His footsteps pounded across the floor and nothing was on his mind except for the goal of climbing the endless staircase to reach his daughter.

* * *

><p>Tira let out an annoyed sigh and said to Sophitia, "Hurry up, I don't have time for this. Nighty needs me!"<p>

Gasping for breath, Sophitia nodded and leaped off the window sill and landed gracefully on Tira's mutated raven. Voldo was on it as well and together, the three ascended into the red skies for the final confrontation. She twisted around in her seat and looked up at the stormy and ashy sky. A feeling of portent doom swept through her and Sophitia did something she hadn't done in a long time. She prayed. What she prayed for... only she herself would know. But she made up her mind... on what she must do.

* * *

><p>"Burn everything in its path. Listen! Listen to the quickening of darkness!" shouted Nightmare, holding up his demented arm. A ball of fired appeared in his palm and he threw it at Siegfried who countered by cutting at it with Soul Calibur.<p>

Siegfried then raised his sword high up and shouted, "Let's do this! My unforgivable past!" He slammed it down and a spray of white ice shot toward Nightmare.

"In the end, you'll give in to despair!" Nightmare mimicked the same move but fire erupted from his sword and the two fierce elements clashed in a fearsome explosion that rocked the tower once more.

"Hand me that sword!"

Nightmare blinked away the smoke to see a young girl wielding a small rapier come towards him. Her white curly pigtails bounced as she charged forward. Without any effort, he parried her pathetic thrust and grabbed her around the neck. "Your soul shall be my nourishment..."

Amy coughed and tried to kick him but her vision began to grow blurry and she choked for air. She thought that the explosion would have given her cover as well as the element of surprise but she was wrong. Her desire to return her father back to her was also clouding her judgement as well as being chased by Kilik. With another pant, she pried at the monstrous hand tightening around her throat.

"Let her go!" shouted Siegfried, stunned at the arrival of the young girl.

"Evil monster! Take your hands off of her! Amy! Hold on!"

Siegfried turned as a young Chinese man wielding a red staff appeared. "Who are you?"

"Kilik," replied the young man. Kilk then turned to Nightmare and readied his Kali-Yuga while the air around the tower became heavier and heavier with the radiating energies from Siegfried's and Nightmare's sword. "You who have committed so many heinous sins! Stop at once and beg for forgiveness!"

Nightmare growled at the presence of Kilik's holy stone and his hand tightened around Amy's slender throat. Though the girl had Soul Edge's power running through her blood, Nightmare couldn't care less. He wanted more... more souls. Slowly, he began to drain her soul and he relished in its sweet taste.

"Let go of my daughter you bastard!"

Nightmare eyes moved over to the man who said that and he noticed immediately that the tall blonde man was infected as well. A small group of people stood behind him but he couldn't care less about them. However, the girl who standing beside him... Her green pigtails danced with the wind and her hands held... Soul Calibur and Soul Edge? No... they only mere shadows of his true Soul Edge as well as Siegfried's Soul Calibur. He pointed to her and said, "You... who are you?"

"Talim... The last priestess of the winds." Talim stepped forward hesitantly and said, "Please, release that girl you're holding immediately."

"Master!"

Everyone looked up as Tira, Voldo and Sophitia jumped off one of the giant ravens circling the tower. Tira ran over to Nightmare and got down on one knee quickly. "Master! You're alright! I'm so glad!"

"You're late," said Nightmare coldly.

Tira nodded furiously. "I'm so sorry. I'll make up for it! I'll kill all of these losers here master!" Her violet eyes moved over to Amy and she said, "Maybe I'll start with this one..."

"Sophitia!" cried Cassandra. "What are you doing over there?!"

"Cassandra?" Sophitia's eyes widened as she saw her younger sister. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to save you and destroy Soul Edge."

Sophitia backed away with a fearful expression. "You're here to destroy Soul Edge? No...No!" She unsheathed her sword and shouted in a stricken voice, "I can't let that happen! I will fight all of you! Including you, Cassandra! For Pyrrha, you will all fall!"

"Quattor Orbis!" Talim called on the powerful orb that Necrid had given her and she quickly seized the chance to save Amy while everyone was still distracted by Tira's entrance. "Oh calm waters that sleeps within, hear your mistress's voice and show us a false mirror!" shouted Talim, calling on the aqua element inside the orb.

Three jets of water shot out of it swirled around Nightmare. In an instant, they wrapped themselves around him. Before he could do anything, they merely withdrew away and flowed toward Talim. At her feet,the water formed Amy's body and in the next few seconds, the real girl was lying there. Nightmare looked at the girl he was holding and to his shock, her body melted into water and he realized that the strange holy waters had trade places with the real girl. With a howl, he shouted to Tira, "Kill them all and give me their souls!"

"Get those two swords for me! Quickly!" shouted Talim, as she and Raphael kneeled beside Amy to examine her.

"Let's go! Now!" ordered Hilde loudly. Maxi charged toward Voldo and Xianghua followed closely behind him. Her arm was still wounded but Talim had healed her enough so that she could continue fighting. With a graceful sidestep, she began attacking Voldo.

Yun-Seong and Hilde was fighting Siegfried who seemed immensely surprised at the turn of event. With an angry roar, the crystal knight tried to knock them aside. "What are you fighting me for?"

"Sorry, but Tal needs that sword," answered Yun-Seong, unleashing two quick kicks followed by a low swipe.

Siegfried blocked the attacks but Hilde's lance nearly hit him and it took great skill to dodge that one. He looked at her angrily. "I told you to stay out of my way!"

Hilde narrowed her eyes as they fought. When they first met, she believed that he was a true knight and the fact that he wielded the holy sword, Soul Calibur further strengthened her belief. But due to his dismissive attitude toward her and the fact he wanted a solitary life... and the fact that he seemed like he was hiding something... she had ordered Dampierre to investigate him and to her surprise, she found out that he was originally Nightmare. So she merely replied, "Now that I know who you are. I will not yield!" Inside, she knew that he was not evil but right now, she must not let him win.

Siegfried's guard dropped when he heard the accusation in her voice and she kicked him in the chest. He stumbled and he said, "I... That's why I must defeat Nightmare. To repent for my crimes. You..." He held his sword with both hands and shouted, "Please understand!"

"For my homeland! I cannot lose!" shouted Yun-Seong and Hilde at the same time as they struck Siegfried's Soul Calibur.

* * *

><p>"That move! It's one of my own!" said a surprised Kilik as he and Seong-Mina fought Tira.<p>

The Korean girl seemed surprised as well when the two of them unleashed very similar moves. "Edgemaster and someone else taught me this style..." She returned her attention to the battle as Tira thrust her deadly ring blade at her legs.

Kilik hit Tira twice on the shoulder with his staff and he said, "Edgemaster is my master as well!"

"Wow! That makes us fellow students!" laughed Seong-Mina.

"Will you two just shut up and die!" Tira increased the ferocity of her attacks and she managed to cut Kilik on the thigh. Lightning crackled across the sky above them as the battle raged on below.

* * *

><p>"Sister! Please tell me what's going on!" Cassandra raised her shield up to defend against her sister's attack and when she lowered it, she could see the tears running down Sophitia's face as her sister continued to attack.<p>

"Cassandra... I'm so sorry," sobbed Sophitia, slashing her sister on the side and using her feet, she performed an upper kick that sent Cassandra flying backwards. Holdnig back, Sophitia pleaded, "Please leave right now so that we don't have to fight anymore."

"I'm not leaving without you!" retorted Cassandra, getting up and wiping the blood off her cheeks. "We're sisters and I'll never abandon you. If I have to break Soul Edge with my bare hands, I will do it to save you."

A look of utter horror crossed Sophitia's face and she said, "Never! If that happens... Pyrrha will die!"

"What?" Cassandra heart seemed to stop as she heard those words. "I... I don't understand."

More tears streamed down Sophitia's face and she cried, "I was unable to protect my child and she got kidnapped... I don't even know where she is but... as long as Soul Edge stays safe, then I know my child is well." Sophita squeezed her eyes shut and choked, "Pyrrha is a malfested. If Soul Edge is destroyed, she will die. So please, leave this place."

Cassandra felt her own eyes grow wet and but she shook her head. "I'm not leaving without you! And... what you're doing is wrong! How can you sacrifice the lives of others like that. Pyrrha... Pyrrha would not want to see her mother like this!"

"Be quiet!" shouted Sophitia angrily. "You have no idea of what it's like to be a mother! I would give up my very own life to save my child! Now stand down or I shall cut you down!"

"So be it! I shall give up my life if that's what it takes to save you and Pyrrha! What I'm doing... is right! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cassandra ran forward and with a graceful spin, she slammed her sword on Sophitia's shield that was raised up to defend. "I will save you! My way!"

* * *

><p>This was utterly and terribly ironic. Dampierre thought to himself dryly that perhaps this was karma for all time he had con people by saying that he was Nightmare. Now that he was fighting the real Nightmare, he supposed it was the perfect punishment...<p>

"Le Bello should really keep his mouth shut..." mumbled Dampierre, as he continued evading Nightmare's attacks. Why in the world was he fighting the biggest and baddest guy in the centuries! All the other's seemed more heroic than him and they were probably stronger as well. His moves were all based on stealth and trickery and against Nightmare... Dampierre sidestepped another attack as Nightmare's Soul Edge blasted rubbles everytime it struck the ground. Yes, his stealth wasn't going to be very useful in this battle.

* * *

><p>"Amy... Amy, can you hear me?" When his daughter did not reply, he turned to Talim helplessly as she used the orb as well as Soul Calibur and Soul Edge to heal his daughter. "Talim, is she going to be alright? Please save her."<p>

Talim breathed in deeply and concentrated even harder. Finally she replied sorrowfully, "Her soul is badly damaged. See her white hair? She has overused the power of Soul Edge in her body and it's now running rampant and eating away at her soul. A... part of her soul is also drained..." Talim eyes welled up with tears and she held a hand up to her mouth. "At this rate, her soul will disintegrate..."

"No! There must be a way to save her!" Raphael cried hysterically. His daughter! She can't die like this! No! He would not allow it. "Talim! Please try something! Anything! Amy, my beloved daughter..." Raphael picked up Amy and hugged her tightly. "Amy... no no no..."

"There... may be a way." Talim closed her eyes and said, "There's a place in the spirit world known as the Garden of Life. Nothing will ever die there and the energy in that place is powerful enough to heal any wounds, injuries and disease. However, it's forbidden to enter that place. And those who don't have permission... will never leave unscathed for they have seen somethings they should never be allowed to see. But if she stays here..." Talim quickly turned to look down at the swaying tower and she also glanced at her elbow blades. Even if they did succeed in sealing away Soul Edge and Soul Calibur... there was a very small chance anyone would make it out of here alive. The tower would crumble before they could reach the bottom. Only death awaited them after this battle and if she sent Amy away right now, then Amy may be the only survivor of this battle.

Raphael saw the look on her face and he also knew that those who remained on this tower, would only have their chances of dying increased. If there was a chance that Amy would live, then there's no time to hesitate. "Will she be alive and well if she comes to this place? And can you do it?" This garden of life... why did it sound like... the garden of Eden? If what the bible and Talim said was true, then he was positive that Amy would be saved.

Talim nodded and prepared herself. "I shall try. The orb Necrid gave me contains all four elements that rule over nature and thanks to Soul Calibur and Soul Edge, this world and the spirit world has become distorted and therefore it's easier to travel to the spirit world." She turned to the orb and said, "I shall give Amy ownership over you now. She is your new master and you must heed all her orders as well as protect her from harm. Once the damage to her soul is healed, return her to this world." Talim then raised both her elbows blades and cut Amy's wrist. Next, she pressed the weapons to the wound and both Soul Calibur and Soul Edge's energy started to flow into the opened wound.

Raphael opened his mouth and shouted, "What are you doing!"

"I'm trying to manually keep her soul together as much as possible. By putting these energy in her, she'll be less affected by Soul Edge's energy and it'll help boost her chance to get to the Garden of Life. But..." Talim raised her head and looked at Raphael sorrowfully. "I have no control on when and where she would return to this world. By my estimate... it could take from five to ten years for her soul to be restored since she is..."

"Malfested," Raphael said quietly. "I understand. Those who are infected by Soul Edge... the phenomenon is called malfestation and I've come across the term in a very old history book. So that's why you put both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur's energy in her. If you completely take away Soul Edge's energy than you're afraid she might end up dying like me. But you need her to have some holy powers so that the garden would still be able to heal her."

"Yes... Now please, stand back while I perform the ritual." Talim raised her hands up to the heavens and said, "Oh wind that travels from the west and to the east. Oh wind that travels from the north to the south. Listen to the voice that speaks of empty skies... The ancient voice of a storm maiden... Hear my call and obey me. Ishe meos noa waoa no garenis iewsa leite etrealena (Open the gates of order and eternal life)." A magical white portal appeared above their heads and Talim quickly pointed to the orb. "Take your new mistress and go! Quickly!"

The orb projected a purple bubble around Amy and it swiftly carried her up and when she went through, the portal closed. Raphael blinked away a few tears and reached upward as one of her pink hairbands fell toward him and he swiftly caught it. "Amy... I swear I'll find you again. My daughter." He made a promise that he would always protect her... and yet... He closed his eyes and swore that he would wander this earth until he found her again.

The air was thick with energy and Talim tried to lower her hands but they merely trembled and she said, "What's... happening?" But then a black portal opened up and Talim screamed, "Everyone! Get down!" A black light flashed and everyone did not see anything for the next few seconds. But a clear gunshot rang through the air.

When Raphael opened his eyes, he saw a scantily dressed woman wielding some kind of whip fighting a... monstrous man. From the looks of it, he seemed like a pirate and they two were fiercely duelling each other. The other woman, a beautiful ninja wearing tight red bodysuit with some armour pieces on her shoulders and lower legs was holding Talim in her arms and she looked at the undead pirate with distaste.

"Tal! Are you okay!" shouted Yun-Seong in concern. The light had made everyone stop fighting for a few seconds but the battle quickly intensified as everyone returned to the their individual battles.

"Watch your back and stay focus!" lectured Hilde. "The faster we get Soul Calibur, the sooner this will all be over."

Raphael rushed over to the ninja. "Talim! Answer me!"

"Do not worry," Taki stated calmly. "It seems I've arrived just in time before she got shot. But she seems exhausted..." The ninja then took a closer look at Raphael. "You...are tainted by the evil sword."

"It's alright..." mumbled Talim, peering up at Taki. "He's on our side to stop Soul Calibur and Soul Edge."

"I see," replied Taki curtly. "So you also realized that those swords are detrimental to this world. Rest here and I shall aid you in this battle as well. What's your name young girl?"

"Talim."

"I am Taki. Careful, I shall drop you now and fight." With that Taki let Talim down and she quickly leaped over to aid Dampierre who was having the most difficulty with his opponent.

Talim took in a deep breath and said, "Raphael, go and help Cassandra. I shall ready myself for upcoming ritual to end this once and for all." He nodded and quickly left. "May this cycle of pain... finally come to an end," thought Talim.

* * *

><p>Ivy snarled as Cervantes blocked another one of her attacks and for the next attack, she had her whip extend and cut him on the arm. But Cervantes didn't even seem to feel the pain as he continued to fight his daughter. "Why don't you just give me the rest of your soul? My daughter..."<p>

"Shut up you monster!" Ivy whipped Valentine at his swords and when they snagged the swords, she pulled. "You're even more monstrous than the last time I saw you!"

"I've just came from hell Ivy!" laughed Cervantes manically. "The powers I've obtained! Those beasts were no match for me as I drank their souls dry!"

Ivy narrowed her eyes and pulled alittle harder. "And look at what it has done to you. All of that evil energy has corrupted your body and to be honest, you look like a dead corpse!"

"Ha hahahaha hahaha!" Cervantes finally freed his swords from Ivy's whip and next, he teleported behind her and slashed at his daughter without hesitation.

Sustaining a deep cut on her back, Ivy backed away and shouted, "My sword! Let's cut!" Her whip broke into many sharp pieces of metal and they all headed straight toward the undead pirate.

But Cervantes merely unleashed a large volume of power from his own body and it stopped all of the deadly projectiles in its track. "Once this body of mine gives away, I'll just take a new one Ivy."

"What are you babbling about?" Ivy focused even harder to try and get the pieces of Valentine to penetrate Cervantes's defense but still, they remain frozen in midair.

Cervantes laughed and said, "I was dependent on Soul Edge before... that's why I came all this way to make sure that nothing would harm it as well as taking it for myself. But with all that energy I've acquired from another realm, my life is no longer in danger if that sword is destroyed. Of course, I still intend to take that sword and gain even more power. And as for my new body... that's still sometimes in the future. A future where you will no longer exist!" With that, he pushed away all of the sharp metal pieces of Valentine and charged toward Ivy.

Ivy growled and had her Valentine reform in her hand and she continued to fight. "You, I shall kill with my own hands!"

* * *

><p>"I don't need your help!" Cassandra snapped at Raphael as the two fought Sophitia. "She is my sister and this is my fight!"<p>

Raphael parried a blow from Sophitia and retorted, "You should be grateful I'm lending you a hand!" Thrusting his rapier at Sophitia, he said to her, "Woman! Get your head out of the clouds already! Soul Edge is not going to help your child live or be happy!" He weaved a graceful wall of attacks against the Greek mother and said, "I know what you're going through! I thought that I should infect this entire world with Soul Edge's taint for me and my daughter to fit in and be happy! I never realized that all she wanted was to be with me and have a father who's beside her. Don't follow the same path I took!"

"I don't even know where my daughter is!" screamed Sophitia, slamming her shield on Raphael's head and kicking him to the side. "Until Soul Calibur is destroyed, I can't be reunited with her!"

Cassandra helped Raphael up and she cried as well. "Sister... please, I know what you're going through but-"

"No buts!"interrupted Sophitia. "I cannot turn back! It's too late for regrets or hesitation." Sophitia leaped into the air and she had her sword pointed down toward them.

It took both Raphael's and Cassandra's sword to knock her back and Raphael shouted, "We will help you find her! Once we finish off Soul Edge, Talim will try to heal your daughter!"

Sophitia spun on one foot and her long gold hair flowed behind her as she stabbed her sword at Raphael. "If you destroy Soul Edge right here, my daughter will die instantly! I won't let that happen!"

* * *

><p>"Just leave us alone!" shouted Tira, dancing out of range and holding her weapon with a mad gleam in her eyes. "You're all so annoying! Why can't you all disappear!"<p>

"Drop your weapon, and I'll forgive you for your crimes," said Kilik. The black and white energy of Soul Calibur and Soul Edge was starting to affect the fighters as the ones who were tainted by Soul Edge, started to feel weak and tired while those who were human and clean, were feeling more and more pained and angry. He repeated his request to Tira with alittle more force, hoping that the battle could come to a peaceful end. "Please, you don't need to be a servant of the evil sword anymore. You're throwing away your life and your happiness for someone who doesn't even care about you!"

"Quiet! Our happiness is ours and ours alone," snapped Tira in a gravelly voice. "But the morals and laws created by others deny us that happiness! My jolly side needs Nightmare and whether I like it or not, her happiness is my happiness! You will all die for ruining everything me and her have worked so hard for! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tira let out a blood curling shriek and rushed the two with all the power she had.

* * *

><p>Ashlotte peered down at Astaroth's dead body and she bent down to see if he was really just a corpse now. Affirming that, she grasped one of his hand and started to drag him as she began to walk back down the tower. Once she returned to the two priests with Astaroth's dead body, her mission would be complete.<p>

* * *

><p>"Who are you!" demanded the old Fygul Cestemus priest, backing away as five figures wearing black cloaks approached him and his friend. The crumbling remains of their old cult above their heads seemed to tremble just from these stranger's presence. The broken pillars and other debris watched from their fallen places as the two last survivors of the court was about to fall as well.<p>

The other priest cleared his throat and adjusted his dark red cloak in nervousness. "Who are you people? What do you want here?"

The voices that came out seemed to chill the blood running through his veins and a ghastly grey hand reached out from the cloak and pointed it at them. "_Your research... your knowledge... on creating __life... Tell us where it is... Our own cult shall need... that valuable information."_

"I will do no such thing!" shouted the first priest. "How dare you tell us what to do! Our cult may have fallen but that does not mean we're to be trifled with! Go and get them my minions!"

Ten lizardmens that the two priests still had under their control jumped out from their hiding spots and charged toward the five strangers.

_"How foolish..."_ With one hand and a short incantation, all the lizardmens were stopped dead in their tracks and the leader of these mysterious entities said, "_I would kill them but... I'm curious as to... how you turned these humans... into lizardssss. As for you two... we only need one." _With a snap of his finger, the brash priest dropped to the ground and died from an instant wound that blossomed over his chest. "_Now... will you tell us what... you know?_"

The remaining priest closed his eyes and knew that he had no choice. He could only pray that Ashlotte had killed Astaroth and became defeated herself so that she would not come back here. Hesitantly, he replied, "What do you want to know?"

* * *

><p>"Hey mister! Are you alright!"<p>

Zasalamel opened his eyes blearily and mumbled, "What's going on?"

"We fished you out of the sea mister!" said a cheerful young boy wearing a thick coat.

Zasalamel sat up instantly and looked around. He was sitting on a comfortable bed in a small but warm room. The young boy standing beside his table looked about ten and his chestnut brown hair laid flat against his head. Coughing, Zasalamel asked, "How long have I been here?"

"Maybe a few hours," said the young kid. "Oh, my bad! You should be resting! When my dad found you, he thought you were a goner for sure! Now we're just worried that you didn't catch something. The waters were freezing!" The kid chattered on some more before saying, "You must be hungry mister, I'll go tell mom and we'll get you soup. Stay here and rest until I come back okay?"

Zasalamel watched the boy leave and then he looked out at the stormy skies. "So...It seems I'm destined to continue living this life for alittle while longer. What else could the future hold... for me." Pausing, he thought about it for a moment and closed his eyes wearily. "To be human... is to suffer. When will this cycle of suffering and pain come to an end. Will time heal us? Or will it destroy us? Only fate... may be able to tell."

* * *

><p>Darkwings13:This chapter is for all of those who have this story on alert. I thank you for doing that and reading this. I'm very grateful. ^^<p>

1wngdngl, Azumeiji, corumb, diegofu, hikarikurai24587, kurohana90210, and Raphael949. I thank you too ThalieXVII, since you've always reviewed and supported me through every chapter. All the way from the beginning at 'A Journey of Fate'.


	35. The Spiritual Realm of Chaos

"All of you! Just stay out of my way!"

Yun-Seong blocked one of Siegfried's attack and shouted, "Dude! You're the one that should stop! Look at your arm!"

Looking down at his left arm, Siegfried's eyes widened as it started to become covered in blue crystals. "Why..."

"Siegfried! Drop it! Now!" shouted Hilde, attempting to take the sword away from him but the knight quickly pushed her back and continued looking at his arm in horror.

"Sir knight! Please stop this!" Talim pleaded from far away. "Your body is still that of a human! It can't take the strain of using such powers! Trust me! You'll die if you continue on like this!" When Siegfried shook his head , Talim merely screamed even louder. "Your body will either crystallize or it'll break down from the strain if you continue using Soul Calibur!"

"I owe my life to this sword!" Siegfried shouted back to Talim. "Without it, I cannot defeat Nightmare! I'm not holding back anymore! Time's running out!" With that, he raised Soul Calibur toward the dark skies. "Soul Calibur! Now!" Waves and waves of pure energy pulsed out from the blade and all those infected with Soul Edge's taint crumbled. With a groan, Raphael, Maxi, Cervantes, Tira and Ivy stopped fighting and beautiful blue crystals slowly started to travel up their bodies.

"I cannot die here!" screamed Cervantes, batting away at his frozen legs. "Mark my words, I'll return and take that sword sooner or later!" With that, he used his powers and disappeared.

Ivy cursed, "You cur..."

"Master! Master!" shouted a frightened Tira, struggling to move her frozen legs. "Help me!"

With a furious roar, Nightmare swung Soul Edge and used the flat side to knock Dampierre away and into Taki. The two rolled to a stop a short distance away and Nightmare screamed again as his body started shaking.

Tira's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. "Oh no. His body can't withstand the power anymore!"

Nightmare screamed again and said, "Tira! You useless wretch! You did not bring me a body in time! Augh!" His eyes burned with hate and his mutated hand curled around his sword. "All of you! Just burn in hell-fire already!" Nightmare raised Soul Edge into the air and waves of evil energy spiralled out.

"Raphael!" Talim ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Answer me!"

"It's ok..." Raphael saw that his body was crystallizing much slower than the others and he smiled at her. "It seems that the small purity of your soul inside me is slowing it down."

Talim sobbed and said, "Everyone! Hold on! I'll help you!" She raised Soul Edge up and her voice deepened as her eyes turned green. "Mix with the air and give me a wind as dark as the night!" A black wind surrounded Ivy, Raphael, and Maxi and it slowed down the crystallizing process.

"Kilik... it hurts..." moaned Xianghua as she held her head in pain. Yun-Seong, Seong-Mina, Cassandra, Hilde, Dampierre, Voldo and Sophitia also felt ill as the evil energy in the air spiked up. The skies roared with lightning and it was quickly becoming darker. The only beacons of light was the two supreme swords as they shone with their sinister powers.

Kilik ran over to her with Taki running closely behind him, and he helped her sit up. Holding his holy stone, he shouted, "Dvapara Yuga!" The small fragment released it's own holy light and helped shield his comrades from the negative energy flowing out from Soul Edge.

Talim looked up as small dots of lights began to appear around them. "Those souls..."

"Will O' The Wisp," whispered Taki solemnly. "They're manifestations of the souls that Soul Edge had devoured. It seems that by releasing all of this negative energy into the air, some of them have come out of the sword..." Her head snapped up to the sky as everything changed around them. "Soul Edge and Soul Calibur...final forms."

Everyone looked as the skies changed... An empty darkness swallowed their surroundings and the sky became strewned with stars and will o' the wisp. Spirals of blue and red energy swam around the large island they were standing on and Talim ran over to the edge and looked down in horror. "We're suspended in space. There's nothing but stars..." Her head turned as she noticed the gigantic red eye in the sky. Small traces of blue light pulsed from it and thick red vines hovered around it. "This is Chaos... of the spiritual realm. How did we get here?"

"The borders have fallen and this... is the sword's chosen battlefield." Taki crossed her arms across her chest and her eyes flashed. "If the battle doesn't end soon, the entire world will be engulfed by this spiritual realm."

Talim quickly turned to see Siegfried and Nightmare clashing against each other and she observed the auras around the swords. Soul Calibur shone with a even brighter light and it's chill penetrated the surrounding air, making them mist with cold. On the other hand, lightning ran down Soul Edge's blade and a red light glowed around the entire thing. Trying once again to help Siegfried, she shouted, "Siegfried! Please stop this! You don't know what you're doing!" He ignored her pleas and Talim watched helplessly as his eyes flicker with blue light occasionally. Soul Calibur was starting to take over his body as she watched the fight continued. The ice that was on his hands had cracked off everytime he regained control of himself but sooner or later, he would meet the same fate as she did before.

"Talim! Over here quickly!" Kilik motioned her and Taki over and said, "We'll need to project a strong defense against the powers of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur before more of our comrades suffer. My Kali-Yuga will act as a temporary buffer since it can absorbs both Soul Edge's and Soul Calibur powers. You two must create a barrier to help our allies as well as... our enemies." The monk's brown eyes moved over to Tira, who was suffering from Soul Calibur's powers.

Cassandra, was weakly reaching for her sister and Talim noted that Raphael was right in saying that the Greek girl had some purifying powers on her. Talim's glanced at Cassandra's weapon and realized that it was her weapons... that was projecting the small amount of holy aura. Nodding to herself quietly, she replied, "I am ready for this. Please start Kilik."

Raising his red staff into the air, Kilik shouted, "Take all the powers you can absorb Kali-Yuga!" The spiralling red and blue energy began to head toward his holy staff at a rapid speed but Siegfried's Soul Calibur and Nightmare's Soul Edge had so much power that they barely even looked at the monk.

Taking a deep breath, Talim raised both of her weapons into the air and murmured, "Oh holy wind that carries all energy of life, please protect those who fear the darkness and the abyss of evil." Her Soul Calibur released all of it's remaining energy into the air which flowed to Xianghua, Hilde, Dampierre, and Cassandra and this created an invisible shield over their bodies. She then said, "Oh black wind that carries the pain of others, listen to my prayers and take my companions suffering with you." All of the energy of Soul Edge she held in her other hand dispersed and it also formed an invisible shield around Raphael, Maxi, and Ivy. Looking down at her weapons, she saw that they were once again her double crescent blades. "The tower will now fall... once we return to our own world."

Taki performed three quick hand signs and she whipped out four cards as she said the spells. "The first gate of divine iron... The second gate of holy spirits..." Throwing them towards Voldo, Sophitia and Tira, Taki watched as the two cards stuck to the floor in front and behind the group. Holding the two remaining cards, Taki also threw them while saying, "The third gate of the watchful dragon... The fourth gate of the final seal." A white barrier formed around the three and Taki explained, "While inside my barrier, you'll be free from any kinds of energy affecting you." True to her words, the ice began melting off Tira and Sophitia and Voldo's pain disappeared. "However, you can't get out without my permission so I suggest you three sit there and think over your evil deeds. Especially you..." Taki directed that at Sophitia and her eyes narrowed. "You disappointed me... I thought you were better than this."

Sophitia stood up and smashed her shield against Taki's barrier. "Think of me however you like but nothing will stand in my way of protecting my child! Now let me out!"

Taki merely gave a curt humph and looked away. "I have important matters to attend to." She swiftly ran to her group who was huddled together as the powers of the two supreme swords washed over them and she had to admit that she was feeling quite uncomfortable as well. A will o' wisp moved past her and a second later, she realized what was going to happen. "Everyone! Ready yourselves for battle!"

Talim backed up to Raphael as three of the will o' wisps began hovering ominously towards them. Hilde was beside them and she readied her spear. "Fiendish creatures, stay back!"

"No! Stop it!" cried Talim. But Hilde thrust her spear at it and before the three knew it, a grotesque hand grabbed the weapon and what stood before them was a shadow of a human. A beast... The eyes glowed red and it's own shield and sword glowed with a dark aura. Besides them, the two other souls had morphed into the same twisted shape and their rusting armour clanked as they moved. Their figure may be that of a human but their skin was ash grey and a putrid smell came off of them.

Raphael made an annoyed sound. "Hmph, so the evil sword has more minions for us to take care of then?"

Talim blasted the creature away from Hilde and huddled closer to him. "We need to get rid of them before their numbers overwhelm us."

"Then shall we take to the dance floor together?" he asked her casually.

"Together then... Raphael." The two smiled at each other and in perfect unity, they slashed at the monsters and watched each other's back.

More will o' the wisps started gathering around the group that remained stationary and slowly, they began to transform. "This is certainly not a very favourable situation Le Bello must say,"commented Dampierre, as they nervously shuffled away from the ominous souls while Raphael and Talim sliced and slashed at the demons.

The rest of the group looked at each other and they all knew that this may be their final battle... But with that knowledge, they all knew that now was the time to unleash everything they had inside them for their world, their loved ones, and their own personal goals. Yun-Seong nodded to Seong-Mina and said, "It's high time I showed you what I've learned on this journey Mina."

She cracked a smile and replied, "You've grown Yun-Seong... Well then, let's fight together as equals then. And," she sighed and added, "After all we've been through, I just wanted to say that... I trust you."

He laughed. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's move!" With that, the two Koreans leaped away and went to aid Raphael and Talim.

Hilde looked at Siegfried worriedly as he continued to fight and she noted that the crystals had travelled up to his elbow. For her people, and that valiant knight who was fighting Nightmare, she had to give it her all as well. "Dampierre! Cassandra! Support me from the sides and together, we fight for a new dawn for our people!" She readied her spear and sword and swiftly thrust her weapons into a nearby ghoul.

"Hya!" Cassandra slammed her shield onto her opponents head and quickly thrust her own sword into its eye socket. The monster dispersed into streams of light and Cassandra quickly turn to her other opponent. "I cannot afford to lose. Now back off or pay the price for getting in my way!" She twirled her hand in her sword and hacked off its neck in one blow.

"Xianghua, stay behind me." Kilik put his hand protectively in front of her and raised his staff threateningly at the fiends. "These souls... they're in so much suffering... I will help them move on."

"And I will help you do that," insisted Xianghua, pushing his arm away and standing beside him. "We're in this together Kilik. With my sword, I shall cut my own path through fate."

"Xianghua..." He gazed into her determined eyes and there was so much love in his heart for her that he felt rather speechless.

"Hey, now's not the time for lovey dovey eyes!" Maxi knocked two opponents out of the way with his nunchaku and shouted, "I could use alittle help here! Ah, my hair! You stupid beast!" More swearing issued from Maxi's mouth and Kilik and Xianghua shared a brief grin before dashing off to help their friend.

"You're holding yourself together?" asked Taki as she exorcised another monster.

Ivy gave a curt grunt and lashed at the beasts around her with her whip. "As long as I'm standing, you can assume so." Coughing, Ivy added while fighting, "The air is stagnant with Soul Edge and Soul Calibur's energy... I don't think this fight will turn in our favour over time."

Taki knifed one of fiend in the stomach and her blade punctured the armour as easily as if it was butter. Flipping away, she replied, "We're no longer in our world... and we definitely do not belong here."

Despite the warriors courage and bravery, as the battle dragged on, the energy in the air nipped at their souls while the monsters hammered at their strength and stamina. Talim could sensed this but whenever she tried to get close to Siegfried and Nightmare, more of the will o' wisps would block her attempts. Panting hard, she felt her vision blur for a moment and she stumbled into Raphael. He quickly supported her while blocking and countering the attacks launched at them until Seong-Mina and Yun-Seong noticed and they quickly rushed forth to take the battle off Raphael's hands for the moment.

"Talim, what's wrong?" asked Raphael, concern about her well-being. She was extremely pale and sweat rolled down her forehead as she leaned against his chest.

Gasping, she pointed to Nightmare who seemed to be winning. "There's... too much evil... energy in the air. At this rate... Soul Edge may win..."

"Is there something wrong Talim?" asked Kilik, who ran over to the waning priestess. Raphael quickly explained and the monk nodded in grim acknowledgement. "We need to create some kind of distraction and once Siegfried beats Nightmare with Soul Calibur, I shall quickly try and seal away the two powers once and for all."

"I shall aid you," added Taki, who just leaped over and she dispatched a fiend in rusting brown armor coming towards them. "When that happens, Soul Edge will be extremely weak but Soul Calibur's power should be incredibly powerful. Talim... can you take care of Soul Edge while I and this man with the holy necklace take care of Soul Calibur?"

Nodding tiredly, Talim said, "I shall do my best. But how are we going to help Siegfried win?"

Raphael looked around and then his eyes quickly saw the opportunity they were looking for. The eye of Soul Edge that was still rooted in the floor stared straight up as if it didn't care about the battle around it. "The eye! Stab that eye!" And he pointed to the middle of the floor. As if it heard him, its twisted red roots snaked toward him and they lashed onto their feet. More of it's roots shot out and it formed a huge wall of dense vines around the island. Within seconds, it had constructed a living prison to keep them in there until it devoured their souls.

With a grunt, Raphael hacked at it but they remain unyielding and he held Talim protectively in his arms. Taki also tried to cut it but her attempt yielded no results and as she was unable to move with the roots entwined around her legs, her eyes widened slightly as a fiend wielding an axe swung it down towards her. Finally, Kilik shouted, "Shine through the darkness! Dvapara-Yuga!" His holy stone glowed once again and the roots around their feet withered and the monsters around them burst into flames and dissolved into strands of light.

Seizing his chance, Raphael handed Talim to Taki and dashed over to the evil eye. "This is the last time you've made me suffered!" He gripped his Queen's Guard tightly and with a growl, he stabbed it into the middle of that red and hateful eye. Red liquid spurted outward and it's roots waved around in agony but there was nothing it can do as Raphael pushed down even harder and pierced it all the way until the hilt of his sword threatened to disappear into the eye itself. With a satisfied smile, he twisted the rapier and pulled it out with a sickening wrench.

"Aughhh!" screamed Nightmare as pain flashed across his entire body. His powers wavered but he could not stop his attack now. His sword was already moving towards Siegfried and likewise, Siegfried's Soul Calibur was also directed at him. With the terrible pain wracking his body, he watched in horror as he missed and instead, Soul Calibur pierced him through the stomach.

Silence issued its presence as everyone stopped fighting and the will o' wisps returned to their forms as balls of energy. Everything was extremely quiet and no one moved as they saw who the victor was. Finally, a loud voice broke through the silence. "Master! Master! Nooooo!" shrieked Tira, pulling at her hair. She rushed the barrier Taki had set up and began bashing her ring blade at it. "Let me out! Let me out now! I'm coming master! Please wait! I'll kill them all! I'll shred all of them into bloody pieces for doing that to you!"

Sophitia sunk to her knees in despair and clutched at her head. "Pyrrha will die... I have failed. I have failed..." Sophitia looked at Siegfried as a voice came out from his sword.

"_Your child will die and finally know peace. Why are you so sad you brave mother? You should rejoice for I am merciful and I shall give you all a peaceful and glorious end. At last... the evil presence is finally gone and only I, the light of humanity remain," said Soul Calibur quietly. "My dear Siegfried, you have done well. Your sins have finally been forgiven and eradicated. You have earn salvation so now my dear boy, you and this world may now know eternal peace."_ Ice started to cover Nightmare and Soul Edge fell from his grasp and landed on the ground with a dull thud. The beautiful blue crystals began snaking it's way across the ground as well as up Siegfried's shoulders as the knight's eyes turned blue.

"You... how dare you call yourself the light of humanity. How could you say something like that to my sister!"shouted Cassandra as she rushed forth and striked Soul Calibur.

Siegfried quickly repelled her attack and shoved the Greek girl to the ground. He was about to thrust his sword through her but Hilde ran forth and blocked the attack for her friend. "What are you doing Siegfried? Where's your honour and sense of justice?" The knight did not reply and Hilde had to help Cassandra back out of there quickly while Taki stepped forward.

"He's merely Soul Calibur's puppet now," said the ninja, stealthily moving her hands toward her weapons and readying herself for battle.

"_Why do you all wish to fight against your fate?" asked Soul Calibur. "I can give you all salvation and yet you would fight back against me?"_

Talim shook her head and said, "We shall walk our own paths and find our own salvation. The one you're offering us is wrong."

"_Tell me young girl... Have you no wish to become stronger, faster, and more beautiful? I can make that a reality for all the humans that live in this world my dear child." _

Ivy listened quietly before saying, "What do you mean by that?"

Answering Ivy's question, Soul Calibur controlled Siegfried's hand and the knight pointed to a few will o' wisps. A blue light engulfed them and two beautiful and angelic beings materialized. One had long gold hair that fell down to her waist and her eyes were a mesmerizing green. Silver armour adorned her and emphasized her curves while two white wings rested behind her back. The other angel had short brown hair that had lustrous lights in them and his shining gold armour sparkled with a soft glow. His blue eyes blinked at them slowly and in truth, they were more beautiful than any human being in this world. But their beauty did mask the emptiness within them as they stood as still as statues while waiting for Soul Calibur's command.

The sword gave a tinkling laugh at the looks on their faces. "_Ahahaha... your souls. They're so much more beautiful than your bodies. The body is weak... It cannot resist temptation and it is flawed! But the soul is so pure and dazzling in its true form. As a merciful being, I shall extract all the souls in this world and make them even more beautiful as well as getting rid of all those useless emotions. Emotions and feelings are the instigaters of hate and treachery. They are not needed for the creation of my ideal beings. There will be no more wars. No more lies. No more evils. No more deaths. I shall create the ideal world __and you will all worship me in the spirit world. I shall be your new goddess..."_

Raphael's heart felt cold as he listened to Soul Calibur and he could not help but shudder at how close he was to being as insane as that sword. Remembering Talim's words, he spoke up. "So you're saying you'll take our souls and lord over it like some queen?"

"_Yes my child. You are all like lost children and without a proper parent, you'll only walk down the wrong path. Come... and offer me your souls and you'll finally find rest. The life you've been living must have been filled with suffering and pain. It's time you found salvation...you don't have to feel anything anymore. Everything will be over my dears..."_

Talim looked at Raphael worriedly and she edged closer to him. "Raphael... don't listen to her."

Smiling, he leaned down and whispered to her, "Why would I listen to that ugly excuse for a sword?" With a quick grin, he teleported and as he reappeared beside Siegfried, he stabbed at Soul Calbur. "I'd like to keep my body and soul together, if you don't mind. After all, how am I going to marry my beautiful storm maiden if I can't touch her?"

_"Disgusting malfested. Kill him Siegfried!"_

As Siegfried was about to sever Raphael's leg, Kilik charged forward and intervened and he said to Soul Calibur, "Humans may be flawed but we're able to move past our mistakes and find forgiveness by ourselves. We do not need your salvation."

"_You are all so blind!" cried Soul Calibur in anger. "How dare you reject salvation! For the fate of humanity who's waiting for peace and happiness, you will all be punished!" _

Soul Calibur glowed even brighter but this did not deter anyone as Yun-Seong, Seong-Mina, Dampierre, Hilde and Cassandra rushed forth to aid Raphael and Kilik.

Meanwhile, Talim had ran over to Soul Edge and she placed a trembling hand on its vile blade. Closing her eyes, she began murmuring prayers to the wind. Slowly, the evil energy leaked out from the blade and she began using the air to purify it. Smiling to herself, she believed that Soul Edge would finally become a normal sword once all the pain and hate in it was released into the wind. Her soft lips began to move as she said the final words. "Oh wind, I beg of you... Bring peace and tranquillity to all."

"**Peace and tranquillity? Don't make me laugh! I will show you all the true darkness for all the years you've sealed me away! Burn! Burn in your sins and perish in the nightmares! I will never disappear until my revenge is complete! Bow down before me and watch as I devour everything in my path! Including the gods! Now give me your soul for my resurrection!"**

Hearing the voice from the sword, Talim's will wavered but she pushed on uncertainly. After awhile, she could tell that the ritual was going horribly wrong as the evil energy twisted back and forth inside the blade. It was getting harder and harder to purify it and Talim prayed even faster but a sudden shift in the balance made her lose her control for a second and the evil energy quickly latched onto the nearest host which was her.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" shrieked Talim as Soul Edge's will tried to take over her mind and body. Images of all Soul Edge has done flashed through her mind at light-speed and she clawed at her face and head in agony. She saw Raphael kill a deranged man and next, she saw Kilik going berserk and killing the monks around him. After that, she saw a man slaughtering children, women and men in a village until no one was left standing. Next, she watched as a king went insane and with a stricken heart, she saw Hilde locking her father away in a tower with a tearful expression to protect others from his madness. And then she saw a man losing his mind and a younger Tira, fled from him as everyone shouted in confusion and panicked. With horror, she watched as Algol's son became possessed and Algol's despaired as he was forced to kill his only son. Images of death and destruction filled her mind and screams of the dead teared at her tender soul and what she heard next shook her to the core.

* * *

><p>"I can not pay that price! How dare you suggest such a thing!"<p>

"**The price is absolute... Your soul shall be cast into the darkness once the deal is set. And you asked for the strength of a thousand men so therefore, a thousand of your men shall be our sacrifice for the power you wish to acquire. After the ritual, that sword you hold in your hand will also gain the ability to devour souls and the more you kill... the stronger you shall become..."**

"My lord, if sacrificing our lives mean that our home and our world will be saved... then by all means take it."

* * *

><p>"Aughhhhh!" Her fingernails made deep groves on her arms as she hugged herself tightly and struggled to block out the voices. But no matter how hard Talim tried, they wormed themselves into her mind.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>How dare you stand in the way of salvation! With this, humanity will finally be free from the gods and the fate they've arranged for us! You're despicable! Look at the monsters you've made... you've become nothing more than a demon! And that damn sword you hold in your hand...that has killed so many of my people. I will not forgive you..."<em>

"**I don't understand you! That holy sword was a gift from the gods to your family line and yet you would use it to betray them?" **

"_The world we live in is hell! Why shouldn't we have immortality and the paradise that the gods have?_ _Why did my children and my husband have to succumb to sickness? Why did my most loyal subject have to betray me? We are shackled by our bodies and our emotions and I won't stand for this anymore. What right do the gods have to do that to us? They stripped away everything we had and locked our souls in these pathetic vessels we call a body. They have made life a living hell for us!"_

* * *

><p>Dimly, Talim could hear sounds of fighting and more arguments but she was beginning to lose consciousness. Seconds which seemed like days passed inside her head and she couldn't recall anything else that was said except the smell of blood and the clashes of swords. Finally, the voices became clearer and with a moan, she dreaded the moment.<p>

* * *

><p><span>"You who have killed so many... your hands will never be clean. As the ancients have decreed, you will now be sealed away in that sword that had brought so much pain and sadness and you yourself, will be punished with a thousand years of pain and despair." <span>

"**What are you saying? My family... my country... my friends... my soul...have all been sacrificed in vain? No. No... No... AHHHH! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU! If none of you understands the sacrifice that I and my kins have made then this world is better off destroyed! Let the darkness take all of your lives just as you have taken mine!"Auughhh... ahhh... Ughhh!"**

"Quickly now! The darkness he has sold his soul to is starting to use his hatred and anger to take over his body! We must seal him away now! The dark god will be resurrected and everything will be over."

"What about the holy sword? What should we do about it?"

"Bind the two swords together. We'll also seal that accursed princess who abused the power of the spirit sword. And the two can spend the rest of eternity inside the swords as we merge them together to cancel out their powers."

"Soul Embrace... a wise decision my friends."

"I can hear the ancient voice of the wind... his soul is being devoured! The dark lord is coming! We must hurry! Use the Holy Mirror, the Pendent of Sun and Moon and The Ancient-"

"**Let this world drown in darkness! I AM INFERNO!"**

* * *

><p>As that cry of rage faded from her mind, Talim closed her eyes and fell to the ground with a thud. The last thing she heard was the wind screaming around her.<p>

* * *

><p>"No..." With the blood trickling down his torn lips, Raphael raised his head weakly and looked around. The chaos and confusion of the battle was great but he knew that their group had failed. Everyone was lying on the ground and clutching at the injuries or simply knocked out. Everything was so dark and the only light came from that twisted eye in the sky as well as the drifting will o' wisps. In the distance, Talim laid beside Soul Edge and with a groan, he began crawling towards her. An angel quickly blocked his path however and it looked down at him with cold grey eyes. "Get out... of my way... you wretched dog.."<p>

The angel did not seem perturbed by the insult but it did notice the sword sticking out from its stomach. With a twist of the blade, the soul dispersed and Raphael was surprised to see Sophitia standing before him. He suddenly realized that Taki was suffering heavily from her injuries which was why the barrier around Voldo, Sophitia and Tira had dispersed. The loud clangs of metal made him turn his head and he saw Voldo and Tira hacking away at Siegfried who pushed away their attacks like it was nothing.

"I can not lose...my daughter," said Sophitia quietly, walking over to where Talim laid.

"What are you doing?" asked Raphael weakly.

But she did not answer him and slowly, Sophitia bent down and grasped the sword in her hands at the same time, she dropped her sword and shield. "Soul Edge... are you willing to listen to my price?"

"**What do you want... you wretched human."**

Sophitia said, "You know what I want. Do we have a deal? My daughter's life... will no longer be dependent on you and in return, I give you my soul."

"**The perfect sacrifice... a soul that is willingly given... is always better than a soul that is taken. Very well, I accept your offer. Let my resurrection come true then..." **Hearing that, Sophitia raised Soul Edge up and gave up her life.

"_Stop her my soldiers!" screamed Soul Calibur. _

Siegfried knocked Tira and Voldo away from him and he quickly pointed to Sophitia. Heeding the summon, five angels rushed towards her with their weapons drawn.

"Don't you dare hurt my sister!" Cassandra pushed herself to her feet and with her last remaining strength, she hurled her shield at Siegfried and it made him drop to the ground. With a fast side dash, she kicked him in the face and grabbed Soul Calibur from his hands. "I'll break you into pieces with my bare hands!"

"_You think I am so easily defeated? Foolish girl! I'll make you pay!"_

The surrounding skies swirled with red and blue energy and Soul Calibur took over Cassandra's body. "Stop it! Let go of me you hunk of junk!" The sword in her hand transformed into a stunningly beautiful blue short sword with a serene face on it. But the sword's physical beauty masked it's true sinister purpose and Cassandra fought against the presence invading her body and mind with disgust.

"Cassandra! Drop that sword quickly!" shouted Hilde, holding on to her broken arm and kneeling besides Siegfried.

"**The power... I can feel it. All these years of waiting...May not be in vain after all. " Sophitia blonde hair turned a dark brown and her eyes glowed red. In her hand, a wicked short sword with a malicious face on it burned with an evil aura. Without a second glance, she swung her sword in a fast horizontal arch and killed all of the angels with ease. "Hahahahaa! Is that the best you can do Soul Calibur?" Looking down at the unconscious Talim, Sophitia smiled. "You... belong to the tribe of the winds. How much joy I shall feel after killing you. Now, die!" As Sophitia swung her sword down, a sword was thrust through her own heart.**

"Don't you even think about it." Raphael pulled his rapier out of her body and with a vicious kick, he knocked Sophitia away from Talim as he picked her up. "Kilik! Do something already!"

"You killed my sister!" screamed Cassandra from far away as she saw what happened.

Raphael retorted back, "She's already dead! Soul Edge devoured her soul! See for yourself what kind of monster she has become!"

**Standing up, Sophitia looked at the blood flowing from the wound with interest. "Is that the best you wretches can do? How sad..." Her head snapped up and she charged a ball of energy in her hand and shot it towards Raphael.**

Blocking the attack, Raphael was stunned as his Queen's Guard shattered into pieces and the force of the attack knocked him far away. Cradling Talim's body, he hit the wall of dense vines and roots hard and gasped for breath.

Raising himself to his feet, Kilik breathed in heavily and held his Kali-Yuga tightly in his hand. Ivy and Taki also got up and they walked over to the injured monk while grimacing from their own wounds. The floating island they were standing on began to tremble and Kilik swiftly raised his staff into the air once again and began absorbing all of Soul Calibur's and Soul Edge's powers.

Ivy closed her eyes and raised her sword into the air. "Valentine! Let's go!" Her sword pulsed with a strange light and in a split second, it broke into tiny fragments and flew around the air. Lightning crackled around the pieces of metal and it hit Sophitia's body like the force of an ocean from four directions.

"Evil, begone!" Taki made two quick hand signals and placed her palm onto the floor. A line of red light swam towards Cassandra and it repelled Soul Calibur from her hands. With a groan, Cassandra fell back and hit the ground hard. The red light wrapped itself around Soul Calibur and began to constrict the sword. "Kilik, can you drain all of Soul Edge's and Soul Calibur's energy?"

Cracks ran through his Kali-Yuga and with a pained heart, Kilik realized that this holy treasure had reached its limits. Coughing hard, he realized that his body was starting to reach its own limits as well. All of that training... rendered useless because of the fallibility of the human body. With a pained expression, he shook his head. "No..."

Taki bit her lips and held her hands steady as she tried to crush Soul Calibur with her own sealing abilities. "The swords will come back if we don't vanquish its powers all at once."

"Like some kind of disgusting weed correct?" Ivy held Sophitia's body immobile as lightning danced around the possessed woman. "What now? We can't hold it like this forever. The alchemy spell I've imbued on my sword was a back up plan and it was only supposed to be used for an emergency."

Kilik grasped his staff and prayed that it would hold on for alittle more. But he was seized by another coughing fit and his vision swam. "I don't think... we'll make it."

"Kilik..." Xianghua walked over to him weakly and embraced him from behind. "This is the end... right?"

"Don't talk like that Xianghua," lectured Kilik gently. "I will do everything I can to make sure that you'll survive this." All of a sudden, he heard his sister's voice.

"Believe in yourself my brother..."

* * *

><p><em>Fight for all you're worth... If you fall, the price is your very own soul...<em>


	36. Consumed By Madness

_Xianglian smiled at her brother and held out a beckoning hand to him. "Kilik... you know what must be done right?" _

Lightning flashed across the starry night skies in the dimension they were stuck in and the red eye in the sky pulsed with malice as it looked down below. The grey vines barricading their island began to grow sharp thorns and next, red flowers bloomed on them which released an intoxicating scent.

Kilik's heart rate speeded up as he looked at his sister in confusion. "Sister? I thought you were injured? Why are you here?"

"Who are you talking to?" snapped Ivy, her patience growing thin as the situation began to turn against them. The thorny vines began to snake towards their feet and she knew that she would not be able to contain Sophitia for much longer.

Raphael was also puzzled as Kilik spoke to thin air but then he noticed the monk's staff starting to take on another shape. One half was a pure crystalline blue while the other half became a contaminated red. The two powers of Soul Calibur and Soul Edge should've cancelled each other out but instead, it seemed like they were working together momentarily to prevent their destruction... His eyes widened and he shouted,"Kilik! Drop your staff!"

"You can't be serious!" Taki shouted back to Raphael. "It's only because of his powers that I and the alchemist are still able to stand and contain the two powers. If he drops that then we're all dead!"

Hilde was kneeling beside Siegfried and she heard the conversation with anxiety. Beside her, Cassandra , Dampierre, Seong-Mina and Yun-Seong also watched the ritual with concern when Yun-Seong finally noticed the vines that had managed to creep up on them. "Guys! Watch out!" Quick as lightning, the otherworldly plants shot forth and bound them.

"Augh! What is this?" cried Cassandra and Seong-Mina, both struggling to cut the things off of them.

Tira cackled wickedly and she held out her hands to the eye in the sky. "Yes master! We haven't lost the battle yet! Voldo! Get ready! It's time to party!"

* * *

><p>"What?" Kilik couldn't believe what his sister said and he repeated, "You want me... to die?"<p>

_Xianglian nodded understandingly. "You have suffered so much Kilik and it pains me to see you live like that. Come with me and be happy in the spiritual realm my brother. Let go of your body and free your eternal soul! The life you live is full of despair and lost hopes. Is it not better to die?"_

Watching Kilik's expression change into something horror-like, Xianghua asked him in concern,"What's going on Kilik? Please, talk to me!"

"You can't be... my sister. My sister would never say something like that." Kilik's voice hardened and he shouted, "Begone you vile creature! I will not listen to your lies!"

_The illusion created by Soul Calibur smiled. "I see. If you insist on rejecting salvation ... then I will show you true pain!" With a maniacal laugh, she took control of Xianghua's body and forced her hand to snatch away Kilik's Dvapara-Yuga. With a toss of her hand, she threw the Holy Stone away and it clinked to a stop far away. _

The effect was instantaneous as the evil energy in his body began to spiral out of control and Kilik screamed to the heavens in pain. Knowing what was going to happen next, he used his staff to hit the powers of Soul Calibur out of Xianghua's body and then he pushed her away from him. "Everyone! Aughhh! Get... away from me!"

"No! You must control yourself! I did not come all this way just to fail now!" cried Ivy.

Sweat poured down his forehead and Kilik tried his best to use all of his teacher's teachings to control himself but it was evident that he was starting to lose control as cerulean blue and crimson red energy engulf his body. "I...I... Aughhhh!"

"Let me give you a hand!" laughed Tira, running up to the monk. Before they knew it, Raphael eyes widened along with everyone else as they saw Tira stabbed Kilik with Sophitia's sword. Behind her, Voldo raised his deadly katars and thrust it through him as well. The sound of tearing flesh and dripping blood penetrated the silence and with that, the ritual failed.

"Kilik!" keened Xianghua, running over at slashing at the insane girl who backed away quickly. "Get away from him!"

Ripping out of Taki's barrier, Soul Calibur gleamed with bright blue light and ice glaciers sprouted from the ground. The sharp crystals teared away the vines holding the group captive but it also tore through armour and flesh and Hilde dropped to the ground, cradling her bleeding leg.

With a scream, Sophitia repelled Ivy's lightning shards and with a slash of her sword, a stream of fire spread around the edges of the island. As the blaze burned away the flowers, the fragrance that was released began to drive everyone insane.

* * *

><p>Taking his katars out of Kilik's body, Voldo hissed in pleasure as he heard his master's voice complimenting him for his good behavior. At that instant, Kilik knew that Voldo was under Soul Edge's control. "I forgive you..." With that, he used the last of his strength to thrust his staff at Voldo, repelling the evil energy in the man's body. "I pray... that you will... now be free. Augh... AHHHHHHHH! Run... Run! RUN!" Kilik's eyes turned bright red and he was seized with the desire to kill every living thing before him. With a roar, he attacked Ivy and the alchemist barely managed to counter.<p>

As her cursed blood reacted to the fragrance, Ivy could feel her sanity slipping as well. "No... I won't... I will not... I will not lose control!" Utilizing the man-made soul she created inside her to repair the damage that Cervantes wrought on her body when he devoured more than half her soul, she raised her sword up. Slowly, her white hair lengthened until it was knee long and when she opened her eyes, they shone with white light. "My destiny will be my own!" And she brought her sword crashing down on Kilik's staff. "Everything tainted with Soul Edge's power must die!"

The same desire was felt by Maxi as the shard of Soul Edge embedded inside him went crazy and he attacked Yun-Seong and Seong-Mina."Haugh! Let me see you die!"

The two Koreans each received a large bruise on their arms as Maxi's nunchaku whipped them. All of a sudden, Raphael launched himself at Seong-Mina from behind and tried to bite her. "Get away from me!" screamed Seong-Mina, batting him away from her. "What do you think you're doing!"

He merely hissed in reply and his sharps fangs glinted from the light of the fire. "What's wrong? Are you afraid?" A manical laugh tore its way out of his mouth as he saw the fear in her eyes. "Come, and offer me your blood. Perhaps I shall spare you and make you Amy's pet! Oaugh!"

Hitting Raphael from behind, Yun-Seong knocked him flat to the ground while Seong-Mina watched his side and protected him from Maxi. "Have you lost your mind?" shouted Yun-Seong, pinning Raphael's head to the ground and using his leg to keep the vampire lord immobile. "Did you forget everything that Talim said to you? Find that strength I know you have inside you and stop this madness!"

"Let go of me you wretched dog!" Raphael snarled and tried to buck the younger man off him. "I don't need any of you except for Amy and Talim. You're all in my way and my happiness! I know! You just want to take Talim away from me! Don't think that just because you're her friend, I will spare you! Power! That power will be mine and mine alone! I'll use it to bring Amy back! Amy! I'm coming!" He quickly dissolved into mist and a second later, he was the one that had Yun-Seong pinned down as he reappeared behind him. "Ahahaha! It looks like I have the last lau-"

Raphael's laugh was cut off as Cassandra tackled him while Dampierre ran over and and pinned both of his kicking legs down. "Get off me this instant peasants!"

Dampierre looked shocked at the label and he retorted, "Monseiur! I'll have you know that the money I used to have is enough to drown you three times over!"

"Stuck up noble!" Cassandra twisted his right arm alittle more and shouted, "I'll get off you once you've regained control of yourself!"

* * *

><p>Dodging one of Sophitia's attack, Taki leaped up and drop kicked her from above but the possessed woman laughed and countered with a swift vertical attack that sheared away Taki's leg armour and a portion of her skin. Taki dropped to the ground and clutched at her bleeding leg with an angry expression. "You've... became so cruel."<p>

"**Afraid? Hahahahahah ahahahaaha! This is true power! Watch as I devour everyone last one of ****you demon hunter!" **

Sophitia did two quick steps and thrust forward with Soul Edge and Taki had to quickly roll away to avoid being impaled. Taki closed her eyes and took out a seal containing a powerful demon inside. "Come forth Kamikirimusi!" A huge explosion took place and as the smoke cleared, the demon inside appeared.

The oni girl wielding a heavy club brushed a few stray red hair away from her face and she looked at Taki solemnly. "What do you want with me?"

"Do you want to move on and find your friends again?" said Taki hastily, as she threw two sealing cards in the air and trapped Sophitia temporarily inside a field of magic.

Kamikirimusi adjusted the purple ribbon on her torso tiredly. "I see... Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Help me destroy Soul Edge and I promise you, I'll let you go free. I will aid you in finding your friends as well."

The oni girl gave Taki a suspicious look but she finally nodded. "Alright then. I will trust your words then human." Both of them turned as Sophitia broke though the barrier and charged at them. Kamikirimusi narrowed her eyes at her. "Though your powers are demonic like mine, they are vile. Not all demons are bad you know." With a strong swing of her club, Kami locked weapons with Sophitia while Taki ran around from behind to try a sneak attack.

* * *

><p>Twirling her lance high in the air, Hilde launched herself at one of the angel that Soul Calibur had created and with a slash of her sword, another one fell but Soul Calibur only laughed at her.<p>

_"You remind me so much of myself. Strong, noble and beautiful... Listen to reason and allow me to save you and your people."_

Hilde only replied by killing another angel that was trying to surround her. "As a ruler, I will save my people... my way! Now leave!"

_The hovering sword shimmered with anger and replied, "Then I have nothing more to say. Die!"_

Controlling the power swirling around it, Soul Calibur unleashed a rain of ice on the combatants that cut and carved up the ground around them. The whole island was in a state of chaos as fire licked at the edges and creeped closer while blood and blue crystals littered the ground like a field of sinister flowers. The red vines of Soul Edge continued twisting and turning on the rocky floor while winged angels flew around and tried to slay them all. Their inhuman eyes bespoke no emotions and there was no trace of mercy in their attacks. To make things worse, those who were infected with Soul Edge had lost their mind and things only got worse as time went on. With a vicious kick, Raphael sent Dampierre flying and in another instant, he grabbed Cassandra by the hair and laughed. "I've never drunk from a Greek before. I wonder how you'll taste like my dear."

The screech of a bird stopped him; looking up, he saw a magnificent blue and green bird with a resplendent crown of plumage and on its back, two storm maidens looked down at the battle with disdain. "Meji no wai side fo Salika?"

Raphael instantly knew that they were storm maidens since their waist long green hair danced in the air with an abnormal grace and their emerald green eyes sparked with power. Their outfits seemed rather similar to Talim's although their hats was more intricate and their clothes were slightly more conservative except for the revealing long white side skirts. Clasping their hands together, they leaped off the bird and Luka Luha shouted to the magnificent bird, "Tear them apart!"

With another screech, the thunderbird flew down and rend the angels flying around with its talons and as it ascended high into the air, it let out a charged blast of lightning from it's beak and the rest of the angels disintegrated. With a victorious cry, it glided around the island as it waited for its next command.

As the twin sisters landed onto the battle stage, both of them raised one hand into the skies. "Witness the powers of a storm maiden... WE CAN UPON THE SECOND SEAL OF THE STORM LORDS! GALE ARROWS OF JUDGEMENT! FLY AND SLAUGHTER! " Ten glowing green arrows appeared in the air and they all zoomed towards Soul Calibur and Sophitia.

"**Don't think I'll fall that easily!" shouted Sophitia, stabbing her sword into the ground and raising both hands towards the heavenly twins. "Let darkness devour! Shadow Hands!" Hands of darkness materialized on the ground and they all reached towards the sisters as they moved towards them.**

"_Not even the gods will stand in my way! Dance of the Ice Crystals!" And Soul Calibur summoned shards of blue crystals towards the twins. _

The arrows, crystals and hands tore each other apart and Syi Salika used the chance to purify the intoxicating air. Holy winds took away the darkness infecting the air but that didn't help Maxi, Raphael or Kilik as the poison had already entered their bodies. Uncaring about the rest of the combatants, they both ran over to Talim and helped her sit up. Slowly, they put some of their energy inside her.

* * *

><p>"Yes, if you take this portal then you should be able to leave safely," answered Arcturus.<p>

Yoshimitsu and Rock stared at this strange young man who appeared out of nowhere, opened up a strange spinning portal on the tower floor they were in, and then proceeded to politely ask them to leave. "Not to be rude since thou seems like a nice young man but I, Yoshimitsu, have a job I must complete," objected the Manji leader.

Rock added in as well. "I need to find and destroy the black giant to prove myself as well as making sure that he won't be able to hurt anyone else ever again.

Arcturus nodded politely but he knew what he had to do. Kick them in the portal the same way he did to the hissing lizard and the geisha he met before them. "Sorry, but if you stay here then you'll die." Without another word, he shoved the two in and went to find his father.

* * *

><p>"Are you insane? This tower is going to crumble into dust in a few short minutes and you still want to fight?" shouted Algol, ducking one of Mitsurugi's attack.<p>

The samurai ignored Algol's protest and continued his onslaught of attacks. "I came all this way to fight a worthy opponent so I'm not going to leave just because you told me to. Now, fight me with all of your strength!"

Grinding his teeth at the samurai's stupidity, Algol fought back by blasting a hole with his purple ball of energy. "Just because I'm doing this to redeem myself for making this stupid tower, doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on fools like you!"

* * *

><p>"Awake yet priestess?" asked Syi Salika coldly while cradling Talim against her chest.<p>

Slowly, Talim opened her eyes and looked at the two heavenly twins with silent eyes. Analyzing the situation, Loka Luha cleared her throat and shook her head. "She's in shock sister. It seems like she won't be of much use."

Salika pursed her lips and looked down at Talim who still remained quiet. "Get up and fight. Can't you hear the screams of those who are dying in your world? Fifty thousand people have died and at this rate, more will perish at the hands of the Tainted and the newly created Malfested. You have failed us deeply Talim. We had higher expectations of you." Gesturing to the fighting, Salika continued. "All of your friends will die if you continue like this. Stand up!"

Talim's dark brown eyes glanced over at the fighting and when she saw the blood and the chaos... she screamed. Pushing herself away from the storm maidens, she clutched at her head and shook all over. "No! No! No more! Please! No more! Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Hardening her resolve, Salika slapped Talim and grabbed the young girl by the vest. "I know it's hard for you! To have seen so much deaths and agony but look deep within yourself and find the strength in your soul to stand up and fight!" Salika turned to Luha and pointed to Kilik. "You deal with him, I'll handle this."

With a nod, Luha ran over to Xianghua. Turning back to Talim, Salika whispered, "You're in pain. But so is everyone else... Fo wetmi nostra amuis shi Queen of Wind." Laying a hand on Talim's feverish forehead, she said, "Ise hiwe Malfested no ashi lifea Amy and un noa mesi Raphael."

Gasping slightly, Talim eyes widened and she stopped trembling. "No... No... This can't be." Looking over at Raphael, she wept. "Raphael... soi kais no meai ne... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

Standing up, Salika nodded. "Now go and do what you must... Talim."

* * *

><p>"Bind him! Seal of Wind!" Three light green light appeared beneath Kilik's feet and they wrapped themselves around him in a tight grip. Snarling, he struggled to get free and his eyes sparked with insane rage.<p>

Ivy turned around to look at the storm maiden who appeared beside her. "Who are you?"

"My identity is not important. What's important is that you help her," Luha pointed to Xianghua who was fighting Tira. "Find the man's holy stone and put it on him. The barrier will not last forever."

Ivy's cerulean eyes glanced around and she finally noticed the sparkling stone lying a few distance away and she ran towards it. "Xianghua! Grab that stone!"

"I don't think so!" Tira spun her ring blade in three vertical circles and kept the chinese girl away. "Come near me and I'll cut your hands off!"

Slashing low, Xianghua did her best to press forward with her attacks and she shouted, "My resolve cannot be swayed! You will move or I'll make you move myself!"

Countering one of Xiangua's thrust, Tira hissed as Ivy's whip extended and cut her on the hip. "I WILL SLICE ALL OF YOU TO PIECES!" Raising her ring blade back, she put forth all of her strength into a powerful swing that knocked Xianghua back into Ivy and with a maniacal gleam in her eyes, she swung the weapon at their necks.

"Shshhshss!"

When Xianghua opened her eyes, she was shocked to see the man she and Maxi fought defending them. "Wha-What's going on?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing Voldo?!" screeched Tira, trading blows with Voldo.

As he rolled around on the floor using his acrobatics move, he grabbed Tira by the ankles and held her locked down. Hissing, he jerked his head towards Kilik's holy stone and Xianghua smiled at him. "Thank you... Voldo."

"Let's go!" urged Ivy, pointing to the green light starting to fade around Kilik as the barrier weakened.

"We'll be back for you!" shouted Xianghua, picking up the Holy Stone and rushing over to Kilik.

With a howl of rage, Tira elbowed Voldo in the face and mercilessly slashed his abdomen. Voldo fell to the floor and she was about to head after Xianghua but Voldo clinged onto her foot and moaned. "You piece of useless garbage! Get out of my way!" She kicked him once again and when he finally let go, she slashed at him once more before trying to chase after Xianghua.

"Oh no you don't!" Ivy stayed behind and kept Tira away with her whip and with a smirk, she had her sword coiled to the ground and lashed upward.

"I'll cut your heart out!" howled Tira, dodging the attack and smashing her weapon against Ivy's.

"Well aren't we cheeky, this should be fun!"Twirling to one side, her long white hair flowed behind her and quick as a snake, Ivy snagged Tira's foot and pulled her to the ground. But Tira pressed her arms to the floor and kicked upward at Ivy's chin and the two continued to fight and batter at each other.

* * *

><p>The barrier broke just as Xianghua reached Kilik and without any hesitation, she embraced him and put the necklace back on him. "Please come back to me Kilik..."<p>

"AHHHHH! Ughh augh! Ahh!" The powers in his Kali-Yuga and the evil energy in his body were slowed down by the Holy Stone but nonetheless, he was still having difficulty fighting back for his control. "Xianghua... augh! Please, run! I... Haugh! Can't control myself!" His wounds were grievous and the blood pooled around him in such large amounts that he was surprised he wasn't dead yet.

She merely shook her head and tears fell down her cheeks as she hugged him even tighter. "I'm not leaving you. If we die, we die together."

"No... I want you... augh! To live and be happy! Let go of me!" shouted Kilik, struggling to push her away from him.

"You're my happiness!" cried Xianghua. "If you die, I'll never be happy again!"

"I will help you," said Luha, coming up to the two. "My Queen promised you that she would repay you someday. Now, it's time for me to keep her words." A green circle appeared beneath Kilik's feet and the most beautiful sound filled the air. Chimes of holy bell echoed through his mind and a soft aria played. His eyes widened as the storm maiden's voice spoke to him through his mind. "_I can only do so much to help heal you or else I shall be breaking the rules. Know this... you will need to train and control the powers in your body and staff on your own. If you fail... you will lose your life and you will destroy everyone and everything near and dear to you. As time goes on... that power may grow stronger and consume you. I am... sorry... that I can't be of much help_."

Kilik closed his eyes and rested his head on Xianghua's. "_I understand..._"

* * *

><p>"Ahaha! This power!" Raphael looked at the long nails on his hand and his eyes shone with a deranged red light. "Would you like a taste of my powers?" He asked Yun-Seong and Cassandra who held their weapons out against him warily.<p>

"What is wrong with you man?" Yun-Seong did not want to fight him at all but what was he supposed to do? Be dinner bait?

Raphael stopped as two small arms wrapped around him and when he turned his head, he saw Talim crying. "Talim?"

"Please... stop this." The tears fell like rain and her lips quivered as she looked at him. "I'm begging you... I don't have any strength left to help you. This time, you must fight the urges on your own. Raphael please..."

"I..." He looked down at his hands again and murmured, "What's happening to me?" His breathing increased and he suddenly felt dizzy. "What's going on? Augh! Ahhh!" He fell to the floor and clutched his head, pulling at his gleaming blonde hair. What is happening to me!"

Talim kneeled down, cradling his head against her chest and wept. "Why is fate so cruel to us?"

* * *

><p>"Awake?" Siegfried opened his labourously and his eyes widened at the beautiful woman with long flowing green hair. She adjusted her elaborate green hat and gave him a hand, helping him stand up.<p>

"Who are... you?" asked Siegfried.

"Do you have time to be asking such questions?" Salika gestured to Sophitia who was fighting Taki and Kamikirimusi.

Siegfried gaped at the battle and he quickly looked for Soul Calibur but what he saw next stunned him. The hovering sword continued shooting jagged pieces at Hilde, who was riding a giant blue and green bird to fight. But no matter how hard they tried, Soul Calibur continued using the will o wisps flying around to create more angelic beings with inhuman powers. Without another word, he ran for Soul Calibur with his hands outstretched. "No! Don't hurt them!"

Salika put a hand to her heart and she looked up at the sky sorrowfully. "The battle will not end. They do not have the necessary strength, experience, artifacts or... the truth. There is no chance for victory and all we can hope for... is a draw my Queen."

* * *

><p><em>History hides away many truths. What has been revealed was nothing more then the surface of much darker waters...<em>


	37. The Cycle of Sorrow Begins Once Again

As Siegfried ran over to Soul Calibur, he was almost expecting to be attacked by the angels but to his surprise, they didn't even seem to notice him and he made his way to the sword without receiving a single wound. "What are you doing? They're not the enemies!"

S_oul Calibur flashed blue but then it calmed down when it realized that it was just him. "Siegfried... my dear boy. Are you alright? Are you hurt?"_

"What are you doing? Why are you attacking innocent humans?" questioned Siegfried. "Don't you remember that our enemy is Soul Edge?" Seeing Soul Calibur's hesitation, Siegfried dropped to his knees pleadingly. "You saved my life... We've fought many battles together and I know that you're powerful but if there's something I've learned on my journey... it's that power comes with a price. I did not blame you when you took over my body and I did not care if you ended up killing me when we fought against Nightmare because I was willing... to give my life to defeat that sword and atone for my sins. So answer me Soul Calibur... why are you attacking the innocents like this?"

"_I... my dear boy..." Soul Calibur floated in silence for awhile before answering. "I'm only doing this for the sake of salvation. You of all people should understand!"_

"Nothing good will come out of what you're doing. I was unconscious but I saw flashes of your ideals and I heard part of the conversations," replied Siegfried, putting a hand to his heart. "Your powers are inside me and some of your feelings is in my heart as well. You mean well but what you have in mind... is wrong." Taking in a deep breath, he said softly, "This wasn't what I wanted for the world. And this... isn't what you promised me." For a moment, he thought that Soul Calibur would listen to his reasoning... until she struck him with a block of ice.

"_I said I would bring peace and salvation to the world Siegfried! If you can't understand me and my ideals, you do not deserve to use my powers! Now begone!"_

Rolling rapidly away from the spikes of ice erupting from the ground, he reached for a zweihander from one of the fallen angel and swung at the rest surrounding him. "I do not hate you Soul Calibur!" shouted Siegfried. "But I must do what is right and if that means going against you then I will!"

"Siegfried! Hurry up and get on!" shouted Hilde. The thunderbird carrying her screeched and swooped down low while Hilde reached for Siegfried's hand. As they grabbed onto each other, the thunderbird hurriedly ascended into the air and charged another lightning bolt at Soul Calibur.

"_Do you humans think you can actually defeat me?" screamed Soul Calibur. "You fools! If you wish to suffer then let me grant you that wish! Go and rend them apart my soldiers!" _

"Though we are human, we have something you don't!" Hilde shouted back, slashing at an angel coming at them. "We have a heart and we have friends who will fight by our side no matter how painful the journey gets!"

"_Silence you miserable creatures! I will show you no mercy!"_

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do now Tal?" Yun-Seong and Dampierre were both sitting on Maxi's back and they were having difficulty pinning him down. Seong-Mina had rushed over to aid Siegfried and Hilde while Cassandra ran over to her sister.<p>

She was still holding Raphael and she looked around frantically. "I... I don't know...I don't know," sobbed Talim. Her shoulder shook and she held on to Raphael tightly; her heart broke every time he cried out in pain as he resisted the evil power going rampant inside him. "Raphael... Raphael..."

"Tal-Talim..." His eyes were feverish and he placed a trembling hand on her cheek. "Ki-kill me. I can't hold back anymore. I don't want you to see me... as a monster." He groaned as his gaze slipped to her neck but he immediately forced himself to calm down. In a weak voice, he said, "So many people have seen... and called me a monster. But I don't want you... to-"

Talim shook her head and stared down into the red eyes that were locked onto hers. "Never. I have never seen you as one and I never will. To me, you are just as human as I am."

"You always seem to know... what to say to comfort me, ma petite." He smiled at her before his body convulsed once more in pain. "Hughhhh!"

"No! Raphael!" Talim sobbed as she hugged him even tighter.

From far away, one of the angels knocked an arrow into it's long bow and took aim at her back without her noticing. Syi Salika and Loka Luha were both trying to contain the fire that was devouring everything in its path and it was only on pure coincidence that Luha noticed. "Priestess! Watch out!" She shot a blast of wind that headed towards the enemy but Luha knew it was too late when he released the string.

The arrow flew through the air and as Talim turned her head, she gasped. The arrow struck her back and penetrated through to the upper part of her right breast and with a cough, blood trickled down her lips. A sudden chill ran through her body and Talim felt as if time had frozen while her mind struggled to accept what had just happened."No..."

As the blood dripped down on Raphael and landed on his lips, his eyes widened and he watched as she fell backward. "Talim!" Grabbing her before she hit the ground, he cradled her and said frantically, "Talim! Hold on!" At the sight of her blood that was soaking her white top, he quickly squeezed his eyes shut. But then something struck him as he tasted her blood on his lips. Her pure blood, would it help him? Since he had absorbed a piece of her soul... her blood may no longer harm him. Touching her wound hesitantly, he licked a small bit of blood off and he felt the energy of Soul Edge in his body calming down.

Talim noticed and she forced a smile on her face. "My blood no longer hurts you, does it?" She felt her breath catch in her throat as ice started to form on her breast. "What's... happening to me?"

"Talim!" cried Yun-Seong but he had to quickly return his attention to Maxi when the older man roared and tried to get free.

"Talim no!" Raphael heart stopped as she shivered in his arms. He looked around frantically to try and find a way to save her but everyone was caught up in their own struggles.

"Don't." Talim held a trembling hand out to him and he quickly grasped it. "It's alright... I have no regrets, if I were to die right now." Her eyes closed slightly in sorrow.

Raphael's body shook with fear but he struggled to make his voice comforting to her. "Shsshh, stop talking nonsense Talim. You need to conserve your strength. It's okay... I know medicine remember?" He looked at the arrow in her back and debated whether he should take it out. There was risks involved where the wound would tear if he did that but it was making it extremely painful for her. Even little movement such as breathing was causing her great pain. Gently, he pecked her on the forehead and whispered, "Bear this for a second dearest." She nodded and slowly, he took hold of the arrow and swiftly pulled. She screamed in agony into his shirt and her hand tightened around his own. Trying to suppress the fear in his voice, he smiled at her reassuringly. "It's a very shallow wound Talim. There's nothing to worry about."

She shook her head and smiled at him tenderly. "You don't have to... lie to me. This wound... gnaws at my spirit as well as my body... It's no ordinary arrow."

"I'll save you the same way you saved me so many times before Talim. I promised you that nothing would separate us ever again and that includes death. Augh... Ahhh!" The pain was returning; his vision grew red but he used all of his self-control to push his inner beast back.

Talim looked down as the ice spread to her collar bone and she closed her eyes as she began to feel sleepy. Her eyes only opened again when Raphael shouted at her.

"No! Not yet! Talim! You can't die on me! We've been through so much for you to leave me now! Our journey is almost over! You can't give up yet!"

"I'm sorry... But this is... good-bye..." Her eyes dimmed and her breathing became more laboured as she said to him softly, "Though our time... together was short... I've never been happier. I'm just sad that our story together... had to end like this."

"No! No no no!" sobbed Raphael, shaking his head over and over again.

She laid her head against his chest quietly. "I only wished... that I could have... restored this world back to normal..."

"_That's it! Run and flee from me!" cried Soul Calibur as it watched her angels attacked Hilde and Siegfried. "That's the fate all of you deserve for rejecting salvation!" With another barrage of ice, Seong-Mina fell and clutched at a bleeding shoulder._

Raphael's eyes shone red as he heard that and slowly, he placed Talim on the ground and stood up. "You will pay for this..." A cold wind whipped around him and his cape billowed back and forth while his sharp fangs slid down. Letting go of his control, waves of anger rippled out from him and he roared, "Soul Calibur! I'll break you into pieces for what you've done!" Quick as lightning, he teleported towards the sword and swiped at it with his sharp nails. Dark energy concentrated at his fingertips and a scratch marred the otherwise perfect blade.

"_How dare you!"_

"We'll help you!" cried Salika. Murmuring something quickly, she raised her hand and shouted, "Weavenes meir!"

Catching the object that fell down for him, he held the sword and whispered, "Flambert... It's time we end this once and for all my sword." Pointing it at Soul Calibur, dark energy began swirling around his sword and he snarled, "My turn now!"

* * *

><p>"Kamikirimusi! Behind you!" shouted Taki.<p>

"**How slow," drawled Sophitia. In a flash, her blade swung through the air and stabbed Kamikirimusi through the heart. With a bored look, Sophitia withdrew the blade and kicked the young oni girl away from her. "Your soul is weak. I was expecting more from a demon..."**

Throwing a sealing card at Sophitia, Taki didn't look as it exploded in her face as she ran over to the demon girl.

**Coughing at the smoke, Sophitia seemed surprised as Cassandra attacked her. "Oh... have you come to offer me your soul just like your sister?"**

"You will pay for my sister's death!" screamed Cassandra, putting everything she's got into all of her strikes. "You've ruined my family and you've ruined my sister's life! I will never forgive you!"

"**Ahahaha! Actually, that honour should go to my servant Tira," laughed Sophitia. "She was the one who kidnapped your niece which means that she was the one who was responsible for starting all of this."**

Cassandra's eyes widened in surprised and she almost dropped her sword. "No... so she was the one..." Her blue eyes quickly snapped over to Tira who was fighting Ivy and she growled, "You monsters! I'll never forgive any of you!"

* * *

><p>"You've done well Kamikirimusi," praised the ninja softly, cradling the demon girl in her arms. "Though you are a demon, your heart is not evil.<p>

The oni girl smiled and looked away from her. "It's nice to meet someone who doesn't judge others by what they are... Because not all... who are born... in darkness is evil. We cannot choose how we were born and its our nature to sometimes... cause you humans trouble. But if you show us love and forgiveness... it's not impossible for us to change."

Taki bowed her head. "I keep forgetting... that your age far surpasses mine. Your words... they ring deeply in my soul."

Kamikirimusi smiled as she heard her demonic friends calling for her. "Thank you for telling me the truth. I can see my friends waiting for me." As she began fading away, she murmured quietly, "I have lived for far too long... Good bye... human." With that, Kamikirimusi faded away and vanished and Taki closed her eyes sorrowfully.

* * *

><p>"<em>This can't be!" Soul Calibur watched in horror as Raphael cut and slashed at the throats of her angels. The rage in his eyes came deep from his soul and the dark energy around him became darker and darker as he killed. With a howl, she let loose another volley of ice at him. "Take this!"<em>

Without hesitation, he teleported away from the dangerous crystal and before he could be attacked, he reappeared beside the sword. "Taste my pain and burn!" Flames enveloped his Flambert and with a powerful thrust, he struck Soul Calibur with all his might.

The sword let out a piercing scream as it flew into the air and Siegfried quickly jumped off the bird and grabbed it. "Raphael! We're not done yet! Soul Edge is still moving!"

Raphael spun around and watched Sophitia with crimson eyes and when he spoke, his voice was low and dangerous. "As long as those swords exist...the world Amy and Talim lives in will never be safe. For their happiness... I will destroy them!"

* * *

><p>From a short distance away, Kilik reached out weakly towards Raphael as he teleported once more and fought Sophitia while Cassandra laid a short distance away in a critical state judging by her wounds. "No... he's using too much power..."<p>

Xianghua helped him stand and whispered, "Some things... are worth fighting and dying for Kilik. There's no stopping him until both swords are crushed to dust..."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Your powers belong to me you wretched human! How dare you fight against me!" Sophitia ducked one of his horizontal attacks and quickly retaliated with a crushing blow from her shield.<strong>

But Raphael merely brushed away the attack and countered with two vertical attacks and then he spun to the side. "For all the pain you've caused my daughter, Talim and me to go through, this is not enough to satisfy my vengeance!" With a slash, he cut off her left hand and Sophitia howled as blood gushed from the wound in a scarlet fountain.

**"Why aren't you losing control? Madness should have consumed your soul by now!" screeched Sophitia, holding on to the bleeding stump.**

Concentrating on the small purity inside his soul from Talim, a blinding white light shone from his Flambert as he focused his last attack. "Because I have a stronger source of power inside me that you can never hope to match! Now die!"

**"That power that has defeated Soul Calibur... it shall be mine!" Soul Edge radiated with a black aura as Sophitia launched forth her final attack as well.**

The two blades clashed in a impressive display of power and the two wielder stared hatefully in each other's eyes.

"Raphael look out!" shouted Hilde, who spotted Tira running up behind him.

After bending the weakened Soul Calibur to his will, Siegfried held his old weapon in his hand and ran forth to aid Raphael with the shining blue sword in his hand.

Raphael snarled as he shoved Sophitia back and locked weapons with Tira. "You wretched girl... I shall rip your heart out for all the times you've hurt Talim."

"You deserve the most painful death imaginable," retorted Tira, straining all of her muscles against Raphael. "After I rip you into shreds, I'll feed them to my watchers!"

* * *

><p>With Sophitia weakened, Siegfried readied the last of his strength to end the nightmare once and for all. "Prepare to die!" Knocking her into the air, he slammed her back down and he held up Soul Calibur into the sky. "This is the final strike!" All of Soul Calibur's remaining power shot upward into the heavens in one clear bright light and he brought it down on her and Soul Edge. Crystals shot out from everywhere and blue flames engulfed Sophitia's possessed body and burned her away.<p>

On the other hand, the attack smashed Soul Edge to pieces and the shards shone with a bloody red light as they flew through the air.

**"You will all pay for this! Now fall into the darkness of the abyss!" At that command, the island cracked and trembled and with another shudder, everything fell apart. "The darkness will never end! I shall never die until this whole world suffers what they rightfully deserves!" **

Multiple portals opened up everywhere and many of the shards disappeared through them to return back to the human world while the rest headed deeper into the realm and away to safety.

"No!" shouted Salika and Luha. But they could do nothing as the pieces disappeared and they had to save the people who were falling to their deaths. Flying back onto their bird, they gave it a shrill whistle and reached out for Kilik and Xianghua who was the closest.

* * *

><p>As Tira screamed and continued struggling to kill Raphael, she gasped in surprise as one of her mutated watcher flew through the portal and came to her rescue. With a shrill caw, it ripped at him with it's beak and then it grabbed him with its talons. As she landed safely on her beloved pet, she screamed out in fury. "I'll kill you all! Mark my words I will tear all of you to pieces for this!" She caught one of the shards and held it tightly in her grip. "He will be back! I will find him a new host! You will all pay for this!"<p>

"Raphael..." moaned Talim, reaching out for him as Hilde held her in her arms and Salika struggled to heal her wound. "Raphael... no... no..."

"Talim." He reached out for her as well and croaked, "Find Amy... promise me..."

A wicked light glinted in Tira's eyes and she switched into her jolly side and cackled, "I will make him suffer. That power he has... he's going to be just as useful as that little girl. Hehehehe!" Tira put a hand on her cheek and beamed. "You know, the first time I saw you in that kitty costume at that festival, I've always wanted to play with you and... break you! But I'll just have to settle with breaking your heart for now! Just wait and see kitty! He'll lose all that bright and shiny goodness you've put into him! I'll make sure he remembers nothing about you and your goody goody two shoes words!"

Her words chilled Talim's heart and she shook her head fearfully. "No, please don't."

Tira ignored the pitiful girl and languidly stroked her raven's head. "Heh, torture and pain is the best way to mold people you know. And believe me, I'm going to make sure he screams until his vocal cords tear themselves apart."

"Don't hurt him..." Talim pleaded. Her breath was short and her vision grew blurry from the wound but she still did her best to stay awake as she held her hands out beescehingly. "Hate me, hurt me. But please, spare him. I beg you, Tira."

Tira giggled and feigned embarrassment. "Ahhh, the high and mighty wind priestess is begging me? Heheheheee... Since you asked so nicely, I should just let him go with a missing limb or something." But then her eyes flashed. "However, I don't like you or him. By the time I'm finished with him, you won't even recognize the gobs of flesh that he'll be made of."

"Heaven's arrow!" shouted Salika, aiming a purifying arrow at the raven but the bird looked at her with it's sly red eyes and ducked.

With one last laugh, Tira said to her bird, "We return home my pet! Quickly!"

Answering it's mistress orders with another cry, it vanished into one of the portal. Leaving the astral realm of chaos to close itself off.

Talim's eyes finally closed and she said bitterly, "I have failed... in everything. Amy, Raphael, wind... please forgive me."

"Tal, you're scaring me." Yun-Seong shook her and held on to her hand painfully. She was one of his closest friend and seeing her like this was tearing him apart. Seong-Mina seemed to notice his distress and she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder but he didn't even feel it as he worried for his friend.

Salika then glanced at Talim who had finally fell unconscious and she said to herself quietly, "Forgive us Talim. We should never have led you North to try and find the Ice Coffin of the Sleeping Ancient. If we didn't... you may never have met Raphael and things wouldn't have ended up like this."

"Where do we go now?" asked Hilde, observing the darkness that they were heading for. "And what will we do about Soul Edge and Soul Calibur?"

Siegfried looked at the now dull and lifeless sword in his hand and slowly asked, "And those shards of Soul Edge... what will happen?"

"You will all return home," The twins replied curtly. "And those shards mark the beginning of a dark future. It's an event that has already happened once before."

A horrified expression crossed Kilik's face as he realized what the twins meant. "The day the Evil Seed rained down..."

* * *

><p>Back in the human world, the skies turned dark as the moon eclipsed the sun while the borders of the two different worlds merged temporarily. All of the spiritual beings flew down to put things back into place as best as they can but they can sense the destruction that was masked by the darkness and they worried. Red lights darted across the sky and it headed down for the world, bring nothing but pain and darkness.<p>

Blariz, Acool, and the earth warden could hear the cries for salvation from the people below and they quietly closed their eyes. Many of their other comrades held their place over their part of the earth and finally, the time has come. Clapping their hands together, they began chanting.

"Those who were sealed away! Your punishment for escaping and wrecking more havoc will be severe! There is no longer any chance for the forgiveness of your souls!"

* * *

><p>In a low voice, the fire warriors murmured, "May the fires below the earth roar and burn away the sins of this world. Judgement of Fire! Reduce my enemies to ashes!"<p>

Bright red light flashed from beneath the ground and all the monsters howled as fire erupted beneath them, leaving the innocents unharmed with their purifying heat. Around the world, volcanoes erupted and lava consumed the vegetation and life all around it.

* * *

><p>Acool snapped his fingers and the rest of the water guardians readied themselves. "Our beloved ocean... your sorrow over your children is great. But now, let your wrath be even greater as you take vengeance and bring these demons to the bottom of the oceans floor. Judgement of Water! Take away the breath of life and drown them all!"<p>

The ocean churned and twisted and it swallowed all of the Tainted swimming around its waters with a murderous vengeance. Tidal waves hit the shores of all the beaches and whirlpools materialized in a crazed frenzy as the magic flowed through the waters.

* * *

><p>"Let the earth show you her pain. Those who have seeped her soil in the blood of the innocents... now let the earth be your grave! Judgement of Earth! Let's me see you buried alive!"<p>

The earth rumbled and it did just as the earth wardens ordered. As their holy powers gave the earth its strength, the cries of the Tainted was shut off as the ground ate them up. Earthquakes shook the world and its cries rumbled across great distances as the earth cried out for vengeance against the darkness.

* * *

><p>From a distance, Ria held out her hands to the skies. The rest of the storm maidens chanted in her place and they said coldly, "The cries of the fallen is carried by the wind and we acknowledge their pain. Now, prepare to pay the price for your crimes and hear the requiem we shall play for you. Judgement of Wind! Listen to your own death screams that we shall carry to the reapers!"<p>

The wind howled and whistled as it cut all of the Tainted to pieces. Twisters and tornadoes materialized and cut its way through the air and land, devouring the fiends who were unfortunate to be caught in its path. When all of their enemies were dead, all of the storm maidens, earth wardens, water guardians, and fire warriors returned home. When the sun returned, nothing remained except for ruins and... the fallen corpses of the people.

No matter how powerful they were, they were bound by rules. Sacrifices could not be avoided and they all prayed that Soul Edge and Soul Calibur will not return to bring about such devastation again. To reseal the line between this world and the spirit world and restore the balance of nature, they had relied on Talim's previous and incomplete sacrifice. The next time she tried it... would definitely be the last. And if she didn't do it properly, then human lives must once more be lost in the scales of power...

* * *

><p>At the capital of the spirit realm, the four ancients sat quietly on their thrones. A few stairs led to a higher throne that had a long and transparent white curtain hiding it slightly from view. This seat belonged to the one and only ruler of the spirit world. The Supreme Ruler of the Twelve Heavens who was other wise known as the Grand Creator. This was the central place where the most important matters were discussed and Eden was the capital where their lord stayed.<p>

With a wave of the Ancient of Fire's hands, the lower heavenly beings below bowed and left the great room. The magnificent windows on the walls let in plenty of soft gold light but the atmosphere was tense and not even all the grandeur of the room can distract them from their thoughts. All four ancients stood up when the grand creator appeared and sat down on his throne from behind the veil.

"You may be seated." As they sat down, he said to the Ancient of the Wind, "Daughter... tell me what has transpired."

The Queen of the Winds bowed her head and replied, "Due to Talim's previous ritual to seal the borders up, we have taken advantage of the rules to do it correctly this time as Soul Edge and Soul Calibur return to their dormant states." Her airy white and green robes moved as she made a calm gesture. "As she is my priestess, we of the air were supposed to re-seal the borders. But I've decided that it was best if my fellow brothers and sister joined in. After all, with a failed ritual, there is many loop holes we can go through."

"Hopefully, she doesn't fail again." The Ancient of Earth looked at her coldly. "It was foolish of your priestess to attempt such a thing when she doesn't even have all the basic knowledge. But thanks to her failure, you got to revive her and ask us to clean up after you."

Green eyes flashed and the air in the room thickened. "Don't you dare insult her. Talim is not only my most faithful and kind priestess, she is now part storm maiden and if you blame her for anything, then you are going against me." Her green hair billowed behind her as she added flatly, "We all have a contract with our magic practioners. The price is absolute and it can't be changed. However, if the borders were threatened and one priestess, priest, or summoner gave up their life to re-seal it and the ritual failed, then we are all allowed to take part and help."

"That was the old way." The King of Water spoke up smoothly as he rested his chin on his hand. "The rituals were designed to be perfect. It should not have failed. Of course, Talim's circumstances are different, considering that her village is missing part of the art. However... this can't be allowed to happen again. The earth can't suffer all four elements judgement. You know this well, sister."

She averted her eyes and gave a curt nod. "Talim will be hesitant on using that ritual until she finds the missing part her grandfather stole. You can rest assure that the next time she uses it, all evils will be sealed, no humans will be harmed and all will be purified."

"Good." The Ancient of Water made a gesture for her to continue. "And what happened to them anyway? After they escaped Astral Chaos."

She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair drearily. "Syi Salika and Loka Luha has successfully rescued most of the humans that had managed to make their way to the astral realm of chaos. Some of them were deeply poisoned while in there and a monk by the name of Kilik has done his best to heal his comrades. But he was fatally injured in battle and they did not successfully recover. One was named Maxi and he has left them to try and control his inner lust for death and vengeance. Another one was Isabella and she used something called a manufactured soul. It saved her life but it drained alot of her vitality. Her memory was also slightly affected and she's been out for a month now."

The Ancient of Fire then spoke up and he let his hand rest on the gold arms of his throne as his radiant gold eyes drifted over to her. "What about that girl and that man? Tira and Raphael? I want to know about what happened to those two."

The Ancient of Water spoke up this time. "We don't know. The black powers over them keeps us from being able to see what's happening to them and I'm guessing only the 'wind' would know. Since all that falls under her skies comes under her eyes." He smiled as his sister gave him a tired look.

"They're headed back to Ostrheinsburg and I have no doubt, unpleasant things await Raphael..."

"I'm not done yet," interrupted the Ancient of the Earth, addressing the next statements toward her sister. "Your priestess sent that human girl... Amy, into the Garden of Life. That is my domain." Her brown eyes darkened in anger. "Your priestess must answer for this."

"She has been through alot. Is it not selfish of you to demand even more from her?" The Queen of the Winds eyes were hard and her long green hair began to move from the air surrounding her. She was truly beginning to get angry.

"Rules are rules my daughter," said the Grand Creator. The four ancients immediately became quiet as they listened intently to his voice."Do not think that I didn't know what you did my daughter. You tried to direct Talim to the Ice Coffin of The Sleeping Ancient... If you had not done that, she may not have met Raphael and this tragedy may not have taken place."

"I... forgive me my Lord." The Queen of the Wind bowed her head once more and looked at him with deep regret. "Then what do you have in mind for my priestess?"

"She's in a coma, is she not?" asked The Grand Creator. "Make sure that none of the rituals performed by her family works. She will sleep for the next three years."

The Ancient of the Earth quickly protested. "My Lord! That is not a fitting punishment for the girl. You know that I bear no grudge against her but she cannot-"

With a hand, he quickly silenced her. "Out of all my children, you abide by the rules the most my child. But I know what's right and if you must know, that priestess will be going through much more pain in the future. That's is fate's own punishment on her and I will not be more cruel to her." Silence followed what he said and after a brief pause, he continued. "Many rules have been broken and many lives have been lost. I shall be more strict with all of you from now on..." Standing up, he raised his head and let out a sigh. "Years ago it was the Tainted but they chose that path to walk... The Malfested were unwilling and it was not their fault... But they will be persecuted wherever they go. They will be feared and shunned... and killed without mercy. As they grow to hate the world, the evil powers in them will bring about their end and those around them. Not all who were infected with Soul Edge's power are evil...but such is the nature of man to fear what is different. And now, the cycle of sorrow begins once again..."

* * *

><p>As Ashlotte returned to her home after her long journey, she looked at the people inside questioningly. "Where are my masters?"<p>

One of the hooded figures standing near a crumbling beam snickered. "You take orderssss from usss now doll. Give usss Astaroth's core..."

Ashlotte merely walked in and dragged Astaroth's corpse behind her. "I take orders from no one but my creators."

"Ahahaha, how loyal...No, they've merely done well in creating such a murderous weapon." Kunpaetku, the high priest of the cult laughed and pointed up at the ruined ceiling. "There's your masters doll. I didn't order their deaths, my new men just got alittle carried away. The secrets of life will do that to anyone... and they're not very nice people to hang around if you understand."

Her eyes glanced upward and she saw the corpses of the two priests who made her. They were hanging by two thick cords tied around their throat and blood dripped down from one of them. Judging by their visage, they had dead for a rather long time. Looking at the people around her, she replied emotionlessly, "I see... your men aren't even human... You yourself have lost your humanity."

Kunpaetku smiled and began to walk towards her. "No sadness over their deaths? Well, I guess that's logical since you're just a machine. But let me tell you this my doll... a new cult is now in order. I don't need the old followers who still follows Ares around like dogs. I have a found the one true god to guide us. Behold the glory and power of Palgea! The snake god! It seems that in the beginning he was the one our cult worshipped until Ares showed up. Unlike Ares, he's promised me... much better rewards. He's even helped me climb back from the brink of death!" Stroking his chin, the priest pulled back his hood to reveal a sly face underneath. "I don't know whether I should take you apart and study the way you were created or whether I should just let you live and make you obey me. It seems that those two priests may have learned some more things about the mysteries of life in my absence."

"I obey no one but my masters that you have killed," replied Ashlotte. "I've brought back Astaroth as I was ordered and now I have nothing left. Do with me as you wish for I do not care."

The high priest snarled at the way she was speaking to him. "So be it. Men! Take her away and pull her apart bolt by bolt. As for Astaroth," He walked over to the golem and looked down at his creation. "His core will be the key to my rise as a new God..."


	38. The Prelude to Darkness

_Ever since that disastrous event, people from far and wide still remembered the beasts and demons that rained down and drenched the Earth in blood. They also remembered the fact that many of their own became monsters and inherited great power which caused them to lose themselves and make them turn on their own kin. These unfortunate souls were then known as The Malfested and out of fear, the people hunted them down for many of them had been consumed by evil and were a threat to humanity. But for some, they were able to suppress their powers and go into hiding; keeping their inhuman abilities a secret unless they wanted a death wish. For a few others, they have no knowledge of the powers that slept inside them and their fates are the saddest. Until a great event causes them to lose control of their emotions, they will live as normal humans while the shards of Soul Edge that rained down during that great event sleeps inside them like a parasite. The souls that have fought with Soul Calibur and Soul Edge will see this new and unjust future that will inevitably come. Returning to a destined journey, they will see whether humanity will bring about its own ruin or salvation._

_The next story in the Fate and Destiny Series... Fighting Against Fate_

_Preview..._

* * *

><p>Talim opened her eyes as a bucket of cold water was splashed in her face. Coughing, she shook her head and when her vision cleared, she saw that she was tied tightly to a beam of wood on a wooden stage. Firewood and other kindling laid around at her feet and she quickly realized what was going on. "A public execution... I see... so you intend to kill me this way?" The cheers of approval from the crowd gathered at her execution made her raise her head up as she stared at them.<p>

Leaping up on the platform, Patrokolos held a flaming torch in his hand and slowly walked up to her. "I told you I would make you pay the price of justice you witch."

Her hands flexed at the tight ropes bonding her as it dug into her wrist and her chest and she looked at him coldly. "I have no regret in stopping you for they were innocent. You had no right to persecute them like that."

"All malfested vermins must die. That is the only way this world will find peace," snapped Patrokolos, his blue eyes blazing with anger as he said that.

Her long, dark green hair danced in the wind as the two stared into each other's eyes and Talim replied, "Most of them weren't even malfested. The ones that were had done nothing wrong. You say that what you're doing is justice but all I see is cold blooded murder. To me, you are the true monster."

"I am justice!" With that, he slapped her and panted hard. Turning to the crowds gathered in the middle of the great city, he shouted to them, "This woman is guilty of witchcraft! She possesses a dangerous power of controlling the wind and she has injured several of my good men. The only fit punishment for this evil woman... is death! What do you all say to that my good citizens?"

"Kill her! Burn her to the ground!" chanted the crowd widely. The night sky was dark and only the torches held in their hands illuminated the city's centre. The clock tower from far away struck midnight and it's echoing calls signalled her death.

He turned back to her and said, "With your powers, you're probably a Malfested. It's no surprise you fought to protect them."

"I only protect those who are innocent," stated Talim flatly. "Human or Malfested... a life is a life. It seems that you cannot understand that."

Patrokolos hissed, "Every Malfested in this world will pay for the suffering they've wrought on my family. If you must know..." his voice dropped low as he thought about all the suffering his family has went through because of the Malfested who wielded the ring blade. "One of them was responsible for my mother's death and my sister's absence. I'll never forgive them." He stepped back from her and said, "I'm done talking to you. Now, accept your fate and die!" With that, he tossed the torch onto the wood at her feet and it instantly caught fire. Leaping off, he watched with satisfaction. "Mother... they will all pay. I swear it..."

Coughing, Talim twisted in her bonds but they held on tightly. The searing heat flashed across her feet and she tried to edge away from the hungry flames licking at her body. The smoke made her eyes watered and the sounds of the cheering crowd made her head hurt. She coughed again as her vision grew blurry and with a heavy heart, she closed her eyes and whispered, "Forgive me... wind... Raphael..."

* * *

><p>Darkwings13:The next story won't be up for quite some time... Sorry guys. But I still got Calibur World to finish : But on the bright side, I've already thought about the plot and when I start my next story, you will all know about what happened to everyone in more detail at the beginning. I promise that everything will be explained and cleared. Btw, Patrokolos is the new main hero of SCV if anyone didn't know that. Thanks for coming all this way with me my readers. Reviews are appreciated but all in all, I'm just happy that you guys read this. :) Merry Christmas!

OH! I'VE ALSO EDITED THE FIRST SEVEN CHAPTERS OF A JOURNEY OF FATE AND IT'S MUCH BETTER NOW. ^^


End file.
